Eerie Indiana
by mysticmagekat
Summary: the boys are hunting with Katie and Kelly, they head to Eerie Indiana. But can they save Kelly before she become a house guest for a spooky house that wants her. read and find out.
1. Eeire Indiana

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only think I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other thing that don't go with the show.

** Eerie Indiana**

_Katie is driving down the road listening to her Black and Black tape. Kelly is on her cell phone talking to Sam. He telling her about what Katie and Dean found. Katie watched the black impala in front of her. They had let themselves rest for at lest four more day before they went on this hunt. Dean and Katie where still very sore but they had life's to save. _

_Katie had been Surfing the net. When she found this case in eerie Indiana. Young girls where taken missing and Know one every seen them again. She had found that on the net when Dean had found that in the newspaper. When she showed to Dean he showed her the exact same case in the newspaper. They waited for four more day then they left. They where not in eerie Indiana yet but Kelly was bitching about not eating and they both where hungry. Dean call her on the phone told them that there was a diner down the road. She smile because she knew what Dean mint that he is hungry and wanted to pull over and eat. Dean Winchester is always thinking with his stomach just like her baby sister. _

_Just like what Dean had said there was the diner. She pull in right after the black impala and park next to it. The four of them walked into the diner. They sat at the table. Dean Katie and Sam and Kelly._

_Sam order a chicken sandwich . Kelly order a cheeseburger with a big thing of chill fries to go with that a glass of dr. pepper. Katie order a plated of mash potatoes and pork stake with corn with butter and salt. Sam look at what she was eating and replied. " your going to kill yourself one of these days." Katie look over to Sam plated and replied. " well Sammy boy who going to kill themselves when all your eating is a chicken sandwich. You need more meat on your bones Sam how do you keep up with hunting with only eating that. She then pointed to it and frown. Dean plated was place in front of him. He had a big greasy fried stake, with gravy and biscuit and fried potatoes and some green bens with salt and pepper and butter. With a nice big glass of soda. Sam look at his brother and frown, he didn't know where his brother got his eating habits.. Smile when he saw the waitress come over by there table he then order some lemon lime soda with a salad and some chill chesses fries. He look over at Katie and saw that she smile. It was a small one but it was there. He saw the same look on Dean face he was grinning. They all talk about when they where kids they where careful about leaving at anything that had anything to do with the supernatural. They all eat there meal and thought they should find a place to sleep for the night. Katie and dean got in there cars and drove out of the parking lot and on the road again. _

_Kelly had reach over and started to change the radio station on to pop when Katie gave her a look that said if you touch my radio I'll hurt you. So Kelly put her hand down and replied. " so what do you think about his case." she never got to answer because Katie phone ring. Katie pick up the phone and saw what number was on the ID. She smile when she saw John Winchester number on the ID_

"_Hello John"_

" _Katie do you know where my boys are ?"_

_Katie smile when she saw the black impala in front of here, and replied back to him. " yes sir I know where the boys are right now."_

_She could hear a sigh from John and then he replied. " good Katie where are they."_

_She replied to him. " right in front of me in the impala."_

_He laugh at that and replied. " are you with them on a case then." _

_She replied. " yes sir I am we're headed to Eerie Indiana" _

_She could tell that John was writhing something down and he then replied . " what up with that place Katie."_

_She simply replied to him. " there is young kids vanishing and they are never seen again, we are heading there to check it out you know to make sure it are kind of gig. John I have to go Dean is getting out of the car and come to the window I'll keep you posted okay bye."_

_She heard John replied " okay Katie stay safe and talk to you later bye." He then hung up the phone. Katie did the same. She rolled her window down and look at Dean. He look tired she thought to her self. " hey Dean is this our stop". He gave a tired smile and replied. " yep Sam just when in to check us in, I'll pay for our rooms sects you paid for dinner. _

_Sam came back out and Handed Dean there Keys and then handed The girls there keys. Sam then got back in the impala. Dean park right in front of there rooms. Katie then park next to the impala that was in front of there room. Dean and Sam open the trunk and pull out there bags and Dean grab the weapons bag. Katie open her truck and pull out hers and Kelly's bags and also grab her weapons bags also. They place there thing down. Katie found that there was a door that must leaded into the boys. Her thought was confirm when Dean walk right into her room. Fallow by Sam. Dean sat on Katie and Sam sat on Kelly bed. Katie was cleaning the knifes and the guns, Dean put his bag down and started to do the same. Sam was looking on the net with Dean computer. Kelly was just watching TV. It was about 1:30 am when the decide to go to sleep. Dean and Sam went back to there room and Katie laid down and so did Kelly then where both asleep. The all where getting up early so they could get back on the road._

_Katie woken up the next day. Kelly was still sleep. So she decide to take as shower then get everybody something to eat. She open the door that leaded into the boys room and peek in and saw that both boys where still asleep. She close the door an look at the clock on the night stand and frown. What the hell was she doing up this early. I cant believe I'm up at 5 am in the morning. She thought to her self. She grab her car keys. She then grab the 9 mm. She place her favorite hunting knife that John had gotten her for her 21__st__ birthday on here sister night stand. She didn't think that anybody would tried to do anything to her baby sister with the boys next store but she remember what Dean is always said it is better safe then sorry right. She left the door that leaded to the boys unlock just in case and somebody wanted to comet suicide. She then open the door that leaded it to her car she lock it back and unlock her car and drove to the diner that was down the road to get the food._

_She got back with the food, she order for everybody, fried eggs and pancakes with pork Saugus and black coffee. She unlock the door that leaded to her room and walk in. she shock her head when she saw that here sister was still asleep. She set the food down and the coffee on the little table. She then peek her head in the other room. She smile when she saw that both boys where wake. Sam was setting at the little table in there room and Dean was setting on the bed clean what look like to be his favorite shot gun. She smile when she brought two cups of coffee and healed it in front of Sam nose. She smile when she saw that he turn away from the computer screen and look at her and smile. She handed him the cup of coffee and the he went back to work. She then walk over to Dean and did the same thing. He reach up an took the cup with out look up from what he was doing and replied. " thank Katie for the coffee."_

_She then smile and replied to both of them. " well then if that all you want I guess that I well have to give those pancakes and Eggs and Saugus away then. She laugh at the face the boys where making. They both gave her a look. It was a look that a little boy get when somebody kick there puppies. _

_Katie walk back into her room and grab out to take out plates and hand one to Sam and the other to Dean. She laugh out loud because she saw the look on there face. Dean look like a little boy in a candy store. Sam even laugh at the look Dean had. Katie left to wake up Kelly. She walk over to her bed and shock her wake she then held a hot cup of coffee in front of her sister nose just like she did to Sam. Her sister eyes open as soon as she smelt the coffee. Kelly got up she took a sip of coffee and then place it on the night stand then grab her cloth then took a shower. Katie pack there bags and loaded then back into the car. After they ate there where going to go back on the road to Eerie once again. they all ate there where back on the road again._

_Katie was watching ahead of her the impala was two cars ahead of Katie's. Her sister was on the cell phone talking to Sam. Kelly was looking at a map. Kelly look over at. " Sam said that another girl is messing her name is Ashley Wilson she is 21 her and her boyfriend went out on a date and her mother said that she hasn't been home in two days." Kelly look over at her sister wondering why her sister was been quite. Katie was watching the road ahead of her. Kelly got more information from Sam. She quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper. Katie watch as Dean pull over on the side of the road so she did the same thing. Dean got out of the car and went to Sam side of the car. Katie turn off the car. She then jump out of the car and ran to where to Dean was kneeling in front of Sam. Katie replied . " Dean what wrong with Sam." Dean look up at her and replied back. " he having one of his vision, he'll be okay."_

_ ------------------------Sam Vision----------------------- _

_Sam saw a girl with brown hair walk in a big house. She turn around and he saw that it was Kelly walking in the house her eyes where not focusing. He saw that she walk in to the house and he went with her. The door closed and she walk up the stairs and down the hallway. He saw that she went into this room. The his vision change. He saw that Katie was walking down a hallway that he didn't recognize. He saw her walk by holding what look like to be a cell phone. He saw that something came out in front of her and he saw that she put what look like a magick shield up. But she didn't see the thing that was behind of her. It stab her through the stomach. He saw her put her hands out and touch both side of the wall. He saw that her cell phone drop and he heard Dean call out to Katie. He then saw that she drop to the floor._

_ ------------------------------End of Vision----------------------------_

_It took Sam a while to come out of the vision. He open his eyes he saw Dean worry face look at him. He look up and he saw the same look in Katie eyes. Dean broke the silent by asking Sam. " Sammy are you okay, what did you see." Sam look back down at Dean and replied. " I'm okay Dean but would like to ride with Katie for a while is that okay. You could pick on Kelly you know." Dean knew something was wrong but he replied back. " sure Sam we should be there by night fall." Katie knew Sam wanted to talk to her so she walk back to the Kelly side of the car, And replied to her. " um Kelly your riding with Dean for a while, Sam what to ride with me okay I'll pick you up later okay. Kelly grab her bag and got out of the car. She walk over to Dean car and got in the car. Sam look at Katie and got in her car and close the door waiting for her to Get in. Katie got in and started the car again. She watch the impala take off and then she look over at Sam and replied. " what up Sam why would you want to ride with me and not your brother. What did you see in your vision." Sam look at her and turn off the radio and replied. " I saw Kelly enter this big spooky house and walk down a a long hallway then she open the door and vanished. Then I saw you where walking down a Different hallway and this thing came out in front of you and you put what look like a magick shield up. You didn't see what was behind you and got stab in the stomach. You where talking to somebody on the cell phone. You drop the cell phone when you use both hands to brace yourself so you didn't fall. the phone hit the ground and then not long after the phone hit the ground you did to. That when I heard who you where talking to. Katie you where talking to Dean." He watch her face and saw that she tighten her Hands on the siring wheel. He waited for her to say something but she just stay quite so Sam started for her._

" _Katie I saw that you make some kinda of magick shield or something. Can you really do that. Kelly knew about my vision and I don't remember Dean tell you that so how could you know about my vision."_

_He waited for Katie to answer but she stay quite again. She grab the stirring wheel tighter again and replied to him while she watch the impala in front of her. " Yes I can, I know about your vision because I scent it In you."_

_She took a quick look at him to see if what she said got to him. Sam look at her again and ask again. " Katie what else can you do."_

_Katie tighten her hold on the stirring wheel and replied to him. " I can make shields and read and sends thought and I can scents evil. I also have vision sometimes like you."_

_Sam replied back to her while he was watching Dean two cars a head of them. " how long have you knew about you gifts. Does Dean know about them."_

_She took in a breath and replied. " I have known about them scents I was a kid, and to answer you question No Dean does not know about them yet. I kept that quite for a long time."_

_Sam look at a map that was on the dash board and replied back. " does Kelly Know about them and Dad." _

_She replied back to him. " Kelly don't know no. But John does and so does some of our other friends."_

_Sam frown at what she said and replied aback. " how did Dad find out about you gifts and Dean and Kelly not know."_

_She replied back to him while watching what was going on in front of her. " I made him promises not to tell them. Sam and that goes for you to."_

_Sam look at her and replied back. " you have my word I wont tell them what you just told me. But I well have to tell Dean about my vision I had earlier. I well just have to leave out the magick shield thing." he smile to show he mint what he said._

_Katie look over at him really quick and the smile back at him and then replied, " so what else do you want to know or do you want to call Dean on the phone and tell him that you want to ride with him again huh."_

_He replied back to her. " nope I think I well let Dean and Kelly get to know each other better and find out things that happen while we where younger. YOU know the hunts and stuff. _

_Katie laugh at that and replied. " your brother knows Kelly believe me he does. When our dads took us on hunts he would make fun of her. Not really in a hurtful way. Your brother would never hurt any of us but just having a little fun that was okay, she would stick her toung out at him when he did that." _

_She heard him laugh at that he then ask her the one thing that she didn't want to answer but she told him he could._

" _what happen between you and your dad and ours. I remember that you use to fight with him a lot but I don't remember you fighting with our dad so much."_

_He saw her take in a breath but he need to know, Dean had told him that she didn't really get a long with her father."_

_Katie replied to him. " my father was an ass a lot. He treat me bad and my sister to. One time when I learn to fight I um pouch him. Because he piss me off so bad. He told me that I was nothing like my mother. So I um pouch him. Lets just say that didn't go very well. He said he was sorry but after that I never forgive him. Sam I know you don't get a long with your dad. But I wish sometime that my dad was just like yours."_

_Sam look over at her and replied. " I'm sorry you didn't get along with your dad. But why would you want your dad just like mine."_

_She answer him back. " he didn't treat me like I was a freak mine did, he did treat me like I could not protected anybody. Again mine did. My father always told me that I could not protected my sister. John always let me watch his and Deans and your Back, Sam mine didn't want me on the hunt he did think I could take care of myself. John did." She gave that a bitter laugh and a sad smile._

_Sam look over at her and replied. " Dean told me that you father was one of dad friend. I hope he didn't let him do that to you did he."_

_Katie frown at what he just said, He really didn't have any faith in his father did he, well she was just going to have to show him a different John Winchester didn't she."_

" _John saw it one day that me and him got in a fight so did pastor Jim and bobby. But he waited for them to go into the cabin and then he got on to my dad, I Know this because I was looking out the window. Your dad told him that he need to look and see what he has before he lose me. If he ever saw him treat me like that again he was going to shout him with buck shot. John told me that I was a good fighter and that I could watch anybody back. That he had took me on many hunt and that I always watch his and Dean and anybody that was around."_

_Sam listen he did remember that Katie was with them lot he had to ask why. He did asked Dean about it but all that Dean said that he was going to have to ask her because he was not going to tell him. So that is what he is going to do. " Katie I remember you being on hunt with us a lot I don't mean to be rude but why?"_

_Katie replied back. " well that day mine dad got in a big Fight with yours. He said that if he think that I could watch anybody back them he should take me to train. Because he didn't want me to learn about the supernatural really. He didn't want me on the hunt with him. He didn't think I could pull my weight I think that how my dad put it."_

_Sam saw a sad look pass over her and then he replied back. " well I think my dad did a really good with you training then because I remember that you save Dean and dad sometimes."_

_She smile at that and replied. " yeah after I think it was almost a year and haft my dad ran into John again. John told me that he train me and that I was really good in the field and that if I told him or Dean that he was treating me like shit again he was going to wish that he didn't get save by John Winchester in that one hunt."_

_She then laugh. She pick up her phone saw that Dean was on the id. She pick it up and replied to the other person on the line. " hey Dean what up." _

_Dean replied back. " I see the sign up ahead that said Indiana, I think we should stop and find some place where we can get gas and lunch and get back on the road. What do you think?"_

_She replied back to him on the phone. " well I think my gas tank is getting a little empty and I know my stomach is to, so yep lets find a place to eat and then get back on the read Dean."_

_Dean replied back " okay and what every he tell you about me it not true unless it good got it," he then hung up._

_Katie look at Sam and laugh. " if you want to know your brother just said if you are saying anything about him it not true inless it good that you tell me."_

_Sam look back at her and replied. " yeah but it not me talking about him now is it."_

_Katie replied back to him with a laugh. " nope your not are you ."_

_Sam look at her and replied. " I'm sorry about your dad. But as you know I don't get a long with mine that well."_

_Katie smile at him and replied. " yea I know that Sam, I don't know how many time Dean or John call telling me that you two got into it. I did the same with my dad believe it or not. My little sister did every thing that dad told her to do. Me not so much but I still loved my dad."_

_Sam look at her and replied. " well I see Dean pulling over to a dinner I think he found one. Katie thanks for tell me all this. I promise that I wont tell anybody." _

_Katie look over at him and replied. " I know you wont. Now let get in there and get something to eat I'm really hungry. I don't want Dean to eat everything out of this dinner."_

_Katie and Sam got out of the car. Sam was laughing when Dean caught up with them. Then all enter the dinner and sat at the table._

_This time Dean order a hamburger and a cup of coffee. Sam order a salad with and a bowl of chill. Kelly also order hamburger and a glass a Pepsi. Katie a chill cheese fries with a cheeseburger, and a strong black cup of coffee. Kelly look over at her sister and notice that she was drinking black coffee. Her sister always drink coffee with cream in it. She only drink coffee black when she was driving all night and not getting any sleep. Kelly look over at Dean and notice that he was drinking black coffee. As far as he knew he drink his coffee black anyway._

_Sam waited for the waitress to leave then he told Dean and Kelly about his vision. _

_Sam Look at his brother and asked. " um Dean I had a vision"_

_Dean look at his brother as he ate his burger he waited for Sam to continue. _

" _um I saw Kelly go into this big spooky house. I fallow her and she went down this long dark hallway and open the door at the end of it and vanished. Then it change to um Katie she was walking down another long dark hallway it wasn't as dark but it was a very different hallway then Kelly went into. There was something in front her and she stop the one in front of her but didn't see the thing behind her in time to stop that one. It stab her in the stomach and she drop the cell phone she had she grab the wall with both hands to catch her balance and she drop to the floor and then I heard who she was talking to. Umm It was you Dean. She was talking to you on the cell phone the whole time she was in the hallway."_

_Sam waited for it to hit his brother and Kelly. When he saw there face he knew that it did he then ask them. " so what do you think it mean"_

_Dean then replied. " I don't know Sammy but we well find out okay now let finishes and not talk about the hunt anymore."_

_Katie look at him and replied. " Did I every tell you about the time that I play a prank on Bobby. That was fun but it wasn't when that man chase me around his junk yard. I ran and hid behind John but he told Bobby where I was."_

_Dean look at her and replied. " yeah I remember that you where in so much trouble with him. He had you clean all his weapons and his house for I think a week."_

_Kelly look at her sister sadly. " I don't remember that Katie where was I."_

_Katie just replied to her sister. " I was with John at that time. Yeah I was in trouble but John so was having fun that was for sure. That men never let me live that down. After a while Bobby forgave me and laugh at it. But he said that he would not take back what he made me do. He said if I do that again he was going to put me over his knee and well you guys know what was next."_

_Every body was laughing. Sam replied back. " hey I remember that Bobby was so red and so was dad with laughter and Dean was rolling on the ground laughing."_

_Kelly laugh and replied. " you really made Bobby that mad why." _

_Katie replied to her sister. " it was on Dean but he told Bobby to go ahead of him and well Bobby got it not Dean. That why he was on the ground laughing because he knew what I had waiting for him."_

_They ate there meal and where back on the road. Katie and Dean took another cup of black coffee. They had made it to Eerie the next day._

_Tbc_

_Okay everybody this is the second story that goes with the Dark forest. Sorry there is no action yet but they are getting there okay. I just wanted to let you get a feel for it. I hope you like it. Please r&r let me know what you think. If it good or bad. Now just to let you know I don't know about Eerie so I am sorry if you are from there. My mother told that place was a very good place for the supernatural._


	2. Background

Back ground

_**Katie**_

_Her name is Kathleen Ann Mc Brian. But her friends call Her Katie. Some people get away calling her Kat. John, Bobby and well other hunters. She is 26 years. She had long dark blond Hair that when she was younger she now has Dark brown. She has green eyes. She got power like Sam but she don't want people to know about them. When she was four her mother was killed by the yellow eye demon. Her mother die protecting Kelly when she was for months old. She like Ac/Dc, car and country. She like to wear dark cloths. She is a hunter her god father is John Winchester. She grew up with Dean and Sam. Her father was killed on a hunt when she was 18 years old. She took her sister and ran. She went on a lots of hunts with the Winchester. Her best friend is Dean. She didn't get a long with her father. He would not let her hunt or protected Kelly. Her father treated her like crap. She learn to fight by John. Her father and John got in a fight one night and her father told John to take her then. She still goes on hunt for John. He tells her where to head to. She does._

_**Kelly**_

_Her name is Kelly Suzann Mc Brian. She goes by Kelly, her friends sometime call her kel. She is Katie little sister. She is four years younger. There mother was killed by when she was 6 months old, by the yellow eye demon. She has powers that she don't know about yet. She is 22 years old. She has long brown hair and greenish blue eyes. She taller then Katie. She like to wear plain shirts and Jeans. She don't like her sister type of music, but is force to listen because it her sister car. She cant drive her sister car. She like to read all kind of books. She is a lot like Sam Winchester. She not that good when it comes to resuch. She love to hunt. She didn't got to collage but she is book smart and street smart. Because of Her sister. She got a long with there dad. Unlike her sister who couldn't stand him. She also went on hunts with the Winchester. She was some time left with pastor Jim and Bobby. Katie don't always take her on hunts now. Kelly like Pop._

_Megan Kerry Mc Brian_

_She gave birth to two daughters. The oldest name is Kathleen Ann the youngest name is Kelly Susanna. Her husband name is Patrick Berry Mc Brian. Her best friend was Mary Winchester and her husband John Winchester. Who had two boys name Dean Michael and Samuel Francis. She had dark brown hair and greenish blue eyes. She also had powers that she kept from her family and friends. She was a hunter but when she met Patrick and got married she forgot about the supernatural. Her family had been hunters. She met him in high school. Which is where she Mary and John. When Katie was born she place a pendant on her so that evil would not know about her powers. _

_**Patrick Berry Mc Brian**_

_He went to the same school as Mary and John and Megan. After school him and John went into the marines. He married Megan and had two daughters name Kathleen and Kelly. He was a truck driver after the marines. He became a hunter when his wife was killed by the yellow eye demon. His best friend John wife was also killed by the same demon. He went on hunts with John. But one day him and John got in a fight. About the way he was treating his oldest daughter. He had Dark blond hair with green eyes. His oldest daughter Kathleen did not get along. He knew that she listen to her god father . He often let Katie stay with john and go on hunt with the Winchester. He left his daughter with Bobby, and Jim, but mostly with John. He didn't have any power. And he didn't know that his daughters and wife had them. _

_Okay I thought you guys would like to know a little about them. If you did then you would know why Katie didn't get along with her father. I well put more of her past in later story well that it for now. On with chapter 2_


	3. Geekvell

Eerie Indiana

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only think I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other thing that don't go with the show.

_**Chapter 2**_

_Katie and Kelly where in a car all night. Dean call Katie and told her about a hotel. It was day break, there where in Eerie Indiana now. Katie call Dean back. " hey Dean I'll pay for the rooms. We should get some sleep then we can started to find out what going go in this town. Katie walk into the hotel office. There was a man at the desk._

_Katie walk over to the desk and replied. " hey I would like to know if you have two rooms next to each other" the man replied. " yeah we have two room sweetheart that well be 50 bucks each room a night." Katie look at him then ask. " do you take credit card." he answer " yes we do"._

_She handed him the credit card she then replied. " I would like to rent the rooms for a week at most."_

_He scan the card then handed her the keys to the room. On her way out the door she replied to the man. " by the way if you ever call me sweetheart you wont like it my friend. I'm not sweet so don't call me it."_

_She then left a shook man behind and walk back to the cars. She walk to the black impala and saw Dean rolled down the window. It was a chilly day so he had the window up. He rolled the window and Katie poke her head in his window and handed him the keys and replied. " it room 103 it right next to our which is 102 and we have it for a week. I hope we can get this done in a week."_

_Dean look at her and replied. Me to now let get our ass on a bed and get some sleep."_

_Katie smile and walked out and went back to her car. She got in the car and started it up and drove to there rooms. She handed the keys to Kelly and then got out of the car and unlock the trunk and grab out four bags out of the car. Kelly had unlock the room now and came to met her sister and she grab two bags. She then headed into the room and Katie close the trunk and follow her sister._

_Katie enter the room and drop the bags she was holding. Katie look at the beds they where better then she had before but it could look better. But she know that if there a bed then that find. She saw her sister come out of the bathroom. _

" _Katie what do we do after we get some sleep."_

_Katie replied back to her sister. " I think after we get some sleep we are going to get something to eat. Then we need to find out what is going on in this town."_

_Kelly groan and replied. " that mean that we would be doing a lot of research to do don't we."_

_Katie smile and replied as she was going to take a shower. " yep I am afraid so little sister. don' worry you'll live."_

_She then disappear into the bathroom and all that Kelly heard was the running of water. _

_-----------------------with the boys-----------------------------_

_Dean first in the room. He place Sam bag on the bed near the bathroom. He then place his bag on his which was the bed near the door. Sam then cam in with the bags of weapons and Dean computer. He place the computer on his bed. He didn't see his brother but knew that he was in the bathroom. Dean came out a minute later. Sam was setting on the bed with the computer open on the bed. Dean then replied. " I'm going to take a shower when I get out you better be in bed Sammy. We have a lot of things we need to take care of." Sam look up at his brother as he was heading into the bathroom and replied. " okay Dean" he then turn his head down at the little computer screen again. He typed away but could not find out anything but. He put in the name Ashley Wilson. He got a lot of things. She was dating a boy that was going to collage. She had two babies. That her mother took care of. She like to party with her boyfriend. So her mother took them. The last time she saw her daughter was when she told her mother that she was going to the movies but she thought that she was with another man. So when she didn't call. Her mother call the cops and put in a missing persons. Sam saw this he wrote it down. Sam hard the water shut off._

_Dean came out for the bathroom. His hair was still wet. He saw that his brother was still on the computer. Dean replied to him. " Sam dude what did I say."_

_Sam replied back not even look up from the computer. " Dude I'm not a kid anymore. But I am getting ready for bed. I just wanted to check something out dude. Did you leave me any hot water or did you hog it all again."_

_Dean smile at his brother. He seem to be a lot happier with Kelly around. He still wonder why Sam wanted to ride with Katie that time. But he knew Sam would tell him in time or he could get Katie drunk and she would tell him. But he replied back to him. " nope Sammy there still hot water, what did you find out geek boy."_

_Sam shut down the computer and look at his brother and gave him a piss off look and replied. " MY name is Sam not Sammy or geek boy, If you want to know about what I found it on a paper setting on your bed Dude." _

_He then grab some clean cloth and went in the bathroom and turn on the water._

_Dean smile when he heard what his brother said and then look down at the paper on his bed. He read it an then put down on the night stand so when Sam got out of the shower he could go to sleep. Dean laid down and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Sam came out and saw that his brother was asleep. He pull the covers back and laid down on the bed and turn out his light. He was fast asleep._

_-------------------The next Day-----------------_

_It was 8 in the morning when Sam woke up. He still had nightmare about Jessica so he was surprise when he saw that it was 8 in the morning . He thought to himself I must have been tired more then I thought. He look over at his brother and saw that he was still asleep. He grab the impala car keys. He went out for breakfast. _

_Dean was a wake when Sam got back with two bags of coffee, and four cups of coffee. Dean was dress and on the computer when Sam walk in with the food and coffee. Sam ask. " Dean do you know if the girls are awake yet or are they still asleep." Dean look up at his brother as he handed him a cup of coffee. " well I don't know if Kelly is but I think Katie is." Sam look at him then replied. " what do you mean Dean." Dean replied to his brother. " well dude that girls is loud when she is mad, I thinks she is piss that she over sleep. She usually don't sleep this late so she would be mad when she got up late. Sam look at him again and replied._

" _what time does she get up, why would she get piss dude when she over slept."_

_Dean then replied. " well she gets up at 6 in the morning. Dad use to have us get up about that time."_

_Dean watch Sam grab two cups of coffee and one of the bags of food. He then walk out of the room and knock on the door next to there's._

_Sam saw the door open and saw Katie poke her head out and saw Sam. She open the door all the way and let him walk in. she then replied. " um I hope I didn't wake you up with my umm yelling. It just I don't sleep this late."_

_She watch him smile and hold out a cup of coffee. He then answer her back. " nope you didn't wake me maybe Dean but not me. It okay I just went to the store to get us food and well coffee." He then handed her the coffee and watch her take the first sip of it and smiled. She then replied. " thanks I need that. Kelly is in the shower and I hope your brother is not too mad at me."_

_Sam smile at her and then handed her the bag of food. He then replied back to her. " nope he not. He was the one who told me that you where awake."_

_The only thing she could say back to him was. " oh" _

_Sam then left the room and went back to there's. Dean was setting on his bed. He was on the computer looking up more for the hunt. He look up as his brother walk back in. He then replied to his brother. " well Sammy I see your still alive."_

_Sam look at him and replied back to him. " Dean its Sam and duh I am still alive, so what did you find out Dean."_

_Dean look at his brother and replied back. " I cant find a damn thing Sam. But I sure you can geek boy."_

_Sam look at his Brother and said nothing. He just went to his bag and pull out his clean cloths and walk into the bathroom and closed the door. He thought to himself I hope dean left me hot water._

_Sam came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later. Sam was setting on his bed with the computer in his lap when there was a knock on the door. Dean rose off the bed and grab his hunting knife and place it behind his back. He open the door and saw that its was Katie and Kelly. He let them in and put the knife down and open the door all the way. Katie walk in and replied to him. " do you always greet your guest with a sharp knife."_

_She then walk in and sat on Deans bed. Kelly walk in and smile at Dean he look like a kid that lost him puppies. Katie was what Sam was doing. She look over at Dean he was just closing the door he still had the look on his face and the only thing she could do was laugh. Dean look over at her and replied. " well you could never know who is at the door Kat you should Know that."_

_Katie gave him a look that said don't call me that" she then replied back to him. " yeah I know Deanie I was just messing with you". _

_Dean gave her the same look she gave him. Katie smile when she saw the look he gave her. She then finished the cup coffee and replied to the both of them. " okay I don't think we are learning anything about this town by setting here. So I think we should ask around this place and see what we can find out don't you think."_

_She waited for it to get through there morning minds. When she saw the look on there face she know to continue. " So what do you think."_

_Dean replied to her. " well I think you are right, we need to get out of this room. Now I am going to the police station and see what I can find out. Kelly you are going to go see the last victim mother. Sam you and Katie are going to geekvell. I know Kelly don't like going there so I leave the book work to you two. "_

_Katie look at him and replied. " If you call me a geek again I well show you what this geek girl and do. Oh and dean don't be jealous of your brother smarts and looks."_

_She watch the look on Dean face she then replied. " come on Let get to geekvell."_

_Sam laugh as he walk out the door behind Katie. He met her at the car. She was not there when he got there. The room door was open and she came out with two bags over her shoulder and one more holding it. She pull out the car keys and unlock the passenger side. She then walk over to her side and unlock the door and got in and put the key in and turn it on. The car came to life. She pull out of the parking lot and Sam wanted to ask her a question so this Is was a good time as any. _

" _so how did you know how to kill that spirit back in the forest."_

_Katie tighten her lips then answer him. " I ran into some of my mother old friends after my father was killed on a hunt. I found out from there that my mother family are hunters. My mother also had all kinds of book at a cabin that she own I still have the key by the way so let me know if you want to go somewhere to rest. But back to the story, my mother had these book there for all kind of think on of them was weird book I took it to Missouri and she told me what it was. It was a spell book of some kind. So I went to some of my mother family. Then told me that she was a hunter and that she would want me to have them so they filled my car with boxes of then that mom use on her hunts."_

_Sam let it go through his head then he ask another question again. " Where was Kelly in all of this."_

_She smile and answer him again. " I left her with Pastor Jim so she could finished High school she really didn't like be left with a babysitters but you know. I didn't know what I would find out and I didn't want her to find out if it was bad. So I went a lone. She was mad for a while but she got over it. um I found out from my mother journal that I got my power from her. Umm she put this pendant on me so that the demon could not find me." she then pull out the pendant and show it to Sam and finished. _

" _mom was right the demon came after my baby sister it didn't know about me. I was there by myself with that demon took my mother. Mom stood in front of me with Kelly she handed me Kelly and told me to run to Missouri so did that. Well it wasn't Missouri that answer the door it was umm your dad."_

_Sam frown and saw the library. She pull over and turn off the car and replied to Sam. " please don't tell Kelly this okay Dean know some of it but not all of it. Now it get to geekvell as your brother called it."_

_She laugh and open her door and was out of the car. Sam laugh to at the name and got out of the car. Katie was already into the library before Sam. Sam caught up to her and was asking the little old lady if they had a computer and she answer her and Katie went to the computer and then she let Sam on the computer while she check the recorders._

_--------------------- with Dean------------------------_

_Dean was in the police station. He had talk a pretty young cop into giving him the messing person reports. She also left him a number on the posted note. Dean Smile as he read one of the messing person reports. They where all young and they all disappear none was found yet. Dean read over them and frown there where going in a pattern Dean could not make the connection he knew Sam would be able to do it. Dean still wanted to see what I could find out so he went to the nester bar. Which is where he found out a little more information._

_---------------------- Back with Sam and Katie ------------------_

_Sam had found out something he printed it and Katie came back to him with a smile he know she must have found out something. She replied to him. " lets get back to the room so I can tell you all what I found, you could tell us what you found out. I am going to call Kelly and see if she found out anything." _

_With that the left the library and started to head back to the room. Sam was drinking her car while she call dean told him that the where on there way back. She hung up and called Kelly. Kelly answer the phone and replied. " Kelly where are you"_

" _well mother I am talking to Ashley boyfriend"_

_Katie replied back to her. " well headed back to the room so we could all compare notes. Where on our way. Dean is already there now get your ass there."_

_Katie didn't wait for her sister to answer back she hung up the phone. She was a little mad at her sister for going to the boyfriend she was told to go only to Ashley mother house not to go anywhere else. But she let it go. Sam watch her and stayed quite. When the got back Dean was setting on the car. When he saw who was driving he was shock. Katie got out of the car she pass Dean with out saying anything she walked in the to her room and slam the door. Dean look at his brother and ask. " dude what wrong with her '_

_Sam look at him and replied. " Dean she not very happy with Kelly right now."_

_Dean Look at his brother and replied. " why what happen", _

_Sam answer his brother. " she didn't tell me."_

_They saw Kelly walking back. She also had a piss off look and Dean replied. " uh oh Dude we need to let them have there words why don't you tell me what you find out and I'll tell you what I found."_

_Sam look at his brother and shook his head. " No Dean we should tried to stop it."_

_Dean could not say anything before He saw Kelly enter there room and the yelling started._

_---------------- With Katie and Kelly-------------------_

_Kelly walk in the room and slam the door she look for her sister and saw that she was setting on the bed. She then let her big sister know that she was not happy about what her sister said._

_Kelly look at her sister and replied. " I'm not a baby. Stop treating me like one."_

_Katie look at her sister. Her face was so red now she then replied to her sister calmly. " I know your not a baby, but right now your acting like one right now."_

_Kelly only got madder at what her Sister just said. " your not my mother. So don't tell me what to do."_

_Kelly could not see the look on her sister face because Katie had her head down. " your right I'm not your mother. But I am you big sister and you didn't tell me or anybody else where the hell you where going."_

_Katie then got up and walk out the door with only one thing said. " we need to go to the boys room and compare notes. I'll be there when your done."_

_With that she left to the boys room. Katie walk in and saw the look in the boys she simply replied. " don't ask because I am no going to tell you."_

_The only thing Dean said was. " oh bitchy." he got shut up when he saw the look on Katie face that look like she was going to kill him if he made another remark._

_Katie look at Dean and sat on Sam bed. There was a second before the door open again with Kelly walking trough. She sat on Dean bed._

_They would not look at each other in the eye. Sam and Dean saw this but didn't say anything about it. Dean Knew Katie would put that aside and office on the job. That is just what she did._

_Katie started it. " okay I found out that there where number of missing people dating back for the early 60s then it stop and started again from the mid 70s. Then it stop again and this time it happen again at the end of the 80s into the early 90s. Guys I don't know what we are dealing with but what every it is we have to stop it."_

_Katie watch as it hit them then Dean started . " well I found out that there is four messing people this time. The town don't think it a kidnapping because it spread out in time period. But I found out something when I went to the bar." at this Sam and Katie made a remark. " what did you get more numbers" Katie laugh but said nothing. Dean then replied to his brother. " no smart ass I got a lead, there is a house that is haunted with a ghost. The lady told me that if you pass by the house later you disappear."_

_Katie ask dean if he knew where the house was. He then replied. " nope I don't know where it is. But they said that we could not missing it. She told me that it was a the biggest house and it look very old but it had a French décor. She said that it was the only house that look like that in this town."_

_Dean could tell that Katie saw that Kelly face lost all color but she didn't said anything so Katie just ask Kelly what she found out at the both house. Kelly then replied.  
_

" _I found out from Ashley mother that she would look at that house when she was young. All the mother told there kids that she should stay away from the house for when you get older you well stay there for ever. Then I learn from the boyfriend name was Shan. That they where dear to go in. he said that they went in then came out. They went to the movies and then he brought her back here and she went to sleep and when he woke up she was gone. He wake up in the middle of the night he said." _

_Sam frown but Dean bet him to it. " damn kids going into place on a dear if they would stop doing that it would make our job easier.'_

_Sam then started on what he found out. " okay I found out who one the house. The reason why it look like a French décor is because that is where the owner came from. They live there and had there first daughter. When her parents died the house got pass down to her. It was said that she dapped into Dark magick, the town was going to confront her but she vanished. No one very stay in that house very long. The town people would not live in it._

_Dean look at Sam and replied. " good job Sam"_

_Sam smile because his brother didn't call him his hated nick name._

_Katie replied to the boys. " I think am going to get us some food. Because I am hungry with that Katie walk out the door. Sam push Dean. Dean look at him and grab his coat and ran out the door after her. Kelly look at Sam and ask._

" _so why did you want to talk to my sister"_

_Sam look at her and replied. " um I cant tell you what we talk about. But I would like to know why you two got into it."_

_She look at him and replied. " because she is treating me like a baby and I'm not a baby and she not my mother."_

_Sam frown because now he knew what Dean went trough went he told him that. He just replied back to her. " she was just worry about you."_

_Kelly look at him are replied back. " no she think just because am the younger sister that she can tell me what to do and it not happen."_

_Sam frown but let it go. So he change the subject. So what do you think about those two. I think they like each other what about you. Kelly then replied._

" _yep then do but wont tell each other."_

_Sam laugh and replied . " nope they wont." _

_Then they sat on the bed and watch TV and waited for the food to get back._

_---------------------In the Car-----------------------_

_Dean watch as Katie drove down the street. He watch her tighten her grip on the stirring wheel. He then replied to her. " okay do you want to tell me what happen back at the room." _

_She look at him and turn on the radio so she didn't have to talk. Dean thought to him self . okay I now know how Sam feels when I do that he then turn off the radio and said it again. " Do you want tell me what happen back at the room."_

_Katie look at him really quick and replied. " find if you want to know then I well tell you. She went to the boyfriend house, she was only told to go to Ashley house but she went to the boyfriend house. I didn't know where she went and if something happen to her I would not know here the hell to look because I would be looking in the wrong way."_

_Dean look at her and replied. " fell better now."_

_She look at him again quick then turn into a dinner that was don't the street and got you and replied. " Yeah I do but I don't like it when she does that. I mean damn what would of happen it she went missing I would not know where to find her Dean. Did you see her face when Sam told us all about the house. Again she not telling me something."_

_Dean look at her and Knew that she was worry about her sister but he knew that it was time to change the subject._

" _so who buying this time."_

_She look at him and smile and replied. " I am but you ordering I'm going back to the car."_

_Dean was just happy that she smile so he didn't care if he did the ordering it was her money. He went to put in his order and Katie went back to her car. She left the dinner and went to her car because he phone buzz on her hip._

_She pick up the phone and saw who was calling it was John._

" _yeah john"_

_John could tell that something was wrong but didn't ask. " you didn't check in with me or Bobby."_

" _oh sorry sir been busy with this case, but where find and I have to go Dean coming back."_

_With John said his good byes and told her to be careful and hung up the phone. Katie had put her cell phone back in it case by the time that Dean got back to the care holding two bags and four things of coffee. She look at him and replied. " I hope you didn't just get hamburger Dean not everybody like them." He smile and replied back. " well yeah you want Sam To get more meat on his bones well I think this is one way to do it." _

_She look at him and started the car and then where back at the room. They walk in and saw that Sam and Kelly where on one bed so when they walk in Kelly smile at her sister. But Katie didn't smile back she just handed her burger and coffee and then handed Sam his and went and sat down on Dean bed and ate hers. Dean saw this and now know that Kelly must of said something that hurt her sister._

_They ate there food in silence and then the girls walk back to there room. Which is where Katie laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Kelly laid down on the bed. But before she feel asleep she hard someone calling her. She thought it was the wind so she feel asleep. But in the middle of the night Kelly woke up and put on cloth and walk out the door. The way to the house. She open the door and walk down the well lit hallway and vanished into a room._

_TBC_

_Well I wonder where Kelly went and why in the middle of the night. Hum What in that room. Well that for you to find out. I love doing this. don't worry everybody there well be some answers about the two female hunter soon okay. As I write a chapter I well put in more. Well Please R&R oh and special thanks to sammyluvr83 thanks a lot. I hope you like the story. _


	4. Demons and Ghosts

Eerie Indiana

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only think I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other thing that don't go with the show.

**Chapter 3**

Katie Saw Kelly walked up to this house she then open the door. Katie watch her sister walk in and saw she started to walk down a well lit hallway. She then follow her sister down the hallway. She then saw her stop at a door. Then Kelly open a door and walked in the door slam shut.

Katie sat striate up in the bed. She was breathing hard. She then said to no one . " what the hell".

She then turn on the light.She saw that her sister was not in bed. She jump out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. But her sister was not there. Katie didn't even change her clothes before she ran to the boys room. She didn't even have to knock because the door open up. Sam was standing on the other side. she peek her head in and saw that Dean was awake also.

Sam step aside to let her in. He then closed the door behind them. She sat down on the bed. Then Dean place a blanket over her shoulder. Katie was wearing a tack top and a pear of shorts. It was a cold night so Dean place a Blanket over her. She was setting there with blank look on her face. Dean been down in front of her and said. " Katie are you okay".

Katie look at him and replied to him. " my baby sister is gone and I think I know where she is."

Dean look at her and then turn to Sam and asked him what he saw. " Dean I know where she was."

Dean look at Katie and replied to them both. " we'll get her back Katie you know we well."

He then turn to Sam and replied. " then let get dress and find her so she don't become to comfety house guest. Katie why don't you get dress and met us back here. Get your weapons we are only going to take one car."

Katie look at him and nodded and got up and went back to her room and got dress.

Katie change into a pear of Jeans and a Black shirt with her black trench coat. so she could hid her shot gun. She then put on her boots. She put her hair up. She then went out to the car and grab the weapons and then place them into bags. Katie then close the trunk and then went back into the room and grab her hunting knife and place in a sheaf in her boot and then close the door and lock it. She then walk over to the boys room and knock. Dean open the door and saw the way Katie look. She was in full hunter mode. He open the door all the way and saw that she had Two big bags over her shoulder. Dean look over his shoulder and saw that Sam was ready.

They all walk out to car. Katie got in the backset and. Dean and Sam where in the front. Dean knew something was wrong. Dean put the key in the ignition and the car came to life with a roar. Dean then pull out of the parking lot.

The ride was in silence, Dean saw the look on his brother. That same look Sam had then Katie had. But Dean was not going to asked.

The house came in to view it was big. Dean realize that it wasn't a house but a mansion. It Had two big French door. Katie look at the mansion it was beautiful, But that damn thing has her sister. So she turn away and waited for Dean to stop the car.

Dean stop the car a few miles away. He didn't want to Parked the car in front of the mansion. Because then didn't was somebody walking or driving by the house and call the police.

The car stop and they started packing up weapons. Katie grab some of her weapons. She place her backpack over her shoulder. Dean had his duffel bag over his shoulder. Sam did the same. Dean then handed them each two guns. One had rock salts the other had consecrated iron. Dean place one gun in the seam of his paints. They both started to walk up the to the French doors. Then didn't even knock . Katie just open the door.

The mansion was fully lit. the doors slam shut. Dean and Sam and Katie all look behind them. But then they turn around and started to look around the house. Katie ask Sam " Sam do you remember what the house look like in your vision."

Sam look at Katie and replied. " it was dark in my vision."

Katie look over at the well let house. Katie then spook to them . " well in my nightmare it was well lit like this. This damn house was letting me see what my sister did."

Dean was shock at what Katie just said. He thought to himself. does she have vision and nightmare like Sam

Katie then started to walk into the living room. She stop in the living room. She waited for the brothers to catch up with her. Dean and Sam had just started walking into the living room. When the lights went out. Dean then replied while he was turning on the flashlight. " son of bitch. Katie are you there."

Sam got the light on first and shine it in Dean face. Dean then got his flashlight wroking and then both started to walk in the living room.

Katie had been in the middle of the living room when the lights went out. She said out loud. " shit what the hell" she reach in her pocket and pull out her flashlight. She remember what Sam had told her in the car about his vision. Sam had said that it was dark so she pack the flash light but she didn't put in the backpack she place in her pocket. She was glad that she did. Katie then said out loud. " next the rooms are going to come to live and swallow me."

She hard Dean yell and replied to him . " yeah Dean I'm here."

The boys catched up with her. She was standing in the middle or the room with her shot gun in hand and ready. But she lower it when she saw the boys walking up to her. Katie then look at him and smile and replied. " it about time Dean" Dean laugh and met up with her.

Then they started walking out of the living room. Katie was in behind them she was coving there backs. The boy walked into the kitchen. They waited for Katie on the other side of the door. But she never came. Dean and Sam went back thought the room but she was nowhere to be found.

------------------------ with Kelly------------------------

Kelly woke up in a room that she knew was not the same room she went to sleep in. She look around and notice that she was in clothes that she didn't go to sleep in. She then look at the clothes closely. She then notice that she was wearing a dress. She then said out loud. " why the hell am I in a dress, I hate dress."

She then walked out of the room. She saw that the hallway was well lit. she walk down the hallway and saw that it was beautiful. she started walking into a room. She look around and saw all kind of picture of people in French dress just like the one she was wearing. She then continue walking and she came to a room but she stopped before she walked out of the room. she saw a bookshelf and pick up one of the book. She then went into the other room.

----------------------with Katie------------------

Katie woke up in a dark hallway. Her head hurt. She reach up and rubbed her sore head. Katie then used the wall to stand up. She felt like something hit her in the head. She started walking down the hallway. Katie found her flashlight and pick it up. It was near where she laid. Katie started walking slowly so she could see what was in front. She remember Sam vision so she now knew that something is going to come out in front of her and behind her. She also remember that Sam said that she was on the cell phone talking to Dean. She smack her head and grab the cell phone out of it case and push 1 and dial. She waited a minute for the other person to pick up she was glad when he did.

" Katie where the hell are you."

Katie then responded back to him. " that is a very good question I don't know , all I know is that I'm in a dark hallway."

She heard Dean say under his breath. " shit"

" Katie do you remember Sam vision"

Katie peek around a corner and answer Dean.

" yeah Dean I remember Sam vision how do you think I knew to call you."

She heard Sam say something but she couldn't heard it was he said she heard Dean next question.

" what's around you Katie, and don't give me a smart ass remark."

Katie look around with the flashlight and then answered him.

" I see pictures on the wall but I can't really see what they are Dean it dark as hell down here. What the hell happen"

She heard Dean replied. " I don't think hell is dark Katie. The only think that I know is that we went out of the living room first and we waited for you to but you never came. Do you still have you backpack Katie."

Katie answered back to him. " yeah I do. Then only think I remember is something hitting me in the head and next thing I know is that I wake up in this dark ass hallway. Dean be careful I think this house is bewitch. The room can change at anytime stick together."

Dean look at Sam and replied to Katie. " Katie I think we should stop talking for a while to save batters okay. Remember to check in on the hour."

Katie replied back to him. " yeah Dean I'll check in on the hour, But Dean do me a favor make sure that Sam is with you at all time. Specially before you go into another room okay Dean."

Dean replied back to her. " yeah Katie I well. You to be careful to, bye Katie"

Katie said her good byes and hung up the phone and put it back in it case on her hip.

She stop because she heard something behind her. She turn around and shine the flashlight towards where she heard the noise. But she couldn't find anything so she turn back around and continue walking.

------------------Back with Dean and Sam----------------------

Dean look at his brother and he hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. He replied to his brother. " well Sammy I think this place as just got creepier, Katie said that this house is bewitch. I don't like that idea."

Sam look at his brother and replied back. " well If Katie think this house is bewitch then that not good Dean. We need to find the girls and get the hell out of this here."

Dean look at him and replied. " yeah I know lets get looking for the girls shawl we."

They started walking again but they watch each other back. They both enter a room at the sometime.

The brothers shine the light in a one of the bedrooms. Before they enter it. They find that the room is empty . But these boys know that its not what it seems. Then the boys closed the door. They went into the next one Dean ask his brother a question. " Sam do you remember what room it was that she went into it. It could help?"

Sam look down the hall and replied. " I think it was the last door at the end of the hall."

Dean shine the light down the hall and frown he then replied to his brother. " why does it always have to be the room at the end of the hall. Man I hate this."

The boys then started walking down the hall. They stop at the last door down the hall. Dean got his gun ready and gives Sam a signal to open the door. Sam open the door and shine his light in but found nothing. Dean look in the room and gives it a frustrated growl. Kelly is not there. Katie not there. Dean then said out loud to no one in particular

" damn it"

He then look at his brother and replied to him. " well what do we do now."

Sam look at his brother and shrug his shoulders .they then started walking down the hall. that when Sam got an idea. " Hey Dean was there a big bookshelf back in the living room.

Dean look at his brother for a minute then answered him back. " I saw one back there Sammy why?.

Sam look at his brother like Dean lost his mind he then replied. " Dean this is an old house. Some house like this have hidden rooms in them Dean."

It took Dean a minute before he got it. " oh what's your saying is that this house might have some hidden rooms and that the bookshelf may be a door. Good job Sammy."

Sam look at his brother but didn't say anything to him. They both just started walking back to the living room. Then enter the living room and saw a big bookshelf near a fire place.

----------------Back with Kelly----------------

Kelly look around in the next room. There was a fire place at the end of the room. It look like some kind of study. There is lots of books to the floor to the ceiling. There is a desk in the middle of the room. she look around and see that there is a chair with red cloth on it. She set down and starts to read the books. Hopeing that she might be able to find out where she is and how to get out how.

She started reading a piece of paper setting on the desk. She cant really read it. her sister is the one that learn all kind or languages not her. There dad really didn't teach them much. Katie learn Latin from John and the other hunters.

she then starts to remember a hunt that her and her sister where on. Kelly was 18 year old. Katie had left her with pastor Jim. she was piss that Katie didn't take her anywhere because she was still in school. Katie had promise her that she would take her on hunts. Because Kelly didn't like it when her sister would go on hunts by herself.

she watch around her .she put the book down she then went to a door. It was lock so she look around again so she could see if she misses something.

------------------------With Katie -----------------------

She was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. She was starting to think she was right about this house.

Katie had turn the ran into a dead end but it look like there was another hall. She keep walking around like a chicken with it head cute off.

She stop and shine her flashlight on her watch and found that it was it was time to call Dean.

She grab her phone out of its case and open her phone and prest 1 again and dialed.

Dean answer the phone.

She replied to him . " well daddy I'm checking in how is everything on your end and have you seen my sister yet."

Dean answer her question. " I not making a comment on the whole daddy part. But things on this end is still the same. Sam thinks he knows how you are in a different park of the house. He think its got secret rooms. I'm sorry Katie we haven't seen Kelly yet but don't worry we'll find her."

Katie look down at the floor. The replied. " okay I don't get it whats does this house get by taking young Kids that pass by or walking in it."

Dean didn't know the answer to her question so he just replied back to her. " I don't know Katie oh have you found that missing girl her name is Ashley yet. We don't know if she Is still alive."

Katie answer back " nope I haven't yet but I better let you go I'll check in the next hour bye Dean and remember stay together. She then hung up the phone so she didn't have to hear Deans replied back."

-------------------with Kelly----------------

Kelly found an door that was unlock. There where stairs that leaded down. Down she didn't know where. But she grab a candle off the desk and then started walking down the stairs being careful not to step on the long dress she was wearing. It look like a long way down she wanted down but not like that so she pick up her dress and started down slowly. She know her sister would kill her for going down a dark place by herself. She walk down and thought to herself I wish I had my cell phone on me it would be easier

She came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. There was a bad odor in the air. She didn't know what it was but it was bad.

She came to a stop when she found bones chain to a wall. She simply said "eww"

She could still see what they where wearing and she went white.

" oh shit there wearing dress like me"

She started to go out of the room she was in but it slam shut and lock. Kelly could only do one thing and that was to see if she could find away out of this hellhole.

She was hopeing that her sister or the Winchester would find her soon. Because she knew how to fight but she didn't know what it would be she would have to fight and she didn't have any weapons.

She kept walking farther and farther into the dark room when she bump somebody she look down and put the candle next to the body. She gasp because what she found may her heart stop for a minute it was the missing girl. She been down and said " oh Ashley I'm sorry we're to late."

She took a closer look at the body and found out that the girl must of went trough hell because she had blood coving her body. She look like somebody use a cheese craider on her.

Kelly felt sorry for the girl. But she kept walking she found a door on the right but she pass it. She knew that it look like some kind of torcher chamber.

----------------------- Back with Dean and Sam-----------------

Sam look around their where looking for some kind of switch so they could find Katie and Kelly. Sam look at the book closely. He saw that a row of book look like the same. But there where different kind of books. Sam look and smile. He knew how to open the bookcase. There was a book missing so he look for the book that look like the books. . He found the book in another row of book. He then pick it up and place in the slot.

Dean and Sam jump Back as the case open and reveal a whole another room. 

Then shine there flashlight in and had there guns ready just in case there was something there. But there didn't appear to be anything there so they lower there weapons. There was a desk in the middle of the room and there was a small bookcase on the far wall. Sam walk over to the desk, there was a book . He frown when he saw that it was a very old book about Demons and Ghost.

Dean walk over to another shelf and found all kind or jars and vials on it. He shine the light trough some of them and made a face. He then walked over to his brother and saw Sam looking at a very old looking book. He didn't know what it was for.

" Sam what did you find"

Sam didn't look up. He just replied to his brother. " I found a very old book about demons and ghost"

Dean look over his shoulder and found that it wasn't in English but it look like it was in Latin. Dean ask his brother a question.

" is it a good book or a bad book you know the kind that bring Demon or word them away."

Sam look up from the book and at his brother and replied. " believe it or not this is a good book Dean. I don't know what was going on in this house but I don't think they where doing black magick."

Dean gave a look at his brother and replied. " well what the hell is going on Sam. Then why is the house talking young people. If she wasn't doing black mojo then what going on."

Sam look at his brother and replied " I don't know but I think we should go through these book and see if there is something that can tell us what we are up against Dean"

Sam then place the book he was reading in his pack and continue looking at the other books. Dean did the same.

---------------Back With Katie--------------

Katie look down the hallway. She did notice that something was following her. But she kept up the pace. She shine her light in room that where open. She open one of the room and found that it look like a bed room. She thought to herself. why would somebody need this many room in one house for

She then walk past the room and continue to walk more into the dark hallway.

It watch as she look in one of it bedroom. It smile as she kept walking as if she didn't scent it. It follow her as she walk down it hallway, it was sure that the other one could not get out and now it would have the one walking down the hallway, but it was worry about the men in it house. They could cause problems for it. It walk behind it prize. She would free it from this house. That damn woman imprison it here and It wanted to be free. This one power could free it. It would waited for it. The woman that imprison here was a type of person you could call a witch. Her father had been dapping in black magick and had bring forth him. But the wife had put a spell on the house. But it thought when she die it would be free but she had pass it down the daughter and she had kept it her as well.

It know that she would be the one to do what it wanted. It watch as she check around a corner. It smile she was smart and it would have to be careful.

Katie use her flashlight to check around a corner. She thought she heard something behind her but she just kept looking ahead of her. She knew if she turn around it would let who ever know that she knew. She again peek into a room.

She kept scents that something was behind her but she didn't want it to know that she did.

-------------------- Back with Sam and Dean-------------------

Sam was reading another book. Dean was also reading a book. He handed the book to his brother. Dean kept looking over his shoulder. Dean watch Sam pick up books and scan them over he then put some of them down. Dean didn't like being in a small room. He wanted to get back for looking the girls.

" hey Sam get what you think we might need and lets get out of this room. If then wanted to get us they could with it been this small dude."

Sam look over at Dean and then pointed to a door on the other side of the room. Dean look over at it and smile. Sam place the last of the books in his pack and then replied to his brother. " I think that might take us somewhere we need to go."

Dean look at his brother. They then both walked over to it. They got there weapons ready and this time Dean was the one that open the door. It leaded into another room.

--------------------With Kelly--------------------

Kelly walk past the other room. There was a wood door at the end. Kelly walked to the door. Kelly open the door and found that there's where another desk. She saw that there was a book on it. Kelly read the book. The book was a journal. Kelly gasp at what she read. It was a incantation to bring up demons. Kelly remember what Dean and Katie told them.

Kelly then got up and knew that she needed to get out and get out now. But before she left the room she look through the drawers. She smile when she found a small knife and a woman beret.

She grab the small knife and put in her bra. She smile her sister had told her that you should hold a knife there if you don't have any pockets.

Kelly then close the drawers and left the room. She walk out of the little room and found that she was again in a hallway. It was dark there was very little light. She again pick up the candle and started walking down the hallway.

--------------------Back with Katie---------------------

Katie look at her watch again and found that it was only 30 minutes scents she talked to Dean. She hope that they would met up again. But she kept walking. She stop when she came to a brown wooden door. It look like it has seen its days. She put her hand the on the door knob and turn it. It then turn and the door open. Katie use her Flashlight to looking in side the room. She found that its wants a room. She shine the light at the end of the room and found that a alter was there. She walked in and shine the light on it and frown. It look like there was blood on a chalices. There was a picture of a Demon. She look at it closely and then gasp.

She then look in her backpack for what she was looking for. She found a little warned book. She open it to a page that had a article of Demons there. She could not find it under the name she know it had to be there. She look again and this time she found it. She then said out load. " shit where in big trouble"

She got up and walked out of the room. She didn't want to let who ever that was behind her know that she knows what they are up ageist.

It follow her, she went into a room. It had to stop her but it would waited for it chance. If it wanted to be free then it would do what it need. It would waited for the time is right to let itself be known. It watch her leave the room. She walked in for of another room. It walked quietly behind her so she would not hear it.

Katie had to have her guard up. She had to scents a room. If she could get to that room before it did. She could save her sister. Katie walked faster now. She was running out of time and she knew it. The boys where in trouble. If then could not stop this thing before it did what it planed the where all going to die in this house.

TBC

I know that this chapter suck, I was running out of idea, haha I got some now. I really don't know where this is going. Is that bad for not knowing what going to happen in you own head. Oh well.. What did Katie find out and what is going to happen to the boys. And what is in store for Kelly and Katie you have to find out and see. Please R&R. I would love to hear for you . If you like it or Hated it.

Tell next time mysticmage


	5. Kristy Box

Eerie Indiana

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only think I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other thing that don't go with the show.

_**Chapter 4**_

_Dean look around the little room that him and Sam had just entered. Sam shine his flashlight around the room. It look like a woman use this room. Sam study the room. Dean looked around it and found that there was another door. He walked over to Sam and tap his arm. Sam look at his brother. Dean point to the door on the other side of the room. They both smile they see a light coming through the crack in the door._

_Sam open the door. He then replied to his brother. " Dean it goes back into the hallway."_

_Dean look at his brother and frown. They both walked back into the hallway. He then said out load " man "_

_-------------------- Back with Kelly-------------------------_

_Kelly looked around the hallway she just entered. It was a long hallway. She look behind her but she didn't see anything. She kept walking a head. She was thinking to herself. where does this hallway lead. How did I get here. Damn I hope Katie and the other are okay._

_She walk to the first door. She open the door, she then walked in to the room. The door slam shut and the only thing to say. " Well that not good," _

_The unseen force pin her to the wall. It squeezes her until she pass out. The only thing she saw was a blackness._

_A spirit form of a woman stood over her. She is wearing a long blue dress. She look down at the uncontion girl and frown. The woman then disappear._

_---------------------- Back with Katie ----------------------------_

_Kat kept walking down the hallway. She didn't really know where she was going. She shone her light around the a corner. She didn't see anything. So she kept walking. She was surprise when her cell phone rang. You could hear bad company playing._

_Katie pick up her phone and look at her watch and then pick up the phone._

" _what up Dean is everything okay"_

_Dean replied to her. " yep but we found something that might come in handy."_

_She then replied. " well what did you find out that might help us"_

" _Sam found this book it was about Demons and ghost"_

_She then replied back. " well what kind of book was it you know was it scar away the demons or call them."_

_She heard him laugh and replied. " well it a book that tell you about them and how to keep them away from you so I think that make it a good book Katie."_

_She also heard Sam laugh and then replied back. " well what did you find out. _

" _Sam think that the woman we where talking about didn't do black magick."_

_She look around and shine the light and went down the hallway again and replied back to him._

" _well then I know there is something evil in this house Dean I can feel it. We need to find Kelly and soon….._

_She didn't get to finish what she said because something came out In front of her. She put up her shield and bock it attack. She remember Sam vision and turn and move back so the knife only got her in the side. She did drop the phone. _

_Dean look at Sam and replied to the phone.  
_

" _Katie, answer me Katie"_

_She look at the thing. Then she saw it smile and then it despite. _

_She look up just in time to see a big sword almost come down on her head. She move out of its was just in time. She put up her shield again. She grab her backpack off her shoulder. She look for her gun that had consecrated iron and pull it out. She then lower the shield and fired at it. _

_It then dissipated. She grab her phone off the floor. She then replied to the frantic voice on the other end. _

" _Dean it okay I'm find"_

" _Katie I heard you cry out in pain you are not fine."_

" _Dean I'm find tell Sam think for the heads up about the vision I have to go so I can see what in front of me. Be care Dean and remember stay together."_

_She then hung up her phone. She put her hand over her wound and started walking again this time she would have a weapon ready._

_---------------------------With Dean and Sam-------------------_

_Dean look at Sam as he put his phone back in his pocket. He started walking when Sam ask him what happen._

" _Dean what happen"_

_Dean look at his brother and replied. " it sounded like Katie gotten in a fight with something."_

_Dean saw the look on Sam face and waited for his question.  
_

" _did she say what happen Dean, Is she alright."_

_Dean look at him and replied.  
_

" _she told me she was, But I know I heard her cry out in pain but I asked her if she was and she told me that she was. She then hung up on me again. Remained me to kick her ass."_

_Sam look at his brother and continue walking. He looked around a corner. Dean was walking like he was waiting for something to come out in front of them._

_Sam look over at his brother and replied. _

" _I'm sure she is okay Dean she Knows how to take care of herself. You know she was taught from Dad and you Dean she'll be alright."_

_Sam gave his brother a smile that showed the he trusted her and knew that she was alright. Dean smile at Sam and they both peek around the corner with there guns drown and ready. The corner was clear. So they kept walking._

_------------------------Back with Kelly--------------------------_

_The only thing she saw when she open her eyes was a light from a candle. She look around and notice that it was dark. There was a little light in the room . But it was only by candle light. She could feel that she was on a bed. Looking down and again notice that she was still in that dress, she then replied to no one._

" _damn I'm still in a dress, it wasn't a nightmare."_

_She then look around and got up. She laid back down because her head hurt. She got up slower this time and put her hells on. And grab the candle and went to the door. She found that the door was unlock. She open the door and peek out to make sure that no one was on the other side._

_When she saw that the case was clear. She open the door all the way and step out. She then close the door back and started walking down a hallway._

_This hallway was well let. There where candle on the wall in a wall candle holder. There where picture on the wall. The one that got her eye. There was on of a woman holding a book. She had a ring that look like the same kind as her sister is wearing. She was also wearing a pendant that she would never forget._

_The woman had light brown hair and her eyes look to be green. She was holding a book in her hands, She look to be in her twenties. She was smiling in the painting. Kelly then knew that the person in the painting was not French. She know how she know this girl it was the one that Katie had shown her. But this woman also looked like her sister. The jewelry look to be the same as the one her sister wore. Kelly gasp this woman look just like her sister. She knew that it wasn't but it look just like her. _

_A woman cam out of the wall and stop right in front of her. She jump back and then look at the woman in front of her then look to was painting. She then replied _

" _you're the same one in this painting." _

_The woman look at her and replied. " my name is not important right now, you must leave this house before it get your soul."_

_Kelly look at the woman and then replied, " I cant find my way out. Who are you and why must you trap people souls here."_

_The woman look at Kelly and frown. " I'm am no the one that keep you here. It is the demon that live in this house. That Keep you here. I am trap here aswell."_

_The woman look at her sadly._

_Kelly look at her and replied. " who are you and what is this demon that you are talking about."_

_The woman look at her and replied back. My name is Kristy. I cant not tell you of this demon. He well not aloud me to tell you. You can find out on your own if you wish."_

_Kelly look at Kristy and ask one more question. " how do I find out about this demon and is your name Kristy fae._

_Kristy look at her and smile and replied " yes that is my name but how did you know it. If you wish to find out what this demon is you must find my chambers."_

_Kelly look at her and asked " where can I find your chamber and have you seen my sister."_

_Kristy look at her and frown " I can show you mine chambers and I have see your sister. The demon is hunting her as we speak. He has tested her and he is after her I am afraid."_

_Kelly look at her and replied. " she look just like you did you know that . The only thing she got was an replied " yes I know now we must find my bed chambers before its to late."_

_-------------------Back with Katie---------------------_

_It watch as she had put up the shied. It smiled, It had pick the that would free him. He would not let her get out. He would take what he wanted. He would kill the men and take the other girl. Now he need to do something with the men he would not let them take what's is his._

_Kelly had peek around a corner to make sure that nothing was going to met her on the other side. When she saw that case was clear she walk around the corner. She was feeling kinda woozy from blood loss. She look down and notice that her hand was cover in blood 'Her blood'' _

_She use the wall to sturdy herself so she would not fall. She push away from the wall and continue walking. She had her gun drown and ready for the next thing to come around the corner it would not get her off guard again. _

_She don't like it when something caches her off guard let a lone two things_

_She started walking down the hallway again when she caught off guard again. She thought to herself. damn must be the blood loss._

_Her phone started ringing. She look down and notice the number that was flashing on the Caller Id. She didn't answered it. It stop ringing. It then started ringing again and this time she answered it this time knowing she was not going to like this. She was right. _

" _what can I do for you John"_

_She could tell this man was worry or man. But she couldn't tell which one it was now. _

" _Kathleen where the hell are you . Why didn't you answered your phone. That's an order"_

_She knew that she couldn't tell him the whole truth. Because that would mean that he would show himself to the boy and that the Demon would be on his ass and not the other way around. _

" _um we are on a hunt and I must of shut off my phone or put it on vibrate. So I didn't hear my phone ring."_

_She thought to herself that was lame John is not going to believe me damn it must be the blood loss again shit_

_She would be right about John and she knew that he wouldn't believe her and she would be right._

" _Kathleen what's the hell is going on . I've have been calling for the last hour. Where is Kelly I tried to call her and the only thing I got was her voice message. You should know me better then that Kathleen. If you think for one minute that I would believe that shit. Now tell me what the hell is going on. I do mean the truth Katie that's an order."_

_The only thing for her to do was to tell him some of the truth._

" _John I am telling the truth about the hunting part. I didn't hear my phone. I don't know where Kelly is that why we've on this hunt at this time of Day"_

_She could hear John take in a breath and replied back to her. _

" _what do you mean by you didn't hear your phone, what the hell do you mean that you don't know where Kelly is. That not like you Katie are you okay."_

_She look around and brace herself agents the wall again. She was starting to see spots. She then answered. _

" _it took her in the middle of the night John."_

_She then knew she would hate the next question ." Katie how did it take your sister out from under your nose and where are my boys."_

_She then answered him the best she could. " we had a fight and we talked about the case and then we … went to sleep and then I had a dream I saw a young woman entering this house but when the woman turn around I found out that it was Kelly. John I know your boys are on a hunt with me but I don't know where they are at this minute. It knock me out and I am in a different part of this damn house."_

_She then added for him to know. " John don't worry about me or the others. John you just hunt that damn demon. We could get out of this mess. I've been in worse hunts then this John we all have. We'll be okay sir just track this demon."_

_John knew that something was hurt and ask her. " Katie are you okay. You don't sound okay"_

_She smile in the dark and replied to him. " its not something that I cant handle sir I'll be okay. But I'm letting you go talk to you later John."_

_She then hung up her phone and place it back in its case. She then sat down and lend against the wall. _

_--------------- With John Winchester at Missouri's -----------_

_John sat on Missouri couch. He look at his phone and place it on the coffee table and started ranting and raving. _

_Missouri came out of the kitchen and smack john on the head and replied. " John Winchester don't you rant like that in my house. I' well smack you up side the head with a spoon do you hear me. That girl is alright and so are those boys of yours. Let them do this and you need to get in that room and eat your lunch right now."_

_She smile when she saw John get off the couch. He walk in the kitchen and sat at the table in front of the plate that was in front of him and started eating his sandwich and drinking his coffee. _

_She could tell that he was still worry. But she knew that they would get hurt but not bad so she knew that they would be find but John was a father and a father always worry about his children even the one that weren't his. She knew that he love those girl and that he treated her like they where._

_She smile sadly as she walk in and sat down across from him and drink her herb tea ._

_----------------------Back with the boys---------------------------_

_Dean and Sam look around another corner. But there was nothing there. But what they couldn't see was about to make it self knew._

_Sam had walked a little past Dean but then Dean was throne into the wall on the other side. Sam had ran back to is brother but he didn't make. Poor Sammy met the wall as well as his brother. They both drop to the floor. Dean was the one that broke the silence " well that hurt, Sammy are you okay."_

_Sam answered his brother back. " Dean I'm okay._

_Dean heard something and it sound like it said " but your not going to be" _

_Dean was then pick up again and slam ageist the wall and this time his vision saw little black spots. Sam got to his feet and started running to his brother again and was slam ageist the wall. Sam could see that his brother couldn't breath. Sam then yell out into the air. " let him go you bastard. Let him go"_

_Sam could hear a voice in the air replied. " you want me to let him go. Your wish is my command young man.  
_

_Dean then hit the ground hard enough to wake him. Dean look around and saw that Sam was pin to the wall. He wasn't off the ground much because of his height._

_Sam look to his brother. Which was just getting off the floor. Dean turn around and saw that Sam was being pin to the wall by something that he couldn't see._

_Dean could tell that Sam was trying to get lose. Sam was reaching for the gun that was in his waste of his paints. He grab the gun with rock salt an shot it at the unseen forces. You could hear a scream through the hallway . The unseen force to release Sam. _

_Dean was still having trouble with his vision. He was saw Sam walk over to him and stop and watch him. Sam then replied to his Brother. " Dean dude are you okay. You look a little pail." Dean look at his brother and replied back. " I'm fine Sam let get the girls out of here and torch this house. It starting to really pissing me off."_

_Dean then pick up the falling flashlight and stated walking down on the corner. Sam then pick up his and ran to coach up with his brother._

" _dude wait up"_

_------------------------ Back with Kelly and Kristy--------------_

_Kelly and Kristy was walked down the hallway. Kristy came to a stop. She stop in front of the of a door. She then turn to Kelly and replied. " this is my bed chambers, It could not touch my chambers. For it is protected by charms and spells that surround this chambers."_

_Kelly place her hand on the door knob. She turn the knob and was surprise that it turn and open. She and Kristy walk in the room. The room look like it was untouched. There was book everywhere in the room. Kristy walked over to a desk and points to a book. Kelly walk over to the desk and pick up the book that Kristy was pointing to. She look at it an notice it was Latin. She look at Kristy and replied " I cant read Latin."_

_Kelly put her head down from Kristy view. She then replied back to the young hunter. " it okay young hunter but why do you not know how to speak Latin."_

_Kelly look at her and replied. " my sister learn it from another hunter. She hadn't taught it to me yet."_

_The only think for Kristy to do was shake her head. She look at the young hunter. She then walked to her bed and pointed under the bed._

_Kelly walk over to the bed. She then stop in front of the her and bend down and peek under the bed. She found a large box under. She lay flat on the floor and pull it out. She look at the candle. Kristy had look at the candles in the room. Kelly look up and saw all the candles in the room were let. Kelly look at her and replied. " how do you do that"_

_Kristy look at her and smiled. She just then replied back. " well I cant really tell you, but every thing you need should be in that box. I understand that you know somebody that know the craft as well. You should give that to her when this is done."_

_Kelly look at his woman and replied. " your giving this to me. But why this is all yours."_

_Kristy look at the young hunter and replied. "this could help your sister. She might need it. As for being mine. I'm dead what used do I have with it now. As for your sister she could use this now. "_

_Kelly open the box. She look inside of the box and then answer. " Katie well like this"_

_----------------Back with Katie--------------------_

_It watch her lend against the wall and close her eyes. It smile when it saw that she was weaking and it knew it. It watch her open her eyes. She use the wall to stand. She then place her hand over her wound. She then started walking again. She jump again when her phone rang again. She grab the phone out of its case and answered it weakly._

" _yeah Dean"_

" _where the hell are you at"_

_She answer him back " I am still walking down this damn hallway Dean I don't know where I am."_

_Dean could hear the worry in her voice. He look at Sam as he answered her."_

" _Katie are you okay and I want you to tell me the truth this time."_

_She could feel something behind her and she then answer his back. " yeah Dean I'm fine I just want to find my sister and get the hell out of her."_

_Dean look at his brother and they both started walking faster as they speak. " Katie tell me what around you and why the hell are you so quite Katie come on tell me what going on."_

_She hung up her phone with out answering Dean back something was behind her and she knew it. She place the phone back in the case. Her vision went black for a second. She kept walking trying to get away from the thing behind her. She could feel it need of her and she didn't like it one bet. She knew she was weaking but she sure in hell was not going to let this thing get her that was for damn sure. _

_She kept walking but blood loss took over and she hit the floor with a loud thump _

_--------------------- with Dean and Sam----------------------_

_Dean look at his brother. As he put his phone back in his pocket he replied to his brother. " I cant believe she hung up on me remind me to kick her ass when we see her."_

_Sam couldn't believe that Katie would hang up on Dean. He looked at his brother and replied. " Dean man come down I don't think she would have hung up on you. Did she say she was okay."_

_Dean look at his brother and replied. " she said that she was worry about Kelly and that she was just tired of his house. Then she hung up one me."_

_Sam look at Dean and replied. " dude something wrong I just know it" _

_Dean look at him and they rounded a corner. The then thought to himself she got to be alright or dad is going to kill me._

_TBC_

_I know it was mean of me but I just had to do it. Well I wonder what the thing going to do with Katie. Well Dean and Sammy boy every met up with her. What does Kelly have in that box and what do Kristy have to do with Katie, you'll have to read and find out. Oh and don't forget to push that little button at the end of this thank you and please R&R _


	6. Demon and Katie

Eerie Indiana

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only think I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other thing that don't go with the show.

_**Chapter 5**_

_Katie woke up trap in a room. She look around and notice that she was tied up and in a dark room. Her side was still hurting but she also notice that her feet where tied up as well. She look over to a door that she knew was lock. But she saw her pack. She thought to herself. where the hell am I and how did I get here. Umm what ever took me left me my pack dumb ass._

_She move her hands as to tried to loosen the ropes. She work on it so hard that her wrest where starting to hurt. She stop she could hear her phone ringing. She could not get to her pack so it just had to ring. Her head hurt and her side hurt. She could tell that she was still losing blood. Her vision was starting to get spotty._

_She could hear something in the room and she just had to ask. " what the hell do you want with me"_

_The only thing she heard was herself cry out in pain. As unseen force case her pain. She know she had to let the boys know what's going on but if she didn't it would leave her even more weak that she was feeling. She thought to herself I don't want to do this but I have to okay I cant contact Dean he'll freak so it got to be Sammy._

_--------------------- Back with Dean and Sam-------------------_

_They where just closing a door when Dean watch as Sam blank out. _

_ Sam can you hear me god please tell me you can I don't have time_

_Sam saw a person walking up to him. The person came closer and that when he realize that it was Katie. She look so tired from where Sam could tell hee and to ask her. " Katie I can hear."_

_She look at him and gave him a weak smile and replied back " good I don't have much time to tell you this well because I'm to weak but your brother is not going to me on the phone. You've got to find me."_

_He could tell that she was tired now he could see it. He didn't like how she look he had to ask her one thing. " Katie how are you doing this and is it hurting you to do this."_

_She look at him and replied back but he could tell that she was weaking. " no not really but it does take a lot out of me but it this situation it take even more out of me don't worry I'll be okay."_

_He look at her and then replied back to her " where are you Katie we need to know where you are to find you"_

_She look at him and replied . " I'm in some kind of room. I'm tied up and Sam it hurting me, it wont kill me and that what I'm afraid of. It want me for some reason and that scares me even more."_

_He look at her and tried to remember this the then ask her " do you remember what the hallway look like where in a lit hallway which one where you in."_

_She look at him and replied. " I was in a dark one. But now I'm in a Dark room. I hate to say this But you and Dean need to find me and soon or you'll have to leave me here do you understand Sammy you need to find me and of leave me."_

_Sam knew if she call him Sammy that something was wrong. The only thing that he replied back. " well find you Katie just rest okay and save your strength."_

_He watch her disappear from his mind. His vision came back and he could see Dean shining the flashlight in his face. The only thing Sam said to him was " dude I'm find get that out of my face well you."_

_Dean move the flashlight and look at his little brother for a second then answer him. " dude where did you go. We where walking and you just stop and went all blank on me."_

_Sam look at his brother and replied. " we need to find Katie. Dean one of these door lead to that hallway that she in lets get going."_

_With that Sam starting walking and checking Door. Dean ran caught up with his brother and had to ask him a question. " Sam what is going on what did you see."_

_Sam knew he couldn't tell him about Katie contacting him in his mind so he just have to leave that park out and tell his brother. " Dean we need to find Katie okay she in big trouble we need to find her."_

_Dean knew that something that Sam couldn't tell yet so he let it go and started checking doors just like his little brother. Dean heard Sam cry out in pain. " Sammy"_

_-------------------- Back with Kelly and Kristy------------------_

_Kelly open the box. She saw lots of herbs, there was a purplish pouch. There where jars and there where candles. Kelly eyes went wide for what was in the box. _

_Kristy look at her and smile. " your sister could use these right."_

_Kelly look back at her and smile and replied. " yes she could use this, but we have to find her."_

_Kristy look at her and smile and replied again. " they well find your sister, you have to get as much as you can and get out of this house. That demon want you and you sister, I do not know what he has planed but its not good."_

_Kelly look around the room and found something that could be a backpack she put all the stuff that was in the box and place it over her shoulder. She then ask Kristy " do you have a weapons around here."_

_Kristy look at her and found and replied. " I am sorry young hunter, I didn't need weapons to defeat my enemies. But we must go and go now young hunter."_

_Kelly pick up the candle. She open the door and peek out of the room. She saw that it was clear and walked out. The candle reflect on to the wall as they past by. _

_---------------------Back with Dean and Sam--------------------_

_A dark figure had wave his hand and sent the youngest Winchester across the room. He hit the wall and hit hard. The only thing Sam could do was call out his big brother name. _

_Dean came running in the same direction and the dark figure move his other hand and sent the him across the room he landed right next to his little brother. Dean look at his brother and saw that Sam eyes where blank again and then waited for him to get back._

_-----------------------In side Sam mind--------------------_

_Sam saw a female walking up to him again, he knew who it was. He waited for her to get closer. She sat on the ground and look up at him. He could see something on her that weren't there the first time that she was in his head. She had a busted lip and she had bruise on her face. She look much tired then she did before. She sat on the ground facing a small lake. He could hear water running and hear birds he sat next to her and said. " where are we Katie"_

_She look at him and replied. " well we are kinda between your mind and mine. She look at him and replied back. " I didn't mean to bring you here with me Sammy."_

_Sam look at her and replied. " what wrong Katie"_

_She look at him and replied. " umm nothing really that son of a bitch has really a thing for me. He is saying that I could free him from this house. I don't know what he talking about. But hey that my life as a hunter right."_

_Sam didn't like the way that sound he then replied back to her. " what's has he done to you. Katie what is he doing to you. What happen to you."_

_She gave him a weak smile again and replied. " you really don't want to know Sammy. Now the only thing you need to know is that its after you and your brother." she smile and replied back. " I can free you and your brother but it well be up to the two of you got it. I can only do it once okay the rest is on you two."_

_Sam didn't get a word out before he was throne back into the waking world._

_-------------------- Back in the waking world -------------------_

_Sam woke up next to his brother he could feel a power that didn't belong to him. Him and Dean drop to the floor on there feet. Sam could hear a voice in his ear. " now it your turn."_

_As soon as the voice came it was gone. Sam look at the dark figure. It was going to pin them against the wall again but Sam stop it. Dean look at him brother and then turn back to the dark figure. He blink when he saw that saw that Sam was blocking the thing. _

_Dean reach to his gun that was in the back of his waste in the Jeans he was wearing. He fired off a round the dark figure disappear._

_Dean look over and Sam and saw him smile when he saw what he just did. Dean then replied. " hey Sam how did you do that."_

_Sam look at him and didn't replied . He just open a door that open to a dark hallway the only thing you could hear from him was an " bingo"_

_The step in and waited for Dean. They both started walking. Dean saw a panting and frown and replied to his brother. " Sammy where are we and why the hell did you said bingo."_

_Sam look at him and replied. " where in the same hallway that Katie was in."_

_Dean look at him and replied " who do you know that Sam"_

_But Sam never answer him back._

_------------------------ Back with Katie ---------------------_

_She was looking at the thing that held her capture. The only answer she got was a smack across the face with some kind of metal object. Katie felt the blow and cried out in pain with the only way she knew how to. " you son of a bitch I'm so going to kill you." the only thing she got in return was a hand in her wound. _

_She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. It hit her on the other side of the cheek. The only thing going through her mind was " well they do teach you to turn the other cheek don't they."_

_Katie didn't like to see it smile. But the damn thing brought a candle in the room so now she could see what it was going to do to here. The light hit something and from where she was setting there was a shinny thing had a point and she knew what it was going to do._

_It smile and shove the point of the blade into her wound. She cried out in pain. Katie cry out in pain as it bet her again with it. _

_It hit her again this time with it fist. It hit her in the stomach. She could feel the blood flow faster now. She look at it and smile her self. " hey you basted is that the only thing you know how to do. Katie could feel the next strike it slash her with the tip of the blade. She could feel the blood flow from the next wound. It then did it again this time it went across her side. It stop and set down in a chair and started talking to her._

" _you are going to free me' _

_She look at him and replied. " what the hell are you talking about you bastard."_

_The only thing she got was a smack across the cheek again. She bit her lip again but watch him again. As he finished talking._

" _you well not talk, you are going to free me from this house. It was you who put trap me here after that man call me here."_

_She look at him but this time she didn't replied. While he talked she went to her world in her mind. She remember what Missouri thought her. So she clear her mind and thought of nothing. She was setting by the lake that she use to set when she was a kid. She was looking out at the water. When she heard somebody walk up to her. She look and saw that it was Sam Winchester standing next to her she smile and replied. "I didn't mean to bring you here Sam"_

_Sam look at her and replied back. " where are we Katie."_

_He look out at the water and saw that it was a small lake. There where tress around and animals. He look at a tree and saw that a squirel running up the tree._

_She was looking out at the water. She then look back at him and replied. " well we are kinda in between your mind and mine." She then look away at the water then look back at him and replied " I didn't mean to bring you here with me Sammy."_

_Sam watch her look back out at the water. He look closer at her and notice that she look worse then before. She had a busted lip and bruise on her face. He watch her then replied back to her " what wrong Katie."_

_She kept look out at the water. She saw a duck land on the water and duck it head in the water and ruff it feathers. She smile then she look back at Sam. " umm nothing really that son of a bitch has a thing for me. He saying that I could free him from this house. I don't know what he talking about but hey that my life as a hunter right."_

_She when quite again. She turn back to the water and watch as more ducks land on the water. She then turn to back to Sam as he replied back to her. _

" _what's has he done to you. Katie what is he doing to you. What happen to you."_

_She look back at the family of ducks that where in the water. She look back at him and gave him a weak smile and replied back to him. _

" _you really don't want to know Sammy. Now the only thing you need to know is that its after you and your brother." _

_She turn back to the water again to watch the ducks. There where little ducklings where playing in the water._

_She smile at him but she was watching the ducklings so he could not see it and replied back to him._

" _I can free you and your brother but it well be up to the two of you got it. I can only do it once okay the rest is on you two."_

_She knew that they where pin to the wall. She could feel it. She was connected to Dean and Sam. She could tell that they where pin. She was also connected to John. But she could feel there pain. She knew that they where in deep shit right now so she knew she still had the power to free them but she only had enough left to do it once then it was up to them. _

_She turn back to her and Sam didn't have time to respond back to her. Before she through him back into the wakening world. She smile and turn back to the lake. She didn't feel the pain or hear the words when she was here. She like this place. This lake is where John took her fishing when a hunt when bad. He brought her there so she would forget about that hunt. When they didn't get there in time and a baby was killed in a home that had a nasty spirit in it. It had a thing for the family. The whole family was killed._

_She watch the duck one more time and knew that it was time to go back to the pain once again._

_------------------------- Back with Kelly and Kristy-------------_

_Kelly and Kristy where walking down this hallway. There where paintings always down this Dark hallway. Kelly grab the letter opener and held it out. She knew that one of these room had to have some kind or weapons somewhere. _

_Kristy look at her and replied " young hunter I may know where you can get a weapon at. My mother and father chambers. Had lots of thing in it. You should be able to find something there that my be use to you."_

_Kelly look at her and replied back to the spirit. " well where is your Father and mother cambers at."_

_Kristy look at her and smile and pointed to a door that they had stop by. " this is there chamber young hunter."_

_Kelly look at the door and turn the knob and it turn. She push the door and it open all the way. The room was big. There was a big bed in the middle of the room. There where big night stand on both side of the bed. There where candle holder setting on the night stands as well._

_She walk in the room and lit the candle sticks. Now that it was lit she could see a big wooden dresser with a mirror. There where candle on it to. She lit that one to. She walk over to one of the night stand and lit the candles on the holder she then walk over on the other side of the bed and lit that to. She watch as Kristy walk over to one of the nights stand and pointed to the drawer._

_Kelly walk over to stand next to Kristy and look at what she was pointing to. She open the drawer and saw that there where lots of Books in there and candles, there where a pretty knife in there. _

_Kristy smile and replied to the hunter. " that was my mother I think you could put that to some use." _

_Kelly look at her and replied. " but this was your mother I cant use this."_

_Kristy look at her and replied with a smile. " I don't think my mother could use that where she is and I cant use it I would like you to have it, I have no other family that it could go to so I could like you and your sister to have it."_

_Kelly smile back at the spirit and put the knife under here sleeve. She then look at Kristy. She walked over to the dresser and pointed to Kelly a stack of book and smile and replied. " take these to the young male hunters they will need this. She then walk through the wall to waited for Kelly to met her on the other side._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was leading everybody to the biggest room in the house. It wanted every body to meet there. It would take care of everybody there. But it didn't want the woman there he would leave her tied here and make her free him. He knew what he would do to get her to free him and he would make her pay for keeping him there. She would so pay for what she did to him he would make sure she would pay._

_TBC_

_A/N: what is he up to. Well Sam and Dean find her before she get well hurt to bad. Keep reading and find out. Sorry it took me so long. But I had lots of thing to do and didn't have time to do this Fan fiction. But I have lots of idea going through my Head that I could do to them. Hahaha well that it for now I' m working on the next chapter now. Thank you for Reading. But don't forget to push that bottom down there you know that little blue bottom. _

_mysticmage_


	7. candle flame

_**Eerie Indiana**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show_

**Chapter 7**

_Dean and Sam where walking down a dark hallway. They had there flashlight out and there guns ready. Sam was in lead. Dean was behind him to watch his little brother back._

_Sam shine the flash light down a corner to make sure nothing was there. Dean watch behind him to make sure nothing was going to sneak behind them. He remember what his brother had said about his vision._

_Dean look at his brother and replied to him. " Sam why did you stop." he shine the light where his brother where standing and pointed it down and saw what his brother was looking at._

_Sam looked back him and replied back to his brother. " I see something Dean."_

_Dean been down and shine his light on the wall. Next to it was blood. He look back up at his brother and replied. " Do you think that her blood Sam."_

_Sam nodded his head and replied back to his brother. " well she said that something hit her in the back of head, right Dean."_

_Dean rose to his full height again and replied. " yep she said that she felt something hit her in the head then she woke up in a dark ass hallway. Do you think this is the hallway she was in Sam."_

_Sam didn't say anything he just nodded his head and started walking down the hallway. Dean follow suit _

_They both walked down the dark hallway. The had there weapon ready. Dean replied out of the blue. " Hey Sammy we have damsel in direst to save," he then laugh and finish "two of them."_

_Sam laugh at his brother comment and replied back. " dude you know if she heard you she would hurt you and you know it."_

_Dean look around a corner and replied to his little brother. " who said that she was going to find out."_

_Sam look at his brother and replied. " dude I might tell her just to see her kick your ass that would be good to see."_

_Dean look at his brother and replied back to him. " dude don't go there." _

_They both walked in silence the rest of the way through that hallway._

_--------------------------Back with Katie ------------------------_

_Katie left the safety of her mind and went back into the wakening world._

_She could feel her side burning now. Her head hurt and her face well she thought to herself what on me don't hurt is the question. _

_She look over on the table where she could see the candle burning brightly. She then look over to the thing that had her capture. She could hear it talking again and she didn't like what it was saying to her._

" _you are the one that trapped me here you are the one that well free me." _

_She thought to herself what the hell does it mean that I was the one that trapped it here. _

_It look at her and then it could feel that it other prize where close. He would wait. He would get this bitch to free him he knew he would. He would make her pay with all that she has done to him, he would make her pay with her life and the life of her friend he would make her watch as he drain the life out of them, Then she would free him from his prison._

_--------------------------Back with Kelly and Kristy-------------_

_Kelly pick up the book and place it in her little pack. She then open the door and went out side. She met Kristy on the other side of the door. She smile when she saw her transparent friend. Kelly smile as she held a lit candle. She grab it off the wooden dresser when she grab the book. _

_They both walk down the dark hallway. There where painting on the wall but this time they pay no attechtion to them as they past. They both came to a stop when the saw a hugge wooden door. Kristy just was about to say. " we should turn back now it not ….."_

_But before she could finish what she was going to say. A figure appear out of the shadows. The demon replied to them both. " why I should thank you for leading my prize to me. I should send you to bring the other here."_

_But before she could said anything. He wave his hand and the wooden door open and then he wave his hand again and sent Kelly into the door. It then slam shut he then turn back to Kristy and replied to her. " you should go to the other one I well send you there, you should get to know her for she well be trap here just like I was when I get done and you two well be spending time together."_

_He laugh then wave his hand again and sent her flying once again. _

_---------------- moment before ------------------------------_

_He look at her and smile. He was going to make her pay. He would make her pay with pain._

_He raise his hand and smack her across the face. He smile when he saw that she was trying to not cry out in pain. Katie look at him she could tell that she had a new cute on her face. He then smile and pick up the blade and stab her left thy. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. _

_He smile and then took the blade handle and twisted it. Katie could not take it anymore she cry out in pain. He smile and then twisted it out. She cry out once again._

_He then smile and pick up the burning candle and smile at her. She didn't like the smile that mint more pain. She didn't like the look this demon had in it eyes. It pick up the candle and brought the flame of the candle to her face. She could feel the heat of the flame but then it use the knife and ripe off the first layers of close the only thing she had on was her white tank top. _

_He raise her tank top and brought the candle flame to her none would side which one became wounded. She bit her lip to keep for crying out she was not about to give him the sad of faction of hearing that he cause her pain. _

_He smile at her again and then put the flame back into the candle flame and smile as he watch the look she had on her face. She thought to her self. oh shit this is going to hurt man why didn't if have to be a burn I hate them._

_She watch him pick up the blade and then turn and look at her with a evil glint in his eyes and pick up the hot glowing blade and place it over her cheek. She bit her lip from crying out but she could not help the hot tears running down her bruised cheek. He did it again this time he place the hot glowing blade again under her wound and she saw nothing but darkness has she lost her consciousness and her mind came to blackness._

_---------------------- Back with Kristy and Katie-------------_

_Kristy look around a dark room. She could see a figure. She walk closer and notice that I was a woman that was tied up. She look closer and notice that she look just like her. She also saw that she had bruises and burn mark on her cheek. She saw blood soaking her white shirt. She also saw that her right thy was bleeding also. She didn't think this woman could take much more. So she touch both side of the woman and went into her mind._

_--------------------- Back with Sam and Dean------------------_

_Dean had been watching his little brother. Sam was not acting right. Scents they had saw a puddle of blood a couple of hallway down. They are follow a trail of blood now. Sam heard a voice that was calling him.. Dean saw his little brother zone out once again. He just had to waited for his brother to get back. He hated it when Sam wouldn't tell him anything._

_Sam heard a soft voice calling his and he couldn't fight it he didn't know that voice but he felt safe to him._

_----------------------- In Sam and Katie mind -------------------_

_Sam could see the lake again. He could feel the soft wind he knew that it wasn't really there but he still like it. He could see a figure lean up agenst a tree. As he walked up to where the tree. He could now see that the figure was a woman he kept walking closer and seen that she look worse then she did before. He didn't see the transparent woman standing next to Katie._

_He heard somebody say something to him. " she was hiding it from you with her power."_

_Sam look up at the transparent woman and replied back while watching her with an eagles eye._

" _I don't know who you are but what are you doing here and why should I listen to you"_

_She look at him and raise her hands to show him that she mint no harm to him or the sleeping woman next to her. She then replied gentle. " my name is Kristy fae"_

_Sam look at her and replied back. " you're the one that they say is doing black magick and brought up a demon."_

_She look at him and laugh and then replied to him. " I didn't not bring that demon here my father did. The only thing my mother and me did was trap that thin within the this house. I do now black magick. What is your name young man."_

_Sam laugh and replied back to her. " my name is Sam and the other one in the wakening world is Dean he is my brother."_

_She look at him and replied . " what are you doing in this house Sam."_

_He look at her and replied back as he try to get Katie thy to stop the bleeding. He knew that he would not stop the bleeding in the wakening world but he could help here. " where are here looking for my girl friend and her sister." he then pointed to Katie. Kristy look over at her and frown and replied to him. " she cant take much more you must find her young hunter, I'll well guide you to her but you must tell your brother not to shoot me, I well wake her up and get her to fight the darkness."_

_Sam nodded his head and smile he then disappear. She bend down next to the sleeping huntress. She then call to her softly._

_Katie look around and notice that she was in that dark room still. She hurt all over. She look around and notice that there was a transparent woman knelling next to her. Katie notice that this transparent woman look just like her. She look at the woman and frown and ask her. " who are you and what do you want with me."_

_The transparent woman look at her and smile softly and replied. " my name is Kristy fae, I am not here to hurt you young hunter."_

_Katie look at her and replied back. " they all said that you didn't back magick and brought up a demon."_

_Kristy look at her and frown and replied back. " that is not true as I told that other hunter. My father was the one that brought that demon on this plane not I. My mother and I is the one that kept that demon in this house. I do no black magick"_

_Katie look at her and replied back. " I get it now, who is this other hunter you speak of."_

_Kristy look at her and smile she was waiting for her to ask that question because now she was going to have to tell her to stay awake and they well find her soon. She look back at the door and then turn back to her and replied. " his name is Sam I sent him back to his brother so he could tell his brother about me helping them to find you. You must stay awake even if the darkness call to you. The demon has your sister and he wants you and that cant happen, so you must stay awake they are going to find you. _

_Katie heard what the woman was telling her but she felt like going to sleep again but she had to fight. She would do that. She look at the woman and replied to her. " go find them then I well stay awake don't worry about me but you have to tell them something for me. If they cant get me out of here to get my sister out of here and leave this place and burn this house down. If it that demon is trap in this house. When it burn down the demon well be trap here and be sent back to hell it came from._

_Kristy nodded her head and look out back and her and smile and replied back. " I well guide them and I well tell them your message. Stay wake hunter."_

_With that Kristy went threw the wall to find the other hunters. _

_-------------------- Back with Sam and Dean--------------------_

_Sam woke up to a worry look on his brother face. The only thing Sam said was. " Dean I'm okay but we have somebody going to guide his to Katie"_

_Dean look at him and replied back to him. " dude whatever." Sam didn't have time to worn his brother about the transparent woman that was walking behind them._

_The air in the hallway got colder and Dean could tell where the cold air was forming behind him. He turn around in had he brought his glock out and pointed in at the transparent woman standing behind him. Sam knock the gun out of his brother hand before he could shoot that Kristy. Dean gave Sam a look that said [dude what are you doing. _

_Sam replied to his brother who was give him a look like he lost his mind. " Dean this is Kristy she not going to hurt us she here to help us find Katie."_

_Dean look at his Brother then to the transparent woman who he now realize look Just like Katie and replied back. " if you try anything I'll smoke your ass got it."_

_He then walk over to where his gun drop and pick it up and show it to her. He then ask her. " hey you're the one that had that book about demons. You know how to banish them."_

_She look at the young hunter and replied back. " yes you must of found my secret room."_

_He look at her and smile then they started walking down the dark hallway. There both had there flash light raise and follow Kristy. _

_--------------------------------- with Kelly -------------------------_

_The demon had wave his hand and sent her into this big dark room. That one time that look like it could be a dancing room or a ballroom. It had a two big chandeliers._

_Kelly look around the door had slam shut so she knew she couldn't go that way. So she decide to look around. She reach under her sleeve and pull out the knife that Kristy had giving her._

_She look around the best she could with it being dark and all. She stop when she heard something. She then started look back and forth because she now know that there where something in this room with her. She thought to herself well that not good is so damn dark in here that I cant see my hand in front of my face how in the hell am I going to see something if it attack me_

_He could see her moving around his room. He would have to wait before he could show him self he would have to check on the other hunter. He disappear out of the room._

_--------------------------- Back with Katie------------------------_

_Katie look around the room. Once again she couldn't see anything because it being so damn dark. She could tell that the air was getting thick again. She look to where she was scenting the demon at and frown it was back. She thought to herself once more. what would he do to me now, I hope they find me soon I don't know how much more I could take._

_He smile at her then disappear once again. She look at the empty place that the demon was there and frown. that was not good where did it go._

_Her question was answered when she felt blinding pain. She look that and here he was yet again. He was pushing the hot glowing blade once again this time above the wound. This time she didn't cried out in pain. She closer her eyes and held her breath waiting for the pain to stop._

_He thought to him self she didn't cry out in pain, I well fix that. I well show her that she cant disobey me._

_He pick up the hot blade once more and place it into the candle flame holding it there for a couple minutes. The blade was now turn a bright orange. He took the now orange blade out of the flame and stuck it in her injured thy this time he didn't just stab he stab and pull down on the blade make a line there. _

_This time she cried out in pain with a " I'm so going to kill you son of a bitch I'm going to send you to hell."_

_It look at her and smile. He then disappear this time out of the room._

_TBC_

_Well I wonder where the demon go and what is he up to. Well Dean and Sam find Katie before it to late. Well they all find Kelly and beat this demon. why does Kristy look like Katie. well you just going to have to read the rest of it to find out. I'm so sorry it took me so long to posted this but somebody put a bomb into my computer and I had to rewrite this chapter lots of times. I well tried to up date sooner this time. Please read and send me some love thank you. I would really love to hear for you._

_MystickmageKat_


	8. Ballroom

_**Eerie Indiana**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show_

_**Chapter 8**_

_Katie look around the room again. She just hope Dean and Sam would find her. Her wounded leg hurt more then it had before. Well she have to clean the material out of the wound that was for sure or it would get infected. She might have Dean or Sam clean her leg. She just wanted a bed and go to sleep for at lest a week or a month she didn't know how long she just wanted to sleep. _

_She started to doze off but she woke herself up once again. Kristy told her to stay awake and that is just wanted she planed to do. She would stay wake so they could hear her._

_She just hope they would find her before that demon came back she didn't know how much more she could take. She look down at he side and notice that it was still bleeding. The slash marks where bleeding and the burns where still hurting and it look like they where bleeding. She had blood running down her face. She couldn't see it but it was sticky and warm running down her face._

_--------------------- Back with Dean and Sam and Kristy------------------------_

_Dean look at the transparent woman and replied. " Sam and I found some books that well help us out on other hunts. _

_She look at them and smile and replied. " I'm happy you found those, I don't need them anymore it should go to somebody that fights evil. Like my mother and I did."_

_Dean look at her and smile. Him and Sam where walking down a dark hallway. That when Sam had an idea come to him. " Kristy why does this demon want Katie and Kelly."_

_She look back at the boys and replied. " he wants Kelly for her soul and he wants Katie for her power. He think that she would free him." Dean then replied to her. " She wouldn't do that I know she would never do that."_

_Kristy look at the man and replied. " I know she wont but he is going to tried to make her do that."_

_Dean nodded to her and started walking again. Sam watch the transparent woman as she leaded them to one of there messing friends. He watch his brother to. He could tell that it was bugging him that they where messing two hunters. The two messing hunter had been the one that they grow up with. There where damn good hunters to. _

_Dean thought to him self why they where walking. I cant believe that we are letting a transparent woman lead us to Katie. I hope she is okay we need to hurry and find Kelly and get the hell out of this house._

_Dean look back at his baby brother and frown he then look back and watch to make sure that nothing was going to pop out in front of them. _

_Sam watch his brother he could tell that something was bugging him. He had a clue what it was but he didn't want to voice it out loud._

_--------------------------------- Back with Kelly -------------------------------_

_Kelly couldn't see what was around her. But she knew that it must have been a big room. She look up at the ceiling and saw that there was shadows or a chandler it look like there where two of them._

_She felt something in the room with her early but it was gone now. She didn't know what it was. But she could tell that it was dark. She didn't know what it was. But if it came back she didn't know what to do. She only had a small knife and no light to see by. Kelly look around and continue to walk around. She just hope that her sister or the Winchester friends would find her soon. She didn't know what was going to happen but she could tell that it wasn't good._

_Kelly lean ageist the wall and close her eyes. She was feeling really sleepy now and she didn't know why. She close her eyes and feel a sleep. _

_-------------------------- Back with Katie-------------------------_

_She was feeling sleep again. But she knew that she cant fall asleep. So she had to tried to stay awake. She look around the demon was gone but she didn't know when it would come back. She rock her wrist back and forth again so the ropes would loosen. She could tell that they where becoming raw again. The area where the ropes were getting sticky with her blood. She thought to herself oh great another spot that leaks, that is just what I needed._

_She stop with the ropes on her wrist it was really starting to hurt now. But that pain help her stay wake. She then tried to loosen the ropes that binded her feet. She loosen them but they didn't come off. She look at her bag on the floor next to the wall on the side of the door. She could see her one of her knife but she could still feel her knife in her boot. But she couldn't get to it. _

_She look around some more to see. She couldn't scents the demon near so he must be doing something at the moment which she didn't mind. She just hope that It wasn't somebody that she knew that he was messing with. Katie could hear foot steps on the wooden floor. She could hear two sets of them so she cried out._

" _Dean, Sam is that you"_

_------------------------ out side the room -----------------------_

_Dean heard somebody call his and his brother name. They stop out front of the door. He heard movement. Dean walked over to the door and tried to turn the knob but it was lock. He look at Sam and look at Kristy and replied. " I think she is in here. Kristy I need you on the other side of this door."_

_Kristy nodded to him and walked threw the door. Dean look at his brother and replied. " I'm still not going to get use to that."_

_Sam look at his brother and laugh at him. He look back at the door. The lock look to old to pick. Sam smile at his brother they knew with a couple kicks to the door it would give. Dean smile and raise his leg and kick the door. Sam did the same thing. _

_There was a loud crack and the door. Hit the other wall with a loud bang. Dean and Sam enter the room. It was dark but there was a candle. The boys pointed there flashlight over to a corner of the room. They both went cold when the saw a transparent woman standing next to a woman that look like she could be dead. _

_Dean and Sam walked up to her and frown. Dean reach over and tap her on the shoulder. _

_She open her eyes and smile when she saw the Winchester's boys looking at her and replied " what do I have something on my face or something."_

_Both boys laugh at what she just said. Dean look at her and replied back. " well I would say yes because you have a lot on your face by the way."_

_Dean sine the light over her and frown. He look up at Sam and replied. " Kat we are going to free you then Sammy here is going to check you over why he dose that I'm going to watch out for the son of a bitch that did this to you. Then we are going to find your sister and get the hell out of this house."_

_She nodded her head and smile when she saw that Dean had his knife out and was cutting through the ropes that held her. She smile again when she felt them fall to the ground. Dean then starting cutting the ropes. When the ropes where free. She fell over onto Sam. Dean frown and walk out of the room like he said he would do._

_Sam frown when she fell on to him. He gentile place back agesnt the wall once more and. He reach over for her pack. He shine the light over her and frown. He clean the blood off her face. Sam saw lots of cuts and bruise on her face he also saw that she had a really nasty burn mark._

_Katie look at Sam and replied back to him. " well how am I Mr. doctor Winchester."_

_He look at her and replied back to her. " well lets just say this time when we done with this hunt you need to go the hospital and stay in it this time."_

_She look at him and replied back to him. " what make you think that I well go to the hospital after this hunt."_

_Sam look at her and saw that she shiver and held her. He saw her coat on the table. He reach over and grab it and place it over her shoulder. He heard her take an intake of breath. He rise her shirt and gasp._

_When he rise the shirt the saw lots of blood. Sam looked closer and then shin the flash light at a wound that was still bleeding badly. He saw that there was a stab wound and look like there where burns all over her abdomen. He reach into his pack and grab the first a kit._

_He saw that there was her tore up long sleeve shirt. He use her hunting knife and rip it so that It look like a strip he then place it over her wounded abdomen. She greet her teeth to keep from crying out in a pain. Sam look again over her and saw that her leg was bleeding. He shine the light to get a closer look at her leg. He then replied to her. " damn it Katie what else is bleeding."_

_She look at him and replied " I think that it now doctor Winchester."_

_He look at her and frown and replied back to her. " you lost a lot of blood Katie we need to get you out of here."_

_She look at him and tried to get up. Sam frown and call to his brother. " Dean help me get her up and on her feet."_

_Dean ran back in and help his brother get Katie to her feet. Katie look at his and smile then also lost her footing. Dean chough her before she it the floor again._

_She saw that Dean was the one that chough her and replied. Lets get out of here. I want to find my sister and send the son of a bitch that did this to me to hell. They all walk out of the room and back into the dark hallway._

_Dean notice that the woman that had her arm around his shoulder. Her breathing was getting more ragged. He look down at her. She look like she was going to pass out any minute now._

_Sam saw that She was fixing to hit the floor again. Sam reach over and grab her other arm. He then raped it around his waist because he was too tall to place it around his shoulder. He saw that she wince for the movement._

_They started walk down the hallway slowly. Dean could tell that she was about to pass out. He knew they must hurry to get her and her sister out of his house. He look around and notice that the transparent woman and vanish. _

_--------------------------Back with Kelly -------------------------_

_Kelly look around once again she could have sworn that she heard movement on the other side of the ballroom. _

_She pick up the sharp knife that Kristy had given her and started walking to where she had heard the noise. She watch for any movement. The room was so dark she could barely see the hand in front of her face. But she had been train to see in the dark by her sister and father._

_Kelly Heard the noise once again. She saw a lot of what look like to pillar. She know that something was hiding behind one of the pillar. She raise her knife in a striking pose. _

_Kelly ready herself for a fight that she knew that she was going to face. She didn't even get a chance to use the knife that Kristy gave her. _

_She was flung against the wall. The knife that she had in her hand. It fell to the marble floor and slide and stop right beside the pillar._

_The demon look down at the knife and took a steep back. He then look at he woman he held against the wall and replied to her. " do you think that blessed knife well work on me."_

_He look down at the blade and step over it being careful not to touch it. The only thing she could do was look down at the blade. She notice that he didn't touch it but step over it. She also notice that he call it a blessed blade she would have to remember that._

_She replied to the demon. " who are you and what do you want with me."_

_He look at her and replied back to her. " you well know soon of enough." _

_He smile at her and raise his hand once more and flung her to the other wall. She hit the wall and slide down the wall and was out and laid motionless._

_The demon look over at the motionless woman. He walk over to her and saw that she was still living. He walk back over the blessed knife. He look at the blade with hatred and use his power to knock it on the other side of the room._

_The demon look back at the sleeping woman and smile. He had another woman he had to talk with. He left Kelly and went to the other room._

_-------------------Back with Sam & Dean & Katie--------------_

_They where walking down the dark hallway still. Katie had passed out and was now he carried by Sam. Dean knew that something was wrong so he had Sam carried Katie._

_Dean was peek around the corner with guns in each hand. He saw that it was clear and continue to walking down the hallway that they turn onto. Dean look back to see his brother carrying his childhood friend. She was pale and her breathing was more ragged. Dean look back ahead and continue to walk down the hallway. _

_Katie had been tell them about the demon and what he had planned for them all. She had said that he was not happy that him and Sam where still in the house. She also told them that Kristy said that the demon wanted her for her power so she could realest it from his prison. She also told them that Kristy told her that her sister was in some kind of room. That is all she got to say before she almost fell to the floor. Sam had stop her from doing that. _

_Sam was now carrying her. He was carrying across his chest. She look to be sleeping. But Dean knew better. The shook his head to clear his mind. He thought to himself. what room would a demon take her to. He look back at the sleeping woman in his brother arms and turn back to the dark hallway. He turn around once again when he heard a noise from behind them. What he saw that his brother was kneeling down on the floor. Dean walk back to see that Katie eyes where open. She look paler then she was when they found her. She was trying to stand by the time Dean made his way to his brother and Katie. He look at her and frown he took one of her arms and place it around his shoulder. _

_She was stood on weak legs. Sam stood up and grab her hand once again. They then made there way down the dark hallway. They pass by a painting and stop. Dean look at the painting closer and notice that it look just like the woman they where helping finding in this house. He look at his brother. He then look down at the woman then back to the painting. He then look to his brother and replied to Sam. " does that woman on that painting look just like Katie." Sam look at the woman then back at the painting then replied back to his brother. " I think that Kristy " _

_Dean nodded and replied back to him. " well let get walking Kelly not going to find herself."_

_Katie was looking at the painting she then smile. They started walking down the dark hallway. There where candles on the wall now. They all jumped when the lights lit them self. Dean look back at his brother and replied. " Okay this house just got more creeper." _

_Sam look at his brother and replied back to Dean. " yep this house is creep enough, Do you think the room well jump out at us." he then laugh at what he just said an the look on his big brother face. Katie replied to the both of them. " hey you guys I think we should leave and get away from this hallway before the demon find use."_

_When they walked down one of the hallway, the light in the hallway blew out the one thing they had to said before they where throne into a wall. Katie replied before she hit the wall with a thud. " I think he found out that I'm not there." she then hit the wall. The demon formed on the other side of them. He started to wall over to the falling hunters. But he was stop by a shield that stopped him._

_TBC_

_I don't know if I like it. But maybe you guys do. If you have any idea please don't be shy and let me know them. Because I really don't know where I am going with this story. I have another one in my head but I cant get it out until I finish this one. I hope you like it. If you do or don't please let me know. And if you have any idea like I said please don't be shy and tell me okay. Please read and you know show me some love. I am sorry about it been so long about getting this one out _

_mysticmagekat_


	9. Kelly Flash Back

_**Eerie Indiana**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show._

_**Chapter 9**_

_Katie stood looking at the demon. That was giving her a look that met clearly that it was not happy about the shield. She look over to see that Dean was knock out. She look over to see that Sam was watching her and the demon. He look like he notice that the demon could not get to them. _

_Katie turn back around and saw that the demon was not happy at all. She stood her ground with the demon. She know as soon as Dean woke up that the shield would have to go down. Sam look at the demon and smile at it. She didn't know why Sam had smile but she know that the out come would not be good. She look to see that dean was coming to. She look back at Sam and frown she know that as soon as she let the shield down that they where in a world of hurt. She look down to see that dean was about to open his eyes so she let the shield down. Dean open his eyes and rose to see the demon staring down at them. Dean look over to see Sam and Katie watching him. He saw that the demon was walking over to them. He brace himself for what he knew was coming. The demon look at them and smile at them. The next thing they all knew they where meeting another wall with a thud._

_The demon wave his hand and they all hit the other wall with a thud. Katie use the wall that they hit to get on her feet again. She stood on shaky legs and replied. " you asshole you'll pay for that."_

_He look at her and smile again he raise his hand again. She saw that Dean and Sam rose high in the air. She froze once again. He smile at her again. She knew that there was nothing that she could do about what she knew was going to happen._

_Dean and Sam where still conscious but if she didn't do something fast. She thought that this would be the last hunt that the Winchester boys where going to go on. Katie look back at the look Sam was giving her from above her head, She smile at him and know that there where nothing that she could do about but she knew that if she piss it off again he would put them down and focus on her._

_She smile to the demon and replied. " you are a sorry demon I have every met. You cant leave this house because of a ghost is trapping you here. That is so sad."_

_She saw the demon face go from a happy look to a very pissed off look on his face. His dark eyes darken even more they where. She look at him and knew she should get ready for the pain she knew was going to follow pissing off the demon. _

_The demon look at her and smile evilly he rose his other hand and through her onto the other wall with a loud thud and crack._

_Dean and Sam heard her cry out in pain. She use the wall once again to raise to her feet. She stood on shaky legs and face down the demon once more. The demon place the Winchester boys back down on there feet. He wanted to put all his energy all into this woman that would dear call him weak._

_The demon stood his ground against Katie also. He look her right in the eye that would tell him that she would not back down. He look at her and rose both hands and smile. She saw what he had done and ready herself for what she know was going to happen. _

_Sam and Dean didn't have time to worn her what they saw before the demon took the candle flame into his hands. He then throw it right at Katie. She didn't even see the flame to know that it was heading straight for her. She dove out of the way just in time to see the hot ball of the candle flame hit the wall. Katie look up to see the black smudge on the wall where the ball of the hot flame hit. She smile when she saw the look of the demon. She also saw the look on Dean face when he saw. She frown when she saw the puzzle look on Dean face. But she also the look on Sam face. The demon look more mad then he was before he through the fire ball. She got up on shaky legs once more and look down at the demon._

_The demon look at them once more and vanished. Katie fall to the floor once she saw that the demon was gone. She close her eyes. She had a feeling that somebody was standing above her she open her eyes to see Dean and Sam looking down at her. Sam then replied to her. " Katie are you okay."_

_She look back up to him and saw the look dean still on his face. She replied back to him with a smile on her face that she knew that would not reach her eyes. " I'm find Sam just a little tired from using all the energy that I just use right now."_

_Dean and Sam reach out with there arms and help her stand on her shaky legs. Dean look her over and frown. He then replied to her. " I know I head a crack. You broke something Katie we need to see if we could find out what it was. Are you having trouble breathing or are you see black spots."_

_She look at him and replied back. " no mother hen. I'm find It just that I think he broke my wrest when he through me into the wall. I use my hands to brake my fall. But I think I broke my wrest this time. So no I don't see black spots mother hen."_

_She laugh when she saw the look on dean face when she call him mother hen. He look like a little boy that had been cough steeling a cookie out of the cookie jar. Sam also laugh at what she said and the look on his brother face._

_Dean gave his brother a look. Sam saw the look his brother gave him and stopped laughing right away. She almost lost her balance. She felt two pair of hands grab her. She open her eyes to see that Dean has stopped her from falling on her butt. She smile at him and replied. " where is Sam "_

_Dean replied back to her with out looking at her. They where making there way through the hallway once again. " he went ahead of us. To make sure the demon is not there for us again. Are you sure your okay."_

_She look at him and smile and replied. " I'm okay Dean. I don't think that a good idea for him to go by his self Dean."_

_Dean look at her and shook his shoulders. He then replied back to her. " Katie I know your not okay, and I know it not a good idea but Sam took off before I could say anything." He smile when he said the next thing. " you know Sam "_

_She look at Dean and smile and replied back to him. " yep I know Sam, but I also know that Sam like to get in trouble to." she saw the look Dean gave her. She frown she knew she might pass out again and she didn't like it. She had lots of thing to think about. like where did that demon get to, what the hell is wrong with Dean. What does that demon want with me damn I wish I know. she was brought back to earth by somebody calling her name. She blink a couple times. When her eyes came into focus. She saw green eyes looking at her she could even see the gold speaks in them. Dean was that close he was watching her eyes to make sure she wasn't going to pass out again._

_Katie smile at him and replied. " sorry to worry you Dean I'm was just doing a little thinking you know." she laugh at him but he could tell that it was not a real one. Dean look at her and study her a little longer before they started walking once again. Dean help Katie catch up with Sam. _

_She look up from where she was looking down at her feet. Sam could tell that something wrong with Katie, " Dean you should let her set for a little while, she don't look so good. Dean…." but before he could finishes Katie went limp in Dean arms. "Sam a little help here dude."_

_Sam help Dean lay Katie down against the wall. Dean watch Sam as he look over at her. Dean did the same thing. He reach over to her wrest that wasn't broken. He felt for a pulse. He could feel it bet. He smile but his smile went away when he saw the look on Sam face. " what wrong with her"_

_Sam look over at his brother and frown and replied back. " She pass out from blood lose. I think that her body couldn't taking it anymore, Dean do you want to take her again."_

_Dean look at her and frown then back at his brother and replied back to him. " no Sam I'll take her you can watch our backs okay."_

_Sam nodded his head. He then watch as Dean pick her up and the started walking down the hallway once again. Sam was in lead once more. He had his gun ready for anything to poke it ugly head again._

_Sam look back at his brother and saw that even if Dean was on guard. He had no doubt that even if his brother didn't have any weapons. He knew he could still be a kick ass Demon hunter even if his hands where full. Sam turn back a round with a smile on his face he know his brother had something with the hunter he was holding. _

_Sam frown he didn't know where Kelly was or if she was safe. The thought to himself She has to be okay, I know she is okay._

_Sam watch ahead of them. He didn't know why the demon took off but he as thanking his lucky stars for it leaving. But they didn't know where it went and that wasn't good. Not good at all. _

_------------------------------ with Kelly----------------------------_

_Kelly open her eyes and was met with a very bad headache. She close her eyes against the pain. She then took a breath then open them back up. She look around the dark room she was in. She use the wall to stand up. She close her eyes against the pain. She let the breath out and started looking around the room._

_Kelly saw the same thing as she didn't the last time. _

_She said to herself " what I don't get is that there is no door that lead in or out of this room, But I came in through the door so where did the door go. Her sister had tough her every think she knew. Something was tell her that the darkness was something was not right. She look around and could tell that something was amest._

_Kelly felt the wall for a door. But again there was nothing there. She bit her lip then close her eye and felt the wall once again. She smile when she felt a doorframe. Kelly was throne away from the door frame. She look up to see a very piss off Demon she then smile and replied. " you cant keep me here you asshole. I don't know what your up to but your not going to get me."_

_He look at her and replied back to her. What he said sent shiver down her spine. " you well never leave her. Nor well the other."_

_Kelly look at it and replied " what other what do you mean." she look at the demon where he had trap her. She could see the evil smile that it wore. She then shiver when he answer her. " There are two men her and one other female. She is the one that keep me trap her. I'm going to make her let me go."_

_Kelly replied back to them. " you leave them alone you son of a bitch." the demon look at her and replied back to her what the said was what made all color drain for her face._

" _oh don't worry you'll get to say good bye to them. But the female well take my place in this house and there is nothing they could do to save her, and you my dear well never get out of this room."_

_The demon smile at her one more time then disappear from the room. When the demon left the room got more dark then it was before. Kelly looked around and frown she was in the dark again. " damn it where the hell do I start now, um there something that demon don't want me to see, So I think I'm going to look" she laughs at herself for talking to herself but there was nobody to talk so she figure why not._

_She started looking around the ballroom once more. She felt along the wall. She walk around the room again. She remember what her sister had said._

_------------------------------Flash back ---------------------------_

_She was watching her sister in her blue impala driving down the highway. As Katie was talking to Kelly she was looking out the window. She was watching the road they where on there way to hunt down a poltergeist that was preying on a family that and a new member in the family. _

_Kelly was looking at the map while her sister was driving down the road. She was telling them about a hunt that they just got down with. The demon was really good with elusions. It had made them go in circle in the an banded house. There where lots of people that where getting hurt and a couple people got killed by the demon. They had to split up and Kelly got trap in one room. Katie had been looking around the house for about two hours. She heard taping on the wall and fallow the sound and that how she found her sister. Kelly couldn't find away out of the room. When she walk in there was a door and window but when she turn to go back out there was nothing but walls._

_Katie found the door that her sister was in. She kick down the door to see a panky looking Kelly looking at her. She frown when she saw the look on her little sister face. " Kel what's wrong"_

_Kelly look at her and replied back. " I went into this room. When I went in there was doors and window but when I went to leave there was none Katie, how did you get in here,"_

_Katie look at her and frown and replied. " I came in through the door Kel."_

_She look past her sister at the door and frown. She notice that there was a door there. She look behind her and saw that there was a window there to. Kelly then replied to her sister. " Okay can we get out of this room. It giving me the creeps."_

_Katie look at her sister and smile she then let her sister walk out of the room first. Kelly look out in the hallway to make sure there was nothing there then they found the demon and killed it._

_There where now in the car driving down the highway going to fight a poltergeist that was messing with a family that just had a baby. They had moved there for a bigger place. Well Kelly didn't not expect what her sister said going down the highway._

" _you know Kel there are demon out there that play games like that."_

_Kelly look over at her sister that was looking out the front window. There where tress for days. Kelly was surprise that she said that out of the blue. Kelly look at her big sister and replied back. " what are you talking about Katie."_

_Katie kept her eyes on the road and replied. " well I was talking about the hunt two days ago." _

_Kelly look at her sister and smile she now knew what she was talking about. " what do you mean Katie"_

_Katie still looking at the highway answer her back. " well the demon trap you in a room by to you making as there where no doors or windows. He did it to us by trapping us in the house by making us think that we where lock in so I was just tell you that sis."_

_Kelly look at her sister and replied back to her she remember all to soon. Katie had got slam into the wall hard because of that demon. Katie saw that the demon was trying to hurt her sister so she step in the way of the demon. When he throw a big sharp peace of glass that slice her side open with a long gash. Katie got back up and throw a blessed knife and pin it to the wall and smile at it._

_Kelly shook her head to rid of the memories. That hunt went bad and they where both hurt, her older sister had gotten hurt the worse. But she told her little sister that she was find. Kelly knew here sister was lying but she let it go for now. She could see even now that her sister was hurting. Katie fidget in her set because they had been on the road for five hours and her side and back where starting to hurt. _

_They had ended of burning the house down with the demon. It was said that the only way to kill it was to burn it down. But Katie had pinned it to the wall with the blessed blade. The demon could not go anywhere. So Katie lit the house up neither huntress was happy about it but there was no other way to do it. The demon was to powerful to stop on there own so Katie left the demon stuck to the wall. _

_Kelly ask to see her side and Katie had plainly said that she was okay. Kelly knew that her sister was lying about being okay, but she knew not to push it any more so she change the subject._

_Now there where diving down another highway after a hunt and they her sister was hurt. Katie was looking out the window again even if there where no cars. But her sister spoke again. _

" _I was told by a wise hunter, not everything is what it seem, and demon like to play mind games. They like to mess with you head."_

_K elly look at her sister and saw that she was griping the stirring wheel tight. Kelly look away from her sister and replied back. " okay I'll remember that just incase I need it."_

_----------------------------end of flash back-----------------------_

_Kelly smile at her thought because she remember what her sister said to a letter. She smile as she felt and thought to herself well if they can make you see that there are no door or windows maybe they could make you not feel something that is really there. she thought. She close her eyes and felt the wall once again but she didn't felt nothing she curse to herself. She then sat down next to the wall._

_TBC_

_Okay I know where I'm taking now. Well I hope you like this chapter there well be more. So please R&R I would love to hear your ideas and you thoughts._

_MystickmageKat _


	10. fighting back

_**Eerie Indiana**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show._

_**Chapter 10**_

_Kelly Sat next to the wall with her eyes close. She thought to herself What had the demon mint when he said that the other well not leave this house. I still don't know how I got here anyway._

_Kelly back hurt but she look over the dark room. She push herself off the floor and stood up. She then began her search once more. She focus on getting out of the room she was now trap in._

_------------------------Back with Dean & Sam -------------------_

_Sam was peeking around a corner and saw that it was clear. Sam looked back to see his brother behind him. Katie was still out resting on Dean chest as he walked holding her._

_She had been out for more then 60 minutes and Sam was starting to get worry. Sam saw the look on Dean face and knew that his brother was thinking the something._

_Dean replied to his little brother that made Sam laugh. " dude how long do you think this hallway really is, because this has got to be the most longest house that I've every been."_

_Sam look back at his brother and stopped in his trace and laugh and replied back to Dean. " Dean I don't know how long this hallway is but I don't think this house is all that big I think it the demon doing it."_

_Dean look at his brother who was laughing like an idiots. Dean didn't see why his brother was laughing like the way he was. Sam still laugh didn't see the look on his big brother face. Dean replied back to his brother. " why are you laughing dude I was being serious Sam." _

_Sam look at his brother and replied back. " I know you are Dean but something this a curer to me just know. Katie said that this demon could change thing. What if we are walking in circle. Or if we are going anywhere Dean."_

_Dean looked Down at Katie and frown and replied to his brother. " I don't know Sam but if that what you say is true, then we need to find away to get out of this hell whole don't you think. Do you know how to get us out of here."_

_Sam look at Dean then look down at the sleeping woman in his brother arms. Sam then look at his brother right in the eyes and replied back to him. " Dean I think we can get out of it but I don't have an idea yet of how to do that. But there had got to be some how to get out of it an we are going to find it."_

_Dean looked at his brother and nodded to him and then they both continue to walk down the hallway thinking of away out of the hallway. Dean still was holding the sleeping Katie. Sam was still in front. Sam had a thought to got to him. The stop and put his hand on the wall and but felt nothing. Dean watch his little brother. Dean then walked over to Sam and saw that Sam put his hand on his the wall again. He replied to his brother. " Sam what are you doing."_

_Sam looked over to his brother and replied back. " I was just checking to see if there is really a wall there Dean. Just because your eyes see it don't mean that it really there."_

_Dean look over at this brother then look at the wall and replied back to him. " okay Sam but we cant stay here for long. I think she got an fever dude and I don't like that."_

_Sam look over at Katie. He saw that there was red coloring was coming trough the pail face of her. Sam shook his head. She was still sleeping. Dean nodded his head to his brother and they both kept walking down the dark hallway. Sam then replied to his brother. " Hey dean I wonder where Kristy got to."_

_Dean replied from behind Sam and replied to his brother. " I don't know where she got off to, she was there but then she vanish when the demon show up."_

_Sam replied to his brother that was behind him. " now that I think about it think the demon is the one that made Kristy vanish Dean."_

_------------------------------ Back with Kelly----------------------_

_Kelly looked around the dark ballroom. It was still dark but she could make out some pillar in the room. She walked over to some of the pillar and watch it to make sure that the demon wasn't there. She thought to herself that the demon is probably going after Dean and Sam or her sister._

_She hope he wasn't but she didn't know for sure. She look around some more she had to find away out of this room before that demon came back. She figure that the demon mint that the showdown was going to happen in this room._

_Which mean that she was going to have to get out of this room. So she could worn the other what the demon was up to. She place her hand on the wall once more and went against the wall to see if there was a doorway of a window. She didn't think that there was a window in a ballroom but there got to be some kind of French door or something that would have to let a lot of people in this room. So there had to be a big door of some kind and she was going to find it._

_Her head hurt and her back hurt but she was going to find away out of this room if it was the last thing she was going to do. She went along the wall all the way through the whole room. Kelly stop when she felt something. She stop and smile she then felt it again and went to a door length she smile when she felt the other way it was the length of two doors. Her smile widen on her face._

_------------------------- Back with the boys-----------------------_

_Dean and Sam where walking down the never ending hallway. Katie and made some noises but had not woken up yet. Dean thought that her fever had risen a little bit higher then it had before and that worry the bothers more._

_Sam was ahead of his brother to make sure that nothing was ahead of him. But to ahead that Dean could not see his brother. But far enough that the demon could take his little brother and dean would not have known what was going to happen._

_Sam was walking down the hallway and didn't see a shadow appear behind him. The demon smile to himself he wave his hand and sent Sam into the nearest wall. Sam saw the demon looking at him. The demon had a smile on his face as of telling him to call for his brother and that is what he had planed to do. Sam open his mouth to yelled for Dean but there was no noise that came out of his mouth. Sam and a look on his face that said 'oh shit'_

_Dean was walking down the hallway. When the woman in his arms move and open her eyes. Dean looked down at her and saw that her eyes where open all the away she was now fighting her way to get down from Dean arms. Dean replied to the frighten woman. " Katie it okay I got you. Hey com down Katie okay."_

_She was still fighting to get down. Katie was now wiggling out of Dean grasp now. Dean had no choice to let her down. As soon as her feet touch the ground she was limping down the hallway. Dean replied back to her as he ran to catch up to her. " Kelly stop what the hell Katie."_

_Kelly stop and looked at Dean. He wanted to know what made her run down a hallway and make her wound worse then they where. Katie replied back to him flatly. " remember when you ask me if I know Sam and do you remember what I said back to you." she waited for Dean to answer her back. Which is what Dean did to her." yeah you said that you know him and something else."_

_She looked a him and replied back to him. " I said that Sam like to get into trouble Dean."_

_Dean look at her and replied back to her. " what do you mean like that Katie what the hell is going on."_

_She turn around and replied to Dean. " Sam is in trouble Dean that what I'm saying now get your ass in gear."_

_Dean didn't need to replied to that. He caught up with Katie and they both made there way down the dark hallway. She place her hand out in front to stop Dean from rounding the corner and gave him a hand signal that told him there something was there. She then pointed to herself and him and then down the hallway. Then both made there way down the hallway far enough that the demon couldn't hear them. She then laugh and replied back to him. " man when I mean he like to get in trouble I mean trouble, Damn you Winchester can't do anything they easy way can you."_

_Dean look at her and replied back to her. " nope us Winchester don't do anything easy. He was also laughing._

_Katie look down the hallway and replied. " well lets go save little baby Sammy now."_

_Dean was also looking down the hallway and replied back to her. " yep lets go save his ass again man he is soo going to own me for this."_

_They laugh then made there way back down the dark hallway. Katie had let Dean know about the demon in her own way. He know she could feel evil but then again what person couldn't when you hunt the supernatural as long as they have in there life. _

_This time when the rounded the corner they where ready for what happen next. As soon as they rounded the corner the demon had through them against the wall. He was smiling at then and that when Sam thought to himself they look like the knew the demon was there why in hell did they rounded the corner when they knew that the demon was there._

_Sam then look at them then to the demon and open his mouth to replied when he found that the had a voice again the thought to himself once more. duh the demon got them. He doesn't have to stop me for warning them now does he._

_He then replied to his brother and Katie. " well it took you long enough didn't you."_

_Dean replied while keeping his eye on the demon back to his brother. " yeah well Sammy sorry for being late for the party but hey look who would like to join us in the party ."_

_Sam look over to see past his brother and saw that Katie was awake and looking right at the demon she didn't move her eyes off the demon to replied to Sam. " yeah hey Sam as I was saying to your brother you Winchester cant do anything easy can you."_

_Sam replied back to her while he watch her. " nope we Winchester don't know the meaning of the ward easy. So why would we do anything the easy way." _

_Katie was still watching the demon when she just nodded her head. Sam could tell that she was battling the demon from when then her mind. he thought to himself again that would mean the demon is trying to get in her mind._

_He look over to the demon and saw that he was looking Katie right in the eye. He also saw that his brother was watching the Demon and Katie. Dean then look away from them to see his brother was looking right at him. _

_Katie could feel it tying to pierce her mind. It was trying to find away in past her wall that was blocking it out of her mind. Her head stated to hurt because it was still pushing to get in and she was pushing it out. Katie was not about to let this demon in her mind. She kept the walls in place blocking the demon. She felt the demon getting tired. So was she but she didn't stop pushing on the wall that kept the demon from her mind. She know that as soon as it got in that they where in trouble because it could use what she know for its advantage. She was not about to let him hurt them she would fight till the end._

_The demon must have gave up because that peruse that was pushing against the wall was gone, her headache was starting to eased up it wasn't hurting as bad as before._

_The demon looked away for the woman that block her from her mind. He was not happy that she was still strong enough to keep him from getting in her mind. He looked over at the two brother and smile._

_Sam saw the smile and then look back to his brother then to Katie, She didn't look good. She look like if the demon hadn't pin them to the wall that she would fall anytime now and that wasn't good. She look worse then before. The red was darker now. He knew that her fever must be higher now._

_Dean looked over at the demon and back to Katie and saw the way she look. He look back at the demon and replied to it. " I wouldn't be smiling because we are going to send you to hell you bastard."_

_The demon looked over at dean and replied back to him. " I don't see how you are going to do that when I have you pin against the wall."_

_That when he saw Katie move her head she was watching Sam and then could feel that she was calling him in her mind once more. _

_--------------------------- With in Katie and Sam mind----------_

_Sam walk up and saw that Katie was on longer setting by the lake but now standing with her hands in her pockets waiting for him. He walk up to her. She replied to him. " Sam are you okay."_

_He look at her and replied back to her. "I'm find Katie what about you."_

_She look at him and replied back " he was trying to get in my mind I had to stop him from entering, if he got in with what I know and with what I can do."_

_He look past her then look at her and replied back " okay how are you feeling now."_

_She smile at him and replied. " do you really want the truth Sam."_

_Sam look at her and nodded and replied. " yes I really want to know how you are feeling and I do mean it Katie don't lie to me like I know that is what you are planning to do Katie."_

_She look at him and replied. " okay then I feel like shit. My head hurt my whole body hurt. I feel like I'm on fire. Happy now."_

_Sam replied back to her. " yep now that I know that, we should really get back so we could kick this demon back to hell where he belong." she nodded her head. Sam started walking back the way he came._

_--------------------- Back in the waking world-------------------_

_Sam open his eyes to see his brother worry eyes on him. Katie had woke up by now and was watching the demon. The demon was watching Katie again and the only then that came to Sam mind was the demon must be trying again to get in her mind. damn that not good he could tell that she was getting weaker and with the demon still trying to enter her mind that was only weaken her more. He knew that she would not let him in her mind but she would die trying to keep him out. well if she die the demon couldn't use her abilities now could he which he knew he and his brother wouldn't let happen it they could help it._

_Katie was the one that must of won again because the demon look down right piss this time. He look over at Sam then to dean and smile. _

_Dean though as he saw that the demon looked away from Katie then to him and Sam with a smile on his face. well this isn't good_

_The demon look right at them and raise his hands up in the air. Which intoed lifted them up and slam then into the other wall. They are now on one wall together. The demon smile again. Katie looked right at it and smile back. The demon did not look happy. Sam could tell she was up to something but he didn't know what she was up to. Dean didn't look all that happy about being trap on a wall by a demon but he couldn't see Katie so he didn't know she was up to something._

_The demon didn't look all that happy with her. But she just kept that smile on her face. Sam saw the look in Katie eyes, He knew that she is going to do something. _

_Katie close her eyes and then open them, she started chanting again like the same one she use at the forest. The demon did not look happy, to say it look like it was in pain and that when he smile._

_The demon was sent into a wall this time. Katie stop chanting and replied to him. " now asshole how do you like being pin to the wall." the demon look at her and wave his hand but before he could finish she was chanting once again. The demon look to be in more pain then last time. She smile because she saw the look on its face when she did it. It then vanish again and everybody that was pin to the wall was let go. Katie slid down and Dean and Sam ran over to her._

_She was sitting down on the floor with her eyes close and she looked to be in pain herself. She didn't open her eyes but replied to them. " we need to find a ballroom that is where he is keep Kelly."_

_Dean help her up. They begin looking for a ballroom._

_--------------- With Kelly in the ballroom---------------_

_Kelly had found the door but it was lock, but before she could pick the lock she was throne back by an invisible force . She then heard a voice that appear with the force. _

" _you well never leave this room. Oh you well see them again but not on good terms."_

_It then laugh evilly, Kelly look around but she could not get find where it was coming for so she said the one thing that she know would get a response for it. _

" _you peace of shit, why are you hiding huh, you scared of my friends. You must be if they bet you lots of times. You nothing but talk you shit head."_

_The demon appear before her with a smile on his face but his eyes where dangerous._

_TBC_

_Sorry for it being late again but my computer is on the fritz again. Do you think Katie can hid her gifts for long from dean. Well you have to keep reading to find out. For those of you that are reading this and not replying, I hope you like it. Now for those that are replying thanks for show me that you like it. Well that it for now please tune in for chapter 11_


	11. Katie decided

_Eerie Indiana _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show. _

_**Chapter 11 **_

_With Dean and Sam and Katie _

_They both pass a wall that has nothing but paintings on them. They pass lots of room. Sam look at Dean and Katie who look like she was going to fall down any minute now. _

" _Dean I don't think the ballroom is down this hallway." _

_Dean look down the hallway as far as he could with the light. Then look back at Sam and then to Katie who he thought was going to pass out soon. _

" _well then where could it be Sammy." _

_Sam look at his brother and frown and replied anyway. He know that dean would need something to distract him. _

" _dude its Sam not Sammy, and I don't know where it could be but I don't think its down this hallway." _

_Katie looked at them and down the hallway. She still needed Dean help to stay on her feet, but she couldn't see the down the hallway that good her eye site was starting to go blurry again. She blink and her site came back. She saw that Dean was looking at her with a worry expression. She also saw that Saw had the same looked on his face, _

" _guys I'm okay I just blank out for a minute that all." _

_They looked at her and frown she wasn't tell them something and they both knew it, but they both keep moving, Dean was still holding on to Katie so that she didn't hit the floor. Sam was still in front with a gun raise and Dean still had one also. Katie didn't need one had one as well. They made there way down the hallway looking for a way out of it. _

_Back with Kelly in the ballroom _

_Kelly was looking at the most coldest eyes she had every seen in her life. The thing had the most evilest smile on it face. She knew that wasn't a good smile for her anyway. The demon looked at her his eyes showed the malice that he was planning. _

_The demon let her drop to her feet. But when she try to get away she found that her feet wouldn't move from where she was. She look and saw that the demon was smiling even more now then he was earlier. She had a bad feeling that he was playing with her and what did it mean that they would all meet up in this room but not on good terms. What was it planning on doing to them all and what was he talking about others. _

_She thought about if for a while and then it hit her. He must be talking about her sister and Dean and Sam, she look at the demon and said to him. _

" _you well leave them alone you ass whole, you better not touch one hair on my sister or I well kick your ass. " _

_The demon look at her and replied " well to late on both account I have already touch your sister and the boys, they well not leave this place just like you and your sister. She well take my place in the house, And I well be free once again. _

_Kelly looked at the demon and replied to him. _

" _my sister is not going to free you from this house. She going to send you to hell where you belong you son of a bitch. That what she and the Winchesters are going to do to you." _

_The demon got right in her face and smile and laugh. " if you think they can stop me you have no idea what your upagesnt. _

_He then disappear in a poof of smoke. Kelly was once again left in a dark ballroom wondering where the demon was and her sister and what it was planning. _

_Back with Dean and Sam and Katie _

_They where still making there way down the long now dark hallway. Dean was still helping Katie stay up right so that her face didn't meet the floor. Katie looked around she felt something was watching her. She put her hand on Dean arm to stop him from walking. _

_Dean felt something touching his arm and look down at what he saw that Katie had her hand on his arm. He look at her face and saw that she was looking behind them. She had a far away look on her face. So Dean made sure she was study then let go of her and watch as she turn around completely._

_Dean couldn't tell what she was see or hearing but he knew that she knows something there. He turn and saw that Sam had stop walking and was watching them now. Sam gave him a look that said dude what's going on. _

_Katie could feel it. The demon was behind them again and was waiting for something. What it was waiting for she couldn't tell but she didn't like it one bit that's for sure. She could feel it but not see or hear it but she could feel the malice it had with in for her and she shutters from what she was feeling. _

_Dean felt her shutter and was wondering what made her do so. He look down to where she was staring but couldn't see anything. Dean tap Katie on the shoulder to get her attention. _

_She look at him and saw worry in his hazel eyes. She answer his eye. " I scenes something really dark and full of malice. I think it the demon he behind us and he watching and waiting. What's he waiting for I don't know but I know that he waiting for something and I don't like it." _

_Dean look down the hallway behind them and saw nothing but darkness. He look back at Katie and saw that she still had that far away look in her eyes. he watch as she started walking with out his help and he ran up to catch up with her before she took a nose dive and hit the floor. _

_She had that feeling again and she was being draw to it and couldn't find out where it was coming from, she then smile she knew who she was feeling now it was Kelly. _

_They must be getting close that why it was following them but that would mean that he wanted them to find her that would mean it was a trap. She could still feel him behind them but she could feel her sister. _

" _He behind us guys and he waiting for something and I think I know what he waiting for ." _

_They stop and look at her now. She had a sad expression on her face and they both look at each other then back at her. She was going to tell them something they wouldn't like to hear and they know it. _

" _he waiting for us. Why I don't Know but he leading us right to her, I know for sure it a trap, he want me and my sister but you guys could leave us here and save your self." _

_She knew that they wouldn't do that. But she wanted to tell them they didn't have to stay and fight this battle this time. But she was not ready for them to say and man they where piss. _

" _Kathleen Ann Mc Brian I can't believe you just said that. We are in this together, If dad had heard you, would be in deep shit right now. If we are going to get out of this house then damn it where all getting out of this house. Sam , Kelly, you and Me I mean it all of us.' _

_Sam look at his brother and couldn't believe he said her whole name. Only dad and pastor Jim and Bobby, But he could see that his brother was mad, so was he. What was she talking about leaving them there. Not going to happen and he is going to tell her just that to. _

" _Katie what make you think where going to leave you and her here. That is not going to happen, _

_She look at them and frown they weren't to happy right now. Damn she got to say something she can't let the Winchester have the last word. _

" _I knew you where all going to say that. I thought I should tell you anyway. But where wasting time let go kick some demon butt and send him back to hell shell well then boys." _

_Back with Kelly in the Ballroom. _

_Kelly could feel something coming. Its was still far off but she could feel the peace and love that was coming closer. When she felt that she thought of her sister Katie. Who she felt bad now. She miss her sister she wanted to say how sorry she was for jumping down her throat. Here sister was just worry about her because of Sam vision. _

_She could feel her sister but she didn't know why. She looked around the dark room for the way out but still couldn't find one. The demon had made sure that all doorway where unseen by her before he lift. _

_Kelly knew that the demon wants Katie and her, and it think that her sister is the one that trap it here. But it was Kristy that did that not Katie. But they do look alike. _

_But what did Kristy mean that her sister could use the book and the stuff in the box that was no in a pack that she pick up from somewhere in the house. They could beat this demon she know they could. _

_Kelly could feel that feeling coming closer now. I was really closer but she could feel the demon now. It was happy about something about what it was happy about she didn't know but did like it. _

_Then she remember that kirsty had giving her a knife all she had to do was look for it. She also remember that the demon couldn't touch it. She started looking for the blessed knife again it had to be somewhere in the room if the demon couldn't touch it. _

_Back with Dean and Sam and Katie. _

_Katie could feel the malice and that it was happy about something. So she decide that she wasn't going to the trap yet. There had to be a room or something that had anything that binded it here. They had to find it. She look at Dean who was still helping he walk with out taking a nose dive. Sam was still in lead with a gun raise. She place her hand on Dean arm again to stop him. _

_Dean look at her saw that she had stop him again. He then called to Sam to stop. Sam stop and turn around and saw that they weren't walking anymore and was worning why. But Dean beat him to it. _

" _Katie why did you stop me this time. It better not be another try to get us to leave you here to take on the demon by yourself."_

_She look at him and replied to that. " no stupid ass, I was just saying that we cant go to the ballroom just yet. This demon is being bonded to this house. We have to find out how and where it is so that we could beat it. I want to see my sister again but not if that going to be our end got it. I want to kick its ass back to hell where it came from. With out use getting hurt okay."_

_They gave her a look that say to late. Sam replied to her. " okay but what room would it be in." _

_She look at him and replied. " I don't know what room its in but we cant just go into that trap knowing nothing about it thats for damn sure guys. I found a book that had demon in it and I think I know which one we are upagest and if I think it so then where in way over our head. And going strait into the beast mouth is not a good idea in this case okay guys. _

_They look at each other and nodded then look back at her. They head down another hallway._

_The demon was happy that they where going right to where it was leading them but not that they turn the wrong way. It wasn't happy any more it was livid now. They weren't suppose to go down that way. He would make them Pay for follow what it wanted them to do. He vanish in a poof of smoke once more _

_Dean was still helping Katie say upright. She was walking better then before she was still pail but could walk on her own for now. So Dean stay close to her and let her walk on her own. He knew her and if she could walk she was going to with out help. She felt the demon malice and smile it wasn't happy with them now. She just hope that it did take it out on Kelly. _

_Sam gave his brother a look that said Dude what are you doing she going to hit the floor in a minute. Dean shook his head and Sam turn back around and continue walking down the hallway. _

_They where in the same hallway that Kristy had lead Kelly awhile back. But this time the hallway wasn't lit up it was dark. Dean and Sam reach in to there pack and pull out there flash light. Katie reach into her pocket once again and pull out her as well. They could see there where painting along this hallway as well. _

_She saw that one of the painting look like her in a dress. She could see another woman looking older then the woman in the painting. She thought ( that must be her mom) then there was a painting that had both women in them Katie could see that the youngest woman had the same pendant that she was wearing. _

_She shook her head and continue walking. She came up to doors that look really old now. Katie reach out to the doorknob and turn it. _

_The door open with a squeak hinge. She shone her light in the room and saw that it had a big bed in it and was huge. There where some books on the floor but there was something that she recognize to be Kelly's._

" _this is Kelly's guys I know I gave it to her for her birthday." _

_Sam look at what she had in her head and frown and replied. " is that all you guys give is weapons." she looked at him and frown and replied back to his statement. " No this is not all that we give Sam, she wanted this it was my favorite knife when I stated hunting and she wanted it so I gave it to her when she got old enough for it." _

_She then look at Dean and ask a question that she knew there would be no answer from them. _

" _But what I want to know is how did it end up in this room." They looked at her and shook there heads and continue to look through the things that where there. Hoping they would find something useful. _

_Back with Kelly in the Ballroom _

_Kelly could feel the demon again. It was in the room with her again. But she knew that she had to find that knife again. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. That would mean that the demon is behind her again. She sighed then turn around to see the demon looked livid this time not smiling and that inside made her smile._

_The demon looked at it pry and smile if it couldn't have it fun with the other girl then the youngest would have to do for now._

_She saw it smile and took a step back from it. He was smiling that was not good for her. The demon wave it hand and sent her flying through the air once more this time she hit the other wall hard. She could tell that it was mad now and was going to have fun causing her much pain._

_She looked it right in the eyes and stared it down just like her older sister did moment before. The demon eyes shin with the malice it was going to inflict on her. The demon smile once again and Kelly started to feel a burn going up her arm. She turn her head and saw that her arm was really red and it felt like it was on fire. She looked up at the demon and gave it a look that could kill or she wish it could. _

_The demon looked at her and smirk. Then it walk up to her and was face to face. She gave it a look that said that I'm not backing down and I'm not scared of you then replied to it." if this is all you can do to me then you so suck."_

_The demon was livid again. She should have been scream or scared but she just looked at it and say those words. _

" _girl why are you not scared or screaming. The other girl would have been doing both but you your different. _

_She looked at him like he had a second head or something and then laugh at him right in the face and said._

" _I get it I must be the first hunter you every ran into then. Well I got one thing to say to you mister, there are three damn good hunter on there way to kick your sorry as back to hell. And for the answer why I'm not scared is that I have fought much scarier thing then you and have lived. And as for screaming well I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of hear me scream if it hurt or not you bastard._

_The demon looked at her and thought. Hunter he was upagest hunter. Four of them and she said that they where good hunter. He was going to have fun with these hunter. It had been decades scents he had went upagest hunter. She said that they where hunter all of them then he was going to have much fun with them. _

_Kelly saw him smile and his eyes shine with more malice. She thought to herself .( this is not good he smiling, what could this evil son of a bitch be thing now.)_

" _hey ugly what are you smiling for, when my sister and my friends get done with you. You wont be smiling anymore you bastard. _

_He looked at her and his smile widen more. And didn't respond to he. _

_He tilted his head and she began to feel like she was being thorn apart now. She looked him right in the eye and said nothing she would not scream in pain to this demon that is what he want and if he hear it then he well make it worse. Her sister had told her that and she now know what her sister was talking about. _

_She closed her eyes and blank out the pain like her sister had thought her to do. How had Katie knew how to do that, she didn't know but she knew that it work many time. So this was a good point of time to do it. Right I mean a demon is torching me why not. _

_He wasn't happy anymore, he wanted to hear her scream. But she wasn't scream and that frustrated him more. She had a strong mind he was going to have to brake that to get her they way he had all the others. _

_Back with Dean, Sam ,& Katie _

_Katie up the Kelly's knife away in her pocket. She and the boys started looking around. They notice that there was book that was messing. They could see the dust print on the dressers or the table. Katie looked around she could feel energy that was a residual of something or somebody that was there._

_She looked around and saw that at some point in time that day. The candles have been lit. she turn to Sam and pointed to the candle._

" _Looked Sam Dean the candles have been lit. that would mean somebody has been here."_

_They both looked at her and saw that she was right and then looked around and said that something was move. _

_It was Dean that said. " something been move from the dresser, but who have been in here and why." _

_Sam and Katie said at the same time. _

" _Kelly" _

_Dean gave them a funny look and then shook his head and said. " why would she be in here and for what." _

_Katie looked at dean and replied to him while she was looking at something in front of them. _

" _maybe she got a way from him or is trying to find away out of here or she could be looking for something to destroy him with. I don't know but I think it was her. No I know it was her." _

_Dean looked at her and watch her and said. " how could you know it was her. It could have been anybody that was trap in this house." _

_She looked at him and replied to that. " Dean she my sister, she would know what to looked for and why, plus I know it was her. I can't tell you why I just know that it was my sister." _

_Katie then walked out of the room and looked down the hallway. She felt something there and didn't like it she got one word out before she was slam into the wall. _

" _demon" _

_Dean and Sam where still looking around when they heard her scream Demon, and then a thump. They also head what the demon was saying to Katie. _

" _you shouldn't have worn them, that I was here. Because now you are a lone."_

_She looked at him and said so that they boys could hear her, not to let the demon knew where they where incase she was wrong._

" _its doesn't madder, because you cant get them can you. You can't go in that room. Its blessed that's why you cant go in there, can you." _

_The demon narrow his eyes at her, but said nothing. Katie was having trouble breathing now. It felt like something was choking her. But there was nobody there. She narrow hers eyes at him but stay quite. She was hoping that the boys had heard what she said. Meaning that they where safe for now. _

_Dean and Sam had heard what she said to the demon. They knew she was telling them something. _

_Sam was the first one to speak. " dean I think she just told us that the demon cant get us in here. She said that it was blessed or something. That would mean that it cant get us, but I don't like letting it do god knows to her." _

_Sam saw Katie bag on the floor next to one of the night stand. He nudged dean and pointed to the duffle bag. Dean then saw what his brother nudge him for. Sam then walk over to the duffle bag, He shone the flashlight. In the duffle and saw that she had all kinds of book about demons and it looked like witch craft. _

_Sam saw all kinds of vials in the bag, there was one that was marked blessed salt, and one that said holy water, and more in a language, that he didn't understand. But he saw a book that had all kinds of languages on them in Katie handwriting. He found a book that looked to be handwritten in Katie handwriting. _

_Dean saw that book and pick up one of the vials and read what it said then put it down, he then pick up the one that was in a weird language, and put it down and then looked over Sam shoulder. _

" _what the hell is this stuff Sammy," _

_Sam didn't look up from the book, he replied to his question. " it witches stuff Dean,_

"

_Dean looked at Sam in shock at what he just heard, _

" _Sammy did you just say witches stuff, do you mean that's Katie using black magic."_

_At that Sam did look up from the book he was read and met Dean eyes, what he saw about broke his heart, Dean thought that his childhood friend was doing evil and was evil, he showed him the book and explain to him that she wasn't what he was thinking. _

" _Dean dude looked at this, does that it look like she doing black magic to you. This stuff is to defeat evil and demons. Nothing here said about calling them." _

_Dean let it role around in his head and sick in and thought it over, but he still had questions, about it anyway. His dad wouldn't have dab into stuff like that. Bobby might have this kind of thing around the house. But he didn't think Katie and Kelly would be into this kinds of stuff. _

_Sam saw a looked pass over his brother face. He waited for it to sink into his mind and waited for his replied._

" _But how would she know this stuff, and why would she be caring this stuff around, I don't understand where could she have got this info you know. Dad didn't really dab into this stuff you know. Bobby had book and stuff around. But why would she grab them. You know dad always told us and I mean all of us. He said that you shouldn't messes with this kind of stuff, if you don't know what your doing it."_

_Sam looked at his brother and show him a page that was about wording off demons. He didn't read out loud but he did showed it to him. _

_He show him one that was a banishing spell for unwanted being and there were more they could use. But the one Sam was looking for protection for the demon or something that could help them with Katie._

_Dean looked over some of the rites and saw that there friend Missouri had use some of them such as the satchels. He still called him them poparie bags. But he wasn't going to argue with Sam or Missouri if they work and he saw that they did infect work. _

_But he still couldn't pull his mind around that his best friend was dabbing into stuff that there dad told them not to. _

_Sam watch his brother go through the book and then he heard what Katie was saying to the demon outside the room. _

_Katie was still having trouble breathing, but still didn't looked away. Her and the demon was having a staring contest. She said, " we're going to send your sorry ass to hell where you belong. And if I found out you did anything to my sister you are so going to pay for it you hear me. I'll fry your ass so fast you wont know what hit you. _

_The demon look at her and smile, she saw so much malice in that smile and in his eyes. At that she fought a shutters that was trying to make its way down her spine. But she held her ground with the demon. _

" _well hunter what make you think I well be going to hell, your going to free me." _

_Her eyes widen with what she just heard and thought,( shit he just call me a hunter, that would mean that he knows that we're hunter)_

" _because I'm not going to free you from this house. And we will send you to hell. Where going to stop you, your not going to hurt anybody ever again."_

_The demon looked at her and saw that she had a fire in her eyes that wasn't there before. It didn't like this fire it saw in her eyes. He could tell that she meant every word she said. It had to get her away from this area of the house. It belong to the one that bound him her. He cant have her nosing around and finding that bitch things. He didn't want her to the ballroom just yet he wanted to play, now he knew that she a hunter he wanted fun before freedom. _

_Back with Kelly in the ballroom_

_As the demon poof into black smoke, Kelly hit the floor below . She landed on her ankle. She held the painful gasp that wanted to escape. She looked around to make sure the demon really wasn't around._

_She started looking around once more. She felt around the floor and felt something metal hit the palm of her hand. She smile she knew what she felt she picked it up and put it into her belt that was around her waist . She didn't want the demon to know that she found it again. She wasn't going to bring it out inlest the time was right._

_She then began to feel around the dark wall again, for the door that she knew was there. She just had to find out where it was, then she would get the hell out of this room and find her sister and friends. _

_Kelly thought over what she knew. She said out loud._

"_umm A, I'm in a dress that never happen" _

_Umm B, I'm in a weird ass house" _

_Umm C, there is a demon that wants my sister to free him" _

_Umm D, I'm trap in a room that seems to have no door." _

_Umm E, My sister and winchester are looking for her." _

" _shit I know nothing new really, but I have to get out of this room and find my sister and the boys."_

_She stomped her foot then had a painful reminder that was a bad idea. She bit her lips to keep from crying out from pain. She had tears of pain running down her cheeks. She blink them way and sat down and rub her foot that hurt. _

_She was thinking to herself ( the damn demon could at lest give me a damn book or something, wait no book I could use a light or something to see with. Man if I ever get out of this I well never take the light for granted ever never again.) _

_Back with Katie and the demon. _

_I know what your planning and I'm going to tell you now, its not going to work. I wont free you and you wont get there's souls either. I wont let you to hurt them or take there souls and I sure in hell a'nit going to let you trap them in this house. We will stop you."_

_The demon could feel something in the air that wasn't there before. He looked up at the hunter that the had trap on the wall and saw that her eyes had change colors, they use to be a green color, that where now blue. She had a smile on her face. He didn't see anything funny for or worth smiling about she was penned to a wall._

_She started that chanting again. But this time it wasn't the same one she was using before. This one was different it was more poweful. He then smiled. _

" _your hiding your powers. But why would you be doing that. Oh I get it they don't know that your freak then." _

_At his words she focus more on the rite she was saying. She knew that the rite wouldn't destory him. But it would send him away and keep him there for awhile. So they could get what they need to send him to hell."_

_As the chanting got louder the air got more harder to braith. There so much power in the air that the demon couldn't move. It was feeling the power around him that froze him in place and she smile but didn't stop the chanting. His powers where weaking and he saw that she floated down to the floor and then the last words he heard he was transported in a room. He tried to leave but something was keeping him form his acttacing his power. He looked around and saw that there was a symbol in the floor that he was tap inside and it was glowing a soft blue. _

_He knew that it wont be able to hold him for long, all he had to do was wait for it to weaking then he would be free to get the bitch that dear trap him in that room. _

_Katie smile before she slid down the floor. All the energy that she had in her just left her. So she boneless slid down the wall. She still had a smile on her face. She sent him back in that room that he had her trapped in. she had made the symbols while it had her tied up. She had blessed salt in her back pocket of her jeans. He had tired her hands behind her back. Which is how she made it._

_She then frown when she thought of the boys in the room. She didn't know what she going to tell them. She knew that dean would ask but she really didn't know what she was going to say. She roose to her full height using the wall to steady herself. She then call to the brothers._

" _Dean, Sam you guys still there."_

_They heard there name being call and Dean poke his head out of the door. He saw that Katie was alive and was kind of standing on her own. He didn't see the demon around and Katie was smiling. He could tell she was tired, she looked worse then before and he wornding where it went. _

_Dean pulled his head back into the door and open it fully this time, Sam step out next to his brother and saw Katie standing well with the help of the wall but she was standing and she was in one peace. She smile when she was that they walked up to them _

" _where it go" _

" _I don't know dean it just vanished"_

_Dean gave her a looked that said ' do you really think that I would believe that shit' _

_She saw that looked and frown but shook her head and stared walking down the hallway but stop by a door. _

_She did really wanted to tell him like that yet. So she stay quite and started walking down the hallway. She walk by one of the room but felt a pull so she stop. _

_Dean and Sam cough up to her at the door. They saw her reach her hand to the door knob and turn it. The door swung open with a loud creek._

_She flash the light into the dark room. There was a painting above the mass of bed in the center of the room. She felt the power that pulled her into the room she smile when she step over the door jam. She felt save in this room. This power felt femlur to her. It was Kristy's._

" _this must be Kristy's room boys." _

_Dean looked around but asked anyway. " and how do you know that Katie."_

_She looked at him and role her eyes at the statement. " because dumb ass there a painting above the bed that look just like Kristy see look." _

_She then shone her light on the painting above the mass of bed. She smile when she saw the looked that said I just instered foot in mouth." _

_She turn around and shook her head at him. But she felt another energy in the room. It was Kelly. Kelly was in here. She wasn't going to voice this because there was nothing around that could prove that she was right. _

_Kristy shone up infront of Dean. Making him jump and curse _

_." damn it I wish you guys would quite doing that." _

_She saw Katie and walked over to him. Dean watch the spirit walked over to his best friend, he still didn't trusted her . _

" _your sister has got everything you going to need to beat him. Why are you not with her," _

_Katie looked at the spirit and replied. " because it's a trap and I well do what ever I need to keep them from getting killed."_

_The spirit smile and replied " I see you fancy the older hunter " She watch the female hunter get a shock look on her face and then blush but she replied while suturing . " I don't know what your talking about, but there father would kill me if I let them get hurt. He sent use to watch over them and make sure something didn't get to them. I do not fancy Dean." _

_She looked at the hunter and smile but stayed quite. She knew better, they where all close she could see that. The one in the ballroom acted like the younger sister and the young male hunter could have be the a little brother or a older brother, the one she just called dean could be the older brother. _

_She felt the demon was still in the house but she couldn't feel it power much. That would mean that he was trap somewhere and his power weaken. She looked at the young female hunter that was now standing next to the younger male. She could make out what was being said. She also saw dean was now standing behind the female hunter now. Yep she was right they did like each other and it went more then friendship. _

" _dean she said that Kelly got everything we going to need, Don't give me that look. Where not going until think we have what we need to beat him."_

_Dean gave her that looked that says ' what are we waiting for' " what do you mean Katie that we're not going until you think it safe. Do I look like a kid to you I have been doing this as long as you have don't give me that shit. If Kristy said that Kelly got what we need then why are we waiting around for." _

_She narrows her eyes at him and thought about what he said. She thought that he was right, they where both hunters and have been hunting for a while now. She just couldn't stop them but she had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to go just the way it was suppose to. _

_She knew that all hell was going to brake lose when they all met up. But she knew nothing was going to hurt her boys while she had breath in her body. Even if it took every ounce of energy or power they would not be harmed._

_She looked back at them and nodded and let out a sigh. She replied to them. " find we'll go if you want but I'm tell ya I don't like it,"_

_Dean gave a looked that said ' duh I knew I was going to win' _

_Dean grin at her but replied. " well then lets get our ass in gear._

_Sam shook his head at the two hunter infront of him. Because it was that or laugh and that might have get him in trouble._

_As they where walking out of the room she reach over and stock him in the arm. There was a quite ouch that hurt. That Sam heard and he hid a smile._

" _your such an idiot Dean Winchester"_

" _hey I am not an idiot and did you have to hit me." _

" _your such as whoose"_

" _Hey I am not, that hurt just so you know."_

" _aww deanie getting beat up by a girl ."_

" _didn't I tell you not to call me that."_

" _yep you did but I didn't listen." she then laugh and left it at that. Dean had a shock look on his face. He looked behind him and frown at his brother who was smiling and could clearly see that he was laughing at him he could see in his eyes. He was happy that his little brother was smiling again and it reach his eyes but did it have to be him._

_The demon was getting livid again. He didn't think he would be stock in the room that long. But the hunter was stronger then he thought she was. She also was a witch a white one at that. She would pay for this he would make sure she would._

_Back with Kelly in the ballroom_

_She felt for the bag that she had brought with her from Kristy room. The spirit had said that her sister could use this. She didn't know if Katie really could. She remember Katie reading a weird book then writing in it._

_FLASHBLACK_

_Kelly was setting on a bed that they where using, her sister had thought it was a good idea to take a small brake, they where at Missouri house. Missouri saw one looked at the girl and smack both of them upside the head, then told them to get them to get there behinds into the kitchen and get something to eat. _

_They had a bad hunt, it was a windigo that had attacked a group of children. They where champing in the forest, but the creature had grab the leader was killed, it got three of the children. Katie and Kelly had couth up in time to save two children. I had grab the oldest girl it had grab her sister and her sister best friend, the oldest couldn't have been any older then 12, the youngest was about 5 and the 12 year old sister was bout nine. Katie had took it harder then Kelly. Katie had killed the thing but stay quite. She then said out of know where that they need a brake. So they ended up at Missouri's. Katie was setting down on one for the beds with a cup of hot coffee in her hand. She had a book that Missouri had giving her to read and study or take notes. She sip her coffee and up it down on the night stand beside the bed. She pick up the book and started reading. She had a notebook on her lap and a pen between her fingers. _

_Kelly looked over at her sister and saw a weird book, She watch as her sister flip the page then cope or write something down she didn't know what it was. _

_After about an hour she put the book down and the place the pen inside the note book and place both the book and the note book on the night stand. She rose out of bed and starch much like a cat would, then walk out of the room. _

_Down with Katie and Missouri_

_Katie was out of the room she had something she need to ask. Missouri had said something about Sam, that he felt in the Winchester house. " yeah Katie he felt that poltergeist when I couldn't. The boy got more power then he think he got." _

_She had looked at the woman with a widen eyes expression on her face and replied. " Sam felt it but couldn't, when, how." _

" _didn't I just say that girl, and baby I just don't know. I felt it when John brought both boys down to see, but I didn't know it was that strong, That not the only thing I felt I could feel a deep sadness within the boy." _

_Katie know what that sadness was. John had called about a year ago to keep an eye on Sam. He had been watch for the demon. But John couldn't be in two place at once. So he call the girl to keep an eye on them from time to time. _

_Katie had watch when Dean had broke into Sam home. She had watch them getting in a fight outside so the women in the house couldn't hear what was being said. She then watch as the brother took off. _

_She felt something off about that night so she stayed and watch. The feeling had went away so she left and would come back and make sure the woman inside would be okay. When she came back she had a bad feeling, that something wasn't right. She felt evil in the air. She didn't get a chance to invasagate what it was she felt, Because a black Chevy impala pulled up and the taller Winchester step out. She watch as the Dean drove away and down the street. She to started to leave but she felt something evil she felt the demon. She didn't get a chance to go save the boy because dean stop in front and jumped out of the car and ran into the house a moment later there was a shorter man helping a taller boy out of the burning home. She didn't see them with the women and she knew what had happen. Yellow eyes had gotten to another Winchester. This time it was the youngest. _

_Missouri saw a looked of sadness she could felt it but it went away. She knew the girl was blocking her. She didn't like that she could do that. But she knew why the girl did what she did for a reason._

_Katie put her head down and explain the best way she could. _

" _the sadness you felt from Sam was because the demon kill somebody he care for. It was his girlfriend Missouri. From what I got from the police report was that it was a fire. It started in the bed room on the ceiling." _

_She heard a gasp from the woman setting next to her but she finish anyway. " Sam would have die to if it wasn't for Dean going to get him. I was going to but he beat me to it. I kept feeling something was off but it went away. The demon was some how hiding from my senses or something because it went away. After the boys went to look for John I stay to keep en eye on the woman that when I felt something was off. But it went away again but that night when dean drop Sam off I felt it and it was strong I didn't get the chance to go save them because dean showed up. I wasn't suppose to be seen by them just yet." _

_Missouri let it sink into her mind and shook her head and replied. " poor baby, I felt worry in Dean though, I know why but the boy was hiding his pain also dang John. He the cause of the boy pain." _

' _yeah I know I wasn't to happy when he told me he going to leave Dean. I didn't understand what he met but I do now. Damn that man." _

" _Kathleen watch what you say in my home. If I hear you say that again I am going to hit you with my wooden spoon do you hear me girl," _

" _Sorry Missouri" _

_Missouri watch as Katie walked into a kitchen, she shook her head that girl going to have a lot on her plate when she met up with those boys. She knew about Katie power and what the girl could do. She going to talk to her about maybe training the youngest Winchester how to use and control his powers._

_She got off the couch and step into the kitchen to see Katie setting at the table with a cup of tea that she got the girl drinking. It was a herb tea with chamomile leaves and green tea. She even got the girl to drink green tea with ginseng on most of the time instead of coffee, she try once with John but he wouldn't drink it. That boy wouldn't drink anything that was good for him. But she got Katie to drink it and that was good because she was going to need when she met up with those boys. They where going to be a handful._

_Katie watch as Missouri grab a cup of hot water and pour it into a coffee cup and pulled our a castor of the drawer and put a spoon full into and then stair and then sat down in the chair across of her._

_Missouri looked at her and smile. Katie looked at the older woman and smile back. She knew that she need to ask her something so she waited for her to say something first._

" _Katie do you know of Sam abelts yet."_

_Katie looked at her and frown, yeah she know about them but what was she getting at. " yeah I do but why would you ask me a questions"_

_She looked at the young hunter and frown but finsish. " that boy came to me, the first time they had met me again, he wanted me to teach him, I told the boy that I cant do that. But I think you could."_

_She was shook at what the woman said. " if you couldn't Missouri, what make you think I could."_

_Missouri was still in shook that the girl would ask that. Her daddy wasn't all that nice to her. He would put her down. Katie didn't know why though. But her and john and bobby knew why. They didn't tell her because it would have broke her heart. _

" _girl don't act stupid. Your more powerful then you think you are. Katie I know you can help that boy, you could help both boys, I know you could. He need you."_

_Katie shook her head up and down said that she would teach the boy. She did know what she going to do or when but she gave her word that she would do it. Missouri smile at her and grab her hand and squeeze it and got up. _

_Katie down the rest of her tea, then put it into the sink. She smile as she started back to there room. She knew Kelly wouldn't be asleep when she got up there. She open the door and sure enough her sister was setting on her bed with a remote in her head. Katie sat down on her bed and pick up the book and note book once more and started coping once again._

_End of Flashback_

_She smile at that. Her sister didn't stop writing, she would still writing in that book. _

_She couldn't see the books in the bag but she knew that her sister would love to read them. She didn't need them but Katie would love them. _

_Back with Dean, Sam, Katie_

_They where still making there way down the hallway. The feeling that her sister was getting closer. She didn't like it but she would go with them anyway._

_They round the corner, all of them came to a stop. They had stop in front of big brown doors.. Dean and Sam both doors with gun raise. She was coving there backs. She shone the light in the ballroom. _

_Tbc_

_Hehe sorry I just had do that. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I lost this chapter and had to rewrite it again same went for chapter 12, but I well keep up with it this time guys lol. Well it look like they all met up to each other but where is the demon, keep reading and find out lol _

_mysticmagekat_


	12. the blue glow

_Eerie Indiana_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show. _

_Chapter 12 _

_The flashlight shine brightly in the room. Over in the corner of one wall was a human shape. She shone the light on the shape and smile. Kelly was setting in the floor holding a pack of some kind. _

_Dean saw what the light was shining on and smile they where together again, time to kick some demon ass. _

_Sam was happy about seeing his girlfriend once again . Then all walk over the Kelly and they had a smile on there faces. _

_Kelly saw her family standing in front of her and smile until she saw what her sister look like. She was peal, she has dry blood on her shirt. But beside that she looked tired very tired at that. _

_Sam was the one that reach out his hand and pull her up, he brought her up for a hug before letting her go. She stood up to her sister and gave her a look over. She didn't like the way her sister looked like and now she could see blood running down her undershirt from her side. _

" _oh my god Katie what happen to you. You looked like hell," _

_Katie gave her sister a small smile to show Kelly that everything was okay. _

" _well you know Kelly demon and evil just love me, I got to say though that the feeling are not the same." _

_Kelly pick up the pack off the ground and held it up for her sister. Katie grab the pack from her sister and looked at it. She shone the light in there and saw books and candles and many other things. She now knew what Kristy meant when she said that I have everything I was going to need to send the demon to hell. _

_She open the box that was in the pack. She smile when she saw what was in there. I was everything they where going to need. But that would mean that she would have to use her powers or they would never leave this house. The demon has this house close up more titer then a bird in its cage. _

_She looked at everything in there and frown. Yep she was going to have to brake the binding and then banish it to the hell. _

_Sam saw the look Katie was had on her face. He knew that meant that it wasn't going to be a good out come of this hunt. _

_Katie turn to worn the boy. But the demon show up before she got a word out this time. They all hit the wall hard. The dark ballroom wasn't dark anymore. Every candle in the room was lit. Katie saw the looked the demon was giving. She smile. " finely craw out of the hole I put you in." _

_Sam and Dean was in shock, she sent the demon somewhere and was smile that it was out. They didn't like the looked at had. It looked livid. They could tell that this hunt was going to suck big time. _

_The demon looked around and was now narrowing his eyes at the woman that dear smile at him. She put him in that room and he couldn't get out. Why is she smiling. What was this hunter thinking now. _

_Katie looked right at demon and didn't hind what she was going to do to him. She was going to let her secret out today, they have no choice about it. There is only one way out of this house and that would be through Katie. _

_She was baiting it waiting for the right time to do what she need to do. She need to put something up for them so that they don't get hurt. Maybe she could get Sam to read her notes or from the other book to make a circle so the demon couldn't hurt them. Her pendant was protect her. One way the demon wasn't going to get any of them. _

_The demon let them drop. Everybody hit the floor not nicely. Katie hit the floor hard but made no nose. Kelly bit her lip like her sister. Dean and Sam landed on there feet. Katie looked around she need to get them to get a little closer for this to work. _

_The demon knew that she was up to something. It smile it froze the other so that they .couldn't help her. It sent Katie to the wall again. This time she hit the opposite side of the wall. She hit hard. She had not choice she cried out in pain. Her side started bleeding once more. She could feel the sticky floud run down her shirt and bear skin. Katie didn't get a chance to adjust to the pain before she was drop once more. But this she was higher on the wall then she was the first time. She hit the floor but she landed on her wounded leg and she hit the floor on her ass. She cried out in pain._

_The Demon smile it was having loads of fun now. When she hit the floor she gave the most hated look she could muster. " bastard mad are we." _

_Dean, Sam, Kelly all watch as the demon slam Katie agest the wall. They couldn't move. There where stuck there watching as the demon would through, there friend and sister across the room. _

_Katie saw the worry look they where giving her but she knew what she was doing, She had to pissed it off enough where it would messed up. She needed to get it right where she wanted it. _

_She smile when she felt the worry in the demon now. She knew why, it could feel the air was changing around her. She was building up her power._

_He could feel her power rising and he didn't like it. She should be powerless where she was. But it felt it and it didn't know why. _

_Sam could tell that or something was about to happen. What he didn't know. But it was going to happen soon, He could feel the air changing. Something circle them. it was light blue and it went all the way around them. They could move once again. Look and saw that the demon had a shock experion on his face. The demon looked over to the other hunters in the room. He could see them moving. He then looked over to the female hunter and saw that she was smile a deranges smile. _

_She was chanting under her breath, she knew Sam would know what it was, but the others might freak out. She saw that Dean was trying to shoot it. Kelly hulded more over to Sam. Sam was going to have to explain what it was that was around them. _

_Dean was shooting at the thing around the. He didn't know what it was. But he didn't like it. He rose the gun once more and was about to shoot it again when Sam spoke up. _

" _Dean put the gun down its not going to hurt us." _

_Dean looked at his brother like he lost his mind. " What do you mean it not going to hurt dude it just pop up out of nowhere. It could be from the demon dude. _

_Sam shook his head at his brother and replied. " Dean its not from the Demon its protecting us dean." _

_Dean look at his brother now and then looked at the blue thing that was around them and then looked back at his brother. He could tell that Sam was hiding something, this time he wasn't going to let it go like last time. _

" _Sam what going and I wont to I know all of it." _

_Sam frown he knew that his bother wouldn't let it go. Oh well he was going to have to tell anyway, so that Dean and her sister don't freak out to much. _

" _I know its not going to hurt us because it helping protecting use dean it Katie." _

_He waited for it to sink into his brother head before he said anything, He didn't have to wait for long. _

" _what do you mean Katie. She cant do this. I know she can feel evil but she cant make this thing. I grew up with her Sam."_

_Sam look at Katie then back at his brother and frown. Dean looked at Sam and then back at the blue circle. Sam said the only thing he Knew that would get his brother listen to him._

" _this is from her. She can do this stuff and more. But I'm telling you man. This is from Katie she protecting us Dean. Dean look at the circle and then looked over at Katie who was eye to eye with the Demon. _

_She looked at the demon and smile once more. She could hear Sam tell his brother the detells that needed to be said. She look over at Dean and Sam then back to the demon. She would not lose she couldn't lose not with the life of her family on the line she would not let the demon win. _

_She started chanting under her breath once more. The air in the room change once more. There was power in the air that wasn't there. Sam look at Katie and saw that there where a glow around his friend and he knew what is going on. He tap his brother on the shoulder and pointed to the demon and Katie._

_Dean looked at them and saw the glow that was around his best friend. Sam look again this time he had turn Kelly head to where Katie was battling with the demon. _

_Sam finish what the was saying, she is the one doing it dean, She the one that sent the demon packing before. Dean when this is over you need to ask her question I don't know all of it myself but I know that she don't want you to hater her or you Kelly. _

_Dean looked at Katie who was up agest the demon then back at his brother. " I would never hater her Sam why would she think that I would."_

_They could hear her chanting getting louder and louder, They could also saw the smile on the demon face. " you are a fool hunter. You are releasing the binding that hold me to this house" She didn't say anything she just keep chanting. _

_Sam could hear Katie voice in his head. " Sam can you hear me. _

" _yeah I can hear you. What does he mean that you are breaking the binding that is holding him to the house Katie."_

" _I am but you must under stand I cant banish him with him being binded to the house. It wont work. don't worry he wont be able to leave this room so don't worry but I must tell you. Do you see my bag with you."_

" _yeah I have your bag."_

" _good there is a book in there. I need you to read from okay, there is a page that is mark in it. I need you to read the rite and do what that page tell you to do okay. I know that your new with use and doing this that is the supernatural but you have to trust me with this okay. I well answer all your and there question when this is over I promise but you must do what that book tell you to do okay."_

_He nodded his head and the link was broken. He saw that he must have pick up the bag when she had asked him he had it. He open the bag and saw that there was a book in there. He pick up the book and let the bag drop to the floor by his feet. He open the book to the page that had a marker. _

_He smile when he saw that it was to cast a circle of protection. He reach into the bag and pulled out the items that would be needed. Dean looked at his brother and wonder if he had lost his mind but he kept watching him. _

_Sam sat down on the floor and close his eyes he could remember the words that was in the book. He smile when he knew that Katie must have knew that they where going to have to use this because it was marked. He close his eye and cleared his mind from everything . He begin to chant just like Katie was doing but this chant was very driftnet then what she was chanting._

_Dean could not believe that his brother had just sat down in the floor with a book in his lap no lest. But then he thought he had seen everything. But when his brother started chanting much like Katie was doing surprise him. He saw that the glowing of the blue that was around them despair and saw one that could only be like the color of a mix of blue and purple was now around them. He turn and saw that Katie smile then finish the chanting. _

_Katie looked over at them and then back at the demon as she said that last line that was going to realest the demon from the binding spell. The air was still changing and she smile she knew why it did just that. She frown that would mean that old woman was right and there was no way in hell was going to let her know that. This was all the youngest Winchester doing now. She could feel it. _

_The demon smile she had free him just like he knew that she would and could. She had reach behind her and pulled out an athema. It looked to be silver and it had a dragon claw with a light blue orb inside of the claw._

_The athama started to glow the same color of the orb. The demon didn't like this one bit it was free but it couldn't leave the room. _

_He wave his hand and saw that she went flying back in the wall. " why cant I leave this room you bitch."_

" _because you see that glowing spot right over there. He the one keeping you from leaving and you cant do a damn thing about it. Oh and by the way do I look like a female dog to you."_

_The demon made a growling noise from it thought. Katie went flying across the room this time._

_The demon got right in her face and growl once more. You well not win hunter, you cant win agest me." she looked him in the eye and answer him back. " oh and pray tell why I cant kick you ass to hell and don't give me this shit about you being to powerful and that I'm to weak because that is all it's is shit._

_The demon glare at her but didn't say anything but it move his hand and Katie went farther up on the wall. She was about five feet off the floor when the demon let her fall once more. This time they all heard a crack when she landed on her leg. She didn't cry out in pain but she did suck in her breath and glare at the demon. " you son of a bitch your going to pay for that."_

_She then started chanting once more but the demon want going to have that and put a stop to it with a flick of his wrest. This time the demon wasn't happy when he saw that she has some how stop the impact. The pendant around her neck started glowing the Sam color as the athema. She never once drop it. She knew once she did it was be over and knew that it wasn't going to happen because she wasn't going to let it happen._

_Sam could feel the power around him and wonder if it was from the spell or from him. Kelly and Dean was stand beside him now. He wasn't setting on the floor any longer. But the circle has stay there still. The demon couldn't see inside the circle but they could see out side of it. They saw Katie hit the wall hard and then saw when she was rose up the wall and when he drop her._

_The demon could feel the air was charged with her power. He could feel it he knew that she was waiting for something and he wasn't going to let her do that._

_She was charging the athema with her power. She was waiting for the right time to strike she knew that the athema wouldn't kill it. But it would stop it and make it that he couldn't move, plus his power wouldn't worry either way they would win. But she knew not to get ahead over herself, John and put that through there heads when they where younger tell them that don't get ahead of your self. don't think your going to win before you send what ever packing. _

_She looked right at the demon. With no emotion on her face. Her eyes where hard. _

_The demon look at her eyes he could see that they where hard but he couldn't read them like he was doing or the emotion on her face it was complete blink there was no hint as to what she was feeling._

_She had the athema behind her back she waited for him to come closer and smile on the inside and sent the athema through the air. It hit the demon dead on in the chest. The demon froze on the spot he couldn't move. Katie look at him and smile and then started chanting once more. This time she could hear the trap people in the house as well she looked at the demon._

" _they can feel that you going to lose and that there going to be free. Can you feel it, I am going to make sure you feel everyone pain before I send you to hell. _

_TBC_

_a/n sorry about it be late again and that it a bit short this time. I don't want to end it in this chapter just yet. don't worry the demon end is soon but that don't mean that the sorry is over, there still Dean and Kelly finding out and how there going to deal with it. lol should be fun, I also know that most of the athema are plain but I had to put detall in this one. You see why soon please let me know If you like it kay. _

_Sorry about any miss spelt words._

_mysticmagkat_


	13. Demon Defreated Chapter 13

**Eerie Indiana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show. **

**Chapter 13**

_The demon couldn't believe that it couldn't move. She had trick him. He look down at the athama sticking out of its chest. Then back at her. She smile and started chanting once more but this time it was the rite that release it from the binding. This was a dirffent one._

_Katie look at the demon and smile. She know that it wouldn't be able to move once she stabbed with the athama. The athama belong to there mother. That she found out belong to her grandmother. The claw was to resents that it was for demons. That one would bind there power so that they could not hurt you or move. She had other athama but this one she knew that she was going to need. _

_She was still building up her power she was going to needed. She didn't know how much she could put into the spell. She was already week as it was. But she need to banish it for good. _

_------------ with the others-------_

_Sam watch as she through the athama and it hit the demon in the chest. He didn't know what to think, but he watch as it didn't get back up. He nudge\his brother to see what was happening. _

_Dean felt something like a nudge on him are. He turn and saw that it was Sam . He was also pointing to something. He follow Sam finger to see that Katie was standing over the demon. He said that the demon was laying and not moving. What got his attention was the fact that there was something silver poking out of the demon chest. The hilt was silver with what look like a claw. He didn't know what the hell that was but all he saw that it kept the demon from moving. He also heard her chanting again. That he didn't understand either._

_He look back to Sam. " what in the hell is she saying now." _

_Sam look at him and frown he didn't know either. She was speaking something that he had no idea was. There father didn't teach them that. They had to learn Latin but this was something he didn't know. Even the classes that he took in stanvfer didn't cover what she was saying. He look back at his brother then to Kelly and frown but replied to dean. " I don't know what she saying Dean. But by the look of it I could be a rite for banishing the demon." _

_He hope he was right because he didn't know what Katie was doing. But they had known her scent they where kids. He trust her. So he knew that it had something to do with the demon. He look around and smile the book that he had use to cast the circle was laying on the floor forgotten. He pick it up and turn to another page that had been mark and read what it said. He smile he found the rite that she was chanting. He smile he couldn't understand but he could read the top where she wrote on the top of the page. Demon banishing spell. He listen to what she was saying then scroll down the page to see if it was the same. He smile he really didn't find the rite she was reading. He stood up and when over to his brother and girl friend._

_He then pointed to the book that he was holding open with his other hand. Dean look at the page and then back at Sam and replied. " what in the hell dose this say." _

_Sam didn't even look up at his brother he just replied. " I don't know what its says Dean but I do know what its is for thought. Dean it's a banishing rite. See look at the top of the page. She even wrote it up there"._

_Dean look at the top of the page where his little brother was pointing. He said where it's said demon banishing rite. He look closer at the words and listen to her resided the rite. He read the words that was on the page. Sam was doing the same. But he was starting to read it out loud . Kelly heard what was being said and look over Dean shoulder to see the book that Sam was holding. She read the top of the page and then started reading the words. Then she started reading them out loud much like Sam was doing._

_-------- back to Katie.--------_

_Katie could hear the rite coming from behind her. She didn't stop but she turn and saw that Sam was looking down. She look closer and saw that it was her book, that he was holding her sister was reading it to. Dean was standing next to them look right at her. _

_She turn back around and started chanting the rite louder and louder. She could hear Sam and Kelly getting louder and louder._

_The started glowing a bright green that was so bright that everybody in the room had to shield there eyes from the light. She frown she didn't know that it would have done that or she would have brought her sun glasses with her. This was the first time that she had use this spell, it belong to her mother it was her grandmother who wrote it. Her grandmother had been a witch that hunted evil much like her self._

_Her family that she found out had been hunter and they also guarded something that she hadn't found yet. She was going to ask the Winchester boys help for finding that. That might be what the demon was looking for when it kill her mother she really didn't know. But she never told john that or bobby. Her mother had told her to find it. She didn't get a chance to tell her what it was that she was so post to find the demon and killed her. But she had been looking for it. She hadn't ask Missouri yet if she knew what her mother had been talking about _

_The demon started to smoke. She took a step back from it. She didn't know what it was going to do. So to be safe she took that step back. The next step it blow up and there was nothing left but dust. _

_When the demon was sent to hell the doors and windows unlock and the lights came back on. She saw that Dean who had the flash lights. He turn the flash light off and stood there watching his brother._

_Sam put the books back into the Katie pack. He then watch as the circle disappear before his eyes. They walk over to Katie and saw that she was standing there looking where the demon had been. _

" _Katie are you okay."_

_She look at them then back the spot the demon had been there and replied to him. " yeah but I didn't think it was going to do that. Wow." _

_She then started to fall forward. Dean caught her before she hit the floor._

" _Katie I don't think you want to take a nose dive do you."_

_She look at him and shook her head. She was so tired now that it was taking a lot for her to stay awake. Kristy appear in front of them._

" _I would like to thank you for freeing us and sending that demon to hell where it belong. I would like to ask that you burn this house down when you leave. This please is still fill with dark magic and it would aloud other people to bring up more demon. So I would like if you burn this place to the ground."_

_She look at Katie and Dean and replied . " if you find anything that you would need in my chamber you may take them I don't not need them."_

_Katie look at her but it was Dean that replied to the kind spirit. " don't take this the wrong way, but I think once where out of here that where gone. We just want to get the hell out of this hell hole."_

_She look over to them and smile and replied. " oh that okay I understand that you want to leave. But I still would like to thank you for free everyone and myself."_

_Then she disappear with a bright light. Dean and Sam cover there eyes because the light was so bright. Katie and Kelly just close there eyes. When the light had faded they look again._

_Kelly and Sam was helping Katie out of the room. While dean just stood there in his own little world. They rest was walking out of the room and was down the hallway. _

_They where making it out of the kitchen when Dean came back to the land of the living. He look around and notice that they where there. He ran to catch up to them. He found them all by the front door. Sam had a can of gas by his feet. _

_Dean saw the can of gasoline. He look at the and said. " Sam and Kelly I want you to help Katie to the car and get it. I going to burn the house and I want you to get your ass in the car."_

_Sam and Kelly help a almost sleeping Katie down the stears and into the backset of the impala. As soon as her head hit the set she was asleep. Kelly craw next to her sister. Sam waited for his brother to get out of the house. He saw his brother coming out of the smoking house. Dean ran to the car. _

_Dean saw that his brother was waiting for him. He look in the back set and saw that Katie was awake. But she look like she would be fast asleep soon. _

_Dean got in his car and Sam followed suit. " Dean we need to go to Missouri , I know I own you answer. But we must go see her."_

_She then feel back to sleep. Dean couldn't believe that she feel a sleep like that. But he shook his head and turn on the radio but put in the type but turn down the volume so that it didn't wake the sleeping sister in the backset._

_--------- two day later-------_

_Dean look over to see his brother asleep, he was lean up ageist the window. Dean slam on the brakes and Sam hit his head on the dash board. _

_Dean smile when he hear a thonk. Then he heard a soft ouch the a louder " damn it Dean."_

_Dean kept he eyes on the road. He try to keep the smile off his face but Sam saw it anyway. " dude you need to grow up." _

_Dean look over at his brother quickly fake a frown. He then replied to his brother statement. " I have no idea what your talking about bitch."_

_Sam replied back to his brother. " jerk sure you don't so why did you wake me.." _

_Dean still looking at the road replied to Sam. " dude I didn't wake you but now that you are. Where here. But don't wake the girls until we get there._

_Dean pull the impala in front of Missouri house. What he saw kind of shook him. _

_Missouri was setting in a chair that was on her porch. She look like they where waiting for them. But what Dean didn't understand what how did she know that they where coming. Then dean shook his head he would never understand her._

_He shut off the impala and watch as his brother turn around in the set to wake up Kelly. _

_Kelly open her eyes and look at Sam then look out the window on the driver side and saw Missouri coming down the porch stairs. Kelly then turn to her still sleeping sister and taped her on the shoulder and watch as she open her eyes. She could tell that her sister was still sleepy because she look like she was to close her eyes once more. But stop when she saw who was out the window she gave the older woman an weak smile. _

_Dean open the door and then turn and help Katie out of the car. Sam was helping Kelly out of the car. Missouri stood in front of them and replied. _

" _you better get your behinds in that house and get something to eat."_

_Kelly help her sister into the house while Dean and Sam grab there bags and gear. When they got inside the house they saw that Katie was setting at the kitchen table. _

_Kelly help her sister into the chair at the kitchen table. As soon as Katie touch the table, vision faded out and she saw John and Missouri setting at the table. Missouri was setting and drinking tea and john look like he was drinking coffee. They where talking and she could hear what they where talking about. _

" _John your youngest power are growing and time is running out and what going to happen when no one teaching him how to use it. The demon is on there tail and on yours."_

_John look up from his cup and replied. " I know that Missouri and I know who I'm going to get to teach my boy and protected them." _

_The older lady look at him and replied " who do you have in mind."_

_John smile and said on word. "__Kathleen "_

_She look at him and frown and replied to john " You don't know if that girl well do it john." _

_John look at her and smile. " oh I know she'll do it. I know she do it because she love those boys and Dean is her best friend. She'll do anything for those boys."_

_Missouri smile and nodded head. _

_Katie vision cleared. She saw her sister looking at her and so was Missouri. They had a worry look on her face. She could tell that the Winchester was watching her as well._

_She smile at then and replied. " I'm okay so what with the worry looked." _

_It was her sister that said something this time. " well you just look like you where zoning out there for a moment."_

_She look at them and replied.' I was just thinking that is all. No need to worry about I'm okay."_

_Katie forgot all that was said to her because Missouri had put a plate of food in front of her. _

_------ two hours later--------_

_Sam was leaving Kelly and Katie room. He couldn't believe that they had there own room at Missouri place. _

_Kelly and explain to him that. They are always coming to her house for when a hunt goes bad or they just need a brake. Missouri decide scents we are always coming here so she gave us a room so that we have a place to go. Because when where not at Bobby's then where here._

_Sam look at her and smile then put the bags down next to the beds. Katie was already asleep. So he didn't worry about waking her up. He closed the door and went to his brother and his room._

_-------- The next day-----_

_Sam walk down the stairs and saw Missouri setting at the table with a cup of hot tea. He walk over there and grab a cup from the cupboard and then walk to the coffee pot and pour himself a cup then sat down next to Missouri. She look at the clock with a smile on her face. Sam could not figure out why she was smiling at this hour._

_Katie got out of bed and look at the clock that was it was like five in the morning. Why was she awake anyway. She got out of the bed and walk into the kitchen and saw that Sam and Missouri were setting at the table drinking coffee and tea. _

_Katie walk over to the cupboard and grab a coffee up and then went to the stove and pour the hot water into the cup and then grab her tea bag and on the way to there grab the honey._

_She sat down at the table and saw that Sam that look like he just got up and she turn and saw that Missouri was smiling. She couldn't believe that old woman was smiling at like five in the morning. " why in the hell are you smiling this really in the damn morning."_

" _what did I tell you about swearing in my house."_

_Katie look at the woman but didn't say anything. But she knew that the woman could see what she was thinking. Because that the moment she really didn't care. It was to early in the morning. So she turn to look at Sam. _

_Missouri let what the girl was think and what she said go. She need her in a good mood for this to work. So she turn to Sam and replied . " Sam she got something to tell you."_

_Katie look at her and gave her a look, that said oh that why I'm awake. _

_She look at Sam. " You know that circle I had you cast well that was all you Sam. Nothing about that was me."_

_Sam look at Katie and frown that would mean that it was him. But that couldn't been him. He just didn't understand. _

_Missouri read his thought and frown the boy didn't believe that it was him. So she was going to have to tell him._

" _Sam what she said is true, you have a power in you that is strong boy which is why Katie had you cast that circle when you did." _

_Katie gave her that look that said I didn't want him know that. _

" _Kathleen don't you give me that look, you know what I said is true. You want to test him because you could feel it to."_

_Katie look at her and replied. " woman get out of my head, I don't need you in my head ."_

_Missouri gave her a look that said that he need to know. Katie look away and look at the clock. It wasn't even an hour yet scents she got up. She mumble under her breath " damn it to early for this shit."_

_Missouri gave her that look that said what did I tell you. Katie look back at Sam and got ready for a long talk. _

" _Sam it was you I'm not kidding. You did do it and you can do more then that. But you need to be thought how to cantor it." _

_Sam look at her and could not believe she was saying something like this. " what do you mean I could do more."_

_She look over at him and smile. " well Sam what I mean is that you could do more then what you did in that house. But if you are going to learn. I going to have send Kelly to bobby's for awhile." _

_Sam look at her couldn't believe that she was going to send her sister way but he didn't understand was why. _

" _why would you send her way." _

_She look at him and replied " because when we do this where going to have demon on our ass a lot. They well be able to scents that something is happening. But once I get done they wont be able to feel you anymore."_

_He look at her and frown that would mean that there going to be in danger more then normal._

" _What well happen once that I learn it." _

_She smile and replied. " well lets just say that you wont have to have dean to protection you anymore." _

_Sam smile and replied. " you mean saving my ass don't you." _

_She laugh and replied " yep that is what I mean and sorry Missouri._

_Missouri gave them both a look that she you better be then got up and walk away she started cooking them all something to eat. Katie look at the clock and couldn't believe that it was two hours now. _

" _are we going to tell dean about this." _

_Yeah I cants lie to him but I cant tell my sister about this. " _

_He look at her and frown why couldn't she tell her sister all this. "why cant you tell Kelly about this." _

" _because my mother didn't want her to know. She want her to grow up to be normal you know happy. I was so post to watch over her and make sure the demons didn't come after her that is all. Why I don't know but that is what she wrote to me in a litter in the book that you where reading from. Some how my mother know she was going to die and wrote me a litter let me know everything I need to know. But it didn't happen like she wanted it to. Kelly wont leave and go to school like I told her so I'm suck with her and watching her back."_

_Sam look at her and frown. She sound like Dean something but oh well. He didn't want Kelly in danger either so he didn't mind about her going to bobby's. She could still help them by helping him._

_She smile as she saw Dean and Kelly come running in the kitchen she couldn't believe that dean could move that fast. She knew her sister could but dean was just to fat to move. _

" _hey fatty I didn't know you could run. But I should have know it was for food."_

_Dean look at her and frown " did you just call me fat"_

" _well dean you look like that to me so yeah I did call you fat." _

_He look at her and gave her a go to hell look. Missouri read what he was saying him his mind and smile. She laugh at what Katie was thinking._

_Sam look at Dean to Katie. Then he look over to Kelly and whisper in her ear. " I think we just miss something."_

" _yeah that my sister is so in love with your brother but they don't want the other to know. Why I don't know" _

_Sam look at her and nodded. Katie got up from the table and walk out of the kitchen. Kelly started to walk out with her. But Missouri stop her and replied. " let dean do it, they got to talk about her not tell him things girl." _

_Kelly look at her and frown and replied after dean left. " but she held it from me to Missouri," _

" _I know baby girl but they need to do this. Trust me on this girl let them be."_

_------- With Dean and Katie------_

_When dean caught up to her she was setting on the back porch looking at the impala._

" _why did you leave the kitchen Katie."_

_She smile and replied. " I needed air." _

_Dean look at her and gave her a look that said that he didn't believe a word of it. _

" _you know that I don't believe you right." _

_She look at him and frown but then look down at the grown. Dean knew that something was bothering her so he decide to play Sam and get her to talk about it." _

" _what bothering you Katie. You know you could tell me anything." _

_She look up at him and replied. " well if you want me to open up to you. Why cant you open up to Sam. But yeah there are something that I need to tell you that the other shouldn't hear yet."_

_He look at her and gave her that look that I huh. _

" _let me start from the being okay. Dean when I was little I know about my power when my dad met up with yours. But he didn't know so I never told anybody not even you dad. My mother told me that I must find something, now before you ask I don't know what I must find because the damn demon killed her before she told me. No I'm not going to find it yet. I think the demon is looking for that, so it cant be found yet…_

_Dean interrupt her " how did my dad find out about your power then."_

_She look at them and frown did she really have to get into that story. But the look of him she did okay then I guess I'm tell him then. _

" _your dad found out one day when he took us to that one hunted house. We were about 15 I think, not sure how old we really where but I think it was then. Any way your dad had told us to stay in the car, but you know that I didn't remember."_

_Dean look at her and frown. He remember that day. He and Sam and Katie where told to stay in the car because this spirit was bad. But Katie got out of the car and told them all that night to stay she well be right back. " so are you going to tell me what happen to you and dad because I sure in hell remember that dad was messed up and so where you. _

_She look at him and frown but replied. " are you sure you really want to know this Dean."_

_He gave her a look that said what do you think,_

_( a/n this is the way she is going to tell him but you well see it as a flash back okay)_

_John look at his boys and the girl that setting in the impala. " now you guys stay in this car. I mean it all of you. I should be back in a hour. _

_He then open the trunk and grab a bag and a gun that Katie could tell had rock salt in it. He close the trunk and walk up to the house. Then look back in the car to make sure that his family is safe. He walk in the house. _

_Katie and Dean talk turn in keeping Sammy distract. Katie look at her watch to see that it been past an hour and she look back at the house. She decide that she going to check and see if he okay. She get out of the car. " Katie what are you doing, dad told us to stay in the car so what are you doing." _

_She look at him and smile. " well I'm going to make sure the old man is okay. It past an hour so clam down Dean. I'll be back so stay out here with Sammy. don't worry he just bust my ass not yours."_

_He look at her and frown. " okay I'll stay with Sammy but don't say I didn't worn you got it." _

_She also open the trunk and pull out her bag. She put her bag over her shoulder and grab the flashlight and then close the trunk and look at dean and Sam. " okay dean get back in the car. Sammy you listen to you big brother got it."_

_She didn't leave until she saw that they nodded there heads. She then when through the back door. The oppose door that john went into._

_She open the door and saw that the kitchen was dark. She turn on the flash light. She pull out her shot gun with rock salt. She check to make sure that nobody was in the room then when she found that no one was in she check the other room. Again she didn't find anything she went to the next room. She went to most of the house but it came time to check the basement and she heard a loud thump coming from down the stairs. She rose the shut gun and started walking down the stairs. She saw that john was pin to the wall he look a little messed up. She went to shut the spirit but it was faster then her and she went and slam into the wall._

_John saw that his god daughter was pin to the wall opposite to him. He look at her and said. " what in the hell did I tell you." she replied back to him " to stay in the car" he look at her and replied again. " well what in the hell are you doing here then." she look at him and replied. " saving your ass." he gave her a shook look and replied. " yeah from where I'm at it look like your doing a good job with that Katie."_

_She gave him a look that said watch. " well you just have to see now wont you sir."_

_She couldn't see the spirit but she kept looking but then frown she was going to have to do then oh well. It was about time he learn about her power now or later. _

_She begin to chant. John look at her and couldn't believe that she was chanting something he could understand and frown. He didn't teach her this. But he was shock when he saw that the spirit appear in front of Katie. By what He could tell it didn't look happy about be made to appear in front of her._

" _how dear you call me here."_

_She look at it and replied. " well if you haven't kill all those people we wouldn't be having this talk now would we."_

_John couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Katie was talking back to the sprite that had them pin to the wall. He couldn't believe that she didn't even look afraid not one bit. _

_Katie look over that John and smile. She knew that he didn't know what she could do but what the hell he could always started hunting her oh well._

_She smile at it and started chanting but the spirit didn't give her a chance to finishes with the chanting. It slam her into the wall next to John._

_He could feel when she hit the wall. He look at the spirit but it wasn't there. He look over to Katie and notice that she was having trouble breathing. She also was still pin to the wall and so was he._

_John said. " let her go you son of a bitch. The spirit appear right in front of John it disappear and Katie drop to the floor. Katie was holding her throat and she was coughing._

_Katie use the wall to pull herself up on her shake legs. John watch her stand up. She look pale ass hell but he could tell that she was still wanting to fight. Katie look around after she got enough air in her lungs. " hey you bastard come back and fight like a man you son of a bitch._

_John look at her like she was nuts. The room went cold and he could see an out line of a person over by Katie. Katie turn around and saw the spirit behind her. She smile the fun was going to started. John listen while she chanted and everything in the room started flying something hit Katie but he notice that nothing was hitting him. Katie voice was going out by the time she finished the chanting. Everything in the house went quite. John could tell that it was over that she had some how mange to rid of the spirit of Steven._

_Katie slid down the wall. She watch as john slid down the wall as well. He look over at her and ask one question. _

" _what the hell was that Kathleen." _

_She look at him and frown and replied. " are you sure you wanted to know sir." _

_He gave her a look that said if I didn't want to know I wouldn't have ask. " Kathleen what in the hell was that now."_

_She look at him and then down at the floor. " okay that was a spell to send it to hell sir."_

_He look at her. She could tell that he was angry with her. She waited for what she knew what coming. " I know what the hell that was, what I want to know is how in the hell did you know that and why did you do it; and how did you do it._

_She look at him and did the only thing she could do. She told the truth and hope that he didn't hate her for it. "sir my mother tough me that. She was a witch and so am I."_

_He look at her and with wide eyes and replied. " why didn't you tell me this earlier Katie." _

_She look up at him and replied. " I didn't want you to hate me john."_

_He look at her and frown but replied softly so that it was not to scare her. _

" _Katie I would never hate you, why would you think that baby girl. Now tell me what else you can do." _

_She look at him and gave him a heart warming smile and replied happily. " I can feel spirit and evil, I can put shield up to protect people and myself. I don't know anything yet my gifts not developed yet."_

_He look at her and smile so she could do all this and she still growing. He was going to have to talk to two old friends Missouri and Bobby. He hope they would be some help with her. _

_HE look at her and frown but she didn't follow order she was going to have to punches for it. He cant let her do that again he gave her an order and she didn't follow it. That could have gotten her killed. _

_End of Flash back_

_Dean look at her and smile. " I remember what you had to do. He had you clean bobby's house and I don't remember the other things he had you do." _

_Katie look at him with a go to hell look but replied. " I had to help Missouri clean up her house and help her with reading and bobby with his books. Man that man is messy still is to." _

_Dean was smiling and trying not to laugh at her. He remember that him and Sammy didn't help they couldn't help her. They wanted to because she didn't to save there dad. But he told them that she was to do that alone that what she get for not following orders. _

_She look at him and replied. " got any question now pretty boy."_

_He look at her and said " yeah why didn't you tell me about all this." _

_She look at him and was hoping that he wasn't going to ask that but he did so she answer him the best way. " I didn't want you to hate me. You know that is what we where hunting and I didn't want to be hated or hunted Dean, I didn't want you to think I was weird or something. I sure in hell didn't want you to think that I was evil."_

_He was hurt that she would think all this. But he let that go and look right at her and replied at her. " I know that I would have been freak but I would never hated or hunted you. I wouldn't let anybody hunt or hurt you either. You should have known that Katie. _

_She look at him and gave him a smile and replied. " thanks Dean and sorry that I hurt you and Yeah I should have told you this." _

_He look at her and gave her that your forgiven smile. And replied. " so what else do you have to tell me."_

" _well Kelly going to bobby's, for a while I'm going to call him and have him pick her up. Because if I let her drive my car she can leave when ever she wants and I don't want that. And why well here something that your not going to like. But this is why she going to have to leave. Your brother got a gift that I need to teach him how to use and before you say something Yes dean he need to learn them. And Kelly is leaving because the demon well be on our ass the whole time he learning it." _

_Dean gave her a look that said What. " what in the hell are you talking about Katie." _

_Your brother is gifted dean like me, he needs to learn how to use them before it kill him. I know that your new to this but I need to teach you something to. And yes your dad know about this. He and Missouri where talking and he said that he wanted me to teach you guys. When he learn how to control his powers. His headaches well go away. It wont hurt him Dean when he has a visions it wont hurt him anymore." _

_Dean look at her and frown, so she know about those. He look over at the shed and then look back at Katie, They where going to have to talk to each other about this. He look at her and replied. " well talk more about this after you send Kelly away. Call Bobby." _

_He watch her pick up her cell phone and dilled Bobby's number and listen when he did pick up. " hey bobby I need you to do something for me okay." _

"_Glad to help what's you need."_

" _I'm at Missouri's and I need you to pick up Kelly, me and the boys need to talk and we don't need her in it okay. I need to teach them something and she had no need to be here plus the demon well be on our asses."_

" _I'll be there in four hours, see ya then, oh and Katie tell her that she coming with me this time. Now is she aloud to go hunting with me or no."_

" _she can go as long as your with her, I'll tell her this time okay oh and thanks again Bobby you're a life saver talk to you later bye."_

_Dean heard a soft bye then saw as Katie hung up the phone and look at him. She stood up and waited for dean to do the same. _

" _well all I need to do is tell her that she going to Bobby's again she going to love that."_

_He look at her and smile and replied. " yeah she'll love that I'll protected you from her." _

_She look at him and smack him in the arm. And they both walk back into the house._

_TBC_

_Hey guys I know that it been awhile but sorry about that. I had other things to do I'll try to keep up with it this time. My mom even getting mad at me so let me know what you think okay, again sorry about it taking so long. I know that you guys are going to be mad that I'm sending Kelly with Bobby. But don't worry she'll still be in the story. I'm not taking her out. She'll have to find out thinks from bobby about things. Well talk to you later _

_mystic mage_


	14. Chapter 14

Eerie Indiana

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

Chapter 14

Katie and Dean walk back into the room and frown, they both knew that Kelly wasn't going to like what she was going to tell her. They both saw Missouri setting at the kitchen table, She look at both of them and gave Katie a weak smile. she pour hot water into a cup, Katie watch as it turn a light brown color.

Dean look at it and said. " what the hell is that."

Missouri look at him with a warning glare. " Dean Winchester what did I tell you about using those words in my house, and quite saying that in your mind boy."

Dean didn't say anything and sat down next to Katie, then waited for Missouri to say what he knew was going to be said. How he knew, he didn't have a clue.

Missouri read into dean mind and frown, so the girl hasn't told him yet. That girl is going to get caught in a binded that she not going to be able to get herself out of.

Missouri look at both of them and flash them both a smile and replied. " your right baby she not going to take it well, But you have something else that need to be said girl. she looked up at dean and replied. "Dean Winchester she'll tell you when she know your ready." Dean turn to looked at her and she replied. " don't give me that looked Boy."

She nodded her head at what the older woman then turn to dean and smile at him and said. " she right you know I well tell you don't worry. it might be good then it might be bad. Well lets go find my sister and tell her the news before Bobby get here."

Dean look at her with a smile on his face and replied said. " well then lets see about getting one pisses off sister before you have one pisses off bobby, oh and I remember that happening."

Dean duck as a muffin when sailing past his head. He look back to see a very angry Missouri staring back at him. he didn't like the look so he yelled.

" hey Katie wait up"

Dean ran into the room and stood next to Katie, She notice that he kept look over his shoulder like he kept expecting someone to come out and hit him . She really didn't know

Sam was setting on the chouch with his laptop in his lap, Kelly was setting in a chair with Katie laptop, she really didn't know what they where looking for. but she might as well get this over with now.

" Kelly and Sam please stop with what every you are doing."

They both stop and close the lids and looked up at her, Sam knew what what it was about and he also knew that ,Kelly wasn't going to like what was to come up next. Kelly look at her sister with wonder in her eyes, she couldn't see any emotion in her sister eyes and she knew that wasn't good.

" Kelly you might not like this but, Bobby on his way to pick you up."

Kelly couldn't believe what she was hearing her sister was going to send her away again, like she was a child that need a babysitter. She wasn't a baby and she didn't need a sitter, she wasn't going to let this go with out a fight.

Katie know what was about to happen, she could feel it in the air and it wasn't she knew that she had made the right decision.

" do I look like a baby to you, I'm not some child that needs a sitter Katie. You are not going to send me away because you think I'll get a boo boo."

Katie look at her sister, she knew this was going to just going to have to make her sister understand, that there in no way in hell that she staying with them. Not with the demon there asses it was just way to dangerous.

" you are going, he should be here in about three hours. so if I was you, I would go and pack that what I would be doing. Your not staying with me so get that through you head. I don't care it you think that i think your a child , you are going him him . Now its your choice, It can be the easy way or the hard way. I'm hoping you pick the easy ways but one way or another your going with him, you well stay with him until I pick up up. Got it little sister."

she didn't give her little sister a chance to say anything else, She turn and left the room where she decide to go out side again. Where she was going to spar and let some frustion out.

Dean watch as she left the room and heard the back door closed, He turn to look back at the could tell that she wasn't happy, he knew she was doing the right thing. If what she said is true that would mean that they where in deep shit and she didn't want her little sister in the middle of it. He would do the same with Sam, But this was for Sammy so he couldn't very well do that . He would protected his little brother with his life and keep them from getting him.

Kelly was more then mad at her sister she was also hurt, she couldn't believe her sister was sending her away again. She wasn't a child anymore she could take care of her self, She didn't know the reason why her sister was sending her away again and she didn't like it. Bobby was on the way well then he came all this way for nothing, She grab her coat and walk out of the house.

Sam couldn't believe that she just walk out of the house, he was going to go after her when his brother stop him. "Let me talk to her, you go talk to Katie and Sam be careful she pisses and she might hurt you; Make sure you duck when she swings." Sam watched his brother grab his coat and walked out of the house. Missouri stood in the door way and as he turn he saw her,she read his mind and replied to the boy. " she not happy at the moment , But she'll come around so do worry to much." Sam look at her with a frown and replied. " which one Kelly or Katie."

she smile and replied. " both of then honey, now why don't you go talk to Katie she could use some company right now."

look at her and smile as he was walking out of the room and out the door where he saw Katie sparing, Which he notice she was doing pretty well If he did say to himself. there was no doubt as to who thought her how to fight. He notice she still looked pissed and he took a deep breath and stop off the porch and walked up to her

.

-------- with Kelly------

Dean finally caught up with Kelly, she was still upset he could tell because he was walking beside her and she hasn't said one word to him yet . he didn't like to be Ignored but he would let it go for now. he looked over at her and told her that he would buy her lunch and a drink, he hope she was just old enough that she could drink or Katie would kill him.

They walked in to a bar and took a set at one of the table and waited for the waitress to come by she flash her a fake id and waited for there order. She look at him with a frown and said. " thanks but why are you with me,and not with your girlfriend?

Dean was looking at a cute blonde waitress when she said that he turn around so fast and replied back. " what girlfriend? i don't have a girlfriend you know that Kelly."

she looked at him with a shock looked and replied. " oh don't tell you that you don't see it?."

Dean look at her with a frown, he didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about, replied back. " she my best friend, i don't have a clue on what you are talking about and see what?."

She look at him and shook her head and replied with a smile. " oh come on Dean, i know your not dumb and blind. I've see you looking at her ass.

He was shock at what she was said and replied back" again i don' t know what you are talking about and i haven't been looked at her ass.

she smile because as he was telling her this his face was turning red but she replied back' okay I'll let this go for now but i know you like her and i mean more then a best friend."

she need to know the reason why her sister was sending her way again so she turn to looked at him and said. " so why she send me away this time?."

he felt sorry for her but he couldn't tell her why it's wasn't his place to tell it was Katie, he couldn't tell her but he had to say something to help her understand this was for the best. He looked at her and replied. " I don't know why she sending you away."

she know he would said that. when it came to her sister he was loyal. " do you honesty think that I'm going to believe that story, because it was bull shit Dean."

She look at him and frown, by the looked he had she could tell he wasn't going to tell her why her sister was sending her away.

Dean look at her he could tell what she was thinking just by the way she looked. He had a weird feeling so he looked over at the door, when he didn't see anything he looked back at her and replied." I know that you want to know but i really don't know , you going to have to trust Katie."

She notice that he kept looked over a the door for what she didn't have a clue she gave him a frown but that quickly went away when she saw that there food had arrived.

she decide to change the subject by making a light conversation with him and said " you know Dean if Katie found out that I'm drinking, and you where the one that bought it for me you are so dead."

Dean smile and took a drink of his beer and replied with a Wink. " well then your going to have to make sure that she doesn't find out now wont you."

She look at him and smile and took at drink of her her beer, then she put her mug of beer down and pick up a Fry and put in her mouth and ate it then. she wanted to see how red she could make him so she asked. " so Dean do you like my sister.

She watch as he turn red, and laugh because a blushing Dean was reary because it was hared to get him to blush.

He couldn't believe she was ask that again, He didn't really know what she was try to get at. " yeah of coarse I like her, she my best friend."

She look at him and smile she couldn't believe that he didn't see what she was talking about but she try to get to him anyway. "not like friends Dean , you know what I'm talking about so don't play stupid."

She was really trying to help him out, and but by the looked on his face he still wasn't getting it. So she was going to brake it down little by little and see where that got her. " okay I'm going to brake it down little bit and see if you get it then okay."

He look at her with a frown, He didn't know what the hell she was talking about. But he would go along with it for now just so he could see what she was going on about ,He replied.

" I don't have a clue what you are talking about but I'll let you because you like you sister when you got a thought in mind you don't stop so lets get this done and over with."

She look at him with a smile she was going to have a lot of fun with this she was going to have to email Sam later with some of it she didn't want to brake her trust with Dean. " okay then let started shall we then", she looked at him and smile she knew this was going to be good." but do you like about my sister."

He look at her and then looked at his beer and thought about for a minute then look back up at her and replied. " what the hell Kelly, she a damn good fighter if that what you mean."

She couldn't believe he said that about Katie,she look back at him , she replied back. " Dean that not what I was talking about but i guess that would do, what do you think about her not just as a hunter but as a woman Dean."

He look at her and frown, He never really look at her like that she not like the other girls he really care for her she was like family to him so he never really thought about her like that.. so he thought deep in his mind and saw a picture in his mind and he told her what he saw.

" She has nice eyes,"

She gave him a smile because at lest that was something and replied. "well that not really what i was talking about but that well do."

He look at her and smile, and then look down at his watch and then drank the last of his beer and set down the mug and replied, " Look at the time Kelly, we better get back to the house",He looked at her and replied. I know you don't want to go but you going to have to listen to your sister on this one okay."

she had already decide to go but that didn't mean that she still wasn't pissed of at her sister but she looked at him and replied. " I'm not even going to say a word to her so you have nothing to worry about."

He place money on the table he left a tip and grab his coat and then both left. He put his hand in his pocket and pull out the keys . But when looked around for his car he didn't see it. Kelly laughing at him made him remember that they walk there. He could tell that she was trying not to let him seeing her laughing at him which made him looked stupid.

He saw the look she was giving him so he decide to say something before she did. " don't even open your mouth and before you say something your already laughing at me I normal take the car so shut it."

She smile and turn away, But she didn't say a word.

---With Katie and Sam----

Sam stood on the back porch watching Katie, he could tell that she still really up set about what her sister said. He watch as she punched the air, then she did a spin kick. She duck down to the ground. He knew the drill well that she was doing, It was the same one that there dad had tough them and made them do every morning and after they got back from school.

She then rose from the ground and this time she had a knife and did the same movies. He didn't want to interrupt her so he waited for her to take a brake, plus he didn't want to get hit if he didn't walked up on her. after about 15 minutes of doing the drills she drop to the knew that he was there that's why she sat down. He walk over to her and sat in the dirt next to her. " she doesn't hate you."

She look at him with a smile and replied " I know she doesn't hate me, but i also know she going to be pissed off at me for a while", She looked up at the sky and thought about why she was sending her sister away. she could feel that she was more hurt then pissed but she had to do it. "She just doesn't under stand what's going to on, and i don't want her in the middle of it if she doesn't need to be."

she knew that he understand a little of if. but she also know what was going to happen when she started helping the boys with there looked over him and replied " this is going to open Pandora box Sam."

He let the word Pandora box sink in his mind and then look at her with shock but didn't replied, he was going to let her explain to him. " its not going to be easy, I want you to understand that its not going to be a walk in the park, It going to be hard as hell."

Sam look at her with a frown, He knew that it wouldn't be easy but he was going to work on it anyway, He wanted to show his brother he didn't have to be afraid for him. Though he Knew his brother would always worry about him, it just would make him feel better to know that he could take care of himself.

Katie could tell what Sam was thinking by watching him face, damn she thought that John had show them how to hid there emotion. Oh well that was something she was going to have to work with him on, But for right now she was just worry about her sister. Missouri had told her that the demon would be looking for her sister when she came of age, Her power would grow. She look over at Sam and smile, she could help them then she would. John had wanted her to teach them so she would.

Sam look over at her and replied back. " well I never thought it would be easy, but I still want to do it anyway. he smile and added the faze that covers the Winchester."We're Winchester we never do anything easy, you should know that by now."

She look at him and gave him the most biggest grin she could muster. "that's for damn sure."

----Back with Dean and Kelly---

Dean was walking next to Kelly as they where on there way back to Missouri house. He was thinking about what kelly had told him back at the bar, He was worry about his brother, But he knew that this was something that Sam was going to have to do and he would stick by him no matter what . Dean look over at her and frown, he thought that maybe she was right about him and Katie. that made him stop.

Kelly notice that he wasn't walking next to her,she looked behind her and saw that Dean looked like he was in deep thought and replied.

" don't think to much it might kill you"

he was draw out of his thought when he heard Kelly voice it took a minute for what she said to sick in and he turn to looked at her and flip her off and he started walking back to the house.

they both saw the car and they knew that they where almost there, there where walking up the driveway when Dean saw his car in Missouri driveway and smile Kelly couldn't believe when he walked over and patted the car and sweet talk the car, Kelly turn and saw Missouri was standing on the porch when they got back. when Dean finally stop sweet talking and patting his car they both started walking up the porch and that when they saw Missouri and she didn't looked happy.

Missouri look at the both of them and frown, she could hear what was going through both of there mind,she could make out a little of Dean thoughts and but what she read from kelly she didn't like and she was going to have to talk to the girl and get her to open up about when they started to walk past her she stop them.

She look at them and replied. " Dean Winchester you may go inside." she then look at Kelly as Dean shook his head and walk into the house. She waited for the door to close before she turn to Kelly once more and replied to her. " Kelly I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again. Your sister is doing what she think is best and you go and say something like that. Girl I don't know what gotten into you but you better watch what you said…" Kelly didn't let her finished she started right back. " who do you think you are, Your not my mother and neither is she, she treats me like I'm a child and I'm not. You don't understand what I'm going thought when she send me away. I don't know if she coming back for me Missouri. I don't know if I'm ever going to see my sister again, or if she hurt and need me."

Missouri didn't like her tone but she let it go. The girl had open up to her which is what she wanted her to do. She felt sorry for the girl. Now if she could just get her to tell her sister then everything would be okay but she knew that would never happen with these two.

" I know baby but sometimes you just need to tell somebody what you feel. I'm sure she know how you feel baby. But she being your older sister and she think its best for you to go. don't worry baby girl you'll see her again."

She gave her a smile and open the door and walk in. Kelly stood there looking at the place that she was just standing in. She couldn't believe that she had done it to her again. She always does this with her. She never get her sister by doing that. She smile and open the door.

--- with Katie and Sam---

Sam look over to the porch and saw that Dean was standing on the porch, Sam look over to see that Katie was staring out in space again. He tap her on the shoulder, he then pointed over to where Dean was leaning on the door.

Dean watch as she turn all red, and turn away. He didn't understand what that was about. But he grin when he didn't see any marks on his baby brother. Sam saw the look on Katie face and smile, ( oh so she does like him. So why in the hell hasn't she told him yet? He doesn't understand but oh well. He is going to stay out of it for now and see if his brother make the move first. His brother could get any girl he wanted, So why in the hell hasn't he figure it out.)

Sam look over at his brother and smile when he saw that Dean was walking over to them." Did you get her back"

Dean look up at Sam and replied " yeah I found her, right now she getting her ass chew out my Missouri."

Dean look over at Katie to see if what he said did anything to her. But he didn't see any emotion on her face. That wasn't good, It mint that she was still hurting by what her sister said.

Katie turn around and walk away from the boys. She stop for a second to looked back at the boy before she walk in to the house.

they waited for her to go through the door. Before they started talking once more. " what happen with Kelly Dean."

Dean look over at his brother and and told him what happen at the bar but made sure to tell him not to tell Katie that he took her little sister to a bar. Sam agreed not to tell on him. " she feels that Katie is treating like her child, and that the only thing i can tell you Sammy boy."

Sam looked at his brother and replied " its Sam Dean not Sammy." He walked away with a smile on his face.

----- In side -----

Katie stood by the door. She could hear Missouri and Kelly where still talking. She decide to go and get her sisters bags ready for when Bobby got there. she had just got them into the living room by the door when she heard Bobby car pulled up so she smile and went out to greeted him.

she saw that Bobby was parking in the drive way next to Dean car. She stop and waited for Bobby to turn off and step out of the car, she smile when she heard his words. " so does she know that I'm coming this time."

She look at him with a smile that he could see right threw he knew that she was trying to looked happy but he could see that she was hurt by what he didn't know. " she knew that you where coming but She not happy about it though. But bobby don't let her leave your site okay. she may not be happy with me right now but she still my sister and i want whats best for her so lets go in and see everybody okay."

he nodded walked up the porch stairs behind Katie and as they walked into the house, they didn't see Missouri or the Winchester. she looked back at him and replied " they must be in the kitchen."

When they walk in to the kitchen they saw Kelly . Sam was standing next to her and Dean was setting at the table with Missouri.

Bobby could feel the tension . It was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. He watch as Sam and Kelly grab the rest of her bags and walk out of the kitchen, he waited for the door to close then look back at the other and replied. " okay does somebody what to tell me what happen or am I going to find out when she start talking on the way back."

Katie look at him and replied. " she mad that I'm sending her way ,why else would she be like that bobby?."

He look at her and ask " why are you sending her way this time Katie. It better not get you messed up again, because girl if I hadn't found you would be dead girl."

Dean gave her a look that said What, but he waited for her to answer him. " no bobby it nothing like that okay, I'm sending her away because Sam wants to learn how to control his gifts."

Bobby nodded but stay quite this time. Sam walk back in the kitchen to let bobby know that she was ready. But when he walked in to the kitchen to let them know he felt the tension was so thick in the room he decide to stay quite

Katie saw when Sam enter the kitchen .Everybody looked at why Katie was looking at that when Sam let everybody know that Kelly was ready.

" um Kelly is ready to go Bobby, she told me to tell you that."

Bobby nodded then turn to look at Katie. " all right then you all be careful and let me know what's going on."

They all nodded before Bobby walk out of the kitchen. Dean waited for Bobby to leave before he ask the question that Sam wanted to know as well . " What was he talking about."

She look at them then over at Missouri when she saw that she wasn't going to say anything this time she frown. Missouri didn't say this time because she know it was her place to tell. she smile on the inside because it was about time that girl stop hiding stuff not even John knew about that. Good old bobby did it for her so now she just going to waited and pick up the peaces after it all happen.

Katie look over at them and answer them the best way she could with out giving to much information. " I was hunting down a wear wolf and it had mange to push me down a clef." she looked over and saw the looked they where giving her and she decide to tell him so they don't think she is one. Don't give me that looked you, do you honestly think I would let it bit me." When they didn't said anything she frown and replied. " hell no I wouldn't I killed it when it lung at me."

Dean look over at her, He couldn't believe that she didn't call them or tell them about this. He was livid at because she didn't tell them and then she was acting as if it was nothing."

She turn and walk out of the kitchen,she then waldk to her bedroom an sat on the bed and shook her head she need to be a lone right now she need to think about what she was going to do.

they both stood there watch as she left the kitchen and the sound of a door close told them that she was in her room. they both looked over at Missouri, who was setting down at the table drinking her cup of tea, " did you know about this Missouri."

She look at them and frown. Yep she know about it but she didn't tell them because she was ask not to.

" yes i did know about it no I didn't tell you because she ask me not to ". she smile and got up with a replied. "Now I think I'm going to fix something to eat, so you better go see what wrong with that girl."

Both boys nodded there heads, they headed to her room and knock. when they didn't get a replied they both open the door, and saw that she was setting on the bed . She look up at them and smile as they walked in.

" well Sam you going to have to understand what you have and how to use them."

Sam look at her and frown, he didn't know what she mint by that but he would try. Dean was clueless as to what she was talking about and replied." what are you talking Katie."

She shook her head and frown at him and answer him " okay this is how I'm going to explain to you. so that your brain well understand. what John said to do first before hunting."

He look at her and replied " he said to always get the facts before hunting because if you go in with out the facts it could get you killed, But wh?"

She flash him a smile, so he was paying attentions to what was being taught to them. Well then he should know what was being said. " well then you should know what I'm talking about Dean", She wanted to laugh at the looked he was giving her and decide that it was enought fun with and repllied."don't give me that look where not hunting Sam but its kind of like that, He go to know what he got and how to handle them that all. no killing sam i swar."

Sam look at his brother with a smile, He understand what she was talking about, but by the looked on his brother face told him that he still didn't understand. Well that nothing new, but one of them they are going to have to explain it to him so that he dose understand it then.

" Sam look at his brother and replied to him. " she asking if i know any of my gifts and if i know how to use them. "

Dean look at him and nodded his head , He got it now well kind of anyway.

Katie look at them with a smile when her nose pick up the smell of food she decide to let the boy know that dinner was done. " well guys we'll talking about t his later i think she done with dinner. but she didn't give that chance to tell allof them because Dean was out of the door. she looked over at Sam and smile as the both got up. They both frown abouthow fast he move thought. They didn't know he moved that fast. they both shook there head, Dean and his food.

------- In the Kitchen----

Missouri had just set the food on the table was fixing to call out to tell them that dinner was done, when Dean came walking in the kitchen. when she didn't see the other she shook her head and watied for the others.

When the both walked in the kitchen, they saw Dean already setting at the table. He was already fixing his place and she just shook her head and looked over at Missouri and give her a smile, "Thanks Missouri the meal look great. I'll cook next time . Missouri nodded her head an gave the girl a smile.

Both boy looked at her with a shock look. Dean was the brave one and ask her. " you can cook"

She look at him and replied. " how in the hell do you think we survived Dean Winchester, do you think that I bought TV dinner and soup all the time."

He looked and replied. " well how was I suppose to know that you can cooked. Damn girl you didn't have to bite my head off or something."

She look at him and frown but replied back to him. " just because that is what you did doesn't mean I did the same. I sometime did that but I try most of time to cook for my sister., now why don't we eat this and get some sleep it getting late and Sam you've got a hard day ahead of you.

They all nodded there heads, and started eating there dinner. Dean finished his first which she was surprise at all. Sam was second and Katie was last. Missouri eat before them. Katie clean up the kitchen while the boys watch a little TV in there bedrooms. Why she didn't have on in the living room she would never know but for now she didn't care. Missouri was setting at the kitchen table watching as she washed the dishes. She knew that something was bugging that girl so she stay in the kitchen and kept any eye on her. She walk over and grab the drying towel so she could help her with the dishes. Katie rinse the plate and handed it to her so that she could dry and put up. When all the dishes where done they both sat down and drink a hot cup of tea. Missouri try to get in that girl mind but she was still being block so she just came out and ask.

" what wrong and don't you tell me that nothing wrong girl I can see it."

Katie looked at her and smile. " well I don't even know where to start with Sam and I have to teach Dean as well. I think that I'm way over my head with this one. But I well do it, I well try anyway. I feel something in Sam that I don't know if he even know that its there, the same with Dean. He hiding something from everybody Missouri had you got a chance to see what in his head." Missouri shook her head and frown. " sorry baby girl but he like you don't like it when we do that, He blocks me from reading him. Sam on the other head can't just yet. He'll need you for that, evil got inside his head before and made him do things that he had no power to control. That boy need your help in more ways then one. So does Dean his gift or power what ever you want to call it its about to be release soon."

Katie look at her and frown, so that what she was feeling it was strong that was for damn sure, but why in the hell didn't it let itself known before now. Most of them come out in there sixteenth birthday or when they hit twenty. Why was it taking Dean a longer time for it. She didn't understand that. " So that what I'm feeling from him, why did it wait for him to hit thirty. That what I'm trying to understand Missouri."

Missouri looked at her and smile and replied. " well honey you know that pendant that he wearing around his neck, that might be the reason why your feeling it but he cant yet. You see I think that pendant it what's blocking it. You should give bobby a call and find out where he got it from. You'll find your answer with him."

She then got up and smile and walk out of the room. It was time for her to sleep. She knew that she would call him, Because that what she needed to do. Katie was that type a girl to do what need to be done.

Katie watch as Missouri walk out of the room and frown, but got up and went out side by the car so no one could over hear her. She sat on the car hund and open her phone and dile bobby number, she knew that he would still be awake so she didn't feel bad.

" hello Katie"

" sorry Bobby, I hope I didn't wake you or something."

" now you know that I wasn't a sleep or you wouldn't have call me. So what do you need."

" oh you know that pendant that Dean got, yeah I need to know where you got it from and what its suppose to do."

" why do you need to know that. But girl I'll tell you, the pendant was for protection, I got if from one of my hunts, its was giving to me for payment for help them with a spirit that haunted them. She told me that it was also for luck but I didn't believe that part of it. I look it up and found out that what it was for. So when Sam needed to give something to John as a gift I gave that to him. I don't know how Dean got it though but I think it suite him better anyway."

She nodded over the phone but stop when she rilise what she was doing. She answer him back. " thanks bobby that what I wanted to Know, and I don't know how Dean ended up with it. But your right it dose suite him better. I better let you go so you can get some sleep. I have to do the same. You gave me enough information that I needed. Good night."

Bobby replied back to her. " good night Katie and don't worry your sister well get over it soon."

Katie replied back to him and shut her phone. " thanks bobby and I know it well take her awhile but she well. Good night."

She put her phone back in her pocket and walk back into the house and in her room. She change into her sleep cloths. She turn off the light crule up and went to sleep.

---- The next morning----

It was morning but it was still dark out and she was the first one awake , she had some kind of feeling that she didn't understand and she looked over at the clock and frown it was just five in the morning. she didn't understand what her dream could mean but it kept her from going back to sleep. So she grab her mothers book and decide to study on some more spell and chants that could come in handy she already could remember some of them and she still had some more she could learn . she heard a small nose and she put the book down and peek out of the window she still didn't see what made the nose but she heard it again, she decide she was going to check it out in case somebody was trying to brake in Dean baby. she she put Jeans on over her silky night pants and she already and a tank top and grab her gun and a flashlight and made her way outside. she quietly walk down the porch steeps and with her gun raise and her back to the wall. she walk around and that when she felt something so evil that brought her to her knees. was was getting stronger and closer she couldn't let it so she started chanting under her breath and the evil being went away then everything went black.

Dean woke up cover in sweet, he had a feeling something wasn't right so he jumped out of bed and grab his clothes and his gun and a flashlight. He ran out of the room He wasn't quit like Katie he woke Sam up when he ran out of the room. Sam wanted to know what woke his brother up this early so he follow his brother out of the house and around back and saw what made his brother stop. Sam watch his brother stop then run up to an unconscious Katie. he he try to wake her by tap her on the shoulder she still didn't move. He pick her up off the grown and made his way back into the house . Missouri had been waken by the nose that the boy where making she step out of her room in time to see Dean was carrying a unconscious Katie in his arm and making his way into her room, she felt something that wasn't natural and it wasn't soppose to be there so as soon as he put her on the bed she was over checking the the one she love as a daughter she never had. when she was done checking her over she had to get the girl to come out of her mind and by doing that she was going to have to get the boys out of the shoe them out of the room . she had a little bit of a fever but that comes with something trying to get in your mind she frown and place her hand over the girl head and dug dip in her mind what she sas she didn't like, They found them already that wasn't good. " Katie baby you have to wake up, its okay now its gone you did good. But baby girl you have to come back now, they need you more then ever. You need to come back to them." She could feel the girl getting stronger and smile she was coming back now she decide that she would leave her alone now she need her rest and she had something that need to be done. evil had found this thats wasn't good but what made it worse is that it trying to get in and that couldn't ever happen.

When she walk into the her kitchen she saw the boys where setting at the table and she smelt coffee that they had made and frown. She sat down in one of the chairs and decide to let them know that she was okay " she going to be alright she has a little bit of a fever but she'll should be waking up later in the morning sometime."

Sam nodded his head at the older woman but he was still word and just wanted to know why she would be out at this time of day so he asked " what made her pass out and why was she out side this time of day anyway."

She could feel the worry comeing from the boy but she need them to come down because as it was Katie was waking up and if she pick up on it, it would wake up and she need her rest. that girl spent to much time with these boys so when there hurt or worry she could feel it the same could be said with her sister and John. she know when he was hurt or when he hurt one of his boys. but she had to answer the younger winchester before she woke her up." Sam you need to clam down, she'll tell you boys when she get up now she need all the rest she can get. she'll be on the move as soon as she up, and i don'tknow why she was out dont you boys go and pack and no Dean i'm not kicking you out i would never do that but she going to want to be on the move and don't worry baby everything well work out." She looked at them and could tell that she where still tired so she decdie to tell them to get more sleep. " why don't you boys get some more sleep while she is alright."

Dean frown he knew there wassomething that she wasn't tell them but he would let it go for now. he would just have to get it out of katie when she woke up. what got him was why in the hell would se go outside at this time of day. what worry him was that he flet something wasn't right and decdie to go an check it out, he felt some kind of darkness and that it hurt Katie. He also felt it when she stop what ever it was. how he knew he didn't have a clue but he was just glad that he had that feeling and decide to check it out.

Hedecide to go and check out Katie so he went to her room and frown when he saw that she was still asleep but this was dirffrent then before she looked to be at peace and he sat down in a chair and would wait for her to wake up. That is wehre he feel asleep while he was watchingover her.

Sam looked all over for his brother he just couldn't find his brother he ran into Missouri. She was stand in the door way and looking in Katie room. when she saw him she smile and ponited into the room. He walk over and looked in at what she was pointing at. There was Dean asleep in the char next to Katie bed. Sam smile and pulled out his carma phone and took a pic he would save it for later. then They both walk back into the kitchen and sat down at the table they started talking. " that boy been there all through the morning and end to the afternoon."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing from her and replied. " he stay with her all morning."

she smile at the boy and replied to the boy" yes he did , he was worry about her so he went into the room. and that where he feel asleep but what he doesn't know that She been awake the whole time."

Sam flish her the bigest smile and replied t. "well i think its time to wake him up then and i know just the way to do that."

She watch as Sam made a pot of coffe and then took two cup off coffee in the room . She smile when she hear Dean say "awesome coffee". She laugh a little when she hear Katie tell them to get out of the room."Get out I need to change". she smile when she saw both boy walk into the kitchen with a shock looked on there faces.

Moment later Katie walk out of the room she took a set at the table with a frown apond her face she was going to have to tell them what happen and why she was outsde.

Missouri lookover at the girl then at the boys, she like them wanted to know why the girl was outside and what happen, it was bugging her that evil was at her doorsteep and so close to the bosy and she didn't even feel it thats what got her worry.

she looked over at all them then back to her cup of coffe and took a deep brath and begain her tell on what happen from the beginning.

Flashback the early morning

she woke up from a dream and a feeling she had she then looked over at the clock that was on her night stand she frown it was just five in the morning she was a morning person but that was just to early. she try to go back to sleep. She gave up and decide that she would read her mother book. so she reach up and turnon the bedside lamp. She had just gotten into the book when she heard a nose and frown. she put the book on top of the bed and walk over to the open window and looked out of. She didn't see anything it was just to dark she was going to go back to read her book when she heard the nose once more. She decide to check it out in case somebody was trying to get into Dean car. she pick up her jeans and put them on over her slilky night pants and grab her gun and a quietly walk out of the house to Investigate the noise

when she walked outside she put her back to the wall and walked around the house. she walked down the starteds still with her back to the wall and with her gun drawn. She walked around the houes where Dean car was park in a cop pose she didn't see anything but there was a nose by the shead so she decdie to check it out. she didn't see anything and walked back to the house to bouble check she round the conor when she flet evil. it was trying to get into her mind and she knew with what she knew and with what she could. She could never let that happen she she fought it. It didn't like the idea of her fighting it and it want to hurt her and that just what happen she recited the chant under her breath, she didn't understand why she didn't feel it earlier, why didn't she feel it when she walked out of the hosue. it dug deeper in and she fought harder to keep it out. She could tell that it was mad now and it wan't to case her pain and that just what it did. she still fought pass the pain and when she felt it leave. That when she let the pain take her and she saw nothing but darkness.

End of flashback

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He look over at Katie and could see that it was still bugging her. he had to ask her one question and that just what he was going to do and this time he would get an answer. He need to know why she was outside.

" Katie if you felt something out side why didn't you wake me or Sam up."

She knew that was what he was going to ask. and she frown but she was going to tell them so looked over at Sam and then back to Dean.

she answer there question that she knew they all wanted to know.

" I told you Dean I heard a noise and went out to see what it was. I went out by my self because I can take care of my self Dean I don't need a babysitter thank you very much."

Missouri could tell that there was more to this then what she was putting on. But she didn't have the time to bugg them and get it out of them.

" what in the hell do you mean by Babysitting Katie, you should have knew better then to go out by yourself."

" just so you know Dean I have been doing this around the same as you. I knew what I was doing. I don't need you to tell what to do or what I should have been doing."

" Katie I know that you know how to take care of your self, but you should have known not to go out by yourself in the dark."

Katie look at him and frown then walk away and went out side, she was so mad at him she didn't even want to see him at the moment. She knew that he would be behind her as soon as she walk out the door but she didn't care.

Dean couldn't believe that she just walk away. He heard the door close. Sam and Missouri look at him they all had the same look on there face. Dean started to get up but Sam push him back down in his set.

" what was that Dean."

Dean look at him and frown, he look over at his brother and saw a look on his face that he didn't know how to describe at the moment.

" what do you mean what was that Sam and dude let me go I'm going to go after her."

" Dude your not going anywhere until you tell me what that was. She has been doing this longer or about the same time as when you started Dean. So what I want to know is what brought this up, and why."

Dean look at him and frown. He didn't know what his brother was getting at. He look at Missouri he could tell that she was reading him like he was a book and he didn't like it one bite. He close his eyes and open them again and look at his brother and replied back to him.

" what are you talking about Sam, I don't know what you want to know."

Sam look at his brother and replied back to him. He remember what Kelly said that they need a little push and that is what he was going to do.

" I'm talking about love dean, do you love her, because I remember that your where not always like this with her. That was dad department not ours. You never said anything like you just did to her. What is going on with the two of you."

" Sam she is my best friend, that why I'm worry about her, she knows better that to do what she did this morning Sam. It could get her killed and you know it and so does she."

Sam look at dean, he was avoiding the question and he knew it, he was not happen about that but he did tell his brother that they could get killed by walking out of the house or more with what they do for a living.

" Dean stop avoiding the question, but we could get killed just by waking out of the door, even more with what we do for a living Dean."

Dean look at him and frown he didn't know what his brother wanted. He replied " dude what question am I avoiding. Sam I don't have time for this let me go so that I can go after her dude."

" I'll let you go but I want you to think long and hard on this one okay Dean. Your acting like your in love with her, if you are don't wait too long go fuiger it out. Plus don't wait to long to let her know it, That all I'm going to say. Now go after her oh and Dean don't forget to duck."

Dean look at his brother and frown he didn't know what was going through his brother head but at the time he didn't care. Katie had just walk out of the house and now that demon or what ever had found them he didn't like the fact that she walk out on him.

He got up and look over at Missouri and Sam then walk out of the kitchen and out the door.

Sam look over at Missouri and smile. " you did a read on him didn't you."

She look at him and smile back and replied " yes I did the poor boy doesn't understand what is going on. He just feel that things are changing. That all he is worry about her though he feel that she is still hiding something from him."

Sam look at her and frown that would mean that she hasn't told them everything yet,

" well what kind of reading do you get when you read Katie Missouri."

" oh honey I wish I could get in side that girl head but I cant. The only time I can is when she let me. don't worry Sam everything well work out. I don't know if she is going to let you guys stay here or is she going to move her, but what I want you to know is your going to have to trusts her with your life, both of you are going to. She right now can feel them when you cant. She is the only one that can protected your from them."

He didn't know what she was getting at, but Katie has always watch out for him and his brother so why wouldn't he trust her. He nodded his head to let her know that he understand and smile. " I well always trust her with my life and I know Dean feel the same way, she has always watch out for us. Even when she didn't have to I remember a time when I was about seven and Dean was ten I think. She was eleven I think, my Dad took us to this one house and we though it was a spirit but it wasn't. we never did find out what that was. We where told to stay in the car, but we couldn't the evil thing took over the car. Katie grab my hand and Dean and push out of the car. The only thing we could do was run. Katie made sure that we where safe. She watch out for us all night. Dad got back to the car and couldn't find us. He want happy when he found us at first but when Dean and Katie told him what happen he hug all of us I remember that."

Missouri look at Sam and smile. " well I'm glad to here that Sam, now lets hop that your brother doesn't come back with a black eye again. I really hate it when she does that. But I'll go get my things read anyway."

---- Out side with Katie----

Katie was still steaming from what Dean said to her. She couldn't believe that he had said that to her. She wasn't a baby. This was the first time she had messed up and she didn't like it one bit. But in a way she was glad that she did it. Because now she knew that she was going to have to move them. They could not stay there if evil knew where they where.

She walk over to where she felt the evil vibes from that morning. She remember that Missouri had once told her that evil leave what she call a print. That is a readul of that evil that its leave behind. Katie walk over to where she felt and saw the evil. She could feel the evil it had sank into the ground, she frown Missouri was going to have to blessed it to remove the evil for the area.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear when Dean walk up behind her. She heard somebody calling her name. She look behind her and saw that its was dean standing next to her.

She turn all the way around and look him right in the eye and replied to him not so nicely. " what in the hell do you want Winchester."

He look at her, he could tell that she was still pisses of at him. But he want to know what she was doing out here and that he wasn't happy with the fact that she walk out while they where talking to her.

" I want to know what are you doing out here and another thing why are you look at the ground like that."

She look at him then back to the ground. Then she could feel something it wasn't strong but she could still feel it. She decide to tell him it was better then fighting anyway.

" if you really want to know, I trying to find out what was here this morning, don't give me that look dean. I can feel the evil that is in this very ground. Something very evil and powerful was standing right here Dean."

He look down at the ground, he wasn't going to let her know this but he could feel something there also, he could also feel that something was standing there watching them. But he wasn't going to let her know that. He didn't understand what he was feeling.

She look at him and replied. " I hope and him are pack because we cant stay here. Its found us and where being watch. She look over in the area where she could feel the evil then back to Dean. She then started walking and leaving Dean behind. He couldn't believe that she just walk away from him. She stop to waited for him. He caught up with her as she was walking in the house once more.

Dean close the door and watch as she walk away once. He follow her. Missouri looked over at Sam and frown at him. She was hoping that she was going to have to banged him anyway.

As soon as he walk in Katie room, he got knock on his ass, he hit the floor so hard that his teeth jar. She look down at him and replied. " what in the hell do you want."

He looked at her and frown. " what in the hell is your problem Katie, why in the hell did you hit me for."

She looked over at him and frown, she reach at her hand and help him off the floor. She then turn around and started packing.

Dean looked at her. He could tell that something was bugging her. His jaw still hurt where she hit him. He knew that she could hit but he didn't know she could hit that hard. Now he knew that she was always holding back when they play fight when they where kids.

" Katie why did you hit me and just so you know that hurt."

I looked at him and frown and replied. " I hit you because you desver that one. Are you and Sam pack and ready to go."

He looked over at her and frown, " what do you mean that I desver it. And yes Missouri had us pack after we brought you in this morning you still haven't told us what is going on Katie."

she pack the last of her thing and set them on the bed and turn and looked over at Dean " I know you felt the evil that out side this house. It cant get in at the moment Missouri had put up protection. But that not going to stop them for long."

He watch as she took her bags and then set them in the living room. She then pull out a little bag and headed up into the kitchen. He follow her into the kitchen. Missouri was setting at the kitchen table. She smile up at her.

" don't mind my puppy behind me. He seems to be following me a lot today."

Dean didn't like being called a puppy. But he didn't say a word to her. He wanted to find out what she was up to. He watch as she put what he could only think is herbs. He didn't know what they where called. But Katie put all the herbs that Missouri gave her in this little bag. Then she turn to him and grab his arm and left.

They all met in the living room. " Missouri I would like to stay longer but we can. I want to think you for letting us stay here again. But we have to go I didn't want it to be this soon but we have not choice. I well let you know when we get there okay."

Missouri look at them and smile, she could feel that they where going to be alright. She felt Katie open a door in her mind and smile she heard what Katie said to in her mind,

( Missouri I leave this open so that you can read me for now. I don't think I well call you on the phone to tell you where we are and that where safe. This is the only way I could think off. You did always say you wish to get inside my head didn't you.)

( baby girl that okay , you just let me know what going on alright and let me know how thing are going. Make sure you teatch them boys how to do this to. It would come in handy when they are hunting don't you think.)

Dean could tell that Katie and Missouri where talking about something that him and Sam couldn't hear, he didn't want to know but when he saw her and Missouri nodded there heads.

" Missouri take care of yourself "

" you all do the same you hear me, watch out for each other."

They all said there good byes, Katie was in the back set with her laptop open she was emailing somebody again. Sam turn in his set to see what Katie was doing. He saw the name on there. He smile so she was talking to bobby in a email, he didn't even know bobby knew how to us a computer.

" Katie bobby has a email address and a computer."

She looked up from the email with a smile and replied. " yep it was mine and Kelly idea to get him one. He want more business and a better faster way of find information so I told him about our laptop so now he got himself one as well."

Dean heard what was being said and smile. He didn't know that bobby had a laptop just like Sam he didn't know that he knew how to use one.

" before you ask me boys, yes he knows how to use one. He tell me about his last hunt, and before you get worry Sam they both okay, the hunt went smooley none of them got hurt."

Dean looked at Katie in the morror. " where are we going Katie, you havent told me where we are going. How in the hell am I suppose to know where to go then."

" easy Dean I tell which way to go and when to stop, don't worry about it. I'm not going to get you lost or anything dean.

He looked at her in the mirror once more with a look that said you better not.

" you better not Katie I hope its not going to take all night to get there."

She looked at him and smile back, " nope its not going to take all night to get there but it well take about three days or so to get there." dean slam on the breaks and turn in his set and gave her a look that said your kidding me.

" your kidding me right Katie."

The only thing she said to him then turn back around and email bobby back with a smile on her face.

" nope"

----------------------------------

TBC

Sorry it took me so long to finish this, but my conus been staying with us and has taking over my computer, but for my birthday my dad gave me his old laptop because he got himself a new one. Once again sorry about the miss spelling, I just suck at spelling but I so suck more with math so that okay, anyway thinks for taking the time to read this. I am working on the next chapter right now I hope you like this, let me know if there something I left out or you want added I well try by best to see if I can get it in there thank again and I hope your Christmas was good

mystickmageKat


	15. Chapter 15

Eerie Indiana

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

Chapter 15

Dean drove down the highway. He had been driving all thought the night and now it was the early morning. He looked over to saw that his brother had falling asleep. He looked in the mirror and saw that Katie had falling asleep as well with her laptop in her lap. He remember what she said she was doing. She had been looking up something that Bobby had sent to her.

He looked back at the road. It was a nice night he would say. There was no clouds in the sky the moon was out and it was almost full. There weren't that many cars on this highway. He didn't really know where he was going. Katie told him in the next town that they where to get something to eat. He looked back at the mirror and frown, he didn't get it why she hadn't told him where they where going. But he could deal with that. He heard moment next to him. He looked over and saw that Sam was awake. " what wrong Sammy"

Sam looked over at him and frown, was his brother every going to learn that his name was Sam not Sammy. " nothing wrong Dean, where are we."

Dean didn't even looked at his brother he just answer him. " where in the middle of nowhere Sammy that where we are, Katie still wont tell me where we are going. So I don't know where we really are."

" Dean she well tell us when she ready you know that, she would never put us in harms way and you know that. But what do you think was at Missouri Dean she wouldn't tell us.,"

Dean did looked over at his brother this time. That morning he felt something very evil but he didn't know what it was. He looked over at Sam and replied. " I don't know what it was Sam but from what Missouri and Katie said it was evil. Dude"

Katie woke up with a start, Sam looked back at her to see that her face was as white as a ghost. She couldn't believe what she was feeling it was following them. that's wasn't good. She reach in her bag and pulled out her mother book and skimmed thought it and found what she was looking for.

" Dean I need you to pull over, something following us."

He pull over to the side of the road and turn around in his seat and watch as she pull out a pendant she was wearing. He listen to her and he could make out some of the words. They where in Latin and it sound like she was saying protecting them.

They could all feel the air changing, Sam could feel that something evil was there. But he could also feel safe with whatever Katie was doing. Then he remember what Missouri had said right before they left. He now understood it. What he was feeling around Katie was, well the only way he could describe was that its was light and love. He felt safe now. The darkness wasn't as strong now. He didn't know what she had done but she looked tire more then she did when she just woke up.

Dean saw the looked on her face and that she look like she was about ready to pass out again. He started to open the door when he was stop by her.

" don't open that door yet Dean. Whatever is following us cant find us. If you open that door now it well be able to see us again. don't worry about me I'm fine, you just drive until I tell you to stop okay."

Sam looked at his brother and frown. She still wasn't telling them where they where going . So he beat his brother to the question that he knew he was dieing to know.

" Katie where are we going and don't tell us that you can't tell us. Because you've known us scents we where kids. So where in the hell are we going."

She looked at him and frown. He was right they did have to right to know. So she handed her book over to Sam and smile. " your right you have the right to know where we are going. So just in case I fall asleep again. Here read that page it well tell you what way you need to , So Dean doesn't get lost."

Sam looked at the book that she just handed him and smile. So she was letting them read it now. He readed the page and smile they where close to this, he pass it over to his brother so he could take a looked at it.

Dean took the book from his brother and looked at the dictraion and smile so she was kidding after all. He passed it back to his brother and fire up the impala once more and pulled onto the road again. He looked back in the mirror to see that she had in fact falling a sleep once more. Which she needed so he didn't turn on his music, well not very loud anyway.

They still where a while away. Sam had falling asleep again also He looked into the mirror and saw that Katie was asleep leaning on the window this time. He thought about what Sam and Kelly said again. He thought he love somebody once. But when he told her what he did for a living she thought he was crazy and told him to get out before she call the cops. So he told himself that he was done with that. But there was a little voice in his head that told him that Katie already knew what the Family business was. But there was the whole thing with the demon killing there love one. But that voice said that Katie fought the same thing they did so she would know what to do. He didn't want Katie to end up like his mom or Sam girlfriend. But that voice in his head told him that she could take care of her self.

He remember back with her first boy friend.

----Flashback----

Dean looked at the clock and waited for the bell to ring. He sat at his desk and watch the clock. His teacher was telling them about there homework. He looked at the clock again and smile. Class was almost over. He started putting his book back in his backpack. Katie and his last year. He was happy about it. Katie wasn't really. She was worry about Sam. He just started his first year of high school. So she was a little worry, So was he but he could never tell her that.

The bell rung and the teacher dismiss the student from his class. He wnet to his locker and saw Sam was putting his books in and getting out more books. He didn't see Katie there and that what worry him. But he decide that he would have to ask her where she was at lunch which he was happy about. He didn't see his girl friend Meg show up behind her. " Dean your going to be late for class whats wrong."

Dean turn around and saw a brown hair and blue eye girl. She was about 5 foot 9 inches long. She was wearing a long skirt with a light blue blouses.

" nothing a matter have you seen Katie"

At the menchen of Katie he notice that she went completely white. He didn't understand why but it worry him, He waited for her to say something because he could tell that she wanted to.

" umm speaking about Katie one of my friend her name is misty she told me that she broke up with her boyfriend today."

He looked at her and replied. " okay but what does that have to do with Katie Meg."

She looked at him and replied. " I'm getting there Dean, she saw him cheating on her. Dean it was George."

He looked at her with disbelief on his face. She couldn't been talking about the same one. " Katie's George ."

She answer him as they where walking to there class. " yeah Dean when she told me that he cheated on her, I told her that no he cheated on Katie. She wasn't happy to find out that he lie to her about being you know taken. He never told her about Katie so she didn't know."

Dean looked up at her and frown that would mean that he was going to have to tell her about him. He smile when he stop in front of her class and replied. " I'll tell her at lunch, hey meet us at our table."

She nodded and walk into class he then walk to his class. He was going to be late again but oh well. He was right when he sat down the late bell rung and everybody looked at him and the only thing he could do was smile.

Dean watch the clock once more he had finished his work. He couldn't believe that the teacher had give them a test and didn't tell them about it. But he smile boy was his teacher going to be supire when he read his paper.

The lunch bell rung. So he grab his things and walked out of the room. He saw Sam and Katie setting at there table, they both where reading something. He shook his head they where always reading, but he could tell that they Weren't eating this time. So he walk over to them and grab both of there books. He put them beside of him and waited for what he knew was coming.

Katie gave him and looked then said " Dean what the hell is your problem, you just do walk up to somebody and take there books."

Dean smile when he saw the looked on both of there face. He said " well you do when its lunch time and you're not eating . So yeah I think I was in the right."

She frown and replied while she was getting her lunch out of he backpack. " yeah well that why your never going to make it to class President Dean. Because that doesn't make it right, Your lucky I live with you or you would get it."

He waited for her to finished with her bite before he told her the bad news. He didn't know if she would believe him. Because he once told her that he didn't like her boy friend and she just laugh at him.

She looked at him and frown something was bugging him, she smile at him and said " okay Dean something on your mind so spill it already."

He looked at her and replied . " I don't know if your going to believe me on this, but I am not making it up….

He didn't get to finished because she cute him off . " first of all Dean you never open up to I don't know if you going to believe or I'm not making this up if you want somebody to believe you."

He gave her a looked that said well you just listen to me. She look at him and smile. He knew now that she would let him talk. He told her about what his girlfriend said. " well meg told me something today that your not going to like. Her friend misty said that she broke up with her boyfriend today."

Katie gave him a look that said okay why wouldn't I like it.

" I know what your thinking Katie so well you just let me talk this time."

She nodded for him to finished with what he was saying.

" okay now that your listing to me. She broke up with her boyfriend because he was cheating on her with another girl. Okay I'll just get it over with it, Gorge is cheating on you with other girls Katie and misty was one of them, now before you go and kick her ass you need to listen to me. She didn't know that you where dating him he didn't say anything about you ,If you want me to kick his ass just say so and i well."

She looked at him with a looked of shook but replied to him anyway. " Dean I believe you and thanks for tell me about that. And no I don't want you to do anything i well take care if it. Meet me after school out front of it okay. I'll see you later oh I almost forgot John is coming to pick us up today." she looked at Sam and smile " be there on time. He'll be already mad at me, I don't want you guys in trouble too."

She got up and pick up her books and put them in he backpack and then got up and headed down the hall where her class was next.

Sam look over at dean and said " I think she needed to be alone for a while. Why do you think dads going to get mad at her."

Dean looked at him and smile " because Sammy boy it mean that she going to kick his ass. which mean that she going to be late."

" she going to kick his ass in front of Dad wow she must me mad at him."

" Sammy she not only going to kick his ass In front of Dad she going to kick his ass in front of the whole school. So yeah I wouldn't just say she mad I would say that she pissed off that would be the word I would use. Now lets get ready for class the bell is going to ring any minute."

He then grab his backpack and smile at his brother and walk down the same hall that Katie did. He didn't see her so he thought that she just went to class early. Because sometime her teacher would let her come in when she was done with her lunch so that she could work on her school work or something.

He sat down and waited for the bell to ring so that he could go home. He didn't like this class it was boring and it was putting him to sleep. But on top of that he had lots of homework to do. He looked up at the clock and smile it was about to ring so that he could go home.

The bell rung and he walk out of the class he was greeted by his girlfriend and his little brother. He forgot that Katie was going to meet them later and he knew why.

" hey Sam let's get to the front of the school. Come on meg oh I forgot where is misty at."

She answer him with a smile " she down the hall why Dean."

He didn't smile but he did replied. " oh well she might like what she going to see. Matter fact you might like it to. Lets get going and meet up with her and not be late, I don't want my ass kick too that all I'm saying."

They all met up with misty, then from there they all walk down the hallway and out of the double doors. When they open the door the where greeted with a lot of people standing around.

Dean could tell that she hadn't hit him yet. Which was good he didn't want to miss that. He looked around and sure enough there was there dad. He didn't looked happy but maybe with what Katie was going to do he might like this. His dad didn't like him either, but he wouldn't tell her. He didn't say anything because if wasn't. messing up her homework or hunting he would stay out of it But he did tell Dean about what he thought of the boy. He told him that he wasn't good for her, he said that the boy would just end up hurting her so he knew what she was going to do would make him happy.

Katie looked over at her soon to be ex boyfriend. She could tell that he look nerves and she smile he should be.

She walk over to him and stop about a foot away with a smile but then frown. She looked around and saw the black impala in the school parking lot. Well this wasn't going to be good john doesn't like to wait for long.

She started walking again but this time she saw Dean and Sam. She smile up at them because they're weren't late. Then she turn around again but not forgetting to say something to her soon to be ex.

" don't go anywhere I'll be back"

She walk over and stop in front of Dean. She saw a girl she didn't know but she spoted Dean girlfriend and said.

" hey Meg so who this."

Meg look like she seen a ghost but answer her anyway. " this is Misty the girl Dean told you about."

Every body just watch as Katie smile and greeted her with a hang shake. " so your Misty I was told about." She point to the guy taking to his friend and ask " is that your ex boyfriend over there."

Misty didn't make a sound she just nodded her head. She didn't know if she was going to get hit so she answer her.

Katie smile and said to her " well then don't worry about I'm not going to hit you but you are going to like watching this then, all of you are going like watching this. Hey meg you still writing for the year book. if you want you can put this in the paper."

She walked over to the group of people. She tap George on the shoulder, She draw back her arm and when waited for him to turn around. She punch him right in his nose. Everybody around heard a creak. She then kick him in his nuts and made sure that she said it loudly so that everybody could hear what she had to say. " now you worm, that was for cheating on me with another girl. Oh by the way, you are so low that no girl is ever going to go out with you ever again. By the way if you thought that i didn't know how to fight you sure in hell know now don't you . I don't want to see you again and if i do you'll meet my uncles."

She then walk away with a smile on her face she walk over to the three and pick up her bag and walk over to the midnight car waiting with john. Dean said good bye to his girl friend and him and Sam both ran for the car. When they got there. She was already setting in the backseat. Dean jump in the front and Sam jump in the back. John started the car and pull out of the school parking lot and waited for them to hit the light before he looked in the mirror and ask Katie " what in the hell was that about Katie"

She look at him through the mirror with a smile and replied. " boy problems sir."

He looked at her and replied " boy problems "

The only thing she said was " yes sir"

By the time they end up at there apartment he look in the back set and saw that she was asleep leaning agest the window. He looked over at Dean and frown. " can you get her son or do you want me to."

Dean didn't know what his Dad was talking about so he turn to look in the backseat and saw what his dad was talking about. Katie was asleep with her head on the window. He frown she must have been tired for her to fall asleep like that. He looked back at his father and replied. " I'll get her dad. Doses she work today."

John look at his watch and replied " yeah she does but I'll call them and tell them that she cant make it tonight."

Dean nodded his head, he handed her and his backpack to Sam and told him to put it down in there room. Sam grab the backpacks and got out of the car and ran up to there room. He open the door and ran into his and his brother room. He left the door open so that Dean could bring Katie up the starits and put her in her room. John waited for his boy to get her. Dean pick her up and frown she didn't even stir when he pick her up. John watch as his boy took her into the apartment and closed the car door . He then follow in behind them so he could close the door.. he watched as Dean laid her down on the bed. He shook his head and then pick up the phone and called her work to let them know that she wasn't going to make it tonight.

---- end of Flashback----

Dean looked over at is brother then back on the road, he smile it was time to wake up Katie, He looked over at Sam and tap him on the shoulder.

Sam looked over at his brother and frown he hated it when he does that. He watch as he put a type in the player and turn the volume all the way up.

Dean watch Katie in the mirror to see if it woke her up. He didn't have long to wait for her to wake up. She sat up and gave dean a go to hell look. Then looked over at Sam and smile.

" what in the hell was that for Dean"

He looked at her and replied with the biggest smile on his face. " you did tell me to wake you up when we got there didn't you .

She gave him a looked that said I don't care. She pick up her laptop and open it and read something that was on there and frown. She forgot about the spell on there that hid the place from being seen.

" Dean I need you to pull over for a second okay. There something that need to be done before we can pass. If I don't let me do this we wont be able to pass through.

She got out of the car, holding her little pack that Dean saw Missouri put some kind of herbs into. She pull out a bundle of sage she then lite it on fire and started chanting.

The smoke from the sage turn a light green and then smoke started to change color once more,Then there was a bight light and then They could see a house in the far Distance. It look like some kind of ranch or something.

After the smoke had clear Katie told Dean to go through she would meet them on the other side. She waited for the car to pass through before she lite the sage once more and chanted something different that Sam couldn't understand. They notice that the smoke turn that light green again then despair.

Dean stop the car and waited for Katie to get in. She walk over to the car and open the door with a smile and said.

" we can now go up to the house."

Sam turn in his set and looked right at Katie. " what the hell was that Katie."

She smile and pointed to the house and replied. " that Sam was something so the Demons or the yellow eye demon cant find us. Evil can't cross the path with that spell. My mother use this place for awhile to get away from evil. When she was my age. So I thought that we could use this place to help Sam. so what do you guys think about this place"

Dean looked at the house now that he could see It , it was a dark blue but it could use some more paint but it would do. He looked at Katie through the mirror and asked.

" Katie what about Food."

She smile and answer him " you and your food. don't worry dean its got food, Don't give me that looked I had somebody restock it for me, and don't worry about who it was."

Sam nodded his head and smile,that means that somebody knew they where there. He looked over at the house to him it was nice, he like it.

Katie looked over at the house that use to be her mother. She found out about it in one of the books her mother left for her, She left a letter in the book. it said that nobody knew where it was, or that the house was even there. she looked at it colser and frown it needed to be painted again.

Dean park the car, he looked at the house and frown. Katie told him that the demon couldn't find them. But He wasn't sure about it. He was just going to have to trust Katie hop that she knew what she was doing.

Katie open her door and waited for Dean to open the trunk, so she could grabed her things. She watch as Sam got out of the car and looked around. Dean got out of the car and went around the back of the car and open the trunk, she then walk beside Dean and smile and grabed her bags. She pull out her keys and open the front door.

Dean looked around for Sam,when he didn't see him so he yelled out his brother name. " Sammy"

San peak around the corner with smile and replied to his brother. " its 'Sam' Dean and whats wrong."

Dean looked at his brother, He was worried about his little brother but he wasn't going to let him know that, so he just replied back. " dude come get your bags."

Sam shook his head and walk over to the car and pick up his pack and the other pack. He saw something that didn't belong to him or Dean, that would mean that it must have fell out of Katie pack. He pick it up and brought it closer to looked at it, It was some kind of pendant. he didn't know what it was but he wanted to remember it, so he could looked it up later .He put it in his pocket.

Dean walk into the house as he walked in he took a looked around, he didn't see Katie anywhere so he went in the kitchen. he still didn't see her, So he decided to go up stairs and check up there. he walked into the first room. that when he heard a noise it was in coming from the room next to the one he was in. He knock on the door when he heard a soft come in he open the door and saw that Katie was watching out the window.

She turn to looked at him and frown she then ask him " where is Sam?"

Dean looked at her, he didn't like the look she had so he answer " out by the car why what wrong?."

She smile at him and replied. " nothing wrong Dean, I just thought he might have gotten lost that all. But by the looked on your face something is bothering you. So you want to tell me what it is so that i might be able to put those fears to rest Dean?"

Dean looked at her, He didn't know how she could do that. Maybe she was like Missouri more then he knew. " are you sure that the demon cant find us here, Katie?."

She looked up at and smile. " I'm sure Dean there is nothing to worry about."

" Katie Missouri place was safe, but they somehow found us there. What make you think that they not going to get us here. I feel like I'm in a corner or something and I don't like being back into a corner Katie."

She looked at him and gave me a smile and replied so that she could put his fears to rest. " Dean I know your going to get tire of hearing this. Don't worry okay if you want to know ,and if it means so much to you I'll tell you okay. My mother blessed this house and everything around it. They cant steep on foot on this soil okay."

He looked at her he didn't say anything ,but shook his head and walk out the door. He went in the room next to him and took a watch Dean enter a room and smile she decided to go down the stairs, and that where she met Sam fixing to come up them. She smile at him she could feel the pendant that she left in the car for him, there was one there for Dean but it wasn't in his car she had place it in the room that he just went into, she lay it on the bed where she knew he would find it.

" Sam don't worry about giving me that pendant that you just found in the car. Its yours."

He looked at her and smile ,what he didn't understand is how did she know that he had the pendant with him. He shook his head and went up the stairs.

Dean didn't know why but he was draw to this room. He open the door and that where he spotted something on the bed. He walked closer to the bed and saw that it was a pendant. He frown he already had one on. He grab it and put it in this pocket. He then walked out the door and ran into Sam.

" Dean"

He looked at his little brother and answer " what is it Sam."

" nothing wrong I just want to see why you where staring in space is all."

" dude I wasn't staring in space that your department."

" whatever dude so what do you think of it? I like it, and do I Smell coffee?"

Dean looked at his brother, He didn't know what he was talking about until he smelt it . He walked to end of the hallway where the stairs was. He smile yep that was Definitely coffee that he was smelling.

" Yep Sam that coffee your smelling, lets go down and have ourselves a cup shall we."

They both walked down the Stairs, they both still didn't see Katie. So they walked allinto the kitchen and saw her setting at the table she had two cups on the table. She was setting there with the laptop open. They could hear her typing, they didn't see what she was typing. When she saw them she close the laptop and greeted them with a smile.

" well I made coffee,and that was Kelly she wanted me to let you all know that she doing okay. Bobby at the moment has to fix somebody car so there not going hunting anytime soon. Well that what she said. Oh and Sam she wanted me to tell you that she wrote you an email."

Sam smile and nodded his head, Dean didn't understand why his brother got all quite when it had something to do with Kelly. He watch as Katie walked out of the kitchen. He didn't know where she was going, but then he got that answer for him when he heard the front door close. He frown he didn't know why she would be going outside but he was going to find out .

He follow her outside Sam saw what his brother did and smile his brother just might tell her, but then he shook his head this was Dean he was think. nothing is ever that easy when it hasn't to do with his brother.

he saw her walking in to the fields that where around the house. They look like they haven't been cut in a while but he didn't care about that. He just wanted to find out why she went into the fields.

Katie was watching the boys at the table, when she felt something close to the house. She knew that nothing evil could step foot on the grounds, But she just wanted to make sure that they where safe. She had that same feeling that the demons that where following them where looking for them, So she got up to check it out. She felt it coming from the area of the fields, She frown she didn't really like going in there. But she walked into the fields anyway, but she didn't notice Dean was following her.

Katie stop because she thought she heard something, She frown something wasn't right and she sure didn't like it. She spread out her spiritual power to feel the spell, she felt it and it was working but what she didn't understand was how in the hell had they find out them. Then she felt somebody trying to break through the protection spell, she drop to her knees and started chanting. She Strengthening the spell or they might get through.

Dean didn't like that Katie seem to be in a Trance but he really didn't like it when she drop to her knees. He knew something wasn't right, He quietly walked up to her so what ever she was doing he didn't want to make her lose contraction on it.

She felt it when he walk up to her , She didn't want him to Know that she felt him and was happy that he follow her into the fields. Every time he was around her,she felt that she had butterfly's in her stomach, She didn't understand why she felt like that. She though about talking to Sam about what she was feeling, But she didn't really know if she was going to or not. When she felt the demon leave she stop with the spell, She looked up at a very worry but trying to hid it Dean.

He couldn't believe that she would smile at him from the ground, She was on her knees and smiling up at him. This girl was something he really didn't understand right now. He shook his head and reach out to help her up.

She looked up at him with a smile, She smile and grab his Hand. once she was on her feet once more, She try to feel to feel for the demon but it wasn't there. So she started walking out of the fields.

Dean watch as she started leaving the fields, he wasn't about to let her leave with out some answers first. So he fellow her and when he made it to where she was he grab her arm, She stop and looked up at him.

she stop in her tracks and looked down at his hand , She looked into his eyes and frown something was going through his head.

" Dean what is the matter?."

" what the matter, um you did just walk out of the house, but you did stop there no you contune walking into this fields. Where I saw you stop then drop to you knees. Then you get up and smile at me then walk away. Do you want to tell me what just happen ."

She looked at him and frown. She didn't want to tell him but he looked so worry she decided to tell him anyway just not all of it while they where outside there. " well I felt something okay so don't worry about it and i'll tell you more when we get inside so we could get some rest so we can get a early start in the morning."

Dean watch as she walked away from him and back into the house, He didn't know what just happen but he was going to find out. he follow her back into the house and colsed the door it was time to get some answers.

TBC

I know its lame but I just couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter so sorry but i hope you like and i know its way late. sorry about that but i just not that into writing at the moment i'm also trying to go back chapter and fix them so sorry its taking a lot of my time.

until next chapter mystickmagekat


	16. Chapter 16

;

Eerie Indiana

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

Chapter 16

As soon as Katie heard the door closed she was going to get it. She saw the looked on his face and knew shit was going to hit the fan. She frown it was going to be a long night. she decide to set down on the chair that looked like it could use a cleaning and waited for him.

Dean walked into the living room and saw that she was setting down. He walked up her and decide to give her a peace of his mind.

" so spill.

She looked at him and frown and decide to use her mind to call Sam. she waited for him to come into the living room, She didn't have to wait for long for the younger Winchester. He walked in and saw that her setting on one chair and his brother setting in the other, but what got him was the looked that Dean was giving her, he took a set next to his brother.

Dean couldn't believe that his brother just decide to come into the room, Katie smile when they where all in the same room.

" okay now that i have all of you in one room, now Dean your not going to leave me alone until I tell you what happen."

He looked at her and answered her back . "Damn right I'm not." she smile she knew that's what he would said and nodded her head. then replied. " okay if you want to know i felt something evil and it was trying to get through and i just wanted to make sure that it couldn't get through, now that your both here i got something to tell both of you."

She waited for it to sink in there head before she continue. " okay boys I'm not just going to be help Sam but you as well Dean."

She knew what was going through there head because she could read them. She didn't know why the older woman couldn't ever read Dean. she smile and thought you just have to say something that shock him and you could read him like a book. She didn't like it being quite so she replied. " now boys don't think to much it might hurt."

Dean couldn't believe that she was going to be helping him. but with what that what he didn't understand, he didn't have any gifts like his brother so what in the hell was she talking about.

Sam knew that she was going to be helping him but he didn't know she would be helping his brother as well. He knew he had gifts but his brother didn't have any well that what he knew of. He turn to looked at his brother and saw that he had the same looked of disbelieve on his face.

She decide to tell them what she was talking about. she frown it was going to be along night and one that she would remember for awhile oh that man so owed her.

" looked boys, I'm not kidding here. I'm not just going to help Sam but also you Dean," she looked over at Dean and replied. " Don't give me that looked Dean you also have gifts and i need you to do something for me. well you please hand me your pendant i promise go give it back, but i need to see something for a second okay."

Sam couldn't believe that he was hearing that his brother has gifts to he didn't know if he was happy about it or not but he kind of felt sorry for his brother. he was shock that she would ask him to hand the pendant over and that his brother nodded his head.

Dean nodded his head at his best friend and pull the pendant off and handed it to her. as soon as he place the pendant in his hand, she felt what she should have been feeling along. So it was the pendant and smile at them.

" well now i know why i couldn't feel your gift earlier, Dean the reason why you weren't coming into your powers was because of this pendant. it some how block everything. how i don't know but it did. evil couldn't feel what you had because of it. it was also keeping the demon from reading your mind same with an witch."

(a/n: i know that she not a witch but for this story she going to be. so please don't hate me okay. she does stuff like a wiccan or pagan so i'm just going to going with it okay.

Dean looked over at Katie and frown he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. who was she calling a witch. Then a thought came to mind. he smile she was calling Missouri a witch she would love that. He still didn't understand what she was talking about. Katie read his mind and frown why is it that these Winchester never have a clue about anything.

She smile and handed his pendant back to him and replied " you should never take it off, its keep demons from reading you mind." with that said she got out of the chair and went into the kitchen.

She knew that the boys would need to talk so she left the room. she could read what they where talking about while she was fixing them dinner. she was going to have to teach Sam to use whats he got and the same with Dean she smile oh this was going to be hard as hell but it was also going to be fun. Dean need to learn how to use his powers with the pendant on, because he already know how to block people from reading his mind and with the pendant the demon would never know what hit him.

back with Kelly and Bobby

Kelly read over ever book Bobby head she was looking for something. Bobby had went to bed and Kelly had went to her room and when she heard his door close. That when she went back to read over some books that he had. she knew that her sister was hiding something from her and she was going to find out what it was.

She didn't find anything in Bobby collection of books. But then she remember that she took one of her sister book before she left and she hope that her sister didn't know it. She smile as she went back into her room and looked through her bags before she found what she was looking for. She open the first page and frown at what she saw. it was some kind of incantation. she pulled out her note book and copy it down.

Bobby shook his head that girl really thought that he went to sleep. He knew she was up to something. He didn't know what she was up to but he knew one thing was he was going to find out in the morning. she had been searching the web for something she wouldn't tell him what she was looking for. He could tell that she was still hurt by what her sister had done. He frown that must be what she doing.

Kelly had copy about ten pages when her eyes started to see nothing but blur so she thought it was time for her to put the book away and get some sleep. she put the book on the night stand and turn off the light. she would read the book later.

Dream

Kelly had a feeling something was very wrong she walked into a house that could use some paint. There was somebody standing over what she could tell whats a body. She looked closer and saw that it was Sam and he was now helping his brother up.

She could tell that something had happen here. the boys where a little messed up but what had her worry was she didn't see her sister, she also didn't know where they where either. Kelly saw some stairs and walked up them and frown this place was a messed. she could feel evil had been there but she could tell that it wasn't there anymore. she could also tell that her sister wasn't there anymore either and that what had her worry.

She went back into the living room where she saw that the boys where leaning ageist the wall. she could hear what they where saying. " how did the demon find us Dean."

She saw Dean looked over at his little brother and replied " i don't know Sam but they got Katie and for some reason she wasn't fighting."

Sam answer back Yeah I know the only time she fought with it is when it attacked us that was the only time i saw her fighting back."

end of Dream

Kelly woke up with a started and looked around the room she didn't see anything and she didn't know what that was about. but when she looked over at the window she saw it was daylight.

Kelly got up and change into her day clothes and went out and found. Bobby was reading something in the paper and when she walked in he looked up at was going to talk to her about what she was looking for. He looked over at her and frown it looked like she hadn't slept at all last night and he frown, she was really taken what happen with her sister really hard. he watch her grab a cup and pour a coffee into it and sat across Bobby and took s sip.

" alright girl you want to tell me whats on your mind."

she looked over at him and frown she wasn't going to tell him about her dream but she was going to ask about the book her sister had she brought it and set it on the top of the table and replied " yeah what is this and why does Katie have something like this."

he frown and thought to himself. ' damn that girl .'

he replied back to her. " its a book about witches i think why do you ask."

she looked at him and replied " don't play stupid with me. now tell me why she has a book like this. this not a book use in hunting this is the really thing."

Bobby looked over at her and said the only thing that came to his mind " you are going to have to ask your sister Kelly i'm not telling anything."

she looked over at him and frown but finished her cofee but repliedl " find i know you have more books like this i want to see them, katie never does thing with out reason and i want to see what she doing."

Bobby frown but replied " when i talk to you later then well see" he knew that shew as going to like what he had to say but he wasn't going to hurt katie by telling her thing that she wasn't ready to tell her sister. she was hoping to keep her from that part of her life and he had told her that it was a bad idea but she wouldn't listen to him when he told her. He knew something was bugging her. katie was change after she disppear on that one hunt. her and john where treacking a demon when she up and left in the middle of the night. when John call to tell him that she been found but he could heard something in his voice told him that she wasn't okay but he wouldn't talked about it and nither would she and that bugged him to no end she would tell him anything but now she didn't tell him anything and that worried him. Mossouri could pick up bits and peaice but not much it was the same with the others. she didn't let them in anymore then she needed to and more often then not she was sending her sister away. its like she was trying to push her away or something and that just wouldn't do.

Kelly looked over at him and repliedl " i'm not a child anymore Bobby and she can't tell me what to do anymore and i'm a hunter just like the rest of you guys. why would she keep sending me away and not tell me things. Bobby i'm sceard that one fo these day i'm going to get a call that my sister is dead or not get a call at all, when she send me away and i'm not there to watch her back.

Bobby looked over at the young girl and frown she was taking this hard. " she doesn't want you hurt girl and she didn't want you to hunt but you told her that you where going to anyway no madder what she. that girl was so worried when you went on your first hunt. i know its hard girl but you must understand she worried about you just like you do with her."

Kelly looked over at him and replied " what is she hiding from me Bobby, and why does she feel the need to hid it from me."

He looked at the girl and frown but replied " I wish i could tell you girl but i can now are you going to help me in the yard or stay home today.'

she smile and replied " i'll help you and if she doesn't want me to know about this book then i'll leave it a lone and she left to get ready for the work. Bobby frown that girl was up to something and that was why to easy. it one thing he learn about those girl is that they dont give in that easy.

back with katie

she woke up with the same nightmear again .and frown why can't that bastard leave her alone. why most she still fill what he did to her man that was along time ago so it should go away. she looked over at the clock and frown it was time to get up and make them something to eat and Dean couldn't live with out him morning coffee. She got up and got dressed and went down the staris and went into the kitchen and started making the morning meal. she started the coffee pot and thats what woke up the other and she smile when she saw them come down.

she heard the one word and smile " Coffee"

Sam sat down next to his plate and Dean sat next to his plate and they both started drinking there coffee and she smile and ask " what is it with you guys with cofee. nevermind i don't want to know. "

she eat a little but they both notice that she didn't eat much and got up and left. they heard the front door close and they looked at each other and frown.

Katie stood on the porch she felt around and smile there was nobody there. she sat down on one of the steps and thought about her nightmar. she remember what yellow eyes did to her, she knew he had no power of her anymore but it still worried her that he could have that much contorl she was glad that John never minstion it. she need to clear her mind of she wouldn't be helping them to day. She didn't know what they could do and she didn't want them find that out. with all that happen they didn't need to know that and they would never find out she would make sure of it.

she could feel there worry in there being. she didn't have anything to put it to rest so she would let it go for now and frown, there was nothing she could do for it right now but she smile. she close her eyes and went to her place and she saw flower and trees and smile she could smile the air. this is where she would clear her mind here nothing could hurt her. this place is where she would be safe this is the place where she took Sam back at the house. Katie sat down and strted to medatate to chear her mind.

Dean was worried now it had been ten minutes, He decide to go and find her. he open the front door and frown she was setting on one of the steps with her eyes close he walked over to her and sat down next to her. she didn't even stir when he sat down next to her.

As soon as he sat down she felt him and came back. she smile but kept her eyes close. " what wrong Dean."

He looked over at her and frown. " nothing wrong with me but there something bugging you."

she looked over at him and frown. he wasn't suppose to know that and how did he know that, she thought about it for a minute and smile " well i guess yours is coming in now huh."

he looked over at her and frown he still didn't know what she was talking about. he still didn't think he had anything, but he would go with her on it just for sammy sake.

she read his thought and smile, he would do anything for his little brother. she smile and stood up and started making her way up the stairs and smile when she heard him do the same. " well its time we get started what do you think."

He looked over at her and frown but replied." yeah okay "

she smile and open the door and walked back into the kitchen and saw that Sam was still setting at the table with his laptop out and drinking his coffee. She walked over an stood behind him and looked at what he had on the computer and smile. " still talking to Kelly i see."

he stop typing and turn and saw that Dean and walked into the kitchen, she had made her way over to the counter and pulled out the tin and got a teabag out and started making her tea. She drink coffee once in a while she like the taste of the tea and it helped her out. Dean had sat down next to his brother and was watching her. " okay boys lets see what you've got."

They both looked at her like she grow another head. the only thing she did was smile at them and walked back into the living room. when they didn't follow she frown and yelled. " what your not coming."

she smile when she heard foot steps and smile, she walked around the room looking for the room that couldn't be seen. But she knew that they could feel it. She smile when they walked into the living room. she smile she found it. " okay boys follow me and no Dean I'm not crazy."

she then disappear into the wall and they frown. they looked at each other and frown but did as was told. when they enter they saw her setting on the floor with a smile on her face.

Sam sat down on the floor net to her but Dean wanted to looked around the room. she smile when she saw him going over to the books and potion bottles and jars. he pick one of them up and open it and put it up to his nose and frown. " what the hells is this."

Sam sat down on the floor net to her but Dean wanted to looked around the room. she smile when she saw him going over to the books and potion bottles and jars. he pick one of them up and open it and put it up to his nose and frown. " what the hells is this."

She looked over at him and frown. " its love potion.." she saw the looked on his face and laugh. " really Dean its not love potion, I would never make something like that." she watch him put it down and smile " if you must know its a protection potion." He looked over at her and replied. " its stunk"

She looked over at him after he sat down on the floor next to his brother and replied. " what you thought something that is suppose to defeat evil going to smelt good, if that was the case it wouldn't work."

He looked over at her and flipped her off but didn't say a word, She looked over at him and said " What I want to know is how did you know that i was in trouble. "

Sam looked over at his brother and replied " yeah i wanted to know that to." he looked over at them and replied " I Don't know how i knew you where in trouble."

She looked over at him and frown. she knew that there was more to what he was saying but she but could tell that he really didn't know how he knew, so she was going to have to change her wording just a little. " Okay Dean what made you go out side that morning."

He looked over at her and frown but answer the best he could, He really didn't know how he knew but he would tell her what she need to know. " I felt something wasn't right and that you where in trouble that's the only thing i can tell you right now."

She looked over at him and replied. " well you felt the evil that was around the house and I have no idea how you know that i was in trouble,"

He looked over at her and comment back "well that a lot of help really Katie."

she frown and looked over at him and replied back to him comment " really well I'm sorry that I couldn't be that much help but hey i do try."

Sam frown they where fighting again they haven't done that in a while but he could tell that it was more to it then that. she had close her eyes again. Sam looked over at his brother and frown what ever she was doing they could now feel it. " what the the hell are you doing."

She didn't open her eyes but she did replied " I'm tying something." she then open her eyes and frown " really Dean you see somebody eyes are close and you still ask questions. she looked over at Sam and asked " okay i know you can see vision can kind of feel evil so what else can you go."

Dean knew what his brother was going to say and frown he remember when his brother told him about that but he didn't want to believe him after what he saw Max do. he didn't want his brother to turn out like that boy and he thought that by not believe him that it wouldn't happen, Katie looked over at him and frown who the hell was Max and why didn't Dean like him. " I move something once but i only did it once."

She nodded her head and turn to looked over at Dean and ask" who is Max"

TBC

okay everybody i know it took me along time to get that done and for that I'm sorry. I lot of things are going on in my life right now but don't worry it wont take that long for chapter 17 to come out and don't worry about my other story wtf lol I'm going to add another chapter i was going to make it a short but do to my messes up I'm going to make it a longer one lol thanks for reading

mystickmage


	17. Chapter 17

Eerie Indiana

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

" who is Max"

they both looked at her and frown. Dean and Sam then looked at each other then back at her. they didn't know now she knew about Max but this wasn't going to be. she looked over at them again and repeated " who is Max, and for the matter why didn't Dean like him."

Sam looked over at his brother who turn and looked at him then they both looked at Katie and frown. they didn't know how she knew of Max be it couldn't be good. She gave them a looked that plainly said tell me.

" looked guys i can't help you if you don't tell me what going on and for one more time who the hell is Max."

they could tell that she was getting angry but neither of them wanted to tell them about Max. but they know that if they didn't tell her about him but they knew by not tell her, she would just beated out of them, She looked over at them and frown ' why wont they tell her about the boy.'

Sam was the one that started but it was Dean that finished it

Sam said " Max was another one of the special kids. "

Dean finished " yeah he was special alright he killed his own family and almost killed me."

she looked over at the other and frown " Alright thanks for telling about him."

they looked over at her and frown but when She replied. " now what where you talking about."

Sam smile and replied " when Max found out that i wasn't going to let him kill his step mother she lock me in a closet and put some kind of heavy shelf to keep in there. but i had a vision and saw that Dean was next so i don't know how i did it but i some how moved it and made it in time."

she looked over at him with a shock looked and frown. " the only thing i can come up with is that some how that your emotion that let you use you gifts and save Dean." she looked over at Dean and smile.

She thought about what was said earlier and replied. " now that i think about it i think i know how you knew that i was in trouble now don't take this to heart i might be wrong but its just an idea, I think because we grow up together that's form some kind of connections."

Sam looked at her then to Dean and smile and said " now that i think about it, it would make sense kind of you guys are close."

she didn't say a word but did get up she looked over something and grab something off a shelf and passed it to Sam.

With Kelly and Bobby

Bobby and Kelly just got back from work. She was good at what she did no matter if its hunting or fixing cars. she went right up to her room to change. he did the same, but when he came back Kelly still hadn't come back. he frown and started making coffee and looking for something to eat.

when she did come back she had her hair up and was wearing sweet pants. She sat down at what was suppose to be a table and Bobby sat a cup of coffee down in front of her then took his own set.

Kelly looked over at Bobby as she drink her coffee and frown. " so what next on the hunt."

He looked over at her and replied " I don't know yet girl,"

She looked over at him and frown, that's wasn't what she wanted to know but hey at lest it was something she frown and walked into what was suppose to be the living room and saw down in front of her laptop.

Bobby looked in and saw that she was setting at the laptop and frown she really wasn't let it go. he frown and went to his room and pick up his cell phone and dile Katie number.

Back with Katie

Katie was setting in her room at her desk when her phone ranging " Katie"

she could tell that something was bother Bobby on the other end or he wouldn't had call her " Bobby whats up."

He finely answer her " your sister is up to no good that what bother me."

she frown but replied " what do you mean she up to no good."

she knew he was thing and frown what was he trying to tell her. she could tell that he was worried and that in itself wasn't new well not with him. He like there uncle and with the boys a lot like a uncle and a father when there's weren't there. she knew that John didn't treat them all that well but she knew deep down he love his boys and would give up his life for them. her father on the other hand would problem turn her over to yellow eyes if it would save his skin.

" are you missing something Girl."

she frown and went to looked through her pack and frown, there was a book missing and frown and replied back " she got one of mine Books doesn't she."

" yeah she does and she asking question that i can't answer but she going to go behind my back and find out, that's why i said that she was up to no good."

Katie frown that sound like something her sister would do. she wasn't happy about it but there wasn't anything she could do about it." i still don't want her to know, but I'm at lost to keep her from finding out."

she frown there wasn't really anything she could do if her sister got in her head to find out something but there mother didn't want her to know. But the demon would find out soon and it would get more and more complicated by the time goes by.

" Katie i know that you didn't want your sister to find out but don't you think its her choices if she wants to learn."

Katie thought about what Bobby said and frown it did make since but she didn't want her sister to know but her sister was grown she couldn't keep if from her.

" your right Bobby, You can tell her so that she doesn't' get in trouble."

she heard him laughing on the other end and smile, her sister wasn't a little kid anymore so she couldn't keep stuff like that from her anymore and if she really got in her head to learn what it was her sister was hiding she could very well end up getting hurt and she couldn't loud that.

" she a lot like Sam you know trouble magnet and you know it, but I'll keep her safe as i can you know i well."

she smile yep that was true she frown and replied " i know but Bobby as soon as there trouble bring her to the safe house got it, if i have to I'll do the same with her as I'm doing with the boys. maybe that would keep them all safe."

" girl I'm sure everything well end up alright, I'll tell her and let her read what I've got but your going to have to really teach her and you know it, but for now I'll let her read what I've got. Talk to you Katie stay safe"

with that the called ended and she smile. Her sister really want to know what it was she was hiding and she would find out. She just hope that everything would end up okay like Bobby said it would. She just hope her mother would forgive her.

Back with Bobby and Kelly

He hung up the phone and walked out of his room and saw that she wasn't setting in front of the laptop anymore. he walked over to a shelf and push a button and open it up. there where books in there that he had place in there before he left to go pick her up that day. he frown this was going to be easy but then it would just be easy to tell her then to hid it from her she was good at what she did and hunting something is what she did. He walked over to her bedroom door and knock on it.

" Kelly could you come out here for a minute i need to talk to you,"

with that she open the door and and found him setting at his dinning room table that was full of books there was enough space for two people and she sat down across him and waited for him to tell her why he need her.

" I just got done with talking to her sister, now you just waited a minute before you go and give me that looked and listen to what i got to say girl., She just told me to tell you what you want to know and help you understand it."

she give him a look that said i don't care what she wants, But after he finished what he was saying her looked change and she frown " why now why after she sent me way for you to baby sit me."

" now you just listen i wasn't suppose to babysit you and your sister know i don't baby sit, she was just worry about you that's all and she didn't want you to find out but once she learn that you where going to quite she said that I could tell you."

she looked at him and frown but didn't say a word she just waited for him to tell her what she knew would be what she wanted to know " your sister has that books of spells because she a witch or druid what every you would like to call her."

he saw the looked she just gave him and smile " no she is the good kind, your mother was a druid and so was her family, she was a hunter to a damn good one until she met your dad one day she decide that she was going to quit, she did but when her little girl had powers she had to train her how to use them and she did. your sister knew how to use them for a while."

Kelly looked over at him and frown and replied " why didn't she tell me this Bobby, why didn't she trusts me to tell me all of this."

" your sister had got big problems when it come to shit like that. but she always trusted you Kelly, your mother wrote her a litter and place it in this book and told her that she was proud of her little girl and that she would never teach you about your powers and she tried to keep her promise that your mother made her keep."

You really want me to believe that Bobby, what happen that time when she disappear on John. She would never speak on what happen, not even John got to her to say what happen she still wont talk about it."

Bobby frown nobody what happen. Oh he knew that John knew more then he was letting on but not much and Katie never did tell them what happen, the only thing he knew is that she wasn't the same Katie she was the day before that what he knew. Oh he knew that she tried to act the same so that they wouldn't notice but he had been on hunts with her and knew that she woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. She would never tell him about it but he could tell that she was trouble. " I don't know Kelly, that' s just the way your sister is. But what i do know is she was doing this for you and for you now she going to brake a promise that she made."

He reach over and grab the book he took from her that day and open it up to where he knew the litter would be and handed her the letter. " this is the letter from your mom to Katie. "

Kelly pick it up and began to read it

Dean Katie,

if your reading this then i know that i didn't make it. Before you get mad at me young lady remember that I'm your mother. I am what you call a druid have been scene i was born and my family was after me, and so are you. But your what they call a guardian druid and you a one that protection everybody. your baby sister isn't born but if your reading this then it's okay, " your baby sister Kelly is special like you but there is a Demon that wants her i can feel it. I know that your not going to understand this but the same goes for the Winchesters. Little Dean is the same as you. Mary was a hunter when she was younger but when she met John she stop. The little Sammy is the same as your sister and there is a demon after that family. its wants Kelly and Sam and it wasn't Dean and you dead. I have left you some book and other things you will find them when you need to and baby girl i love you but i most you something i know its not fair to ask something like this but i know that you won't be able to keep it but i well still ask you anyway. Please baby girl don't tell your sister about any of this, I don't want he to fight all her life I'm so sorry about your life Katie, but i know this is what your met to be and i can't stop it but i wish i could baby i really do but i can't. I know the same well go for you sister i know you well try but it was meant to happen. as a mother i wish i would never but as a druid and a hunter i know its going to happen

love you always Your momma

until we meet again Katie take care of your sister.

Kelly looked over at Bobby and looked like she was about to cry. " if he knew the demon was after her why didn't she fight it."

Bobby had heard when his front door open and by the sound of it he knew who it was and he wasn't happy about him being here but oh well " she Did fight it that night."

Kelly looked up and frown it was John " what do you mean she fought it, if she did she would be a life."

John looked over at hi old friend and gave him a little smile and replied " well Kelly she did and so did your sister that night, it was because of your sister and mother that you two got away."

she frown but didn't say a word it was Bobby that said next and to was drucked to John. " John what are you doing here."

He smile and replied " i got a call from Katie that you would need back up on this so i came over. "

" what i didn't know is that Dean and Katie had been see the demon and didn't know how to tell me. my wife and your mother was over the house one day and Dean and Katie where playing when she ran up to her mother and told her what she saw and felt. You see your sister was having a vision and while she was taking her nap it woke her up. She did tell them though and they did believe her i found out."

Kelly looked over at him and frown " but what i don't understand if they knew that it was after me and Sam why didn't they stop it."

Bobby didn't know how to answer this one, He looked over at John and saw him frown but he did replied " well I don't know but i know is what your sister told me that night, your mother was hurt bad and Katie knew that if she didn't do something that she would lose you both so she fought when her mother told her not to, she got you and her out safe, that's all i know."

she looked down at the book in her hand and looked back at the men and replied " what about this what do you know about this. " she pick up the book and show John the book. " i know only what she told me. Your mother thought her how to use her power when she was really young and that she some kind of druid guardian or something."

Kelly looked at the first page and replied " she knows how to use these John."

he looked over at her and replied " yes Kelly she does and she damn good at it she save my ass many time's with what she knew. She didn't tell because her mother ask her not to and she didn't want you to hate her which why it took her so long to tell Dean about what she can do."

Kelly looked over at him and frown " so what am i then. "

John and Bobby looked at her and frown they didn't know what she was, But they both knew that Katie would know the answer to that one but it was Bobby that spoke to the girl " we don't know what you are but we know one thing and that your her sister, Kelly looked at me we can't answer that question but she can we know that your Kelly and that your good that's what we know."

She looked at them and gave them a smile. " alright you win, now John what are you doing here."

he looked over at her. She wasn't her sister she didn't respect him like Katie did so he would let it go. your sister ask me to drop by and help Bobby here out with explaining everything to you."

she shook her head and looked through the book that belong to her sister. She frown she might need this book and she took it with out thinking that she might needed it. John and Bobby both saw the looked on her face and it was John that that put her mind at ease." She doesn't need it right now Kelly, don't worry she copy what she need out of that book,I think deep down she knew you would take it."

that kind of made her feel better and she smile " so she wants me to read this."

John looked at his best friend and frown he didn't know what she want Kelly to do, but by the looked of Bobby. He knew what she was suppose to do. " Kelly your sister wasn't happy about you taking the book but yes she wants you to read it and study it now."

Kelly grab the book flash them both a smile and disappear into her room and close the door. Bobby turn to John and ask " did she really ask you to drop by."

John didn't like the looked that Bobby had and frown " now why would you ask that "

Bobby just got up and pour himself more coffee and looked at him. " maybe because that's not like ya that why i ask that."

Kelly read the first page and frown she didn't get any of this, but if her sister wanted her to study then she would. now that she think about it she wasn't mad at her sister anymore. But the dream she had the other night did bother her a little. she didn't like what she saw.

She remember what was in her dream. she saw the boys there where alittle messed up and but what she didn't like was that her sister was messing she betting it had something to do with the demon because the boys ask so, they had said that she stop fighting the demon. Now what would make her do that. She couldn't find any answers.

an hour later, john was setting down in one of the chairs and he was at the laptop. Bobby looked over John and found he was looking at one of Katie book that she had brought down here for him to read, He didn't know what he was looking for but that was just john not asking for help. Kelly hadn't came out of her room sence he told her the new about what her sister wanted. " why are you looking in those Books John that not your department."

John looked up from his book and at his friend, He didn't really want to tell him but Katie had said that if he ask that he should answer but he didn't know how to do so. The demon where on her ass but she need help to keep them away and that it was in one of the book that she had drop off. John wasn't one to mess with this kind of supernatural if it came to that he left with Katie. But she needed him to find something to keep the demon off her tail why he train his boys. The demon would have to go through Katie and Dean to get to Kelly and Sam. He knew that would never happen." she said the demon found her and he need something to keep them at bay and off her tail so that she could get both boys ready."

John saw the looked on Bobby face and frown, she must not have told him then he looked over at Bobby and could tell that he wanted to say something. " How did the demon find them there."

Back with Katie

She frown they had work on how to control there power all day and in most of the night, Sam could almost get his vision with out pain which was to his brother relief. Dean could move thing with his mind well he could pick up a spoon. She smile when she remember how he figure out he could do that.

False back

It had been a hard day and they had decide that it would be a good time to stop and get something to eat and drink. Katie started a pot coffee for the boys and had put her tea in the teapot on the stove. She had set the honey and the spoon on the table across from Dean. she was brewing the tea that Missouri had told her to drink after using her powers and she had to show them what she could do. Dean could make the same kind of shield as her and Sam could also. she had already ask them if they wanted some tea and they both gave her a looked that said ' i don't do Tea.'

Sam came into the room in time to see Katie tea spoon floating in the air, She had turn around and started to go to her cup to see her spoon floating. She looked over at Sam and smile then he turn to Dean and said. " Dean how are you doing that."

Dean looked over at her and the spoon feel to the table. " i don't know i just started to think about it floating and well it did, kind of cool i wonder if i can do that with Beer."

Katie shock her head and so did Sam, She sat down there cups and pour the hot water into her tea and pour some honey and sat down looking at Dean. " Dean your going to work with that in the morning that's good."

end of flashback

She sat down on her bed and thought ' he really strong one.' she looked out the window. She didn't tell the boys but she had been feeling something at the boarder where her spell held, She could feel something trying to find away through. she knew that they couldn't but she had to ask John to find something that would get them off there trail and hop it work. She had a vision the other night and she didn't like it.

Vision

it was a dark night there was no moon and it was quite there was no sound through out the land. it was quite in the house. way to quite she thought to herself. she felt something was off but she just for the life of her couldn't find out what. She walked down the stairs and out the front door. she didn't hear anything and from what she knew that's wasn't good. Katie felt something was off all around them but she couldn't figure out what it was. She frown and walked back into the house and close the door and that when she got a cold chill down her back. She fan out her power and frown she now knew why she felt something was off the shield was down it wasn't there anymore. She started to run into the living room and was slam into the wall on the other side and frown. they had made it inside the house. " how did you get through."

The black eye bitch smile at the druid and replied " when you have a demon that was an ex witch thing happen oh by the way how are you Kathleen."

Katie frown if that bitch was here then she was in deep shit and if she fought then they all would be in deep shit. but for now the demon didn't know that the boys could kick her ass and she wasn't going to let her find out. She use her mind link to both boy and said. ' demon don't use your powers stay away and safe.'

The demon looked around and replied " i thought someone like you could live a lot better but i guess not."

Katie looked at her and replied " yeah well sorry i didn't get a chance to redecorate before you got here."

The demon looked at her and smack her hard a cross her face. She saw little dark spots. " I don't know why he said to get you, but i do know that he said that i could play. what do you think we're going to have so much fun playing arn't we."

Katie pale more at that, she remember this demon it was the same one that was with yellow eyes that night. she looked over at the demon and smile and replied " yeah loads of fun."

The demon looked over at her and smile at her wicked and replied " your not going to fight are you. because then that would make it more fun, but i was told not to hurt you much he needs you why thought i don't have a clue."

" if you think I'm just going to let you take me with out a fight you have got to be kidding me, that's not going to happen." She started to chant in her mind but stop when pain went thought her head and she almost feel to the floor. would have if the demon wasn't hold her to the wall that is.

the demon looked at her and smile but didn't say a word. when the pain faded Katie looked up at the bitch and replied" bitch."

"now that wasn't very nice thing to say to an friend now is it."

Katie looked at her with no emotion showing on her face and replied. " you are not my friend you evil bitch."

The demon smile but with the body of the woman she was using it looked sweet but Katie knew it to be evil and wicked. The woman had short hair and she was dress like some rock stair that was on creak.

She frown don't those boys every listen when she said anything, damn it why now would they chose to not do what there told. She could feel them getting colser and looked at the demon but didn't have time before rock salt was shot into the demon. I was too dark for the boys to see who they jut shot but when they hit her they went flying back into the room and the door close on them and lock.

Meg looked over at the druid that had just save there life and smile " when they find out you did that they not going to be happy at you."

" shut up Meg, leave them alone. Your here for me so leave them alone."

Meg looked over at the hunter and replied " oh i well leave them alone because i wasn't sent to get them, you on the other hand i can't say the same. now are you going to go now or we play more."

She could hear the boys pounding on the door and hear them trying to open it, she couldn't let them open the door. she prayed that when she does this it wouldn't hurt them to much. She knock them into the wall hard enough that i would knock them out long enough that she and Meg would be gone. oh she was still going to fight the bitch with everything she had, She wasn't going to go with out a fight."

and fight she did up until Meg hit her hard enough that it made everything go black

end of vision

which is why she had called John and ask him to see if he could find away to get them off there trail. she close her eyes she didn't know why it would happen but he didn't like what the demon had said to her and she knew that the boys and heard every word it was saying to her. she looked out side and saw that i was a full moon and frown. there was no moon that night so either there was clouds or it was a new moon she would have a little over a month to whip these boys in the shape and she was going to just that.

she laid down on her bed and started to read her mother's book that she had left with her Missouri had gave her some as well. Katie smile it was going to be fun when they learn everything she just hope that Dean didn't use when he didn't feel like getting up and getting a beer. Sam could now touch thing and call up a vision with out much pain.

Kelly looked over at the nightstand it was a little over midnight and she was sleepy, with all that she had read and that both John and Bobby where there. she felt safe. She wish that her sister and the boys where there but they weren't. with the dream she had the other night she pray that her family was safe.

with that closed the book she was reading place it on the night stand and turn to the lamp that was by the bed and turn it off and laid back on the pillow and close her eyes. she was asleep within minutes her head hit the pillow. Katie on the other hand was in a never ending nightmare that just wouldn't stop.

TBC

okay everybody that was chapter 17 i hope you like it. it was fun to write now the demon that they minchen that is the ex-witch is Ruby, i don't know if she was there or still in hell but i don't see why not that they couldn't talk and find out things. the other one is Meg, i put her in this story as meg master because i like her she was good. The boys still aren't going to know who she is because when they meet up Katie is going to make sure that they never really meet so when i finally put what happen at the end of season 1 it well make scene. i don't want to kill John off yet but i know i well have to at one point and don't worry i well get around to it just not in this fanfic okay. i hope you like it and if not let me know. i know the spelling is screwy and I'm sorry about that i really do suck with it come to spelling and math lol

until we meet again

mystickmageKat


	18. Chapter 18

Eerie Indiana

chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

It was the next day when Katie sat strated up in her bed she looked over at her clock on her bed side table. It was a little past six am in the morning. She frown because she had the same nightmare once again, she never wanted to remember that night ever again and here she was reliving it again and again in her nightmare. She thought that she had beared that so deep in her mind that it would never resurface but it was in her nightmare. she fan out her senses to see all that was up and smile when she found out that she was the only one up at that time of the day.

She rose out of bed with the clothes that she was going to be wearing and took a fifteen minute shower. she had planed on making them there meal for the morning because if she remember them they would only drink nasty coffee and something sweet and call that a meal. she decide that while they where still there she was going to cooked them home cooked meal. she was in and out of the shower.

She pulled her still damp hair into a pointy tail and walked down the stars and started the coffee maker and put some water in a keddle and grab some eggs and backen and started to fire them. When everything was done she plated the eggs and backen with butter tost and grab coffee mugs and her tea bags out of the couber and smile as she place them in front of there place. She put her tea bag into her mug and pour the coffee into the mugs and waited for the boys woke up smelling the frash coffee.

---- With the boys----

You could smell the aroma of the food and the coffee in the air. Dean woke up to the smell of fresh coffee being brewed. he open his eyes and snife the air and that when he smile the food. grab his thing and took a shower as fast as he could. He and Sam met each other in the hallway and made there way down the stares. As they rounded the last step they could really smell the food and the coffee down. They walked in and saw that she was pouring hot water into her mug. They saw that there was eggs, beakon with hash browns and with frash coffee.

She smile when she saw there eyes light up when they saw the food and when they sat down. they just looked at her then down at the food. Katie sip her tea and said. " well boys are you going to eat or put it on your wall like it some kind of art."

when they didn't answer her she replied. " Eat up boys we have a lot to cover and your burning daylight."

They both nodded there heads and started eating, they both could tell that something was bugging her and they both knew that she would never tell them unless she was drink and they knew that was never going to happen. She made damn sure she never got that drunk when she did decide to drink with them. she was to good of a hunter to let her grad down like that.

When they where done eating they all place there dishes in the sink and she said." okay boys where going to work with the same thing as of yesterday." she left the room and went the the one they where using yesterday. This time when the walked in they saw that she had things sat in front of her, they took there set and Sam was the only that replied . " what with all of this."

She smile at them and answer back. " well Dean decide to make things float so that what where going to be work with as well." she spread out her arm and circle the thing that where lay out in front of her and finished. " and these are so i know what you can moved and for how long you can hold it so i pick thing with all different sizes."

They all closed there eyes. Sam and Katie frown they could feel Dean moving. She really need to work with Dean with mediating because he couldn't stay still if his live depended on it. She could feel his energy and she could tell that he was really trying but damn it he need to be still and breath for him to master it. " Dean try to be still and just breath and for god stackes stop moving."

------ With Kelly and Bobby------

Bobby cooked everybody a meal. John looked over at this food and looked like he was going to make a comment. Kelly smile because she already knew not to make any kind of comment but knew with John being here that it was going to be good and she wasn't let down that morning. Bobby let him know there there was nothing to be said about his food. " not a word John not one damn word."

Kelly looked over at John and could that he wasn't going to keep his mouth shut and replied to the cook. " its really good Bobby thanks."

John could be qutie about what he was eating so he had to throw his two snces in. " yeah its good but what the hell is it looked like shit."

Bobby looked over at John and gave him a good to hell looked and replied to the stubren bastard. " its eggs and ham and your eating it arnt you so shut the hell up,"

Kelly laugh at both of them. they a looked at her and finish eating and put there plates and there coffee cups, because unlike her sister she drink coffee. She clean up the kitchen and grab her sister book and started reading the pages that where mark by her sister.

Bobby didn't like the idea that John wouldn't tell his boys where he was. that man had to know that his boys where worry sick about him. But he kept them in the dark and he didn't like it. He knew they where safe right now but the next time they could really get hurt trying to find there father, how long could that girl keep them safe. He knew that she would give her life for them they all where her family. John was like her father and Sam was like her little brother. He smile because when they where younger Dean and was like her brother but he could tell that change some what. He looked over at JOhn and replied.

" Why wont you let them knew where you are and thats your safe." John looked over at his old friend and replied back. " I have already gone over this with you. It they knew where i was they would be in danger and thats something i can't have. at lest with this i know where they are and that they're safe and the demon can't find them."

Bobby shock his head and replied. " yeah well i just don't think that true and you know it. she could keep them safe but for how long, and they are really worried about you and i just don't think its a good idea to keep them in the dark like that."

John looked over at Bobby and replied back. " yeah well she doing the same with Kelly, But i know that they are safe and that she would protected them with her life."

Bobby shock his head and frown he knew that was true. the Winchester was going to be be the death of that girl, she would never let them know when she was in danger that was just how she was.

----- Back with Katie -----

Katie was putting everything back in there places when she had a feeling that she was being watch. When she turn around and saw that it was Sam that was watching her she frown and replied. " What can I do for you Sam."

He didn't say award just grab a book and sat down in one of the chairs and pretend to read it. She could tell that he was trying to get at something and frown but asked anyway. " okay Sam you've got my attention what do you need."

He looked up from the book that he was pretending to read and replied. " answer that what i need."

She still didn't know what he was getting at so she replied back once more. " What kind of answer, if you really don't ask a question how am i suppose to know what kind of answer to give you."

He closed his eyes and answer her back " well for starters you can start by tell me what really bugging you and what is really going on."

That statement really got her attention, she turn and looked at him and replied back. " What are you talking about there nothing bugging me and i have not clue what your talking about with the going on thing."

He looked her in the eye and could tell that she was lying. She frown she was still hiding things from them. He thought she was done with all the hiding. He open his book back up and looked down at the book and replied." I know that your hiding something but what i don't get is why and what your hiding.

She looked at him and frown she really hate the hurt looked that he was carring on his face right now. He is like her little brother to her and she really do hat hurting him like this but it couldn't be help. with the one she didn't want anybody to know and the other she really didn't know herself. she put on the most fake smile that she could muster and replied. " looked Sam i'm sure your concern, But i'm really okay there nothing bugging me."

He didn't looked up from the book he was now really reading. It was some kind of old spell book and he didn't want to see the lie in the fake smile that he was sure that she had on. He could read her a little bit. He wasn't sure that she knew he could or not. But that wasn't what he was getting. Missouri told him to follow his gut and heart and that it was he was doing. It was tell him something was bugging her and she was hiding something bad that happen to her. He wasn't sure if Dean was picking up what he was but he notice that when she smile it was force and the same with her laugh. she really didn't do that anymore. He replied back to her. " when your ready to talk to me, I'm hear Katie you know that."

with that he got up and left her be, the took the book with him. there might be something in there that they might need so he decide to looked more into the book.

She watch as he went up the stairs and turn and went into his room and frown. She really did hate to lie to him but there was nothing that could be done about that right now. she frown and looked at the watch that she was wearing it was about time to started on dinner. she had just started making dinner when her cell phone rung. she scan the house to make sure that they where in there rooms and we're making there way down into the kitchen and pick up the phone. she didn't even need to see the caller id to know who it was. " What can i get you John."

He replied back. " just checking in , so how are they doing."

she pull the beef out and place it into the pan and got everything else out and answer him aback as she choping the veges. " well there all doing okay. Dean now has a lazer way of getting his beer now that's for sure."

She could hear the question in his voice " what do you mean?"

she gave a small smile and replied back to the man on the other end of the phone. " well lets just say now its floats to him."

She smile when she hear the shock and question in his voice now. " what do you mean its floats to him."

She scan the house again and smile when she felt the boys where in there room. she smile and answer him the best way she could at the moment. " Dean has the abelted to leative object its seems."

she grab a pan and turn on the oven and put the veges into the lightly gress pan and put the beef roast into the oven and then grab green beans out of the freezer. She told him about what his boys could do and what they still need work on. " yeah Sam could do the same, just not as long as Dean right now. they both make shield like mine and could feel when evil around , but I'm still working with them so i don't really know all they can do just yet."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing about his boys. He knew they could do some of the stuff. but he didn't know that they could do about the same thing as Katie. Missouri had told him that his boys had gifts but she would never tell him what they could do. He could tell that Katie wasn't tell him something but for now he would let it go. He knew that she would never do anything to put his boys in danger or to harm them.

She frown she fan out her sense and didn't like it one bit. Sam was making his way into the kitchen she was going to have to cut the call short of they where going to find out that she talk to him. " looked john I'm going to have to cut this call short because one of the boys are making there way into the kitchen and i know that you still don't want them to know that i talk to you." with that she hung up the phone and was putting her cell phone back in its case when Sam enter the kitchen. He looked over into the pan and watch as she put butter and salt in the green beans. He was hit with something good cooking when he walk out of this room.

She open the oven door to check the roast and when she did. he got to see what was cooking. she gave him a little smile when he ask. " what are you cooking?"

She replied back to him. " Beef roast with green beans but for the life of me i can't figure out what to make to go with it, got an ideas Sam."

He replied back to her with a smile. " I'm sure what ever you decide to cook it well be good."

She really smile when she hear his comment as he was leaving the room. it sound something like this. " this food was better then fast food that Dean always wanted." then it was something about home cook meal. that is the only then she could make out as he was going up the stairs.

30 minute later she pull out the roast and set the table. She knew how much Sam like normal and she could give him a little of it while they where there, and if it was the only what was to cook them home cooked meal well then damn it that was what she was going to do up until she couldn't anymore that was.

She walk up the stairs and knock on Sam door first and didn't get any replied. So she then went to Dean door and knock and it's was Sam that answer the door and she smile. " some how i knew you would be in here, Boys Dinner done." with that she went back down the stares just in time to hear Dean said " something smell good."

as she was heading in to the kitchen something came into there sense and she froze. something dark was right on the boarder of the house. she didn't like that so she went into the living room and grab her shot gun and flashlight. She was head out the door when the boys where coming into the living room to go into the kitchen. Sam and Dean watch as she closed the door. They both saw that she had her shot gun with her and Sam was the one that frown. " dude i wounder where she going."

Dean was worried but didn't want to let his brother know. He notice that she wasn't acting right but he didn't want to worried his little bother more so he replied back . " I have no idea and I'm not going to go and see dude there food."

Dean figure that maybe she might open up to his brother so he decide that he would stay in and watch from the inside and watch them. If they where in danger he would be out but for now he thought that she might tell Sam so he was going to eat and watch out the window to make sure they where okay.

Sam knew what his brother was doing and shock his head. He knew that his bother would never really leave them out there to check out the danger zone. that just wasn't Dean, so he follow after Katie.

She stop when she heard the front door close once more. " okay why aren't you eating dinner with your brother."

he looked over at her and replied. " well I decide to follow after you to see what your up to and why your not eating to."

She frown and replied back the best way she could with out give away to much. " well I thought i felt something and went to check it out, so now that you know you can go back in and eat before Dean eat it all."

He looked over at her then out to the fled and frown he could feel something there. and it was really evil that was the only thing he could make out. " yeah well your not getting rid of me that easy."

She looked over at him and frown. what ever it was it was still there just not in comple range. they where still there it was playing with them. She frown she didn't have much longer to teach them before they got in and all hell would brake lose. she walked more deeper into the fled and frown when she heard and felt Sam foot steps behind her and replied. " Nope I guess not huh, well if you must know i felt something was out there and went to check it out. what ever it is gone now so you can go back inside and eat before he eat its all, and I'm hurt that you would think that I'm trying to rid of you."

Sam could tell that she was lying again. he could feel it anymore but by the way she was acting he could tell that she was trying to hid something and replied back. " yeah well i know when your trying to hid something but what i don't get is why. I thought we where done with the whole keeping things from each other, I think its time that you open up and tell me don't you?"

at that she shone the light at him and replied back. " now that calling the keddle black arnt it." she could still feel the darkness and frown. she didn't like it that he seem that he could read her, even if it was just a little he shouldn't be able to read her at all. She made sure that she was block from everybody. she frown maybe she really was using to much energy keep them hidden that it was getting dangerous.

Sam frown he wasn't really expecting her to answer like that. " what do you think i'm hiding."

She looked back at him and answer back " what aren't you hiding Sam, there still things your haven't told Dean and when he find out about he going to be one pissed off brother."

He frown he didn't know how she knew what she knew but he was going to let her off the hock that easy and he was going to let her know it to. " yeah well there still things your not telling us or Kelly and its going to get somebody killed."

She smile and replied back " yeah well that one thing John Winchester thought you well. it was how to turn everything back at the person in question is it. well if you must know its not going to get anybody killed and I'm not going to tell you."

He could tell that he hit a nerve as she turn off the flash light and started walking back to the house. He knew he push to much but it was bugging him. He could read her just a little bit, and knew that it was something that Missouri told that would never happen, she never let her guard down. He he was reading her he didn't know if he should go to Dean and let him know that something was wrong with her or let her be."

Katie walked into the house set the shot gun down and went up the staries, she was that hungry anyway she was more tired them hungry. she could still feel the evil at the boarder but there wasn't anything she could do about it right now. she was way to tired so she decide to go to bed early because she knew that she was going to get much sleep. she change and went to bed.

Dean frown when he saw that his brother walk into the kitchen alone. but what he really didn't like was the looking his brother had on. It was a worried looked that what worried him the most. His brother looked defeated and he didn't like that looked. " what the hell happen out there."

Sam looked over at him and sat down and pick up his fork and push the beans around in his place and replied. " nothing much really, Katie is started to worried me Dean, something up and she not telling us."

Dean looked at his brother and replied back " so you've notice it to. yeah something is up she not acting like our Katie is she, she looked tired all the time and i can tell she not sleeping well, on the way here when you both where a sleep she jump awake and wouldn't go back to sleep or talk about it. dude i think she having nightmare like you."

Sam frown he wasn't really having them anymore now that he had team up with Katie again and he frown. she most be blocking it or something. but why wasn't she sleeping, why was she having nightmare, and most of all what was she hiding from them. he had a feeling that nobody knew about what was going on in that head of hers.

Dean didn't like the frown that his brother, He really didn't know what was going on with Katie but he knew when she felt it was time to tell them she would or at lest he hope she would let them know. but deep down in his mind he knew she wouldn't tell them if there was something wrong that much he knew.

---- With Katie----

She sat on her bed in her night clothes with a frown. She couldn't believe that he would say something like that. she would never put them in any danger and he should know that she would die for these boys.

She frown and lay down on her bed and turn off the light, she really didn't want to sleep but she wasn't hungry anymore either so she went up stairs to bed. looked over at the clock on the bed side table.

two hours later Katie open her eyes and looked over at the the clock on the bed side table and frown. It had only been two hours since she feel asleep. she looked up at the chealing and frown she hope she had woke up before she started screaming she really didn't want to lie to the brothers. she hated to do that she hated the fact that she knew where John was and couldn't tell them. she missed her sister but she had a feeling that something was going to happen and she didn't want her baby sister in the middle of it. beside she was safe with Bobby.

She fan out her power to see who was awake and smile when she found out that both boys where asleep. Katie smile then frown when she felt something out side to close for her liking. She didn't even turn on the light and went to the window and open it. there was something dark out there and it wasn't even trying to brake thorough and she didn't like that, not one bit it was playing with them and she knew it. She really hated it when evil did that but she frown there was nothing for her to do. She then decide that she wanted something to drink and grab her shirt off the desk chair and made her way down into the kitchen. She then put some water on the stove to heat up and reach in the cupboard and pulled out a tin of tea and sat down at the table to wait for the water to be ready.

she frown when she heard foot steps she could feel who was making there way into the kitchen and put on a smile as soon as he round the door way. " what can i help you with Dean."

He frown he thought he had heard something down here. he decide to see if it was his brother. Sam hadn't been having nightmare but with him you could never really know so he decide to see if he had one. but ran into Katie making tea.

" what are you doing up at this hour Katie."

she looked over at him and shock her head as she made her way over to the stove and grab the water and pour it into the cup with the tea bag and reach in and grab the honey and put some into the cup and sat back down at the table. Dean reach in the frege and grab a beer and sat down in the chair.

Katie looked over at him and frown and replied. " a beer in the morning Dean."

He smile at her and replied " yeah so its not that early or late depend on how you looked at it."

she smile at that and replied back. " yeah well I'll stick to my tea think you very much."

Dean looked over at her and smile but thought deep down She is trying to change the subject and he wasn't going to let her win. " you didn't answer me Katie what are you doing up at this hour."

She had just took a sip of her tea when he ask that question and she almost spit it out but held it in and swallow it. " I'm down here to get some tea i didn't know that i had to ask."

He frown because she would have never responded like that before he didn't know what change but he didn't like it, another thing was he didn't know what a happen out there and Sam wouldn't talk about but now that he thought about it; what every happen it most have been bad." you want to tell me why your pissed off at me."

she looked down at the table and replied. " no not really."

He shock his head he some how knew that would be his answer but he wasn't going to let it go this time. " okay lets try this one, you want to tell me what your nightmares are about?."

she looked him right in his green eyes and replied. " what are you talking about ?"

He gave her a looked that said cute the shit and replied " I'm not buying it Katie, I know that your having nightmares so why don't you tell me what there about."

she really didn't want to talk about it, and she sure in hell didn't want to tell Dean about her nightmares not even John know about them or what happen and she was going to keep it that way. " I don't care what your buying or not buying Dean."

she place her cup into the sink and started for the door, Dean watch her and frown he wasn't going to let her go back to bed pissed off at him. he hated it when they fight but that was part of life but right now he wasn't going to let her go just yet. " hey Katie what going to happen to us after we learn everything.

She could hear the fear in his voice and frown she hated it when she didn't have all the answer but she would let him know what she did know. " yeah well I guess you go on like always and kick some evil ass with everything you learn here."

He looked over at her and frown he knew that she wouldn't have all the answer but he wanted to know what was going to happen when they where done with all the learning he didn't like the idea of not knowing. " yeah that true."

she smile and nodded her head and went to her room. she looked over at the clock and smile she still had about a couple of hours to sleep and she was going to do just that nightmares be damn she need sleep and if she didn't get sleep she was going to pass out while she was teaching the boys and she really didn't want to do that. plus she really didn't' was to answer all there question."

TBC

I know its kind of boarding but i just couldn't for the life of me figure out to put in here but. well let me know what you think and i well try to put more action it the next one okay well back to work blessed be

oh and another thing sorry about the missed spelt words i am still working with this thing about that but don't worry that and i suck at spelling but again im working with that and sorry if there is any.

mystickmagekat


	19. Chapter 19

Eerie Indiana

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

Kelly couldn't believe her luck, she just got out of a situation just like this and now she was back into a dark room once again with no idea how she got there. The last thing she remember was setting on her bed at Bobby's house reading one of her sister's book. She knew that it had to be a dream because nobody could get passes her watch dogs, Bobby and John and live to tell the tail. She wasn't liking this dream, not liking this at all. She now hates dark room with a passion now. She could hear muffle voice outside.

She inch her way closer to a wall very slowly. She could hear the voice more clearly now and frown when she heard a voice that she recognized. It was Katie and by the sound of the sound of it she wasn't a very happy person right now and she could also hear pain in her voice as well, which wasn't good because Katie wasn't kind of person that show her pain. Kelly frown because if she was showing pain it had to be pretty damn bad. She felt along the wall looking for a door or something. She smile when she felt what she thought was a doorknob. She turned it and smile when it gave a soft clicking sound and open. She had to close her eyes to block out the pain of her eyes adjusting to the light. She peak around the corner and what she saw just about made her heart stop. Katie was tied and cover in blood from head too toe. There was a blond hair woman and from the look of her she was pisses. Kelly got a little closer to hear what was being said.

"You bitch your going to pay for that."

She now could see what was going on better and what she saw she didn't like the looked that other woman was giving her sister. It could only end badly for her sister. She saw something glitter in the light and had to looked closer and froze when she saw that it was a Knife not just any other Knife but a hunting Knife but again not just any other hunting Knife but Her own hunting Knife that the woman was holding. She didn't like the looked she was giving her sister either. There was something very deadly in that looked. Kelly smile when she saw the looked her sister was giving the woman. She frown once again when she heard what the woman said.

"Now, Now is that any way to speak with any old friend Katie."

She saw her sister give the other woman a blank looked. She smile when she heard what her sister said to the other woman.

" That would be true if you where an old friend but your nothing but an evil bitch."

The blond hair woman must not have like Katie remark because she punch her sister twice. Then she smile at Katie which Kelly didn't like because it could only mean more pain for her sister. She turn from the other woman and was in shock at seeing her sister smiling at the other woman. She wanted so badly to go down there and help her sister but she knew that it would have to play itself out because there wasn't anything she could do for her sister in a dream. She could already tell that she wasn't going to like the ending. The other woman walked away for awhile. She took her chance and move as closer and she dear to do so. The other woman came back and this is what she heard from her hiding spot.

" where are the Winchester hiding."

Kelly saw the looked that her sister was giving the other woman, She smile at what her sister said next because she knew that something like this was coming. Her sister replied

" Eat, Shit and die."

Kelly could tell that Katie was in one of her moods and that could only mean more pain. She hated to see her sister in pain but she couldn't hold the smile back anymore. Katie was in a mood and she was letting the other woman know it. She end of getting hit for it but the smile never left Katie face. The blond hair woman looked over at Katie again and Kelly could tell that she was going to try again.

" now let's try this again, Where are the Winchester hiding."

She shock her head because she knew what her sister was going to say to that statement. Just because she was in that kind of mood, she almost felt sorry for the woman but then shock it off and smile. She didn't have to wait for long for her sister replied.

" Okay let's try this again shall we, Eat, She and Die bitch."

Both her and Katie didn't like the looked the other woman had, They both didn't like what she did next. She had pick up something that both girl's didn't like it was Katie Hunting knife. That hunting knife was giving to her by Dean for one of her birthdays she couldn't remember which one that it was but what worried her was that worried looked that Katie had in her eyes. Kelly must have blink because now Katie had that blank looked once again. Kelly knew what her sister was doing. She was gearing up for the pain she knew was coming. They didn't have long to waited, The woman must have moved so fast that Kelly didn't see her moved. She had brought the blade down into her sister arm.

Kelly looked at her sister and frown she wasn't showing any pain what so ever. She was so good at not showing pain. Which was all that surprising.

The blond hair woman had moved more into the light so Kelly could see her more clearly. She was smiling and that what really worried Kelly. She looked to her bleeding sister. Katie rose her head up and looked the other woman right in the eyes once more and smiled back. Kelly almost had a hearth attack when she saw the woman eyes change from blue to black. But from the blank looked on Katie face she wasn't surprise at all.

She twisted the blade and pulled it out. Katie didn't make a sound but if looks could kill that woman would be dead and bury six feet under.

The woman then replied. "now are you going to tell me where they are hiding.

The only thing Katie did was shake her head and replied. " Now are you going to leave me alone and die like a good Demon bitch should."

Again her heath just about stop at the word Demon, That could only mean that Yellow eyes bastard had found them and that Katie was in deep shit. She knew that her sister would never tell them anything. Katie love the Winchester family like it was her own. Kelly never understood why thought. But there father and Katie didn't get a long all that well and her father didn't treat Katie very well so most of the time she stay with John and his sons. When there father was killed Katie had left John and started taking care of her, Kelly knew that Katie loved that family and would die to keep them safe.

The demon then put two finger in the whole that she had just made with the blade, which had stop bleeding until now it started bleeding once again. She didn't even flinch or make a sound, The woman looked right at her and replied.

" now looked what you made me do, your bleeding all over the place."

By then Katie must have lost to much blood because she was so weak. She rose her head weakly and give the demon woman a go to hell looked and replied. " Yezz I wonder why I'm bleeding all over the place. Could it be because you just stab me then you had to go and twisted in I think that would make me bleed all over the place now wouldn't it."

The demon woman had an board look on her face and replied. " well if your not going to tell me what I need to know. There no reason to keep you around anymore,"

Katie smile up at the demon, Kelly knew she wasn't going to like what Katie was going to say next. She already knew what they where going to be and that it wasn't going to be good for her sister. Kelly didn't know why demons where after the Winchester nor did she understand either. Katie kept things like that from her, she didn't understand why but she trust her sister with her life and she could say that she would trusted the Winchester with it as well. She knew that her sister would never tell the demon's anything and that she would die to keep them all safe. She replied to the demon woman.

" You where going to kill me wither or not I told you anything. But you already knew that I would never tell you or Yellow eyes Jack shit so let cute to the chase shall we and let me tell you something, once you kill me there well be no rest for your kind, they well hunt you down and make sure all of you are back in hell."

The blond hair demon woman just smile and pick up the hunting knife once more and then replied back. " well is that so hunter. Let me tell you something too, there would be one less hunter in the world I would have to worry about."

Katie knew her fait and so did Kelly, they would Kill her and go after the other hunters. She looked at her sister face and saw that it once again had a blank look and she wasn't showing her pain which it what they where thought by John and she was going to keep up that looked even in the face of death. The demon woman pick up the blade and stab Katie in the heart, the demon woman knew that she would still be alive and wisper into Katie ear. Kelly could hear the words all the same from her hiding place. " Oh don't worry I'll make sure they find your body."

Kelly was crying now even if it was some kind of nightmare or Dream it was still her sister was still dyeing and there was nothing she could do about it but watch as Katie rose her head weakly and smile at the demon woman and took her last breath. She did the only thing she could think of in the state she was in and that was to screamed. She could hear somebody calling her name telling her to wake up.

-End of Dream-

Kelly scream went through the whole house. It wake Bobby and John out of there sleep. They reach for there weapons and ran to eatch other in the hallway. They got to Kelly room and stop she was still screaming when they enter the room, they could hear her saying her sister name over and over. Bobby was the one that open the door and shine his flash light up, he didn't see anything he walked over to the bedside lamp and turn it on. He reach down and tap her shoulder lightly to wake her up.

" Kelly wake up girl it just a nightmare, snap out of it and wake up." John still by the door watch as Bobby try to get Kelly to wake up from what ever nightmare the poor girl was having. He was never all that well when it came to something like that it was where Bobby or Dean and Katie with Sammy for Kelly.

Kelly had finily woken up and Bobby was trying to get her to clamed down so they could find out what was wrong. John left the room so Bobby could get Kelly to clamed down.

He walked into the kitchen grab a glasses and filled it up with water, He wasn't good when it came to stuff like that. He couldn't remember for the life of him that Kelly had nightmare, Katie had them all the time when she was younger as far as he was concern she still had them just didn't tell anybody about them and she sure in hell didn't want Kelly or Dean and Sam to know about them. He smile when he thought of Katie and Kelly, Katie was always come over when she was younger. Her and Dean where best friend. Her mother was mary best friend and they would talk for hours while he was at work. When Sam was born so was Kelly and both the older sibling would help there mother take care of the younger. When Katie and Kelly mother was killed by the same Demon. Unlike him her father couldn't take it and push Katie away. He had told john that she was evil but he just couldn't killed her. He had never told her this but he knew that she was dirffrent before she told him. He knew in his heart that she wasn't evil and there had been proof when she had broken comman and when into the house anyway to save him.

He could remember when she had told him that his boys were back and safe and sound.

-Flash Back-

He had been in his truck looked at a map when his phone rung. He reach over and pick it up and looked over at the caller id. He smile and answer the phone and when he hear the voice on the other end the smile vanishes.

" I've got good new and bad news John."

He frown and replied back. "Katie what the hell what are you talking about. "

He could tell that she sounded tired and he didn't like it when she did that to herself. He replied back.

"What's the good news Katie."

She laugh bitterly and anwered back. " well Dean did just like you planned him to. After you left he did a little hunting then when you never answer him he went right to his brother just like you wanted."

He could hear soror in her voice and if he was being trueful with his self and he was being true

ful, He didn't like it one bit. He knew the bad new must be bad if she sound like she did. She was tired and there was worried and pain hidden in there to. He like Dean could read her like an book. Most people never knew how she was feeling but they did.

" alright Katie what's the bad news now."

She replied back. " are you sure you really want to know it john."

Now that had him worried, if she sound like that it must have been bad. Lets see the boys where back together she already said that. So what else could it had been. Then he fround he remember something that she had told him awhile ago.

-Flash Back-

Sam had just left the room and Dean had went after him. He pick up his phone and frown he really didn't want to call her. She had just got done with a hunt that Bobby had sent her on and was on her way to the road house. But his youngest son didn't want him in his life at the moment and he had work to do. He never told them that he knew what had killed his wife and that it was after his son. But he had to call somebody that he knew would watch sam back. He watch the door to make sure that Dean wasn't coming back just yet and waited for her to answer. It was one of those time that she had left Kelly away for this hunt.

" what can I do you for John. Been awhile."

He smile she was tired but she was trying to hid it from him. Like that would ever happen. She was like a daughter and he hope one day that his oldest would get his act together and make her his daughter. But that was a long time down the line. So he answer her.

" I need a favore from you Kat."

She laught and replied back. " wow for you to call me that, this must be important. What did you do this time John."

He didn't know how she did that nor how she knew that he had didn't some wrong. Which in his mind he hadn't. He was proud of his sons and proud of Sammy but it just wasn't safe right now for him to be away and if he couldn't watch over his baby boy then he was going to have to call somebody that could.

" what make you think it was something that I did, and it is very important."

She replied back on that he sure wasn't going to like it.

" well let me see the last time you called me, you had gotten dronk and gotten into it with Sam. He had ran away and Dean had to go after him and you called me to clean up the messes, so that must mean that you gotten into it again what was it about this time."

He was right he wasn't going to like it, she was chew him out for what he did to sam again. She care for him very much, he was like a little brother to her and she didn't like it either when they fought. When she was hunting with them she had to stop the fighting right along Dean and she hated it.

" Sam left that what happen."

He knew that she wasn't buying what he said and she was about to really let him have it.

" how dum do you think I am john Winchester, don't tell me you guy got into it about him and school. Did you."

Now he didn't understand how she knew about that. One of the boys must have called her. He was beting it was Dean they still talk every now and then. " I'm not even going to ask how you knew that but yeah it was about him leaving to go to that damn school."

He heard her sigh and replied. " looked John I know your worried and I wont let anything happen to either of those boys. I'll keep an eyes on Sam while he away and keep his safe."

He smile he knew she was going to say that so he replied back " yah take Kelly with you. I know how you are trying to get her out of hunting and it might do her some good,"

She laugh and replied. " yeah well do take care John, I'll call and give you update."

With that he knew she had hung up on his which he could say much on because he could hear footsteps on the outside telling him that Dean was back and from the sound of them he was pissed and hurt but there was nothing he could do about that he would just have to get him something that he could killed.

She had called meany thing and told him thing but what made him happy and worried at the same time was. That he had move on and gotten a girlfriend and Katie had befriend her but made sure that she stad low so Sam wouldn't see her.

- end of that Fashback-

" yeah Kat I want to know."

She sigh tiredly and replied " Yellow eyes found Sam."

John heart almost stop when she said the word Yellow eyes. The demon had found his baby boy and he wasn't likeing it but. She had told him that they where together so that could only mean one thing. The demon had killed his girlfriend. He closed his eyes he was hoping that the bastard would never find him and he could life his life he had always wanted his boys to. She had been blocking the demon from find Sam but when she went after the boys. The demon had gotten to her anyway and he knew Katie would be blaming herself for it.

" alright get the hell out of there before your seen."

He thought that she would hang up and do as she was told. But knowing Katie that would never happen. She wasn't done he could just tell.

" I got a call from Bobby, He wanted me to tell you. That they are looking for you and they are on your trail there not hot yet but with them they will be soon."

He would talk to him from time to time but he hadn't show up on his door step snice he told him that he would shot him with rock salt. Now he knew that it woudn't killed him but it would sure in hell hurt like a bitch and he really didn't want Katie to have to pulled it out of him again.

" alright Katie I got you good and clear. Keep in eyes on them and keep them out of trouble. Sammy is going trought a hard time I know how he feel. I had hope to god that he would never feel the pain that I do but he dose and if I know my boys. There going to be damn good hunter's and every evil son of a bitch better looked out."

" well do John got to let you go and get the hell out of here."

-End of Flash Back-

He decided to put on a pot of coffee, He knew that Kelly woudn't be going back to sleep anything soon and it was still early in the morning. So as the pot brew he took Bobby that glasses of water.

Bobby had gotten Kelly to calm down some but he still didn't like how white she was. He handed the glasses to Bobby who handed it to Kelly she drink some and put it on the nightstand. They still didn't like the look that was in her eyes. The looked she had when they had woken her up was one of pure horror and pain.

They really want to know what that was about. Kelly wasn't the type of person to have nightmares and scream in them. So they waited for her to be more calm then it was Bobby that ask the question they all been wanting to know.

" do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded her head and replied. " I saw Katie being killed."

Now that was something that surprise them. It was john that ask next " what happen Kelly."

She looked at them both and replied. " she was killed by a demon that I think work with yellow eyes."

Now that wasn't something that they thought they would hear come from her. Katie and the word Kill didn't belong in the same since nor did yellow eyes and Katie. There was nothing they could say to that so they just let her be for the time being Bobby and him went into the kitchen for that cup of coffee that John was sincerity thinking about adding something else to his coffee.

- Back with Katie-

She was awake staring at the clock that was on the nightstand. She had got woken up by a nightmare or dream, she hated those things she had them ever since she was a kid and she hated them with every power of her being. She never told anybody about them nor did she tell them what happen. When she got older she understood them more she would try to stop them or go and see what they meant. She would just tell john some story that she knew he didn't by and leave. Sometime she got there in time sometimes she didn't. But she could make head or tails this one. It didn't make any since to her what so every. She had to think about this and picture it in her head.

- Katie Dream -

She was in somewhere it was really dark, So dark in fact that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face kind of dark. She could hear somebody moving around and knew that she wasn't alone. She could hear muffle voice on the other side but couldn't make them out. She watch as a shadow of a person move to the wall and very slowly made it to what could only be a door. There was a slaf clicking sound then the door open. She had to close her eyes because of the light, but when she open them again she had about yelled out. It was her sister that was in the room with her. Now she could make out the voice because they weren't muffle anymore. She watch as Kelly went around the corner and she follow, Kelly was staying out of ear shot just like they had been tought. But what made her yell was something that didn't make any since. It was her tied up and cover in blood and she was seeing it with her own eyes. Now she really didn't know if Kelly was seeing this to or was it part of the damn dream but she hate to see her sister like that. She was about to cry that she knew. She could hear what was going on and see the face of the one doing it to her. Oh she hated that demon with a passion and with Meg being her that could only mean one thing. Yellow eyes was on to them and knew where they are.

Meg ask her dream self where the Winchester where, now that wasn't suppressing to her and nether was the answer she got. But what was surprise was the Knife that the bitch was using, and the clothes that she her self was wearing.

she put them together and she wasn't liking what she got. The demon's had found them she didn't know when or where but she knew the Demons had found them. Meg had found away into the house that they where in and that was a very bad thing. Yellow eyes is after Sam and he in the house with her and Dean. She had to come up with a plan to get them out of the house and away from her.

Oh what she really didn't like to see was when Meg killed her with her own Knife that pissed her off but she really didn't like it when Kelly screams her name. Then Meg had to go and whisper those last words to her and she knew Kelly had heard them as well. " don't worry I'll make sure they find your body." That statement pisses her off to no end and she wasn't going to let that happen.

- End of Dream-

So here she was looking at the clock think of something that would get them out of the house and figure out a timeline when this was going to happen. With those kind of Dream there was no telling when they would happen. She was also tying to come up with a plan to get them out of the house with out them knowing something wrong. They weren't down learning all that she had to teach them and if she told them they where done they wouldn't by it, maybe she could tell them that they where out of food and somebody and had to get some. She smile that could work, Dean was bad when it came to food and she would make him take Sam with him because he would get all junk food and with Sam with him he would have to get something that wasn't junk food. She would be lying really they had lot's of food in the house but she need to get them out of it but until then she had to figure out a timeline when to do that.

It was way to early for her to cook so she grab her laptop and looked around for a sign of trouble and when she didn't find anything she frown and put up the laptop. It was still to early so she garb her cell phone and hope that John wouldn't killed her the next time they met and dile his number.

She knew that she would be in deep shit but she was too far away for him to do anything at this point and time so she really didn't care.

" what in gods name do you think your doing calling this early Katie."

She heard his tone and knew that he wasn't happy about the call. It was early and had she been near him he would have let her have it big time. He didn't sleep much but when he did he didn't like to be woken out of it this early by a call on his phone.

She hadn't slept all that well and she could care less what his mood was in. She was far away from him that he couldn't do anything to her this time and she wasn't in all that great of moods.

" I was checking in like you told to me do or did you forget."

- Back with John -

John couldn't believe the attuded he was getting from her. Sure she had her moment when she was younger she was never a problem child but she did have moments. Bobby had just walken pass and heard what she said, to say that he was in shock was an unders statement. In all the time that he knew them she had never said anything like that.

" Katie I don't know what's gotten into you but you better change your attude young lady."

He heard her sigh and repliled back " look I was doing as you told me to do."

He didn't like her tone, she sound drain and tired and there was something bugging her.

" Katie What's going on."

She laugh bitterly and replied back " look John nothing is going on, It just to damn early for me to cook the boys anything to eat and I'm board and you did tell me to call in when I had time."

John frown she was hiding something and he was likely going to get it out of her any time soon so he would let it go for now.

" Katie I don't know why your are lying to me young lady and for now I'll let it go but don't take that tone with me again."

She didn't laugh but groan and replied " You've got to be kidding me John I would never take a tone with you."

Bobby hear that loud and clear and laugh, at which got an evil looked from John. She was being a smart ass to him again. Then the looked john was giving the phone when he put it down meant that she had hung up on him.

Bobby put his cup down on the table and replied to his friend. " well that was new."

John looked at him and replied back " something is going on and she wont tell me."

Bobby replied back " john why would you say that, that girl has always got out of trouble on her own."

John laugh at that statement and replied. " that may be true Bobby but you must remember Dean and Sam are with her."

Bobby laugh at that and replied back " you got a point but I still think she will be okay but what got me worried is what Kelly said that she saw."

Now that got John attection, she didn't really talk to him while he was in there but must have talk to Bobby after he left. " what did she say she saw."

Bobby pick up his cup again and told John what she saw. " she said she was lock in a dark room and when she got out she saw Katie tied up and getting the hell beat out of her and that she was cover in blood from head to toe, she said that they where ask about where the Winchester where hiding."

John didn't like the sound of that, it was never good when something was looking for them.

" your not done yet are you."

Bobby shock his head and replied back " no I'm not done yete, She said that it was a woman and that it was really after her. She told me what was looking for you and your boys."

John really didn't like the sound of that. "I really don't like the sound of that, What's looking for us."

Bobby place his cup down and replied back " your right not to like the sound of that it's a demon that looking for you and your boys, she also told me something that your not going to like. Katie was killed by a demon and what it said was don't worry I'll make sure they find your body."

That was really something John didn't want to hear. He looked up at Bobby and place his cup down and looked right at him. " something is about to happen and I don't like it."

Bobby replied back to him and he could tell that his old friend is very worried. John love Katie like a daughter and Bobby knew that. " That what Kelly told me, she doesn't understand what it was about but she knew that demon knew her sister and her sister knew it."

John had an idea how they knew one another but wasn't going to say anything to Bobby about it. But he sure in hell was going to let her die by a demon.

TBC

I know this is long and I'm sorry about that and I'm also very sorry on how long that it's taking but I'm have truble right now. I've got to use Meg and keep the boys from find out who she is but at the same time put in here so it not letting the boys know who she is it fun and hard and hell. But I'm going to do it. Well that it for this chapter and thank you for taking the time to read this with lots of hugs

mystickmageKat


	20. Chapter 20

Eerie Indiana

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

Sam was awake again but this time it was like his normal nightmare oh it was a nightmare all right but it was a wired one and didn't make any since to him. Matter of fact he didn't know how he was see it at all. He didn't know what to make of it so he would have to ask Dean and Katie maybe they might know what to make of it.

He looked over at the clock that was setting on the bedside table and from because it read 8:00 Am. He couldn't hear any movement.

Dean was in the next room Katie's where at the end of the hall. He worried about Katie. She not sleeping all that well and trying to hide it from them. Dean had notice it as well because he was the one that had brought it up to him. They both knew she missed her little sister she was happier then she was before but there was still something at miss.

A little while ago and he heard movement in the next room and a little bit after that there was footstep's outside his door. There was a knock. He got up and opens his door and it was Dean letting him know that he was about to take a shower and that he might leave him some hot water.

Katie smile she could finely hear movement down the hall. She could hear the water and knew that dean was in the shower. This meant that she had better get coffee on and make them some food. She change out of her night clothes and into her day clothes. She then made her way down stairs and into the kitchen.

She started the pot of coffee because she had knew those boy for far too long and knew they would drink there coffee while they were eating. She did feel badly about hanging up on John but she didn't feel like telling him or getting into it with him. She heard the water shut off the second time. She smile because she had just filled their plates and just started setting the table when they round the Connor

Sam had to laugh at his brother because she had just set their plates down and put the pot back when Dean dived into his plate. She just shook her head and pick up her cup of tea when Dean yelled out.

"Hot"

She set her cup back down and replied to him. "Well I had just taken it off the skillet; you act like you haven't eating in like a week.

Dean glare at her but couldn't keep it and end up joining Katie and his brother.

Katie didn't like what she was sensing right now. She didn't know what it was but at the same time she knew it wasn't good. She looked over at the boys and said "no lesions today Boys I need you to go into town."

They both looked up at her and it was Sam that replied. "Why do we need to go to town?"

She had to think of something that would get the boys out of the house. Those boys love good food and they still had lost of that, but they also love their coffee and they were almost out of that. They still beer that was because she didn't let them drink it much. Plus she was down to three tea bags so she wouldn't be lying to them when she sent them to get more she need them away from the house and she now had away that might work.

"we're almost out of your coffee and I'm about out of tea."

It's was Sam that gave her a looked that plainly said he wasn't buying it. Katie frown but said. "Looked Boys we're almost out of coffee and I know you guys could pick up some more supplies because I know we are low on rock salt."

He still gave her the same looked which she didn't like She didn't like that she had to lie to them but with what she was sense she didn't think it would be a good idea for them to be there when that happen. She could still feel the spell that was around the house changing. Dean would be upset with her for putting hex bags in his car but him and Sam would still be alive so she didn't care much about that.

This time it was Dean that replied to her and from the sound of his voice he wasn't buy it either and he wasn't happy not one bit.

"Find but when we get back you better tell us what really going on. Don't even think about tell us that it was because we almost out of coffee because I know better."

She hate that tone he had just used, He sounded just like John. He could put a smile on your face or even make you laugh but when he was mad about something he kind of turn into his father. Sam still had that look.

She replied back "that just it Dean we are almost out of Coffee."

This time it was Sam that replied. "Yeah okay Katie."

Dean grab his car keys and they both left. As soon she saw the car leave she set out to work. But first she had to make a phone call. She just hope that Bobby didn't take John with him when he went to pick up the boys.

Somebody pick up the other end. "Hey Bobby the boys are you going to be calling you soon."

She knew what was to come next.

"Why are those boys going to be calling me soon girl what did you do this time, and what in the world is going on."

Katie frown because she knew that he wasn't going to like her answer.

"Because I put a hex on Dean car, Don't worry its not to harm just to stop or slow down depending on what I need."

She could hear John in the back ground and make out what was being said and smile just a little because he was asking what was going on.

"Why in the world would you do something like that what is going on over there?"

She frown but replied back to him. "There something going on with the spell at the safe house, its changing or something I don't really know what's going on. I don't want them here because if it's the demon then they got Sam."

She heard cursing on the other end and knew that its not Bobby so it had to be Bobby. He must have found away to let John know what was going on. From the sound of it he didn't sound happy with the news.

"Looked Bobby I don't really have much time. The boys are going to need you and I don't think I would be wise for John to show up with you. Dean going to be really mad because I messed with his car, but I really don't want John and Sam to get into and have Dean and Kelly to break it up."

She didn't like doing that but with what she was feeling she didn't really have all that much time left. She still had things that needed to be done before they got to her and so little time to do it.

Up to her room she grab her gear and go to work. She place protection charms in every room. With the weapons she knew she was going to need. She also place devil traps in most of the rooms. If they where coming to get her then they would but not with out a fight. She knew this house like the back of her hand. She had about turn off most of the light when she felt her hex take affect and smile because if she made out of this alive she was dead meat when Dean got a hold of her.

When she felt the seal around the house its self brake she got to work turning off the light and locking doors. Making sure the traps where all in place. She stay low and away from the windows.

she could feel evil all around the house and knew that they had made it through the prection seal that was around the house. She made sure to stay out of site and make sure that she didn't make any noise. She had her blessed knife that was a gift from Pastor Jim, She had loaded her guns with her special round that she had made herself. They are made with blessed sliver and holy water; it would only killed the weaker ones. But the stonger's ones it would only hurt them. They would also be very pissed off at her.

She felt it when a demon enter her house and she smile and pulled out her blessed blade, She made sure not to make any noise as she walked around the house. There was a weaker once coming up on her. She pulled out the blessed blade from the sheath. It wouldn't kill the demon but it would the body that it was using. She knew that at one point that they were really people but she could feel from there ora that they were dead and from it they had been for a while.

She walked behind the demon and tap it on the back and waited for it to turn around and stab it through the heart, watch as the black smoke released into the air and dissipated. She then said a small pray for the poor woman soul to be in peace.

She felt the next one but didn't have enough time to stop the blow that came. It slice her across the back she could feel the blood oozing from the wound and frown. So they didn't care how they got her just got her. She then remember her dream from the other night.

She didn't give it another chance to get another shot. She shot it with rock salt and duck out of the room. She then how to duck out of that room when something almost hit her in the temple. when into the kitchen and then into the living room and up the stairs. If she could make it to her room she would be safe for awhile but the wound on her back was deep and she was staring to get light headed and that wasn't good.

She felt Dean anger about his car , Sam had more than likely found the hex bag and wasn't all that happy about it either.

She ended up in Dean Room and she duck under his bed with her gun readied.

Oh the Demons knew that she was there, but they were waiting for the boss right now. Meg smile when she enter the house, she felt how many they had loss she wasn't all that happy about it and knew that her father wouldn't be thrilled about it either. Katie was a damn good hunter, she had taken out seven of them there was three left and they where the lower levels one at that. Her father wanted her life but didn't care what shape she was in just as long as the hunter was alive. Her father had tried to give her a chance by joining there team but she had spit in his face, so he didn't care about her anymore.

Her father had tried telling her that she could stay with her sister, she just had to killed the older Winchester. She would live forever and he had meant it because for some reason he had a weak spot for her.

When John had showing up everything her father had planed went to shit. He had order her to killed John Winchester and she had almost done it, She had been fighting it the whole time they had her and she was still fighting up to that point. A few words from the other hunter had destroyed everything they had work for.

Meg knew that there still darkness in the witch. Her father had told her that much when he sent her to get the hunter. Katie was fighting it even up until now, She never told anybody not even John. She now had the same connection as Sam and her father could feel them both.

Katie knew that just as much as Meg did, she just never told anybody and she knew that one day that it would be her down fall. Oh she knew that they need her alive to find the Winchester but that was said and done they would killed her just so they could get them out of hiding.

They were very close to her and when they found her body, they all would come out of hiding and the yellow eye demon would get Sam and Kelly. It was only a matter of time.

Katie almost stops breathing when she felt the strong Demon that had just enter her house. She tried to remember where she had felt this demon before. It hit her she almost vomited because the feeling the demon had and it wasn't good for her.

"Meg"

Meg heard her and motions the other out of the house; she didn't need to lose anymore men on this one hunter. She wanted to play with the hunter and make her scream before she took her to her new home.

Katie knew that she was in some deep trouble now that Meg was there. She had even called the other demons from the house for now. Katie didn't like Meg no that wasn't the right word for her she hated her with a burning passion. She felt it when Meg came up the stairs they she spoke.

"why are you hiding Katie."

Katie Knew that she had been found so she would play along for now and hope she could buy enough time to get the hell out of the house. But she had the dream flash and she knew that it would never happen. She was weaker now with all the spell she was casting one right after the others and it wearing down on her.

"Go to Hell Meg."

Meg laugh and shock her head and replied back " No thanks Katie been there and done that and I don't want to go back, I love it here too much."

Katie cocked her gun and replied "yeah well we don't want you here. I think hell fires are better for you hair don't ya think."

Meg laughs at the joke because it was funny and replied back "well if you think so I know a person that could get you in at a very low price."

Katie couldn't believe she even said something like that. She shook her head and stood up and smiles right at Meg and replied. "No thanks I think I'll pass on that." With that she shot off her round of rock salt and ran out of the room. Meg felt the round hit and didn't think anything off it until the blessed rock salt and the blessed round had started burning now she mad.

Katie felt sorry for the person that was trap in her own body. She didn't think about where she was going until she end up in her basement. Really she should have known not to go down there with all the horror move rules but she had a very good reason for going down there. When she reaches the bottom floor she felt at peace. She knew that the demon would have trouble being down here. Meg might be able to go into a church and have to no problems but this was around way before the church was. She knew that she would have trouble be down here.

Meg recovers from the round of rock salt and followed after Katie and smile when she followed her to the basement door. The hunter should have known to go down there. But she was about to find out why the hunter went down there.

Katie waited for the demon to reaches the floor. Before she let her have it with the most powerful spell she could pull of right now. She watches as Meg froze in pain and cried out. She smile until Meg slammed her into the wall. She hit the wall hard and knew that it was the end of the hid and seek. Meg was pissed because if the hunter had been stronger she might have been in some trouble.

Katie hit her head hard enough that her world went Black.

Meg smile and called the other into the room to pick up the bleeding hunter. When they had carried, Meg knew that John Winchester was on his way and decides to leave him something for him to find.

- Earlier at Bobby's house -

John had heard Bobby tone and decide to come into the room. Bobby didn't raise his voice very often so he knew that it must be bad. When he heard the name Bobby had just said he was worried now then he was before. Bobby never really yelled at his boys or the girl most of the time he tried his damnest to give them what they wanted he made them work for it but most of the time they end up with it anyway.

When He saw John enter the room he grab a note book that was lying around the table. He wrote what was going on. After he read the part about a hex bag in Dean car and something about the spell around the house was changing. He grabs his keys and was out the door before she finished talking to Bobby

He was going to have to take the long way around because he would have to pass through the town that his boys were stuck in.

John shock his head while he was on the road and frown. She knew what she was doing when she had place the hex beg into the car. She didn't want them to save her incase it was a trap and didn't want them to get hurt trying to get to in time. He frown because her caring nature was going to get her killed one of these days. He remember the dream Kelly had had and that worried him more he push on the gas. He had put it all together with all the dreams that Kelly was having and with everything that was happening. He wasn't going to let it happen; he wasn't going to let her die for his family. He knew that she had feeling for Dean and he was going to give her the chance to tell him. If he had to he would make her leave hunting he would if he had no choice, Make her go somewhere where Demons could never set foot he would do it. He was going to let her be killed not like that.

John heard a noise in the back of his truck and looked back fast and saw the top of a head sticking out. He frown that could be only one person and it was somebody he didn't want to see right now. He reached around and opens the back window in the teal gate and yelled out. "Get in here Kelly I don't have time to stop"

Kelly was a lot like his son they never saw eye to eyes but when the matter the most they could work together. He was going to need her help but was going to let her know right now that when he said something she was to listening to him no matter what was going on.

She craw through the window and sat down next to him. She had her pack already with her. John looked over at her and saw that she had taken something out of her pack.

"Now that you're here I want you to listen to me and do as I say. I mean it Kelly you listen to me and no talking back to me or you well stay in the truck do you understand."

She looked over at him and nodded her head and for the first time answer "yes sir."

John was in shock with that answer and nodded his head. They were all on a mission to save Katie.

TBC

Sorry guys it took like two years for this to come out and I'm so sorry my laptop die and I only have a desk top well I have a little net book but I can't get it to work like its suppose to so I'm sorry, I well be ending this one soon I think I will only have a couple more chapter.

Thank again for reading this

MystickmageKat


	21. Chapter 21

Eerie Indiana

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

Katie knew she wasn't at the safe house anymore, she had pissed off mag and she knew that the demon want to kill her more than anything but somebody over the blonde demon head want her alive and Katie was willing to make a bit with herself that it was yellow eyes.

She really tired not to get taken alive but they had different plans and if they want you bad enough they were going to get you whether you like it or not.

Katie really didn't want to open her eyes because she knew what it would be that she found when she did. She would be in the same ware house in the same room tied to the same damn poll with the same damn Demon, because all the facts lead up to the same thing. She was going to be in a world of pain later and she also had a mother of all headaches and was still light head from where her head hit the wall and blood loss. Speaking form blood loss she could feel the sticky on her back, which told her that she was unconscious long enough for the bleeding to slow to an almost stop.

Katie frown something was wrong and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, then it hit her that something was wrong with her powers, she could feel them but she couldn't accuse them. It was like they were being block by something. Katie smile on the inside, which would make since now with all the demon seal that she could feel around this place. Oh yellow eyes knew what she could do and he wasn't going to take any chance this time.

Katie groaned when she remembers her nightmare of that morning, and why she was woken up that earlier. She was always the first one awake when it was just her and Kelly but that was even too early for her to be awake. She remember what was the one thing that gave her the killing blow and she wasn't looking forward to seeing her knife again in that manner, she remember who was in a dark room and had seen her die in her nightmare and hope for everything that was good and divine that her baby sister won't see her die. She would never wish anybody to see that.

Katie decided that it was a good time as any to open her eyes and that what she did and what she saw is what she knew would be there. She was in the same room as her nightmare tied to the same poll that was in her nightmare.

Oh she was right about the head and pain part because as soon as she open her eyes what little bit of light that was in the room made it ten times worse then what it was. She notice that she was the only one in the room for the moment but knew that could change any moment, she also saw a table with all her hunting tools on it and that was bad. She looked closer look and saw her knife on that table. This is really going to suck she thought to herself.

Katie frown and fan out what little bit a power she could get to which was to sense things. She smiles when she didn't feel Kelly nor the Winchester. Her plan had work Dean and Sam where out of harm's way for now.

She was knew what the demons family wanted and she knew there was no way in hell they were going to get them. She was alone with her thoughts for now she knew it wasn't going to last for much longer so she decided to do some big thinking. She didn't understand how she had that dream and she really didn't understand how they had found them and how they broke no broke wasn't the word it was more like morphed it or change it somehow.

She remember a couple of nights ago, when she started feeling the change in her spell. For that kind of spell she need something she could focus her power to so she could keep it up without it hurting or draining her even more then she already was. At first she didn't feel the change but by the time that she did, they had done the most damage and it broke.

She heard a noise and closed her eyes, she might not have all her power but she sure did have her smarts. She wasn't about to let them know that she was awake already as hard as she had hit her head she should still be out,

Meg open the door and saw that the hunter was still out. She hated this one and she didn't understand why her father want her alive or for the matter the sweet spot she had for the witch, Meg could tell that this one was strong and smart with all that she had done. She had been keeping the demon away from them for years now even when they were kids. They were hard to find that could only be that Katie was helping them. The poor girl when her father found out about her power he turn his back on her.

She could remember when her father had caught the girl. She had made sure that she drop her sister off at the old hunter place and took off after the path they had left for her. Her father had figure out why they couldn't find the Winchesters when she was around. So he set a trap and she walk right into it.

Her father had put his blood and made her drink it and she had almost broke and killed John Winchester. But he had somehow talk her back around and she really started fighting back and it had work. They had to leave before she had sent them back looking for more meat suits, it was suck a pain getting them and her father was worry about something but he wouldn't tell her about it.

Meg looked over at the sleeping hunter or knock out would be a better word for it. She had hit her head when Meg had got tired of the huntress games of putting up a fight and knock her in the wall behind her. The thing she would never tell the huntress was that she had almost won that round if she could muster up just a little bit more power she would have knock the demon out of that body but meg couldn't have that so she muster what power she had left and knock her into the wall to put a stop to it all.

She step over to the huntress and decide now was a good time as any to wake her up.

What the demon didn't know was that the huntress was already awake and think of way to get her out of this mess even if she knew deep down it would never happen she had to try and fight to live.

The blonde hair demon smile that evil kind of smile and smack Katie across the cheek, make sure to cut her lip in the progress. She may not understand her father but he want her to stay alive until they got the information out of here. Now Meg wasn't dumb she knew that Katie was going to say anything the huntress would rather bleed to death they say a word on the Winchesters.

The blonde hair woman decide that she was going to have some fun in the meantime, I mean why waste having fun first before she compile broke.

Katie frown she now understood somewhat of her dream, it was kind of late when she got what it was telling her but she got the boys out of harm's way so it really didn't matter how did it. She knew what they wanted and there was no way in hell she was going to give them that information.

Oh Katie knew what was going to happen and she hate this part but there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it at the moment. She knew that demon love to see you bleed and to scream and it was going to take everything she had not to let that happen. It was one thing to know but it was another to hear it. Katie was really good at hiding when she was in pain, I mean how couldn't she not be with what she didn't on the nightly basic.

She figure that she should open her eyes now or get hit again not that she could stop the bitch from doing if she really wanted to. There was one thing she was going to do if she made it out alive was find out how he was doing this to her power so she could put a stop to it next time this kind of thing happen, she be damned if she was going to let this be done with her power again.

"Wakey, wakey little hunter."

Katie open her eyes and gave the demon one of her best go to hell looks and replied. "Who the hell are you going little Meg."

Meg smile knowing that would work and she right when the huntress replied.

"Well compare to me you are little, almost like a new born baby really."

Katie didn't open her mouth to that because the demon was right. Compare to how old that blonde hair conceited bitch she was like a baby but Katie wasn't going to tell her that so she decide to keep her mouth close this time until she said something else that pissed her off.

Katie smile at what she could figure what had happen she had done something that Dean was going to killed her for will he was going to have to wait in line and she had a big one to. There was the demon and then there was John, Bobby Kelly, and Sam oh and then there was Dean because of what she had done to his car. She smile on the inside he would get over it.

- With Dean and Sam-

They had went in to the market and grab the coffee and pick up some more food and some of Katie tea that she drink. They also pick up more rock salt and thing they would need. They both open the door and got in the car. Dean put the key in the ignition and turns the key but something happens that doesn't happen a lot it didn't do anything. The car didn't come to live.

"What the hell."

Sam look up from his book that he had pick up and was reading. He looked over at his brother who had a lost look on his face, He watch as Dean turn the key and got the something and that would be nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with my car?"

Sam looks up from the book he was reading and look at his brother. He places their dad's book on the dashboard, he now had a sinking feeling in his gut. This car was always known to roar to life when his brother turn the key. But right now it was dead in the water, which didn't make any sense.

"Maybe the Battery is dead Dude."

He didn't believe the word he just told him brother but there had to be a reason this car didn't roar to life.

Dean gave his brother a long looked before he answer him back "Dude the battery was find when we left the house, so why would it be dead all of a sudden huh."

Sam shook his dead at this brother and replied. "I don't know it doesn't make any sense."

"Damn right it doesn't."

Sam had to think of things in his head, something didn't add up and it all had to do with Katie. She was the one that need them to leave the house and get coffee and her tea. Then when they are done and ready to head back to the house the car doesn't want to work.

What came to him he knew his brother wasn't going to like it and he could barely believe it himself but it was all there Katie must have done something to the car but what and why he didn't understand why she would do something like that unless..

Dean couldn't believe the day he was having, it had all started out good then this had to happen. Something was right he could feel it in his bones.

Sam didn't pick up the book again he open the door and went to the hood. He figure that his brother could keep turning the key and see what they get.

He open the hood and it looked to be okay. Everything looked fine so why wasn't it starting. Then he spot what look to be some kind of small bag. He didn't know what it was so he pulled it off the battery and held it up so Dean could see it.

Dean look at what his brother was holding up and frown he didn't know what it was. He open his door and got out and walk beside his brother who was now looking at the small bag.

"What the hell is that?"

Sam looked up at his brother and replied back "I don't know but I found it on the battery."

Dean frown Sam said that he had found it on the battery. Why would there be a little bag on the battery.

Dean decide that it was a good time as any to called somebody that was good with stuff they didn't know what was. He called an old friend that knew about shit like this.

- With Bobby in his truck-

Bobby frown Katie had done something that didn't make sense but then when he put what Kelly told him it kind of did.

Katie had done something to get to boys out of the house. She knew that the demon would be looking for Sam and from what he got for John phone call that what she was doing. He thought about the girl and frown she was a sweet girl that should have a better life. She was a damn good hunter and even a damn good sister and friend.

Bobby was took out of his thinking when his phone rung. He pick up his phone and looked at the caller id and groan it was Dean.

"Hey Dean." He knew why the boy was calling but to play it safe he was going to act like he didn't have a clue. Katie had put a witch or a hex bag they were something called to kill the car when they got into town.

"Bobby do you know anything about little bags."

Bobby frown yep they found it and didn't know what it was. She said they would called and the girl was right. "You have to be more specific Dean what does it look like."

Sam handed it to his brother and Dean turn it upside down and turn it up. "It look like a little medicine bag you see Native Indians wear and it smells like little bit herbs.

Yep Bobby knew what that was alright it was just as Katie said a hex bag but she wasn't evil so he was just going to called it a witch bag that work better for him anyway. "Yeah I know what it's called."

Dean smile a little that mean it could be fix and he could get his baby working again. "Well what is it called then and how we fix it?"

Bobby smile, the boy wasn't going to like this and Katie made sure that he had to be there to remove it. You could take the bag off what the spell still work that why Katie had given him that called.

"It's called a hex bag or a witch bag and it's got herbs in but it also had spell on it Dean, I would have to be there to remove the spell in person."

"Who would have put that on my car and how could they have done it."

Bobby frown because there was only one person that could have done that to the car yet he wasn't pay attention or he was in some denial there but he was right Dean sound like he didn't like what was said . "I'm on my way boy don't go anywhere I'll be there soon." He then hung up the phone to let the boy do some thinking.

Bobby smile a sad little smile because Katie was good she knew what she was doing when she put that spell on that car. Sam might be able to figure it out but not in time for what he knew what was going on. Kelly had told him and he had told John about the nightmare the girl had and it didn't well for Katie. But he remember that the girl has vision also so maybe she saw it and was trying to fix it or something.

- With John and Kelly-

John couldn't believe that she agree to what he said. She is a lot like his youngest son Sam or Sammy he sometimes called. He knew his son didn't like to be called by that nick name but he didn't really care. Kelly was looking at something that could only be a book that was hand written. "What is that Kel."

She look up from her book and look at him and responded. "It's my and Katie Journal. But I can't find anything in this that I saw in my dream, I don't get it."

John knew why that information wasn't in that book. Katie made damn sure when she wrote in it that it would leave out Demons so Kelly would never find out nor ask question about it. Well there where demons in it just not the one that killed his wife and her mother.

Katie had told him that she wasn't going to tell her sister any of that. She would want to hunt them down and that would get her killed so she told him that anything that has to do with them she would take care of pass it to him. She told him that she wasn't about to tell the boys until he was ready for them to know but she would keep all of them safe, but she didn't like the idea of lying to them when it came to where he was or if she knew that he is okay.

Katie was just going to have to hate him for this. There was no way around it he was going to have to tell her what was going on. He might be able not to tell her off if yet he hadn't decide but she is a lot like Sammy so she won't just take a little she going to what all of it and he might have to tell her it to save the girl life.

"There a reason why it's not in that book of yours."

Oh he had her attention now. Why wouldn't it be in her book that Katie had copied by hand herself. She didn't understand so the best thing was to ask and that just what she was going to do.

"What do you mean there a reason why it's not in my book? What might that reason be then?"

John smile he was very right about his girl. He didn't hunt with her a lot it was mostly with Katie. Kelly didn't like him and she didn't hid that fact but right now he knew she need him if she wanted to save her sister.

"I mean Katie didn't write that out and that she left it out of that one. But I'm willing to bet she put it into her."

Kelly really wanted to know what he knew about all this. Something told her that he knew what it was that had her sister and what it was that she saw in her dream. Katie had called the blonde woman and Demon bitch. She knew what a demon was but how did it look just like us that what she didn't get.

"Okay so you know what it is then are you going to tell me."

"Yeah I know what it is and what they are called but I don't know if I should tell you. There is a reason why Katie didn't tell you all of this."

Kelly mark her spot with a page maker and put the book down in her lap. She wanted to know what John thought he was hiding form her. "Okay what would that reason be and don't you dare tell me you can't tell me because what you tell me might help us get Katie back alive?

"Alright find you sister going to hate me for this but your right. Katie had been hiding you and Sammy from Demon that walk around like human."

Kelly frown this didn't make any sense. How could she hid her and Sam from demon that walk and talk like human beings not to mention looked like them to? Now that didn't make any sense because what she knew of demon was that where like spirit and most of the time it was black smoky thing he saw now a person.

"I don't get it how do they looked like us."

John frown that what he didn't want to get into right now but didn't see any way out of this one. He might as well tell her what he knew or it could get her killed. "Will let just say they need a meat suit, do you know about your sister yet."

Okay now that was a little bit of something that she knew about there. She had found out that little fact when she was took by that creepy ass spirit or whatever the hell you want to call him.

"Yeah I know a little about my sister and what the hell are you talk about with a mean suit."

John frown this was going to be harder then he thought, damn he had to go and tell her some of it now he was going to have to hell her all of it or at least most of it anyway. "Okay will get in to that in a bit, a mean suit is a person the demon take over there body."

"Okay let me get this right, you're trying to tell me that if a demon had a soul I would be a person like in a human body."

John didn't even looked away from the road. He kind figure this would be her line of thinking. Kelly was smart but sometime it took a bit to sink in and that what was happen right now. Katie had thought her sister well but time like this he kind of wonder if it would have been better had Katie just sent her away so she could do something in life that made her happy just anything but hunting.

"Yeah that what I'm saying Kel,"

Okay Kelly was lost now, She love her sister god knows she didn't but sometimes she didn't understand her, I mean really why keep that from her. There had to be another reason for doing that and she was going to try to get it out of John Winchester if she could.

"I don't get it, why didn't she tell me this what in the hell was she hiding from me and why?"

John didn't like her line of thinking but there was nothing he could do about it now. She wanted to know and if he didn't tell her it could very well get her killed this time. So he took a chance that Katie would forgive him and told her what he know.

"I'm going to tell you what I know, she had been protecting you and Sammy from them finding you, I don't know why they are after you but they are. What I'm going to tell you now can't not go back to my boys got it."

Kelly knew that was coming. John just had away with him. He would tell you something but there had to request about it, and this one was one. She had no choice if she want to find out what was going on and how to find her sister she was going to have to agree with it, or he wouldn't tell her.

John could tell that she was thinking hard about what he had ask her. He knew she didn't like keeping all this from his boys but there was a reason why. It was to keep this Safe.

"Alright John you win, I won't tell Sam or Dean about this but just so you now I don't like doing this to them. Neither does Katie it hurt her to keep all this from them."

Oh he knew all that Katie had made sure she told him how she felt about all this. She was really drunk at the time but he knew how it was. The next time she called she never brought it up so he kind of figure she didn't remember talking about it. But he knew deep down it was killing her for doing that, for him but it needed to be done and she knew it as well.

"I Know how your sister feel trust me,"

Kelly looked at him and nodded her head at him to let him know that she was ready to hear what he need to tell her.

"Oh right Kel, your sister was working on a case when she ran into a demon, that how she found out about them and what they were connect to. You see she didn't tell me about this nor did she tell me where she had gone. But I had found out that it was a demon that had killed my Mary and you mother as well. What your sister not telling you is on that night she had fought that son of a bitch when she was little."

Kelly couldn't believe what she was hearing. John was telling her that Katie had track them down and from what she could figure out had got into some kind of trouble and he had save her butt, but that wasn't the only thing that she had fought it when their mother was killed and that it's a Demon.

"Oh okay I think I'm getting some of what your telling me. So you found out that a demon killed Mary and my mother and to keep the boys safe you decide not to tell them but just up and leave while one of them where miles away and the other was on a case all by himself and you don't want me to tell them about you."

Oh he could tell her mood and it was in a good one. Not that he thought she should be she just woke up with a nightmare about her sister being killed then find out that her sister is missing and now he was telling her what she need to know but she couldn't tell anybody about it oh yeah he knew what her mood was going to be like. She was just like Sam in many ways and like Katie in other and right now it was kind of a mix.

"I know what you thinking but I have people watch out for them, I do keep check on them myself without them knowing, and yes Kel I have you want the son of a bitch going after them when I got closes I am planning on tell them so we can end it but I can't tell them now got it."

Okay she understood that and she was going to do what he ask. But something told there is more going on here and he was telling her or maybe she was going to have to beat it out of Katie when they got her back. There was no way she was going to lose her sister to the same sick son of a bitch that killed all there love one no chance in hell.

Kelly knew Katie well they're sister, Kelly was the youngest and Katie was the oldest, Katie would always watch out for her youngest sister and keep her safe and save her butt if she needed it and always listen to her no matter what it was. So now it was the baby's sister turn to do all that for her. She was going to get her back alive she just had no other choice than that. She knew her sister would be working on a plan to get out of the situation she had found herself in.

- Back with Katie -

Katie was tire of all the question and on top of all of it she was hurting everywhere. She was bleeding from small holes and cuts all down and up her body. She could tell that the demon bitch was having a blast with all of this. Katie had found out something about her powers, one they might not work how she wants them to but they were still there. She could feel Dean Anger and Sam worrying and she think she could feel her baby sister and maybe John.

"Now are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

Katie looked up from the stop on the grown she had been looking at during Meg little fun, and gave her a smile and replied back.

"What make you think I'm going to tell you anything you Demon bitch, if you're going to killed me why don't you get it over with because I'm not going to tell you a damn thing."

Meg knew that what the huntress would say but she was told to get the information so she had to keep her alive for now, but she need to come up with an idea to brake her; just how was she going to do that she didn't know but she just had to think and think really hard.

Katie wasn't dumb, she knows what the demons are up to will not all of it. There is information that she wasn't telling them and that would include John. She could tell the demon what they wanted to know and she couldn't tell the boys what she knew. It was like she is stuck between a rock and a very small and hard place. She had to think of a way out of this and quick, Katie had to forget what she saw in her dream and make due with what she has and what she knows if she was going to get the hell out of there without dying she just didn't know the how yet.

Meg smile this was going to be fun to brake her. Katie was a hard one to do that. Katie came from a long line of family with very powerful powers. She hasn't come into them all just yet what she use now wasn't even haft of what she could do and that must be why her father want her on their side.

The truth is the girl family came from a long line of very powerful magick and hunters. Not to mention her soul was older then her it just has woken up just yet. Azazel knew who her family was and what the girl might be one day. If she came into her full power and was on the Winchester's side will she didn't really want to think that now how was she going to get what she want out waking up the very powerful soul that was Kathleen McBrain. So old that she was around before the christens where she had been reborn many times but had never been woken up until now she hadn't fully woken up just yet but it was waking up more and more now.

"Oh come on you know being Stubborn isn't going to help you right?, we know you want to live so give it up already."

Katie looked over at the demon that had just said that stubborn wasn't going to get her anywhere, will just have to see about that.

"I'm not telling you jack Meg, yes I want to live but I also don't want you get what you want so you might as well give it up yourself and stop be Stubborn."

Meg hid a smile knowing the huntress had just turn her own words around. What was she going to do with her, if she wasn't going to tell her what she need to know? She didn't really hate the girl she like her and agree with her father that they could use the girl if they could get her to brake just a little like they had almost done in the beginning.

What the huntress didn't know is yes her father had went after the baby in the house but now that the little girl had fought off her father, he now wanted her just as bad as he did the Winchesters. He felt her power that day it was there she just was too young and didn't know how to use it or she could have sent him away from that house and save her mother that day. She smile that might be the card she need to brake her but not yet she had other ways to try first`.

"You know what I really want to know, why you fight it, I just have to know. When you know it will do you no good to do it."

Katie closes her eyes then she reopen them. She really didn't want to talk any more. She was in so much pain and her brain was starting to get cloudy again from the blood loss thanks to the demon asking question like they were old friends

"You know what it's because I'm nothing like you, I don't like being evil and hurting people but you seem to love it so why don't you just killed me and get it over with because I'm not going to tell you a damn thing Meg and you know it."

Katie knew it was a long shot but there was no way in hell she was going to tell them anything, to her the Winchester where family and beside that the boys where needed for something but she didn't know yet she was trying to figure that out before all this had started but it never work will for her when she was trying to do something she smile as her world went black from the blood lose once more.

- With Kelly and John -

John had pulled his black truck in the spot that the Impala would have been park in and looked up at the house. The door was open but what caught his attention was there was blood on the door and it looked like a war zoon.

Kelly looked over at the house then back at John and frown. She didn't know what happen but she could tell that it wasn't good. It didn't seem to be anybody in there live that is there was blood but there wasn't any bodies which didn't make any since but when you dealing with the Supernatural it never really did.

John Winchester didn't like what he was seeing, from what he could tell there didn't look like anybody was here. He knew his boys where in the town he had pass by them without them seeing him. Bobby had been removing the hex bag that Katie had place on Dean Car.

Kelly reach over in the sent and grab her bag. Katie had one to that they would take on missions and when she knew John was going after her sister she grab it it was already pack. That would one stay that way until they needed it and she needed right now. She pull out the hand gun and look over at John.

Oh John knows about the bags the two have. He has seen Katie with the same looking bag, she would never unpack that one and he had ask her about it she said it was there emergency bag. It would always stay pack until they needed it, then it would go where they do.

John really didn't want Kelly to go in there but he knew she wouldn't stay in the truck, even if she said that she would do what she was told. She wouldn't listen to him on this and he knows it so he just going to save his breath and let her come just make sure she didn't leave his site.

" alright I'm going to let you come just because if I told you on this to stay in the truck, you wouldn't listen to me so I want you to stay in site with me do you hear me Kelly I'm not joking on this you stay in the same room as me as we check every room got it."

Kelly didn't like it he was acting like she was a baby that need to be watch all the time. She wasn't a baby and she was a season hunter she didn't need to be watch. But she would do what he ask. He wasn't telling her some again but right now that didn't mattered.

John nodded his head to tell Kelly it was alright to get out of the tuck. She open her door and got out and pulled her back behind her and put it on her back. John had went around to the tail gate and pulled out his bag.

They both walk up to the house with their weapon and light at the ready. John had his bag on over his shoulder and Kelly had her on her back. They both had guns out and finger on the trigger guard ready for anything that pop out at them.

The inside looked worse, there was blood everywhere on the wood flooring, not to mention there was salt symbols and other signs that Kelly didn't have a clue but John had some clue what they were he had seen them before when he was going through some of Bobby's book he couldn't remember what they were called so he left it at that.

Kelly didn't even not about this place, she is a little sore about that but would get over it in time. The house was worse on the inside in her opinion, She could tell this was her sister work. Katie has a system and this looked like it was one of hers. But what had her worried was the blood everywhere she didn't not who it belong to. Kelly looked around and notice that there was no bodies anywhere in the room to match all the blood that was there.

TBC

I know it's been a long time for this, But I just got a new laptop and found this one my site so I started writing again I know it's going to be ending soon so I can write another story and get this one over with it I put a new twist on it that seem to sound good to me don't know about you guys yet so we shall see lol now sorry again for this being so late and I know there is some miss spelt words I'm still working on that and the grammar sucks to again working on that. MystickmageKat


	22. Chapter 22

Eerie Indiana

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

Sam want to groan because he could feel one of his famous headache come on which he didn't understand he hadn't had one of those in mouths, Katie had thought him how to push the pain out during his first lesson, which had work up until now.

He could hear his brother in the back ground talking very loudly with Bobby, well Bobby was trying to tell his brother what he was doing but Dean just kept asking question and not letting him answer.

The pain is getting worse by the minute and with his brother talking loudly and complaining wasn't helping, he was on the verge to tell Dean to shut the hell up and let Bobby work but he decide that would put to much attention on him so he let it be for now beside if Bobby had enough of Dean he would tell himself. Some told

The pain is almost blinding now her vision was on the verge of going black when he decide to set down before he fall down and everybody notice him. So he pinches the bridges of his noise to Lessing the pain sat down. He had been reading a book that He had took with him he had almost everything to do with witches and magick, it even had a chapter on Hex's or witches bags as they were sometimes called. But the one she had use wasn't in this book. Katie knew what she was doing and she didn't it very well. Now what He didn't understand was the why, why would she do something like this, something must have either gone wrong or was about to go wrong now he just had to put the puzzle together to find the link that told him which one it was. She get visions just he does she had told him that much but he didn't all of what she could do and he made a mental not to ask her next he see her.

Sam pick up the book once more and looked more into it, the chapter he turn to had nothing to do with hex this time it was power of the mind and he saw something that made him remember something Katie had told him in the beginning of their stay at the house.

Flash back

Katie yaw as she walked into her kitchen she was having trouble getting to sleep and staying that so she decide to get some of her tea that help with that. She walked into the dark room when she saw what looked like somebody setting in a chair at the table. Without turn on the light she could tell it was Sam, the person in that chair was too tall to be Dean so she frown and turn on the light.

As soon as the light came on she felt bad when she saw him cover his eyes and put his head down on the table, she went over and turn the light on over the sick it wasn't as bright and sat down in the set next to him.

"Sam what the matter."

Sam looked up at her and frown and then did one of his fake smile and replied back to her, "Nothing just couldn't sleep."

She smile she knew what it was the kid had wanted to do when he was away in collage she was one of his girlfriend friend it always amazed her how a little of make up and a change of clothes and change your hair color did wonders. She also had on glasses but made damn sure he never got a very good look at her or she would have been caught.

"Oh come on Sam you should know me just a little better than that Kid to lie to me and don't think I'm going to called you on it."

He smile at her remember how she was she could always tell when his brother or father was lying so what made him any different with her. He love her like she was his older sister unlike Dean she didn't smother him all the time she give him space or time whatever he need that the time but if he remember will enough she hated when people lie to her, she never like doing why they work so she kept it as close as she could but she was like him she could lie and get information out of people if she could but she could also tell a lie when she saw one.

"I'm not lying I really can't sleep because of this damn headache."

She frown and looked closer to him and looked if he thought anything he would say she was reading his mind, she looked back at him and replied. " I get the feeling that not a lie now you want to tell me what is wrong and don't lie to me or try to turn me away from the fact that I can see that you're in pain I'm not Dean, Sam I'm not going to freak on you."

Sam looked at her and frown and thought to himself and he would swear that she had heard him or something because it had made her smile. "Wow she either can read minds or she good."

But what he did say out loud is what she really want to hear. "My head hurt and it's keeping me from getting back to sleep."

Katie got out of her chair and walk around to him and tilt his head back to she could see him eyes and frown, he didn't know how she had done it but she must had figure out what was causing them. She walk away for a bit then came back with an ice pack and some steaming hot tea and set down in front of him. "Here put the ice pack on the back of your neck and I know you're not going to like the taste but if I put honey or sugar it will not work as well drink that. The pain should be gone in ten min or so."

Sam pick up the ice pack and did what she told him to, looked at the liquid that was in the coffee mug and frown it didn't look like it was going to taste very good but the looks she is giving him told him she was wasn't kidding, So he pick it up and made sure he could down it without it burning him and found that he could and down the hold thing.

She smile at him and replied. " see told you weren't going to like the taste but you'll like the fact that the pain will go away, want to tell me why you have pain like that and again don't lie to me I can tell if you do."

He put the mug back down and gave her a look that told her that he would talk but to give him a minute. That tea was gross he wasn't even sure it was tea it was something you would hear that a witch had made, which when he thought about it was kind made by one. "What the hell was in that Katie."

She smile and shock her head " trust me something are better not knowing and that would be one of them just know it won't hurt you I would never do that to you or to anybody I thought as family."

Okay so she didn't want to tell him what was in that had had said it was better not knowing he was going to leave it at that if she said that, then it must be better not knowing what was in there. "I sometimes get bad headache that wake me up or I get bad blood nose… "Then he trail off not want to tell her about the dreams or night mares and the visions that he got some of the time.

Katie gave him a look that told him that she knew what he was trying to hid, she shook her head at him and looked at the empty mug then back at him and frown "I know Sam, like I told you. I'm not the person to freak out and Dean just didn't know how to take the news, I'm going to tell you something and I know you want telling anybody unless you have okay, I get vision just like you but I use to get them when I was a kid I hid them from everybody. I didn't know what they were and I was scared that my father would think something bad about it I never told him or your father. "

He look at her and frown, okay now that he thought about it kind of did make sense. He remember a lot of time when she would be awake before any of them. When question on it she just told them that she had woken up earlier or that she could sleep and she would leave it at that. But he could tell that it was putting a drain on her now that he thought about it she would have dark circle under her eyes and if he remember right she had pass out that one time because of no sleep.

"So you had them when your where a kid why didn't you tell me or Dean."

She gave him a sad smile and shock her head but she did replied back he didn't think she would but she did. " because I didn't want it get back to my father, he didn't really like me much since he thought it was my fault mom had die, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or dean but I didn't want you both to freak out I just thought I'll save as many life with what saw."

Sam frown he couldn't believe that she would think like that about her father. He knows that he and his dad didn't get along but he never had to worry about him really hurting him but he didn't think her father would have done that to her but then the more the thought about he thought maybe it was the right thing for her not to tell him. "Dad would never had hurt you, you know. I think he care for you like you are his or something."

She smile at him and drink her tea which didn't look nothing like the one she had made him drink, he just shook his head and gave small laugh.

"What are you laughing at me Sam Winchester, yeah I know it doesn't looked like the one I gave you but the truth is I really can't sleep. But I know what the pain is telling you, you're fighting the visions that why they hurt more than they should. I know you don't want to see or hear what it's got to tell you but if you try to push them away they come back with a vengeance trust me I know, been there done that not ever going to do it again."

He gave her a look and thought about what she told him and frown, he never had seen it has pushing them way no he didn't want them it was something like but he never really thought of it as pushing them away. "Okay what do I have to do to make them stop that doesn't have me drink that slug?"

She shook her head at his small joke but she could tell that there was really a truth to it and she could really blame the kid for that, she had drink that slug as he called many time it had help her out with the pain, he really need teaching they weren't kidding when they say she need to do it. she held a groan but replied back " oh right I will teach you that to, but I want you to remember that the pain you feel is part of you I know it sucks but if you right the visions that are also part of you they are going to fight back and it going to really suck so just let it come but if you use your mind to push the pain back that work, but something the pain there to tell you something like if somebody is trying to get in your thought the pain tell you that somebody there that not supposed to be there got it.

End of Flash back

He remember that night well, she had open up to him about her gifts and somewhat of what she could do and what she was worry about in many ways. What got him was she was right about her father and hurting her he would have killed her. She never told anybody but they had thought that he use to beat her, not even Kelly would know as well as she could hid pain that she was in. they had saw some of the old scars when she would pass out from hunting or too tired to keep her eyes open.

He thought about the pain he was still having because, he trying to push it aside wasn't working, he was having a visions and his nose was bleeding just yet so what the hell was causing it to hurt this bad. Then he remember she also had told him that night, if somebody was trying to get him your thought it would hurt just as bad.

Dean was still loudly and when he look at Bobby he could tell that the older hunter thought the same thing and frown. His brother was being an ass and it wasn't Bobby fault that the car had been hex. Katie had done that for a reason and he could tell from looking at Bobby that the older mad knew what it was and why she had done it, from where he lived it would have taken awhile just Bobby was here and had gotten here fast so that told him that he had been told about it before Dean called.

Sam frown and try to phase his brother and the background noise out so he could concentrate on what he was trying to do. It wasn't easy when you have a brother name Dean but he would do it all he had to do was block out the noise and clean his mind just like she had thought him.

The noise had faded out and now he was surrounded by doors and he got nothing but peace come from where he was, He frown he didn't know where he is now and that kind of worry him he really never would to know what his brother had going on in his mind and he hope he never found out and if this was Dean mind he was somehow going to be stuck in here and that would be a whole another level of hell if that happen.

Sam could see nothing but Doors and the one that stuck out was in another language he made a mental note to remember that so he could look it up and find out what it says. He could feel somebody there with and hear them to but he didn't have a clue who it was just yet. "Somebody there."

Katie jump from where she was standing, all she could remember was the pain she was feeling until the darkness took her away, now the only thing she could feel was nothing which right now she didn't mind, the only thing that made just a tiny since was that she had retreated into her own mind and now she was hearing thing or more like voice in her head. Just great that just what she needed.

Sam frown he could feel who it was that was with him and that made him wonder why she didn't say anything back at him. But he had to smile now that he figure out where he was because it wasn't Dean brain after all which he was so happy about but Katie's, it had work. Really work.

"Kate it's Me Sam."

Katie frown there was no way in hell she was hearing Sam voice in her head it couldn't be. They were in town way away from where ever that hell hole was she made sure that they would never get their hands on those boys so now her only question how is she hearing Sam voice in her head.

"Come on Katie, It's me you know Sam Winchester, why aren't you answer me."

Katie smile on that and kept walking the voice sound like it was straight ahead so that what she was going to do, She could see him how and without letting him Know she was took a good look at the boy, he didn't look like he was in pain but he did look like he worried she felt bad for that she really did, she saw no other way but to do what she had done she did feel bad about but there was no change what she did. "I'm right here Sam"

He looked up and saw that she was in front of him and frown he couldn't see any marking on her or any blood but this had happen to him once before she can control how she appears in her mind view, so he wasn't going to buy the image just yet now to get down to business to find out what the hell is really going on. "What the hell is going on Kate why did you do that to Dean Car.?"

He saw how she looked and could only described as gilt, which was good and then at the same time bad. "I can't tell you that kid sorry."

From the look of Katie he could tell that something was eating at her and she wasn't about to tell him and he didn't like that, not one bit.  
"Oh come Katie what do you mean you can't tell me, why not what the hell is going on start talking."

Katie frown oh he had grown up there was no telling him no and not to subject him to question you on why now. That was one of the reason why him and john didn't really get along now, "listen Sam I can't tell you okay so just drop it and let it go."

He really looked at her and she looked tired, he had known that she wasn't sleeping well but had let it go and now that he looked at her he could tell something was really wrong but knowing she wasn't going to say anything that bugged him to no end.

"You know me better than that, you know I'm not going to drop this. You did had to have a reason for getting us out of the house and going into town where you did something to Dean car to keep us there and I want to know why and on top of that something going on that you're not tell us and its starting to pisses me off. "

She could hear the anger in his voice but there was something there as well it was hurt. She had hurt him with all the secity she had to do, She hate doing it but there was no other choice but to. He was a very fast learner, he would have made a damn good attorney. Katie felt bad that he had to give that up because of the demons that had killed his girlfriend and started him on the same path as John and them. " listen Kid, I know this is hard and I wish I could answer them for you but I can't simply as that. Yes I had to get you out of the house and into town no im not going to tell you why that all your getting from me. "

Sam gave her a look that told her that this wasn't the end and frown. She was up to something and he wanted to know why but wasn't going to get anything out of her this way and from the look of thing didn't have much time to get the information. " what aren't you teling me Kate."

She smile and replied to that, " there a lot im not telling you and its going to stay that way. Listen to me, when the car starts again get in that car and get the hell out of here, forget about me."

The look that he had on now about broke Katie heart, you know that looked when people say you just kick my puppy, yeah that was the look that he had now and it hurt her that she had to do this but there was no choice they want the Winchester which wasn't going to happen it had to be this way now if she could only get Sam to understand that. " Katie whats going on and how can you kept Me and Dean just to leave and forget about you, have you lost your mind,"

Katie frown will that went the way she thought it would but to say she had lost her mind that was just rude. " listen Sam there are things going on that you and Dean aren't ready for so Like I said get in the car and get the hell out of town and forget me."

He didn't like where this is going so he decide that he's going to tell her about his dream the other night he was pretty sure she had the same one. He saw her in it and that didn't make any since to him but he now got why he had it.

" that's not going to happen Katie, look I know some of what is going on. I had one of my vision and you were in it, Kate it didn't look good for you but the wired park is that you where there watch from the side just like me."

What ever color Katie had just left her face, Sam couldn't see any color left she was just pale almost like she was a ghost. What he said must have done something because she look like she was going to pass out, he frown he didn't know if you could pass out in your own mind. " you have to go Sam."

He now knows he getting somewhere with her but he didn't know where. The color is returning to her face and she looks more worry then she did before. " im not leaving Katie."

She did something he had never heard her do. She growd at him, he has or had never heard that from her before. Didn't know what it mean but the look she giving him now is the kind she would give Dean when she was done playing around and want to get a point across. " list to me Samuel Frances Winchester, you need to leave right now, you will not come looking for me and you will forget about me is that understood."

She didn't give him a chance to answer her back she use her powers and push him back into the waking world.

Sam blink and open his eyes he saw a blurry version of his brother and Bobby looking at him. They both had a worry looked which didn't make him feel any better. " dude where the hell where you."

Bobby shook his head his brother mouth and frown. He also had a worried look but didn't voice any comment.

" I was talking to Katie if you must know and boy was she angry."

Bobby frown he didn't even know the boy could do that yet. Katie had kept him and John up to date but this was something new to him. She didn't tell them about the boy doing it over long deiste.

" yeah okay I get that but she has no idea how pisses off I am that she messed with my baby."

Sam shook his head at Dean banner, Katie was in trouble real trouble and his brother was winny about the car she had hex.

" no dude you don't understand, she want us to get in the car and leave town with out her,"

It was Bobby that replied to that statement," like that's going to happen, her brain must be broken after hang out with Dean."

Dean look over at Bobby and frown, " like hell that going to happen what is she thinking,"

Bobby saw the look Sam had now. He knew about the dreams, Katie had told him and john a little while back. The look the boy had now told the season hunter everything that he need to know. Sam know whats going on just like he did, and from the look it didn't look good for Katie. "I think she trying protect us again."

Okay Dean now know something is up, what that was he didn't have a clue but something in his gut told him something was wrong and he about fed up with people hiding it from him . " okay I take it from that look you know more then what you saying am I right little brother,"

Sam nodded his Head at his brother it was time to tell him about his nightmare, he didn't know how Dean would take it but he would worry about that at a later date right now they had to go save one of their owns butts.

Dean help his brother up off the ground where he had been sitting, from the feel of his legs he had been setting there for a while. He didn't know how long he had been setting there in that position but his legs were like jelly which told him they had been asleep for a while. "Is the car working?"

Bobby is the one that answer this time. "Yeah got it work a little bit ago but when Dean went to tell you found you like that,"

Sam smile and then frown again when the feeling starting coming back into his legs it was tingling then it started to hurt. "Good I'll tell you on the way back to the house."

Dean the nodded his Head and head for the car Bobby nodded and headed back to his truck with one thought in his mind, he hope John and Kelly had enough time and got the hell out of there or this was going to be one hell of a reunion.

-Back with Katie -

Katie had woken with a bad headache it was one thing to get hit over and over but it was a whole another story to go into you own mind then find out there was somebody there with you.

Katie look around and smile she was alone for now but knew how much that could change, She had to get out of there and fast because she knew Sam and his brother would do the oppest to what she said to do, she love them both. But something she was to bust both of them over the head with her fist.

Okay so Sam had the same dream or whatever the hell you want to call it, okay that mean he knows what happen in a way which wasn't good for her either. They would come to a trap if she didn't get out of doge.

She frown when she realize that John would be on the trail if he wasn't already, if everything had gone to planned like she hope, her sister would be either with Bobby or still at Bobby house. John would either be there or looking for her again and the boys would still be stall with Bobby there. It didn't matter that Sam kind have a clue on what going to happen, the car would stall long enough that it would all work out or at least she hope it did.

Meg was watching the huntress she knows that she awake but had been called out of the room by her father, he had told her that something about the hunter had change. Which to meg she could tell that had worried her father somewhat which didn't really make any sence. If something worried her father they had all been worried now what it was she didn't know.

Meg also could feel that something off with the hunter. She couldn't quite but her finger on it but it was something big.

Katie power where waking up as long with the soul. The demons didn't have a clue yet. Her soul had pick what side it wanted to follow and it had nothing to do with the darkness. She had hunted evil and that wasn't going to change, it need just a little bit more time than it would be free.

Katie felt something different it wasn't wrong or evil she could feel but it was new and old all the same. She didn't understand it but all she knows is that the seals that are around the room didn't have the same affect anymore she could feel her power somewhat she could use them just yet but she could feel all the evil in the warehouse and she could feel the demon that was behind her

Katie frown she could feel Meg behind her in the other room, the seals where either weakling or she was getting stronger she didn't know which. She tired and sore and she wasn't getting any better.

Meg walked into the room and look right at the hunter that was now awake and looking right back at her. Her eyes had change color for a second, but when meg looked back at her they were her normal color again. "Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

Katie shook her but then regetaded it because it cause her head to hurt worse then it already was. "You know the answer to that already so I'm not wasting my breath in tell you."

The demon knew that was going to be her answer, Katie wasn't going to talk and from the look of it she was going to bleed to death before she said a word. Her father had told her to wait and torching her some more because something was different about her.

" find then you can hang around all day then for all I can."

She said that then she left the room she could feel it to, Katie was waking up and they would have one hella of a fight on there hands soon.

With John and Kelly

Blood everywhere on the floor and on the walls but the wired part is that there is no bodies to go with all the blood. John looked around the room and frown it look like there was a mascer took place in the house.

John and Kelly went to every room down stears . John was proud of the girl she had one hell of a set up.

They had went up the stairs and check the first room which from the look of it was Dean , the boy pack was on the desk that was in the connor of the room. Still pack and the bed was unmade an when they both took a closer look, there was a puddle of blood under the bed.

John frown Katie had hid under the bed and waited for a while and from the look of the blood it was bad she was bleeding pretty bad from the look of it. they left that room and went to the next one which they both could tell right off the back is Sam. The bed is made and his pack was on the chair and a laptop and book where on the desk, John had to hid a smile when he saw the room. His boy was still studding something.

" something not right, you say they are after Sam right, then why didn't they come into the room I can tell that nothing been touch,"

John frown and look around again, nothing is out of place nothing had been touch, no blood anywhere in the room it is the cleanest room in the whole damn house. " son of a bitch, nothing been touch because Katie didn't come in here, they where after her the whole damn time."

Kelly didn't like the sound of that but could tell from the evidence of the room that he is right, it left a bad taste in both of there mouths,

They left the room and moved the last bedroom which they both could tell is Katie right off the back. Her room had book everywhere but still mange to stay neat. The bed is made she had her laptop on the bed and her pack was till on the floor next to the head of the bed.

From the look around the room it was untouch which mean Katie never made it into this room. John shook his head and frown. " she never made it in here."

Kelly thought the same thing but didn't need to voice it because John had already done that for her. If her sister never made it to sam or her own room. Where the hell did she end up thing. " then where did she go."

John frown there was one room they hadn't check in the house , that would be the basement. Katie would have gone down there if there was no else to go. Kelly and John had made back down and went into the kitchen which is where the basement door. They hadn't notice it before but the door was wide open, there was blood on the door and on the handle. They both readie there guns and flashlight and went down to see what waited for them.

John frown he could tell this was where it had ended. But what he didn't know is his parner could feel what went on there. Kelly could feel the left over power that was still in the room. She could feel the evil and surround the power that could only be her sister. She walked over to the wall. John frown he didn't know what going on with Kelly but the girl had check out for a bit there. She in trance like state and walked over the wall which when John shone the light could tell it was blood and it didn't look good because it ran down the wall.

From the look of that blood Katie had hit the wall and slide down it. She wasn't in good condition and from the look of it she hit the wall hard which wasn't good.

" I can feel what happen here, I don't know how but can feel it. Katie she put up a fight. This is where it ended."

John frown and grab her elbow and left the room " lets get out of here, we wasting time."

Kelly nodded her head. They left the house the way they found it. something told them that Dean and Sam would be here soon and it would be good that when that happen they be long gone.

Kelly had been too quite and that worried John just a bit. Kelly love to talk and ask question but right now she was quite as a mouse so he decide the need to know what it was she had felt back at the house. " what did you feel Kelly."

She looked over at him and frown, how in the world would she tell him what she felt and was bad. Katie magick was strong but there was somebody there that was stronger and had over power her sister and the evil she felt it all but what worried her the most is there was a tiney darkness in with her sister power. Maybe john would know what that was about.

" I could feel what happen there. It was one hella of a battle, she didn't leave with out a fight. But from what I could tell she was tired and got over power but I don't know how to tell you this."

She left off the last part. Now that had gotten his attection. Something had worried her enough that she couldn't or woudn't finish it. oh he didn't tell Katie that he knew but that demon bastard had done something to her he could feel it. there was a small darkness in her,

" come on kel you could tell me whats wrong,"

She shook her head and looked down at her hands that where in her lap. That told him what she need to say was big or she didn't know how to word it.

"I could feel evil round that room but over to where Katie had been I don't know what it mean but I could feel evil mix with her it wasn't a lot but I could feel it all the same, I don't understand what it could mean."

John slam on the breaks when he heard that. He is right he could feel it to. When you do this long enough you learn to pick up on things. He remember back to that night when she had almost killed him. Her eyes where darker then they should have they weren't all the way black like a demon but he could tell something had been off with her then it came to him. The demon had done something to her and now he knew what it was will not all of it but enough that he understood what had happen that night.

" Kelly listen to me, something might have been off but your sister is still your sister no matter what you felt okay, and what that mean is they did something to her I don't know what but they did."

Kelly had listen to him more now then she had ever, she and John didn't get alone to well but when it came down to family and that is what they were not by blood but family all the same, she had known something was different about her sister but it didn't seem to hurt so she had left it at that. Now that she thought about it maybe she should have gotten her to talk about it.

"Your right she still the same Katie."

John give the girl a little smile to show that she was right. Katie was in deep trouble if what he had put together meant anything. He just hope they didn't have control of her again he really wasn't looking forward to that again and not with Kelly beside him. It would brake Katie heart if she hurt any of them but it would about destroy her if Kelly had to see it.

Kelly continue to look out the window when she heard her phone rang, she look at the display and found out it is Bobby calling, she push the talk button and answer.  
"What going Bobby."

John look over at Kelly as she pick up her phone and answer it, what gotten his attention is the name she just said. He didn't understand why Bobby would call now. He was supposed to be working on Dean's car and stalling. He frown and waited for Kelly to tell him.

"Yeah we left the house about 10 minutes ago."

Bobby then replied. "That's good because we are on our way to the house now it should take about 20 to 25 minutes."

Kelly frown and answer back. "Bobby who driving right now. "

He answer back. "Dean is driving, why would that matter. "

Oh it was a good thing they had left when they did because it would only take him about 15 minutes give or take it would be no 25 that's for sure, when Dean need to get to places in a hurry he open her up and she figure that what he had done.

"Let's just say it a good think you called and that we left about 10 minutes ago because it won't take him that long to get there not if he open her up like I know he will do. Don't worry we are out of there,"

They said there good byes and she hung up her phone and notice that John is looking at her. " that was Bobby, he wanted to let us know that the boy are on there way to the house now and he wanted to make sure that we where out of there by now."

John nodded his but kept driving, he didn't have a clue as to where to go but he had any idea how to get it, Kelly had a dream, she had to remember what the wearhouse look like, plus they couldn't have taken Katie far she had to be around the town and he remember seeing some wearhouse by the road leading out of town. So that where he was going to start with the help of Kelly they where going to find Katie before it was to late.

" Kelly this park is going to be hard but I need to know if you remember what the wearhouse looked like."

Kelly frown, she didn't really remember what it looked like; plus she only had seen the inside of it anyway but John is right to ask if she could remember that is. Kelly decide to see if she close her eyes if she could picture it once more, she really didn't want to but had no choice.

She closed her eyes and try to concentrate on the nightmare she had. She felt something strange when she didn't that, she had clean her mind like Katie told her to do when she was trying to remember or picture something and now that she finally was doing it she felt something strange but familiar at the same.

What was she feeling then it came to her it's Katie. She somehow is feeling her sister. This time she could feel what Katie was feeling and from the feel of it wasn't good. Katie was in pain a lot of it but the other thing that worried Kelly was her sister was getting weaker as the time passes but the feel of it Katie seem to be bleeding a lot.

John look over to the girl that had gotten quite all of a sudden, he could see the frown that mearid the younger girl face and frown himself. Something was wrong he just knew it he didn't know how he know it he did. Kelly had been coming into her power when Katie had sent her to stay with Bobby, She had told him that if she was going to teach the boys she didn't want her sister to be there, something about worried about those two where enough.

He understood that it wasn't just that it was the fact that, she didn't want Kelly near it just yet. He knows she not ready and so dose Katie. But something told him that her staying away from her power wasn't going to happen after this and she wasn't going to stay away from her sister very long after this.

- Back with Katie -

Katie is just about feeling everything, she had lost a lot of blood once again and was feeling it big time. It's getting hard to keep her eyes open and to stay awake once more. For some damn reason she had looked over in a conor and frown he could see Kelly standing there. Katie shook her head and close her eyes and open them again and Kelly was still there.

TBC

I know its short but im having trouble end this and again sorry about the miss spelt words still working on that and hope to get it fix but don't know so thank you for reading this and im going to end this soon and start working on another one with the girls in it but maybe with more backstory to tell ya what going on with Katie.


	23. Chapter 23

Eerie Indiana

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural. Cw does not me. I don't own Eerie Indiana either. I am sorry if I get anything wrong but my mom told me about it so, I use it. The only things I own is Katie and Kelly and well any other things that don't go with the show.

Kelly look around her and frown she didn't have a clue where she is but one thing she knew was for a very fact she wasn't setting in John truck anymore which is where she should be because that is what she was doing and now she was standing in what could only be a warehouse and dark one to.

She stood in place and look around as far as she could and frown she couldn't for the live of her figured out how she got there. Because she had been in John truck talking to him about what they were going to do and how they where they going to get Katie back to them and now she was standing in a warehouse without any knowledge how she got there in the first place.

A seen from a moving came to mind something about not being in Kansas anymore Toto. She smile because she love the moving her sister not so much but they had sat down one even and watch it together and it had been one of the best things they had done.

Kelly look around some more while she stood in place and frown she wasn't getting anywhere while just standing around so she was going to have to look around and that meant she was going to have to move around some bit if she really want to find out where she was.

When she went around one of the corner she came to pillars and frown okay so far what she got was she is some kind of warehouse but she didn't know where the said warehouse was as she knew it could be in the middle of nowhere which wasn't good for her really if that was the case.

She saw door at the one end of the warehouse and figure she might was well go through it and find out where the living hell she was at.

When she enter the next room she wish she hadn't because in the room was Katie standing in the middle of a room cover in blood and looking like death warm over. She didn't understand how her sister could be cover in that much of blood that she hope wasn't all her but knowing it was then when she look closer realize how her sister was just standing she was tied to one of the pillars.

She had never seen Katie cover in that much of her own blood, she was bloody from head to the toe of her boot and that was bad because she didn't even know a person could bleed that much and still be alive.

Kelly really thought that her sister was dead already d but the rise and fall of her chest told the girl a different store which she is gratefully for. The way Katie look like It was going to be a long time before the girl was going to see hunting anytime soon that is for sure.

She tore her eyes away from a he very bloody and alive sister to look around in the room something is very off about it and she can't put her finger on it because she don't know but she can feel and if it one thing that her sister always told her was to listen to her gut and its tell her that something is very off about this room, for one Her sister is very powerful and she remember what happen at the house. So it didn't make any sense that they could keep her when that demon or spirit couldn't.

Kelly had seen when Katie had woken up but there she was staring at her little sister and as the haze of the blood lose faded somewhat she found it strange that her baby sister in the same room as her. Something is off about her sister.

Katie heard the nose of a door opening and pale when she saw it was the same damn demon came back to play some more. But when the demon didn't seem to notice that Kelly was standing in the room Katie relax somewhat.

The demon could see her or hear her just Katie. From what she could tell Kelly didn't have a clue how she had gotten there or where she is but one thing for sure that Katie knew it and it broke her heat because it meant that the girl was coming into her power faster then she want her to but there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it now.

Katie turn away from her sister again when she saw that the blonde hair demon stop by that damn table. She look at her sister and frown because the look Kelly had about broke her heart to see.

She really hated that table with a passion, but when she thought about it okay she didn't really hate the table it wasn't at fault it was the blonde hair demon fault and she really hate that woman but she wasn't going get into that at the moment that is for another story.

The look the younger girl had was sad very sad it almost brought tears to the older one because she most have had the same dream as her and knew what's about to happen to her older and only sister and couldn't do a damn thing about it. Oh Katie knew that feeling very well she had the same feeling when the house took her baby sister right out from under her noise and even let the young witch know about it.

Katie turn back to the demon that she knew would end up killing sometime soon because she wasn't going to tell them anything. The one thing that Katie had found out that light her mood was that Kelly wasn't completely solid but she wasn't transparent either which meant that the girl would soon be leaving while was very good because she never want her little sister to see what is about to happen never. Well Never wasn't really the word she wanted to use but she was in too much pain to think of another word at the moment so Never was going to have to do.

Meg pick up her hunting knife once more and Katie had to fight from groaning in pain just thinking about it, It really didn't look for Katie right now is all she thought. They really want to find out where the Winchesters where hiding didn't they where they weren't getting squat out of her that for damn sure.

Katie determent not to tell them anything if she could keep it together that is from all the pain they might break her but she wasn't going to go down with a fight and they would get a damn good on at that.

She look back at the knife the demon was holding and frown. She was going to have a problem with the weapons when this was said and done and she was save that is if she is saved. It was going to be bad when she couldn't pick up a weapon anymore because that could get her killed and she tried really hard not to hate that knife.

Katie really didn't want to hate that knife because it was one of the ones she always had with her and if she hate that knife it was going to sucks because that would mean she couldn't use it anymore and that could get her very well killed or one of the other team members hurt or killed and she knew she wouldn't ever be able to live with that.

She looked back to see if Kelly could see what is about to happen and smile on the inside when she saw that her sister was about to disappear, she closed her eyes and thank every divine god and goddess she could think of right now and didn't for get to thank the other that watch over people as well, she couldn't very well forget about them.

Kelly could see what the demon was holding and pale even more then she thought possible, the blonde hair woman or demon is hold her sister hunting knife the one that she couldn't remember which it was Dean or John that had gotten it for her on her birthday but it was one of her sister prize persuasion that the evil woman was using against her sister an she hate the demon even more for it.

- With John in his truck-

John looked over at passenger side set and frown, Kelly is being too quiet and it is never good when that girl is that quite. She looked to be asleep but John Winchester knew better on that one he could feel that something was different about the girl.

He remember Katie tell him that her sister is about to come into power she had made a note to tell him that she didn't know how long it would be or when she would start to but she knew from her mother littler that Kelly would be coming into power soon the same with his boys.

As he took a quake glance he noted that she wasn't sleep really it is like she was there but not there. Her body there but not her soul, he remember Katie could do that to when things got really bad or she was too hurt to get to help she could do the same thing Kelly is doing now.

John had been hurt when Katie had finely told him what she could do and it had broken his heart to hear the girl had been scared of him. He knew what people said about him but for the girl to ever think that he would hurt her just because she is different was heart barking he would never hurt her unless he had to and he hope to every divine god there was that would never happen.

She had told him a couple month's back that she had finely told Dean about her power and that Sam had figure her out when she had first when hunting with them again and kept it to himself about her gifts.

Dean had took it just like he did when she had no choice but to tell him how she had save both of theirs lives that night she had been worried and scared to death but she had told him that night the same with his oldest son. She had told him she didn't know what Dean was thinking or still think about the time but he put on a smile and try to act like it didn't affect him but she could tell it did.

John didn't know how long Kelly would be gone sort of speaking, she is setting right there with him in his truck but he meant when she would wake up and tell him what it is that she saw and where the hell she had gone to.

But he had learn to trust these girl on more than one occasion. Kelly before she came into her power and Katie while she had come into her power. He got the feeling that Katie power wasn't done growing he just had a feeling that the girl was going to very powerful and he was glade that it was for the good side because if she had turn evil that night like the demon had wanted he didn't know how he would have taken it and the same for Dean. He knew dean had feeling for the girl but at the moment the boy didn't know what it is he is feeling. But John knew because Dean had beat up the girl boyfriend in high school for hurting her and that as way before she had gotten the chance to do so.

He frown when he thought the road ahead, Katie had feeling for dean and Kelly had feeling and showed it to Sam which he would never tell the boy he was glade they had found one another. Katie had told him when they started dating and yes they did go on date it was wired to think about it but Sam would take Kelly out just a little but it is enough for their type of life and he is very proud of his family.

He looked back at the sleeping girl and smile when she open her eyes and let out a breath. "What the hell was that?"

John look back at the road and hid his smile because he didn't think Kelly would be happy to find out that he kind of knew what going with her.

"Did you have a nightmare or something Kel?'

She look over at the older man and frown, she didn't know how to tell him or if she should but them she remember what happen with the thought of what she knew what might happen thought better to tell him what happen and what going on the best way she could.

"I don't know what happen to me, but I saw Katie John and she didn't look good and there this warehouse and she is tied to a pillar cover from head to toe in blood."

John held in a breath with what Kelly had just told him and it worried him a lot more then he thought it could. Katie cover head and toe in blood wasn't a good thing it was a very bad thing and that Kelly had seen it with her own eyes made him worried for the girl as well.

"Clam down Kelly, I know nothing I said well make you feel better but please listen to me on this okay. I know what you did and its okay Katie can so the same thing girl so you don't have to worried about that alright, she'll tell you what it is what you did when we get her back. Now you must remember your sister is a fighter and won't give up without a fight alright. Now I want you to try to remember where and what you saw alright it might help us find her sooner."

Kelly thought about what she remember and what she saw and felt that she could do this, she would get pass the blood and help John find her sister alive there no way she is ready to lose her sister if she ever would be ready to lose her sister she didn't think so. Their still so much they need to talk and say to one another, for one she need her sister to tell her what going on with her because she was so worried and terrified it wasn't funny.

" I didn't get to see the outside but it was some kind of warehouse I don't know what kind because it look like it had been gutted from the inside, one of the widows wore broke, I'm really sorry I didn't notice much more then that once I found my sister like that."

John felt bad he wasn't about to take his anger out on the girl, but he looked over at her and ask anyway. "I know this is new Kelly but would you be able to feel when we are near your sister."

Kelly thought about what he just ask and frown, she didn't know if she would be able to do that or not but something told her that she would be able to. She had felt something off with the warehouse and she could feel something off about Katie's as well. There had to be something that would keep her sister from working or something like that so she ask John if he knew if there was.

"John I know something off about the building and something off with Katie. I remember feeling her power or magick or whatever it was wrap around me and I felt her love for me and everybody but I didn't feel anything when I saw her and if I remember I could always feel my sister and now that I know why that is I didn't feel it now something wrong with them I think. Could there be something that would do that."

Oh he knew what would do that, Demon seals it would block people from feeling them and from what he could tell it would keep power from reach them to, what they didn't account on was love of a sister.

"Yeah they are not a lot but one of the ones that would keep your sister from kick there ass would be called Demon seals, they block people like your sister from feeling them but if she on the inside they its block her power as well."

Kelly let what he just said sink in and frown, but she could feeling that something was going on with her sister power, they might be blocking them now but she could tell that something going to happen. Katie magick or power whatever you like to call them is growing and they are growing fast.

"I think I know what you're talking about, I think I would feel when we are near the building, it had a feeling I don't know how to tell you but I would be able to tell you.

John nodded his head and kept on driving, he when you should question things and this wasn't one of those thing he was going to do that one. He would have to trust that Kelly would be able to really tell which building is the one that held her sister in.

He had another issues with, one his boys would be right behind him and soon for what Bobby had told him. Dean would see the way the house look and drove like hell to find her, plus he didn't know if saw had a vision about this or not but he had a feeling the boy would know where to find the girl and they would find out that Katie and Kelly had been in contact with him and didn't say anything that would hurt all of them and he didn't want that. Katie need to stay with the boys for more than one reason but she kept them safe the demon could find them with she is around and he kept in eyes on them and if they ever found out that she had known where there father was the whole time it would break them apart and he didn't want that, neither did Bobby because he let his friend know about how he thought all this was a bad a very bad idea to keep doing to them all. John know what his friend is talking about but on one hand didn't see any other way to fix it so they had to keep going like this and hope the boys never found out that the girl had known where he had been and how to get in touch with him the whole time.

- With Dean and Sam, Bobby-

Oh John had been right about what the boys would find and had been right, John and Kelly had left thing how they found them knowing that at one point that the boys along with Bobby would be there so they didn't touch anything and left it how they found it.

Dean had park his car where he always park his car and Bobby had park next to the impala, nobody move when they saw what the house look like just on the outside. Sam told him he didn't feel the protecting seal anymore and that had worried them both. Katie would have never took it down for nothing she had thought them how to get around without getting rid of it and they had done not much but it had work when they had to leave the house.

They had found out that Bobby knew about it and how to get around without take it down. He had told them over the phone that she had told him about it and he was the one that had put food and whatever else the girl had ask to be put in before they got there. It had made the boys happy that she had share the house with Bobby and them.

Sam look from the house to his brother and had a worried look that Dean had never seen on the boy face. Sam could tell something bad happen there but didn't know how to tell his brother what he was feeling. Katie had thought them both how to sense things like power and evil and from whatever reason Dean had been better at that then him. Katie didn't say anything but he knew that she knew why that and wasn't telling them why.

Sam could feel Katie power around the house but there was something else they didn't know what it was but it the only way he could put into words, that it dark so very dark and it was powerful at that it worried because they both knew that Katie is powerful but they didn't have a clue on how powerful and from the feeling of this darkness they were both feeling they didn't know if she stood a chance on beating whatever darkness descend on the house.

Dean look at his brother and took of his seat belt and heard the Sam and done the same. It's time to find out what had happen and how to figure out what there next step would be but first they all that to make sure they knew what had happen.

From the look of the house it look like a battle zone, they both shook their head and open the door and got out. Dean and Sam went around back of the car, they were going to do this right, and they reach out and grab their gear. When they looked over the Bobby he had done the same it was a just in case thing but they would do it right.

They all got up to the front porch and frown the door is wide open, there was blood everywhere. What caught them off guard is the fact that there is enough blood there that there should be bodies but there wasn't any. Bobby from he got the feeling and look up and sure enough there was one of the demon traps he had thought the girl. He didn't want the boys to see it yet so he didn't draw in attention to the celling.

They round to the next room and from again there was enough blood but not bodies, but they could tell that Katie had set everything up how she had been thought. Bobby again look up and hid a smile she had most likely put one or two in every room. Good girl he thought.

When they reach the room before the kitchen they all had about froze because there was blood on the wall to the entry to upstairs and they all could just tell that it was Katie. They didn't know how they knew it was here just that they all knew it is hers is all they need to know.

There still light on but the sun would be going down in minute, so it had been a good idea for them all to brought their gear. They had decide that they going to check the house without turning on the light just in case the house where being watch they would use there flash light only and stay away from the window.

It had been a good decision because where the one that where watching the house couldn't see the car and one truck they would be able to see if anybody turn on the light and went pass the window and they were told to report if they saw anybody.

They all went up the starts to the first bed room which happens to be Dean. Bobby didn't need anybody to tell him which room was Dean because he had done that since the boy was enough to have their own room and if he had to think about it Katie did the same thing with Kelly.

Dean didn't need to open the door, because it like most of the doors in the house where already open. He shine the light in the room and about stop breath because the room was messes but what made his heart about stop was the puddle of blood under the bed where it look like Katie had hidden.

The rest of them saw it too, Bobby didn't need to look up this time because he knew there would be no demon trap in place. He looked at the older boy and saw that he had gotten a lot whiter than he had been but chosen not to say a word.

They left the room and went to the next one which Bobby would guess would be Sam. Now to their surprise the door was close on this one but they all thought it would been a good idea to check it anyway. When they open the door and shine there light in, they all about drop the flashlight because the room look like it hadn't been touch. So Sam shook his head and they all close the door back and went to the next room which Bobby figure would be Katie.

Dean is the one that open her door and froze it look like it would have been after Katie had gotten up and made her bed and clean up before the girl had might it down the stairs to make them coffee and food.

From what they could tell she never made it to her own room, it look untouched much like Sam's and neither could figure out why it was. It had been Sam idea to check down starts into the basement.

They came up to what was the basement door. It had been from the look of it been blow into pieces. But they got the feeling they were going to like what happen down there or what they would find.

There were no windows down there but just in case they decide against turning on the light just in case light somehow made it out of the house. When they reach the floor they shine there light a head and all of them held their breath. Sam is the one that broke the silence with quite whisper.

"I feel something, I can feel Katie but somebody else where down here to I don't know how it is but they were dark it's the only thing I can tell you."

Bobby looked around knowing something was off with the room. Something use to be on the wall and its look like it was wipe off, Bobby didn't want to bring to much attention to it because from the look of it, John and Kelly might have been the one to do it and they would let the boys know that somebody beside them where looking form the missing girl.

Sam look at the wall where blood had smear down the wall and froze he knew what happen in a way, Katie had thought them that you can sometime know what happen in a room just by the feel of it and every room or every person left something behind that you can see and feel and what Sam got from it had him very worried.

"Dean."

Dean had been over on the other side of the room looking at the seals on the wall. He didn't know what to make of them but he would have to ask his childhood friend when they got her back he wasn't even going to think about what ifs or if they were going to get her back that the only thing he would let himself think.

He heard his brother calling him so he turn away from the whatever the hell that seals was and turn to his brother and saw the look Sam had and it kind of worried him just a bit more then he already is.  
"Yeah Sam what's ya got."

Sam look at his brother and to Bobby that had heard him as well and frown. He should have thought this through before he called out but it kind of too late now so he decide he should just tell him what he figure out.

" I can kind of figure out what happen dude and you're not going to like it, Katie came down here because I think she felt safe not sure if that why or not but its wouldn't make sense for her to come down here when there nowhere to go from here if she got trap. But I think that what she did anyway, the battle I think is what you called it or if you want to called it her last stand happen here she put as much of her power as she could but from what I got it wasn't enough dude she was weak by the time she got here."

Dean look at his brother and frown, he didn't know how he came to all that but he would trust his brother and no he didn't like it. He still didn't know what his feeling where when it came to Katie, but one thing he did know is there was no way he was going to let her die.

Both Sam and Bobby look at each other and try to hid a smile despite the darkness time that they were facing the both could tell that the boy had feeling for the missing huntress but was trying his damnest to hid it way so he don't have to deal with it.

Hey had made it back up the stairs and where about to leave when something got Dean Attention and he froze, Katie had thought him how to sense Evil when it was around. At this time he could feel something was watching them so he stop them before they walk out the door with their flash lights on.

Sam didn't understand when his brother put his hand and grab him before they exit the house, because he thought they were on the same page they need to get to Katie before what happen to her in his vision really happen to her but from the look that Dean had he thought better to keep going so he stop and ask quietly anyway.

"Dean why did you stop us."

Dean look from Sam to Bobby and then close his eyes, he didn't know how to tell them this but he was going to have to try anyway. Katie had thought them together and she had thought them some while they were apart, because she had told them that they has some that are the same but they all have different gifts and this happens to part of Deans.

"We should turn off the flashlight before we go out there, something watching us and it could be a trap or something."

Bobby listen to the boy and frown, he didn't know Katie had got that far in there training but he now was glade she had. Whatever Katie had thought them had probably just save their lives just now and for that he was so glade that she had decide to take up teaching them in the first place.

Sam and Bobby look at each other then look at Dean and nodded they would do as he ask, they would turn off their flashlight just in case something is out their wait for them to be seen. It would make it hard for them to be seen if it not one thing John had thought the boy that the cover of darkness would be a good solutions and it fit right now.

Dean could feel whatever is out there and wasn't going to take any chance with it so he did what his dad had thought him sometime it was best to do under the cove of the night and that what they are doing right now. They step out and waited for their eyes to adjust to the darkness so they could make it down the step and to their cars with falling down the step or letting whoever is watching them know that they are there.

They made it to their cars under the cove of the night without any problems same with Bobby they had done this a time or two so they knew how to do it. They kept there light off as they drove down the road until they made it to the miles down from the house did they pull over to talk about what happen.

- Back with Katie -

Katie is so happy to see that her sister had disappear from her view, Kelly is back to where ever her little sister supposed to be. When the girl came to her full power she is going to be a force to be recon with, it sadden Katie to know that she wasn't going to be there when the girl came into power or the boys when they came in to their full either but at lease her sister would have somebody to shear the pain with.

She really need to stop thinking those thoughts even if she knew it was true, Her mother would not be all that happen to know that her eldest daughter had giving up without try to get way. She look around and frown Meg was still at the table with the tools or whatever you want to called them but her sister was still nowhere to be seen and that brought a little bit of more like to her.

Katie is so tired it wasn't even funny, not to mention she was getting weaker by the time passes and there nothing she could do about it. She still losing blood and her powers where still asleep is the only way she could put it but other than that she hadn't slept that well the other night so she was just tied.

She had closed her eyes up until the pain of her being stab had made her reopen them and it took everything she had to keep from cry out in pain but she did give the demon her most evil look she could muster at the time.

"No sleeping on the job."

Katie look at her then look up at her tied hand and then back to the blonde hair woman with a frown. She really want to slap her or hit her or even run that blade thought her at the moment. She need to think of something beside the pain she is feeling in her side.

"I wasn't sleeping you blonde bimbo,"

Oh so that was so weak but do you want when she have dead, she not going to kid herself she is really haft dead and there not a damn thing she could do about it right now. But one thing for sure they weren't going to get a damn thing from her that for sure.

Meg look at the huntress and smile that creepy smile, but didn't make a comment back to the haft dead huntress. She just wipe the blood off the knife but made sure Katie saw her doing it.

Katie watch as the demon wipe her blood off her hunting knife with a blank look. Not the first time she had saw the woman do it so why now make a different she did know but she kept her face black just in case it was to get her to talk. Like that is going to ever happen.

"As much as I like to play huntress, don't you think it's about time to talk they won't hate you. You know well maybe just a little but the pain stop when you tell me what I want to know. "

She look at the blonde hair demon who she now is thinking of as a blonde hair bimbo and it's going to stick now if she lives that is, did they really think they would break her that easy. Oh come on they have got to be kidding if they think that crap is going to work on her.

"Let me put it this way Meg, Not going to happen so bring on the pain bitch you're not getting anything from me."

Okay she might have thought about it before she said it because that is what the bitch did, stab her in her already messed up leg, and to add to that little bit there she twisted the damn blade and it had teeth really sharp. She didn't think she was ever going to be able to use that leg again without trouble. She didn't let a sound pass her lips she was going to give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry or yell in pain. She didn't know how much longer of this she could take but she would just have to because there was no way in hell she was going to tell that yellow eye bastard what he wasn't to know it was going to happen, not on her watch it wasn't.

The demon want the Winchester, all of them. He wanted Dean and John Dean so that it could take Sam Winchester and turn the poor boy evil. Katie wasn't about to let that happen not while she could keep them safe so if it took her dying to do so she would do it in a heartbeat.

He had token both of theirs mother and wife from both of their families she wasn't going to let it add, everybody else to go with that list it was too big as it is. John had been looking for a while to kill but he needed time and that where he had been for a while. He had got wind of a gun that could killed anything supernatural but he need to go off grid to find it and that what he had done.

Oh she had done what he ask but she didn't like neither did Kelly but they both had decide to keep their mouth shut. Katie had done it because she understood why he had done it, she really didn't know why Kelly had done maybe because of that reason or it could have been something different reason she didn't really know.

She had about pass out from pain when Meg decide that she didn't want Katie to do so she brought her back with pain yet again. This time she stock her hand in the open wound on Katie side.

Yep that had work, Katie had took in a deep breath and held it in to keep from crying out in pain. She had to close her eyes to let the pain wash and the dizziness wash over as well. She had try to block out the pain but it hadn't seem to work anymore.

Katie open her eyes and look right at the demon but didn't say a word, she didn't think she could talk right now without it become a sound of pain or get her into more pain so she wisely kept her mouth shut this time.

The demon knew what she had done, Katie could tell from the why she had smile when she had brought the huntress back from the blessed darkness. She was also trying to catch the huntress off her guard hoping for some answers or a cry in pain.

If Katie had to guess it would be both, they wanted answer and the sick twisted demon want to hear her cry out in pain. One for which would never happen if she could help it that is.

Oh the huntress knew she wouldn't be able to take much more of this, but she wasn't going to let it break her. If she die so did theirs answers. She is going to make damn sure they all stay safe, the blonde bimbo was right about one thing. They would never really hate her if she told them, but Katie would hate herself if they found out what John was up and where Dean and Sam where at.

Oh Katie knew her end was coming a pond her, she had seen it happen but right now she just wish somebody would help her out of here. She remember her dream from the other night. She couldn't even tell if it was still the same day or into the next one. She didn't know how long a person could bleed, before they bled to death.

- To John and Kelly -

John look over at a very quiet Kelly again it was full dark now, it was still early in the evening. He understood why the girl was quite from what Bobby had told he and then Kelly had told him a little bit about her nightmare the other night and yeah it worried him a lot.

Katie is a strong girl but you can only take so much and he was sure she had to be getting to that point. From what he got from both of them that Katie dyed in the nightmare without tell them anything it warm his heart but it also broke it again to know that she was going to die like that. He didn't want any more of his Family to die by that demon hand. He is going to try his damniest that it doesn't happen, starting with getting Katie away from that son of a bitch for starters.

What John didn't know is that Kelly was concentrating she really believe that she could feel the building that holds her sister and from the look John had giving her he believe in her as well and she wasn't about to let any of them down.

Katie is counting on her sister to find her alive and that just how they were going to do it, She had lost her mother when she was still a baby, she never got to know her own mother because of these demons; her father was took from her when she was a teenager. She had gotten to know her father and she missed him to this day, she isn't about to let these demon take her only sister from her. Kelly knows she give her sister a hard time but she loves her sister with everything she got and she not ready to lose her.

She smile a little at the thought of her older sister and her feeling for the oldest brother. Oh Katie had like him for a long time now and just never told anybody about it. But she could tell and couldn't very well hid it from her little sister who see most of what her big sister does.

John took a quick look at Kelly and notice the girl had on a small smile, he decide that he want to know what the girl is thinking in her head of hers decide to ask. "What's are you thinking about over there girl."

Kelly look over at him with the same goofy smile on her face and decide to let him know what she had been thinking and see if he saw it to.

"Nothing really just about Katie and Dean is all."

Oh so that what got her smiling over there, he had to fight to hide his small smile, but he thought about it to and frown when he really thought about it.

"I'm never going to see my grandchildren am I?"

That had done it because now not only was the girl smiling she was laughing to. She couldn't hide it anymore she just had to let it out, he had been thinking the same thing as her and it was just funny.

"Not if they don't stop dancing around each other, I thought I gave him something to think about the time at the bar but I guess not. Man he got to be blind not to see she got feeling for him."

John and let a little chuckle out up until the where she had mention the bar, he didn't think Katie would be happy to hear that Dean had let her little sister go to a bar."

"He took you to a bar, oh what was that boy think. If you sister ever found out she would put around of salt in his ass."

Kelly smile to that, "yeah I know that why he told me to make sure she didn't find out."

Kelly really had to think about that day, it was the same day that Katie had sent her way at Bobby's. It still hurt to think that her sister sent her away once more but then after what happen she now understood why. She got the feel John knew about it somewhat. They always made sure they updated him as much as they could. She remember hearing Bobby and John both talking on the phone that had to be Katie calling and updating them.

"She really doesn't think of you as a Baby Kelly, she just want to keep you safe while she teaches the boys that all. "

She look over at John Winchester and gave him a very small smile, she had thought about it long and hard while she was at Bobby's place. She wasn't really mad at her sister anymore or hurt she is more worried more than anything now.

"I know, wait did you say teaching the boys."

John frown, so Katie hadn't told her about Deans gifts huh. That isn't like Katie to keep Kelly out of the loop.

"Yeah she teaching both of them, how to use their gifts. I found out that they both have powers and I guess your sister did to."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, Katie had found out they both had powers, then that would mean that she had found out that her own sister had power. There was no way she could not have known about her own sister right?

TBC

Yeah I know its short again, sorry about that I know how I'm going to end it. But the thing is ending it lol. Not so good when it comes to writing it down, but in my head I got now I just need to work it on paper lol

Anyway on that note, I think there will be two or three more chapter. Not sure with that just yet but it's getting there then I can get to the next story right?

Sorry about misses spelling or grammar issue, still working on those thank you for reading

mystickmageKat


End file.
